Are We There Yet?
by Aliel Yevrah
Summary: The third and final installment of Randy and Lora's Story. Please read "The Awful Truth" and "For Keeps" before starting this. Or it will not make sense! Four years after Randy and Lora get married, they think all it well. But is it really? Read & Review
1. Big

**Welcome back to the continuing saga of Lora and Randy. Just as a little review, when we left off with our loving couple, it was June, 2013, and Lora was four months pregnant, with Keith being two and a half years old. Now, I know what you are thinking.. "We have to read about yet another pregnancy of Lora?" Well, good news! You don't! I've been there and done that, no need to do it again. **

**I've made the executive decision to progress even two more years into the future. Lora has done had her baby, and Keith is going on his fourth birthday. Casie, as we all rejoiced in the last story, finally got pregnant! She also has had her baby. **

**Again, I know what you're thinking, "She's done pretty much everything to these people as humanly possible!" Well, as that is a sort of true, I'm going to make this very last installment, (sobs) the best ever! I will not make a fourth, because we've all seen a perfectly good trilogy be completely shattered by an outlandish and frightening fourth book.. –cough-breakingdawn-cough.. and before I start to get hate mail, I love the twilight series, and as a guilty pleasure, I like breaking dawn, but c'mon! it's crazy! But, as I was saying before I got off my train of thought, this is the last story. I'll make this story come to a complete and awesome ending! But don't break out the tissues yet. We still have quite a few trials and tribulations for our favorite wrestling family! Stay tuned!**

**Two Years Later**

**February, 2015**

Chapter 1- Big

I sighed at the loud sounds coming from upstairs. Sting's barking could be heard for miles, I was just sure of it. Over the dog's booming bark, I heard the sound of constant giggles. I rolled my eyes at the noise, smiling to myself as I stirred the mashed potatoes in the pot. The stove's buzzer dinged and I stuck a gloved hand in and retrieved the chicken nuggets that had been requested. Even though it wasn't the most normal meal, chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese was a regular in this house. Keith tended to be a fussy eater. I dropped the meat onto a plate covered with a paper towel. I turned around and walked to the table, setting out enough plates.

"You've got this whole 'Mommy' thing down," Casie laughed, sitting in a chair around my dining room table. I laughed at her comment. I guess it was true; I did seem pretty good at balancing everything. But it didn't come easy. There was always something to do. I never had a free moment most of the time. There seemed to be an unending supply of problems to deal with. But, be all that as it may, I wouldn't trade my life for anything in the world. I adored staying at home when I could. "I wish I felt as confident as you look."

"It'll get better. When Keith was a year and a half, I didn't feel like I was making all the right choices, or doing all the right things. And really, that feeling never goes away. You'll always worry," I said, spooning out the potatoes and cheesy noodles to every plate. I went back to kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was slightly amusing at how it looked. Back when it was just Randy and me, the shelves were never this full. We usually weren't home. But now looking at it, full of Capris Sun's, Lunchables, applesauce, several different kinds of fruit, you could tell that Randy and I were not alone.

"Spoken like a true mother," Becky said, taking a sip of her wine. Our weekly gatherings on Wednesday's were something the three of us looked forward too. Especially now that John and Casie had decided to move to Missouri. They never really gave us a reason, but I was sure that Casie didn't want to be alone all the time when John was on tour. And I didn't mind, because I loved having my best friend live not even fifteen minutes away. I smiled at Becky's words as I dropped three chicken nuggets on each plate. Becky joined me in the kitchen and brought out enough Capris Sun's. "Well, I guess we need to go break up the pow-wow up stairs."

I laughed and nodded, and the three of us marched upstairs to the playroom. It was Randy's idea to change his weight room upstairs into a child's playroom. After he moved all of his things into the basement, which was bigger anyways, the room was taken over. It was almost never clean. It was a constant job trying to keep the toys out of the floor. I felt like it was a good day if I could see the carpet on the floor. I followed behind Becky and Casie as they opened the door. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I peeped into the room. Kids were spread out all over the room, playing with anything they could get their hands on. The room was, unsurprisingly, a wreck. But what do you expect with six kids running havoc. Becky quickly entered the room, announcing that lunch was ready. Her two eldest kids, Lainey and Suzie, bolted from the room. I loved my nieces, and it was nice to have older children to look after the younger ones. Lainey was now eight, and Suzie was going on six. But Becky's other child, her only boy, was just shy of his second birthday. Alex was the spitting image of his father. Except for the Orton blue eyes that he had inherited from his grandfather. Becky took him by the hand and helped him down the stairs.

Casie walked over to another little boy, who was about seven months younger than Alex. He had a light layering of light brown hair on top of his head. He was too busy with his airplane to pay his mother any attention. Casie took him by the hand, and hoisted him up in her arms. When he finally realized he was with his mother, he smiled brightly, with dimples on each cheek. He looked like a miniature John. He had his mother's nose, and mouth, but everything else just screamed John. I moved out of the way as Casie carried Luke out of the room. Finally the room had been narrowed down to two children. I called out to Keith, who was sitting next to a fifteen month old, with crayons in his hands. Once I told him that chicken nuggets were down stairs, his little fingers dropped the colors and ran out of the room. I shook my head, laughing and I bent down to scoop the little child in my arms.

My daughter. My little girl, Tiegan Rory Orton. Named after the grandmother's of both me and my husband. Again, just like with Keith, she was a perfect mixture of Randy and myself. A mop of brown hair covered her head, pulled up into tiny pigtails on her head. Several strands of hair had already fallen out of the rubber bands, framing her face. I placed both of my hands underneath her arms, pulling her into my grip. She looked up at me with those big green eyes, smiling at me, her nose scrunching up adorably. She only had a handful of teeth, all in the front of her mouth. And I could tell already that she was going to have her father's teeth. They were sharp and defined just like his. Her soft, light blue, long-sleeved dress had matching colored apples on the bottom trim fell just enough to cover her diaper. A pair of white stockings covered her legs with soft, brown ankle boots with white furry lining. She was too adorable.

I followed the group downstairs and entered the kitchen. I pushed the tray out of my way and placed Tiegan into her high chair. It technically had been Keith's, but he had used it so rarely, that I just bought a replaceable cover with white, pink and gray polka dots. I fastened her in, and placed her food, along with a sippy cup, with Disney Princess's on it, of Kool-Aid. Before I sat down, I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and stood back in front of the table. Once I got all of the kids in the frame, I snapped the picture, and sent it in a text message.

"That for Randy?" Casie asked, pinching up Luke's chicken nuggets into smaller bites. And Casie didn't feel confident as a mother, I thought. She did a damn good job in my opinion. I nodded and sat at the bar, letting the kids have their space. My eyes landed on Keith, wearing a white shirt with black baseball styled sleeves. It had been a present from Adam, as you could tell by the two guitars on the front, with "Rock N Roll" printed in a funky font. His jeans looked a little too short, and I had to fight my groan. It felt like I had just bought him some new pants, and there were almost too small. He was going to get his height from Randy, I could just tell. His hair was shorter than it usually was, because he wanted to look like Daddy. But, I simply was not allowing it. The only thing that I would agree to was shorter hair on the sides, with it a little bit longer up top. He loved to run his fingers through his hair and mess up the top. He thought it looked good. My phone vibrated on the counter top and I picked it up. It was a reply text from Randy.

"_I wish I could be there."_ I sighed. So did I. Randy had been gone for nearly a month now. The WWE had back to back tours of Mexico, Europe and China. Their international tour, they called it. But each place they stayed about a week and a half. They were in China right now, and I knew that was a fourteen hour difference ahead of Missouri. It was about three or four in the morning over there, where as it was only eleven-thirty in the afternoon here. I hadn't expected a reply from Randy when I had sent that picture. But I knew that when he slept, he never put his phone on silent, in case I send him something like that, or one of the kid's wants to talk to him. This past week, Randy had been calling as soon as he woke up, which was right about the time both Keith and Tiegan woke up from their naps.

I was pulled from my thoughts with a loud thump. I looked over to see that Tiegan had knocked off her sippy cup. The look on her face was priceless. It seemed that she had the same mad-face that Keith would get. I quickly whipped out my phone again and using the camera, I snapped the shot of her anger. Once satisfied, I sat the phone down to go help my baby, but Keith hopped up from his seat. I stood still, watching as he walked over to her chair, and picked up her cup. He brushed the lid off and sat it back down on the tray. Tiegan smiled immediately and patted Keith on the head affectionately, "Ahver."

Smiling at the way Tiegan said "brother", I sat back down, staring at my son, who returned to his meal. I seemed to be the only one that caught the scene between my kids and I turned back to my phone. I sent Randy the picture of Tiegan's face with a caption that said, _"Looks like we have another one in the family. And Keith thinks he's the man of the house."_

"So, has Tiegan said anything else other than 'Mama', 'Avher' and 'baba'?" Becky asked, popping a chicken nugget in her mouth. I shook my head, thinking about my fifteen month old's lack of vocabulary.

"No, and it's really starting to bother me. She's said only those three words, and hasn't progressed any in months. She won't even say 'Dada'. No matter how hard Randy works with her, she just will not say it," I explained, casting a glance at my little girl, shoveling cheesy noodles into her mouth.

"Well, Moma told me that neither Randy, me or Nathan were quick on the draw when it came to talking. Lainey was like that when she was Tiegan's age," Becky said, pouring more ketchup onto Suzie's plate. "But once she started, we couldn't get her to stop. Still haven't."

"_Well, he should. I told him that when I was not home, he was in charge of taking care of you two girls."_ I rolled my eyes at Randy, knowing very well that couldn't see me. That just sounded like something Randy would do. But his message wasn't done. _"And I hate to break it to you, but Tia looks exactly like you when you are angry."_

I smiled softly when Randy used Keith's nickname for Tiegan. It hadn't been on purpose that he called her that. It was just so hard for a two year old to say "Tiegan", so he just said Tia. And it's kind of stuck with us. I quickly sent Randy back a message and dropped my phone on the counter.

"_Go to sleep, Randy."_ I walked over to Tiegan, so seemed to have had her full and wanted out of the high chair. I wiped her down with a wash cloth and took her in my arms. She yawned, her little mouth going as wide as it could go. I looked around the room, seeing that all the little ones, bedsides Lainey and Suzie were all feeling the affects of exhaustion. Becky sent the girls into the living room with a movie on the television. And I steered Keith into his room, along with Tiegan, so they could get their nap. Alex and Luke would be using Tia's bed. It didn't take long for the four of them to pass out. They had been playing hard all morning. I turned to walk out of the room, with I heard Keith's sleep-filled voice, stopping me.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Those words always made my heart hurt. I knew they both missed their father, but it never dawns on my just how much until Keith brings it up. I walked back over to the bed, kneeling down next to his pillow. It's usually never this bad. Randy's only normally gone for four days, a week at the most, before he's home for three or four days. I ran my hand over Keith's head softly.

"I'm not sure baby, but I know it'll be soon."

"Will he be home for my birthday?" Keith turned four years old this weekend. My family was flying up, and so was Randy's parents. But, Randy didn't know yet if he was going to be able to get away in time. He hadn't given me a definite answer yet. I leaned over and kissed Keith's forehead lightly, watching as his eyes drooped.

"He's trying his hardest. When has Daddy ever missed anything of yours?" I smiled to myself, thinking Randy never has. Since Keith had been two, he loved to play baseball. I found a team around the neighbor with children his age to play T-Ball with. And for the past two years, he's played with the same kids, getting better with each practice. And, miraculously, Randy had never missed a ballgame. The dates had always lined up right, or Randy had always gotten there just in time. Each time Keith didn't think his father would make it, he would get so downcast. I actually had to make him go to a game one time because he didn't want too. But right as the umpire was cleaning off home base, Randy came running up from the parking lot. The look on Keith's face had been one of absolute joy. He had actually started to climb the fence as Randy got closer. I had only been lucky enough, to have caught that on video.

I left the room, pulling the door almost closed, cracking about an inch or two. I felt my phone go off in the back pocket of my pants, and I reached behind me, pulling it out and reading the message. _"You're just upset that I'm right."_

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the hallway wall. I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering if I should tell Randy what Keith had said or not. If I did, I knew he would feel guilty. But feeling guilty won't bring him home from another continent. It wouldn't do anything good. But, leaving it alone didn't ring well either. I had to say something. I sighed, typing him a message. _"Any news about you making it to Keith's party on Saturday?"_

I went down the stairs and saw Casie and Becky in the kitchen, cleaning up the kid's mess. "Oh, you guys. You didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed, rushing over to join in washing dishes.

"We didn't expect you to clean up yours _and _our kids mess did you?" Becky laughed, pushing me away from the sink. I looked over at Casie, who was spooning the rest of the mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese into separate Tupperware containers.

"Besides," Casie said, closing the lid on the potatoes, "you cooked and supplied them lunch. It ws the least we could do." I sighed, giving up the argument, and sat down on at the bar. Casie looked up at me, sensing that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"It's Keith," I said, laying my phone out in front of me. "He misses Randy like you don't believe. Everyday, he'll ask me if Randy's coming home before his birthday. I honestly don't know what to say to him."

"_Doing everything I can." _I read as I checked the latest message in the in-box of my phone. I felt a little more comforted by his message. I knew that Randy was trying. But I just wonder if it'll be enough.

"If I know Randy," Becky said, drying the last dish, "he'll be there. That's one thing about Randy. You can always count on him when it matters." And my mind flashed back to a time, so long ago, where Randy and I sat in the I-Hop just in town, and he told me about Becky's horrific time. I remember every word from that conversation. It had been just so shocking. But I knew, that if Randy would risk jail time by leaving a military base for his sister, he would miss a match for his son.

oo

I tied the last balloon on the back of the chair, and stood back and looked at my son's birthday decorations. I was really excited when he choose Super Mario Bros. for his theme. I had always been a big fan of the game. I wasn't one for video games when I was younger, but Mario was my all time favorite. Sturdy paper plates stood in a stack at the end of the table, with Mario depicted jumping in the air with a video game scene of blocks behind him. The paper cups had Mario's brother, Luigi running around. Light blue napkins sat next to the plates, with a mushroom with a red top with white polka dots on them. The yellow plastic spoons and forks stood in a plastic container, off to the side of the napkins. On each chair, there was two balloons of varying shades of the primary colors: red, yellow and blue. All but one chair, which is where Keith would be sitting for his cake, and it had a foil balloon with both Mario and Luigi in various situations in the video game. I had streamers, that matched the balloons, hanging from the walls surrounding the dining room. The table was layered with a sold red table cloth with curled ribbons that went along with the primary colored theme.

What I was most proud of, was the cake. In St. Louis, there was this awesome bakery, locally famous for their cake creations. And I as I stared at the object at hand, I knew that Keith would love it. There was a circular bottom platform, about an inch thick, shaded in green. In pretty cursive writing done with icing, it read "Happy 4th Birthday Keith!" The next layer was a thick, round base, a good seven inches thick. And all around the bottom layer of cake, was a Mario scene. The blue sky background with green at the bottom for the grass. Clouds with faces, yellow stars with just the eyes, shelves of blocks with the red-topped mushrooms sitting on them. It even that the green tube, with the man-eating plant coming out of it. Mario was placed in the middle of the action, true to form in his search for coins and Princess Peach. On top of that layer, it was trimmed in gold circles what were the illusive coins. And perched on top of the video game scene, was squared, two story brown castle. And coming out of the top of the castle, was a pole. A flag was attached to the top of the pole that held the number four. I knew Keith was just going to love it.

"Knock knock!"I heard, hearing a voice that I recognized. I smiled and hurried to the living room. Three people stood in my living room. It had been too long since I had seen them last. My mother, sister Zoey and niece Odera stood in the living room. I rushed across the empty space and tried to put my arms around all of them at once. I didn't get to see them but maybe four or five times a year now, not including the one major holiday a year that we visit them.

"Lora!" Odera giggled from her spot squished between me and her mother. She pushed at my legs, forcing a break in the hug. "You're going to mess up my hair!"

I looked down at my niece, see her blonde curls pulled perfectly up in pigtails. The older she got, the prissier she became. She was six going on thirty-six. I laughed at her, bending down to pull her to me in a hug. She got bigger every time I saw her. She stepped aside, and I wrapped my mother and sister up into a hug. Moma pulled away from me, "Where's Tiegan?"

I pointed to the kitchen, where she sat in her high chair, eating apple slices. Without another word, she went through the hallway into the kitchen. Zo looked over at me, rolling her eyes. WE both knew of her love for her grandchildren. I motioned Zoey to follow me into the dining room, to show her the decorations.

"This is great, Lo," Zoey said, looking around at all of the turned and watched our mother playing with my daughter. It was amazing, that Tiegan has only seen her grandmother only a few times in her life, but she knows exactly who she is. The little child had a very sharp memory. Zoey's elbow nudge brought me out of my thoughts. "Is Randy going to be able to make it?"

"I still don't know," I said, a heavy feeling settling in my chest. I was trying to avoid the subject of this for as long as I could. "I haven't been able to get a hold of him today."

But before I had a chance to think any further on the subject, the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, and it was just about the time for the guests to start arriving. The first guest to arrive was Melody. We had been friends ever since we met in Lamaze class when I was pregnant with Keith. She was good friend and had a lot of advice for me when I was young mother. Her hand was closed around one of her son's. Jacob was just a little older than Keith, and they loved to hang out together. In fact, they were both on the same T-Ball team. I smiled at her, hugging her as well, and sent her off to mingle with the guests that were starting to gather in the living room. With each guest came a gift. His pile of presents kept growing. Within thirty minutes, everyone had arrived. I looked up when I heard the door open and saw Keith running into the house. Becky and Casie had taken Keith out to the park while I got everything set up. I looked up and smiled sadly at the two of them. They took one look around the room, and noticed the absence.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what Becky got for me!" Keith yelled out, running up to me. I looked down at him, seeing him holding a man in his hands. I reached down and took it from him, looking closer. I fought off my smirk when I saw all the tattoos covering the arms and shoulders of the plastic man in trunks. "It's a Daddy doll."

Laughter rippled around the room, and Keith looked around at everyone. He hadn't expected to see all of his friends at his house before he got there. He smiled and joined his friends at the table, showing off the Randy Orton action figure to anyone that would look. I clapped my hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, how 'bout we start things off with cake, and then Keith can open his presents?"

Murmured consent fluttered around the room. I placed four yellow candles in the base of Keith's cake, and went to grab the lighter. Keith looked up at me, catching my eye. "Daddy not coming?"

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say to him. I could tell by the look on his face that he was heartbroken. I dropped the lighter, and just wrapped my arms around him quickly. I pulled away and tried to be subtly and wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt. I cleared my throat and picked up the lighter again. But before I could get the first candle lit, a noise met my ear. The sound of car door slamming outside. I stood straight up and looked out of the window in the door. I saw yellow. "I'll… um, be right back. I've left something in the car."

I hurried around the table, whispered words to Casie and Becky to stall for me, and I turned the knob on the front door. The first thing that met me was the bitterly cold winds. I didn't put a jacket on before I left the house. I shook my hair out of my face and looked around. There, in my drive-way, was a yellow taxi cab. My heart pounded in my ears as the trunk closed and a man appeared from behind the car. I smiled and ran through the yard, the light layer of snow crunching underneath my feet. I didn't stop running until I felt my arms close around something warm and strong. Arms wrapped around my waist, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around a waist, and warm lips crashed down on mine. Randy had come home.

I didn't know how long he stood there, holding me. I did know when it started to get way too cold, even in Randy's arms. I sat one foot at a time back down on the ground and pulled away from him. Behind his back, he had a blue bicycle with training wheels. I smiled, thinking that was exactly one of the things Keith had wanted. I cupped his face with both of my hands. "You made it."

Randy smiled down at me, a black toboggan on his head, because he had no protective hair. His thick-stuffed jacket made him seem bigger than he already was. The heavy feeling in my chest lifted immediately. He wrapped his arm around my waist, grabbing the bicycle with the other and began to walk back towards the house. "I haven't missed anything, have I?"

I shook my head, "No, we were just about to light his candles." I wrapped my fingers around the metal of the handle and turned back to Randy. I wanted Keith to get the greatest surprise out of this. "Wait in the living room until I motion you to come in. I need to get the video camera."

Randy rolled his eyes, but nodded to me all the same. I put my finger to my lips to signal him to be quiet as we entered the living room. Casie and Becky saw him as he pressed himself against the wall of the foyer. I gave them the same signal I had given Randy, and they took the hint. I walked back into the dining room as if nothing had happened. I asked Casie to light the candles as I prepared the video camera. Casie lit each of the four candles, and I saw Randy peeking out from the hallway. I wanted to cry, I was so happy. My family was back together, but the kids didn't know it yet. I zoomed the camera in closely as Keith squeezed his eyes closed, and blew as hard as he could. Each little flame went out in a puff of smoke.

I signaled Randy to begin to enter the kitchen. Slowly, each guest caught on to Randy's presence, and smiled happily. Every parent here knew how hard it was on Keith when Randy wasn't home. I fixed the camera, so that I was standing in front of Keith and Randy was behind him. Randy had slipped off his jacket and his hat, showing his blue button down shirt and his jeans. I decided that Keith should know who had just arrived. "Alright, Keith, time for presents! Turn around and pick out the one you want."

Keith did as I told, and turned around in his seat, looking where I had said. I knew the moment he spotted Randy. His body froze and his face went blank. Randy was kneeling before him, smiling softly. Then, before Randy could say anything, Keith jumped from his seat, and ran at Randy. The little boy never said anything, and just buried his head into Randy's throat. His little arms wrapped tightly around neck. I covered my mouth with one hand, still filming the scene before me. I watched as Tiegan appeared in the frame, having gotten away from her Grammy. Tia had a bright smile on her face, and giggling loudly as she walked quickly to Randy. Randy looked around when he felt something, and saw that his little girl was trying to climb into his lap. He removed one arm around Keith and pulled her tightly to his body. Carefully, he stood up, both children in his arms. I'm sure that if Randy had let go of Keith, he would not fall because he had such a grip on his father. Tiegan was planting wet kisses all over his face. And Randy was loving it.

"Here let me put you down little man, I have something for you," Randy said, trying to pry Keith's hands away from his neck. Becky stepped up to take Tiegan away, so Randy could get Keith's bike. But Both children refused to budge. They didn't want to be put down. They were where they wanted to be. Keith shook his head at Randy's words and Tiegan squealed in disapproval at Becky. "Don't you want to see what I got for your birthday?"

"No," came his mumbled reply, and I saw him tighten his grip on his neck. Tiegan tilted her head at Keith, watching his actions. She smiled her toothy smile, and laid her head down on Randy's other shoulder. The look on Randy's face was heart-warming. Neither one of his babies wanted to be away from him. And he was soaking it all up.

oo

"You get Tia asleep?" I asked Randy as he stepped out of her room. He nodded, smiling back at our daughter asleep in her crib. I know what this day has meant to Randy. He hated to be away from home for a long time, but he loved coming home to receptions like the one he received today. I nodded my head down the hall. "Well Keith is waiting for you."

Without another word, he walked into our son's room. I smiled to myself, and went into our bedroom, changing into my nightclothes. There was still a mess downstairs, but I didn't feel like cleaning it up tonight. All the food was put away and that was all that mattered. I slipped into one of Randy's shirts, and walked back out into the hall. Keith was half asleep, with Randy sitting on the edge of the bed. He just closed the book he had read, and set it on the night table. He leaned down and kissed Keith's forehead gently. "Are you going to tell me what you wished for with you candles?"

Randy's words were soft and low, as to not stir him much. Keith leaned up in the bed, and put his mouth to Randy's ear. Randy's face contorted into something that I just couldn't quite place. Keith fell back against his pillow, his eyes closed. Randy stood from the bed and left the room. He spotted me and immediately pulled me into his arms. I giggled softly at his attention. But my mind was still very curious. "What did Keith wish for?"

Randy pulled back enough to look me in the eye. He brushed loose hair behind my ear and stroked my cheek. He sighed softly and buried his head into my shoulder. "For me to come home."

**There you have it! Some of this chapter was loosely based on a Jim Carrey movie, but it just fit this story so well! The first chapter of "AWTY?"! I hope you enjoyed and please, PLEASE, as always… REVIEW! I love you guys! Thanks for coming on this journey with me!**


	2. All Roads Lead Home

**Such an overwhelming response! I love it! And I would like to apologize to some people, who thought that I was describe Casie and Lora's pregnancy. Just for you, one of these chapters, I'll throw in a flashback when it's called upon! It seems like you all enjoyed the first chapter, and that excites me! I'm so happy to finally be on this story. There's so many things in this story.. I'm aiming to make you laugh, make you cry, gasp and want to hit the screen in anger! =D**

**Well, without further delay…**

Chapter 2- All Roads Lead Home

"Will you be here when I get out?" Keith asked, as I slipped on his coat. I didn't answer him, because I knew he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Randy, who was leaning up against the SUV. Today was one of Keith's three weekdays at daycare. I didn't like having him away from the house three days a week, but it helped him talk and play with other kids. And he was getting older, and soon would start pre-school. I wanted him to have all the advantages he could. I grabbed his bag from the car, and turned to watch Randy kneel down in front of Keith. He pulled the little boy into his arms, and hugged him tight.

"I'll pick you up, if you want me too?" Keith pulled away from Randy and looked at him excitedly. Keith was scared to death that Randy wouldn't be there when it was time to go home. Because, Randy has done that before. Said good-bye to him at school, and then had to get back on the road. Every since Saturday, when Randy had come home, Keith wouldn't leave his side. And Tiegan, who did anything that her brother did, clung to Randy as well. It was a little relaxing, with the kids running to someone else for a few days. But Keith, happy with the promise of his ride home, let me take him into the building. I signed him in, kissed him good-bye, and he forgot about me. He had several friends in his group, and he ran straight to them, with a "Bye Mommy" called over his shoulder. I smiled softly, and returned to the car.

"Ahver?" Tiegan sniffed out, when she could no longer see Keith. I looked back at her, to see tears crawling down her face. Big crocodile tears. I looked over to Randy. He had a look on his face that mixed with amusement and concern. He didn't know whether to laugh or to take her from her seat and hold her tight.

"She's been crying since the door shut on you two," Randy told me, informing me of something I already knew. Tia hated leaving Keith at his daycare. She loved him and didn't want to share him with no body. I dug through her car bag, and pulled out her pacifier. But even through the rubber, I could still hear her sniffs of sadness.

"She'll be fine once we get home," I said, knowing that as soon as I placed her in the floor, she found something to play with, temporarily forgetting Keith was not there. This time, however, Tiegan was fine before we even got back to the house. It might be because her Daddy was in the car, and she wasn't used to it. We pulled into the drive-way, and I as I unlocked the front door and Randy got Tia out of the car. I went to the kitchen and fixed Tiegan a bottle of milk and a bowl of her favorite oatmeal. Randy fastened her into her seat, and we both pulled a chair in front of her. I could tell that Tiegan was enjoying the attention she was receiving from her parents. I held the oatmeal in a bowl behind me and held out the bottle of milk. "Tia, what's this?"

"Baba!" she called out happily, and I handed it to her. Both Randy and I clapped for her, and praised her on her good work. I tried to get her to say oatmeal, but all that came out was undistinguished baby gibberish. I sighed, giving up and placed the bowl down, and began to feed her. Randy cut in, pushing my hands away and took her food from me. Then he began to feed her. I rolled my eyes, smiling at him. Since Tiegan was giving all of her attention to Randy, I stood up and left the kitchen. I called Sting to me, and he came barreling down the stairs. If I had to guess, he had been asleep on our bed. But I hooked his leash on his collar and took him outside. I guess the dog didn't like the cold as much as I didn't, and got his business done in a hurry so I could carry him back inside. I hung his leash up in the laundry room, and started a load of clothes washing. I didn't want to get too behind just because Randy had come home. As I made my way back into the kitchen, I heard Randy working Tiegan to get her to say "Dada".

He'd repeat the syllables of "Dada" over and over again in a stream of "Da"s. That was something that she could say. She just mocked everything that Randy had said. But she never actually related the word to Randy. And today would be no different. Randy pointed to himself. "Who am I?"

He received nothing but the baby talk. He sighed heavily, and took Tia from her seat. It really bothered Randy, though he never admitted it, that Tiegan wouldn't say his name. But Becky's words from last week still rang in my mind. That neither her, Nathan or Randy were quick speakers. And that comforted me a great deal. I followed behind Randy, cleaning up Tiegan's breakfast. After drying and putting away her bowl, I went into the living room, where Randy was playing with Tiegan. He was sitting on the floor and she would bring him toys. Soon, he had a pile stacked around him. Tia looked around, trying to find another toy for give Randy. But her eyes landed on the side table, and the plastic rowed-container of paint. She jabbered loudly, grabbing it up and carrying it to Randy. But she didn't let him have, just showed it to him, never once stopped talking her way. Randy finally took the hint that she wanted to play with it, and stood up from the floor, toys falling all around him. He walked back into the kitchen to fix a cup of water, while I got the newspaper and painting books. I spread the paper out of the table, and laid out her colors. I brought a booster seat over to the table and sat her up in it. Randy joined her at the table, with a glass of water in one hand, and her paint brushes in another. After I pulled as much of her dark brown hair into a ponytail, so that it wouldn't get in the paint, I smiled and left them to it. I knew Tia wanted time alone with her Daddy.

So, I went about cleaning house. Something I did when I was bored. I straightened up both Tiegan and Keith's room, including the playroom. Vacuumed the carpets of every room upstairs, swept and mopped the bathroom floors, and picked up the living room. I was beginning to sweat from all of my work, and I pulled my hair to the back of my head in a messy ponytail. It had been an hour since I had left Randy and Tiegan in the kitchen. I decided that I should check up on them, and grab me some water. I looked in their direction when I entered the room, but I just saw their backs and heard their laughter. I pulled a bottle of water from the refrigerator and took a long swing. Walking over to the table, I pulled a chair out to seat down with them. They book looked up at me, and I choked on my water.

They looked ready for battle in the army. Paints of every different color were all over their faces, in slashes, circles and squiggle lines. There was more paint on them than there was the page. I raised an eyebrow, and they both collapsed into their laughter. When I was done spending ten or so minutes taking pictures of the duo, it took another fifteen minutes to get the paint off Tia's face. After her face was clean, she yawned, signaling it was time for her nap. I hung up clothes in my closet why Randy got his little girl to sleep. I jumped out of my skin when I felt Randy slip his arms around me. He hadn't been in Tiegan's room long, and I thought that it would have taken longer. Randy seemed to be thinking along the same lines as I was. "That didn't take long."

"She was so exhausted. She's had a big day already, what being alone with her Daddy," I said, smiling about the events from this morning. Randy placed his hands on my hips, spinning me around. I lifted my hand to trace the fine residue of paint that was still on his face. My fingertips lightly ran over his skin. "They love it when your home. I love it when your home."

"Oh, you do, do you?" he teased, dipping his head down to my neck. I breathed out heavily when I felt his lips graze across my skin. I heard the door shut lightly behind us, and knew Randy had closed it with his foot. I dropped the dress I had in my hands, letting it fall to the floor, as I wrapped my arms around Randy's neck. "Tiegan's asleep, and I still have another hour and a half before I need to pick Keith up."

"Your point?" I breathed, trying to drag him on. His arms closed around me and before I knew it, he had hoisted me up in his arms. My legs closed around his waist automatically, and I giggled into his ear. He walked slowly across the room, letting his hand slip beneath the hem of my shirt. My heart pounded in my ears. Since the day he had come home, we just haven't had time for this. Between the kids, house cleaning and errands, we were either too busy or too exhausted for this. I felt the heat grow deep within me, just at the mere thought of what was about to happen. I've heard that marriage and children, majority of the time, kill the passion in a relationship. But I couldn't see it. Knowing that Randy was mine for the rest of time was a high that I would never get over. Seeing him play and father our children, was such a complete turn on that I had not been expecting. I would always yearn for Randy that way.

"My point is," Randy said, leaning over the bed, placing me down softly. I reached up and pulled my hair from the holder and fluffed my hair. I knew it was one of Randy's favorite things; to play with my hair. "I want you. Now."

oo

"Dinner!" I called out through the house from the archway of the kitchen. We were having taco nachos tonight, and I knew that it was Keith's favorite, besides chicken nuggets. The soft rumble of feet from up stairs mingled with the light rolling of thunder in the distance. Keith appeared at the top of the stairs first. He was laughing and trying his hardest not to fall down the stairs. Randy appeared next, with a happy Tia on his back. He was running as well, but not nearly as fast as he could. He had slowed himself for Keith's benefit. Keith skidded to a stop right in front of me, before dashing past to get to his chair. I smirked at Randy as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. "Now, boys, what have I said about running down the stairs?"

"Not too," they both repeated together, their tones defeated. I bit my tongue at the scene, and placed Tiegan into her high chair. I had to pull her up to the table, because she didn't want to be left out. I walked behind Randy and pretended to ruffle his non-existent hair.

"That's my boy," I teased, and he looked over at me, clearly telling me that I would pay for that one day. I felt my cheeks grow warm thinking about this afternoon. I felt my face with the back of my hand; yep, I was definitely blushing. It's incredible, how I could still blush after having two children and being married to the man for four years, but with him nearly five. As much as I couldn't believe that I was still blushing, I never wanted it to go away. I never wanted the day to come where his looks or small comments didn't effect me.

"Mommy, are you red?" Keith, ever the one to catch everything, just like Randy, noticed my flushed cheeks. I tilted my head at him, not knowing how to give him an answer. But, Randy jumped in on my behave.

"She's just hot, little man," Randy said, patting Keith on the back. But I heard the second meaning behind his words. And I'd be lying if I denied it, so I just kept my mouth shut and dealt with the flames in my cheeks. I looked over at Randy, who was trying his best to hold his laughter.

"Mama! Baba!" Tiegan called out to me, slapping her hands pleadingly on her tray. I quickly granted her demand and sat down at the table to my plate. Keith ate between breaks of his constant rambling about how his day at gone. Tia giggled at him, making a complete mess on herself and her tray. Randy tried his best to pay equal attention to both his son and daughter.

"Okay, you two," I said, standing up from the table. Keith looked at me, giving me his attention, but Tiegan was busy pulling at Randy's nose to spare me a minute. Randy made pain groans whenever Tia would tug at him. Which caused her to fall into giggles. "You got about fifteen minutes before its bath time. So, go play."

Randy placed Tiegan on the floor, and she ran off with Keith into the living room, calling out to him, "Ahver!"

Randy and I cleared the table of the dishes. I raked the left over food down the garbage disposal in one side of the sink. Then I would hand it to Randy, who washed it off and sat it in the dish drainer on the counter. It was a comfortable silence between us, just the clink of dishes and the faint sound of laughter. I handed the last plate to Randy and watched as he washed it, rinsed it off and sat it down. He laid the dishtowel over the clean dishes and turned towards me. "Did I tell you the news?"

I shook my head. "What news?"

Randy smiled and pulled me closer to him, to where our hips were touching, "Vince is going to give me about three weeks vacation. I'm supposed to get injured and have this huge comeback."

"Oh my! This is great news!" I said, excited and pulled him to me the rest of the way. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. Three whole weeks with Randy at home. The kids will be thrilled. I was already starting to plan events and outings in my head to do as a family. I squeezed him one last time, before pulling back. I raised my voice and turned my head towards the living room. "Okay! Bath time!"

I went into the living room, and saw neither one of my kids. I heard the pattering of feet and knew Keith was upstairs. I went to the stairs with Randy behind me, and began to head up. I looked up and saw, that half way up the stairs, was Tiegan. Randy and I stopped, and watched her. She was half lying down on the step, with one small leg hitched up on the next step. Tia grabbed a handful of carpet and pulled herself up. I wondered how long she had been trying to get up the stairs. I laughed softly, heading up behind her, scooping her into my arms. She looked up at me in surprise, but smiled anyway.

We found Keith in the bathroom that he and Tia shared. Their bathroom was decorated in Finding Nemo, with a blue shower curtain with all of the fish swimming around. The curtain covered a rather large white porcelain bathtub. Blue and green floor mats sat in front of the tub and sink. Fish wall clings stuck to the walls in random patterns. I slipped past Keith, who was trying to get his shirt off over his head. Turning on the water in the tub, I checked for a good temperature and stopped up the drain with the plug. As I reached for the bubble bath, I saw that Randy was pulling two towels out from the linen closet, one light blue for Keith and purple one for Tiegan. Once the water seemed to have a decent amount of suds and bubbles, I looked down at Keith, who now had his head stuck in the collar of his shirt. Biting my lip to keep from laughing, I tugged him out of it. He quickly shucked the rest of his clothes and hopped into the tub with a slight splash. I threw him a look that told him not to do that again. I picked up the bucket of bath toys and dropped them into the water.

Randy Tiegan's hair from the holder and it fell into slight wavy curls that framed her face. Randy teased and played with her as he took her clothes off, calling her "naked baby". Every time he said it, she would giggle and put her hands over his eyes, forcing him in a game of peek-a-boo. Finally, when she noticed the bubbles, she joined Keith in the tub. I sat on the toilet with the lid closed and Randy hopped up on the counter and we watched our kids play in the water. We let them play, and use up more of their energy before we started to actually bathe them. With the both of us, Randy and I got the kids in and out of the bath within thirty minutes. I stayed in the bathroom and Randy took the kids to get dressed. He sent them back to me once one of them was dressed. The first to come back to me was Keith, dressed in his blue and gray pajamas with different kinds of race cars on them. I took the hairdryer, and quickly dried his hair. I sent him back to Randy and as so as he left the room, Tia came running back to me. She had on her favorite pair of footed-pajamas of lilac purple with white polka pots. I sat my little girl on the countertop and dried her hair. Her shiny brown hair fell to the nape of her neck. I parted it to the side and cut off the dryer.

Usually, Randy was in charge of reading Keith his night time story, and Tiegan was my job. And tonight was no different. I think Tia preferred me because I told princess stories. And Randy didn't know any. I knew all that classics, pretty much by heart. Cinderella, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty. You name it, I knew. And Tiegan already had her favorite story; she loved to hear about the mermaid, named Ariel. And for what felt like millionth time, I told her the story of the mermaid that wanted to live on the shore.

It didn't take much to get her to sleep. I left her room, with her Disney Princess nightlight burning. I walked into our room and saw that Randy was changed into his sleep pants. That was one thing about Randy that has changed. Since Keith had gotten old enough to notice, Randy quit wearing his boxers to sleep, and transferred to cotton pants. Of course, he liked the pants better because "they didn't bind him like the boxers had". Once I slipped into an over-sized shirt, I crawled into bed next to Randy. We didn't even share pillow talk, and just cuddled up. Before I knew it, I couldn't hold my eyes open.

What felt like minutes later, a huge boom rattled the windows of the house, jerking me awake. I moaned and rubbing my eyes roughly. It was pitch black in the room, except for the occasional flash of lightening through the window. I rolled over to look at the clock on the table, but it wasn't on. I leaned over and tried to turn the lamp on, and it wouldn't. I groaned, realizing the power was out. I picked up my phone, and noticed that I had been asleep for at least three hours. I dropped it on the table and curled back up into Randy. I was nearly back asleep when I heard a squeak. I opened one eye to see our door opening.

Before I could panic, two small figures shuffled into the room. Lightening flashed and I saw my kids standing in the floor. I could tell by the looks on their faces, they were frightened. Keith, being the oldest, was the leader of their duo. They both walked closer to the bed. "Mommy, can we sleep with you and Daddy? It's loud outside."

I sat up in bed a little and smiled. But I took one look at the bed and realized I had to get Randy to move to make room. I placed a hand on his shoulder as he lay on his stomach, and shook him roughly. He woke with a startled grunt, his eyes barely opened. He pulled himself up on his elbows, staring around until his eyes found mine. "Randy, scoot over and make some room. There's a storm out, and it's knocked the power off. The kids are scared."

Randy looked behind him, seeing both Keith and Tia standing there. Keith had hold of his Daddy doll and Tiegan was clinging tight to Keith's hand. Randy flopped back down, but making room. The kids smiled happily, and climbed up on the bed, and over Randy, to lie in the middle. I stretched back out, pulling the covers back up over the kids and then me. I moved in to where Keith and Tiegan were lying next to each other, and there was hardly any space between them and Randy and I. I wrapped an arm around Keith's stomach and closed my eyes. But before anything could happen, another loud roll of thunder echoed around the house, Keith jumped and pushed back against me. Tiegan shrank into Randy's shoulder. He lifted his head slightly to look at her, before rolling on his side. He wrapped both of his arms around her, and hid her face into his chest. Sighing, I closed my eyes, thinking that this is what life was all about.

**The ending of the second chapter! I hope I'm not disappointing in this! Because I enjoy writing on this! Please let me know what you think! Review please!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE and miamitravel **_** for never failing to be awesomely loyal! You guys rock!**


	3. Hard Choices

**Really don't have that much to say here. Just so happy you are all still with me! So, without further a due, here we go!**

Chapter 3- Hard Choices

February left the state of Missouri with the warmest March it had seen in ages. All the snow melted from the ground, leaving room for the birds to come back and blue skies for miles. It was even warm enough that I could set the kids loose in the backyard to play on their playground. Randy's three-week leave was running by fast. Fourteen days had already passed since Vince had given him the okay. He was due back to tour in a week. Which could be felt all around the house. While Tiegan was unaware that Randy would be leaving soon, Keith was obviously dreading it. He clung to his Daddy doll whenever he couldn't be around Randy. He was attached at the hip to Randy all the other times. Randy couldn't even go to the bathroom alone. It was heart-breakingly bittersweet.

Sunday morning dawned bright and early. I peeped at the clock, only for it to tell me that it was only six-thirty in the morning. I groaned and rolled on my stomach. It was way too early for a Sunday. Movement next to me made me realize that Randy was still in bed, as well. I was a second away from curling up into his side when I heard the laughter coming from down the hall. The biological alarm clocks. Otherwise known as children. I pouted as I sat up in bed. A deep chuckle met my ear and I turned to see Randy laughing at my expression. I smacked his leg one good time before climbing out of bed. But before I could get out of the room, I felt a sharp tap behind me, a place that was barely clothed with panties. I turned to glare at Randy who innocently walked into the bathroom. I poked my head in the playroom to check on the kids. They were still in their pajamas. Keith looked bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, but Tia looked like she was dragging a bit. Her hair was a tangled mess and stuck up all around her head. I told them I was heading down stairs to start breakfast, and to go wash their hands.

I sat the bacon out on the counter and retrieved the carton of eggs and packet of shredded cheese. As the stove began to heat up for the bacon, I got out a bowl for the eggs so I could scramble them. But before I could open the carton, I felt something tugging on my shirt. Everything was cleared up when I heard, "Mama!"

I looked down and saw Tiegan. She must have carefully made her way down the stairs. She held her arms open for me to take her. I smiled down at her, bending my knees to scoop her up and sat her on the counter. I knew what she wanted to do. "Want to help Mommy?"

Tia nodded and held her hand out for an egg. Just because she wasn't as developed in her vocabulary skills as other kids her age, did not mean that she didn't understand a question when asked to her. She was sharp as a whip and loved to cook. A skill she got from her father. The more our kids got older, the more they looked or acted like one parent or another. Keith had strong tendencies to favor me, but Tiegan was all Randy for the majority of the time. I pushed back her sleeves as she held the egg. I picked up one of my own, and showed her what to do. Cracking the egg on the side of the bowl, I split the shell in two, spilling the contents and discarding the hard casing. Tia watched carefully. Then she whacked the side of the bowl with the egg, sending the yolk into the bowl and the egg white dripping all over her hand and the bowl. I had to admit, for her first time, it was an excellent attempt. After picking out a few shards of shell from the bowl, I handed her another one. Within a few minutes, we had eight eggs sitting in the bowl.

I heard the bacon sizzling behind me, and I knew that I needed to get to it, check on it. But I couldn't leave Tiegan on the counter unattended with a messy bowl of eggs. And as if he read my mind, Randy walked into the kitchen. I looked up at him, and sent him a look and nodded towards the bacon. He smiled at his daughter as he walked over to flip the bacon around. I handed her a whisk and she began to stir up the eggs. I added pepper, salt and the shredded cheese while she stirred happily. Once the bacon was done and the eggs were ready for the stove, I sent Tiegan off to wash her hands. I poured the eggs into the pan that Randy had cooked the bacon in.

"Vince called me last night," Randy said, setting the table with plates and silverware. I tensed slightly. I never knew what he was going to say when Vince was involved. I picked up the wooden spoon and stirred the eggs in the pan. They were already nearly done.

"And?" I urged, getting the glass bowl for the finished eggs ready. Just a few more seconds. I kept my back turned to Randy, so that he couldn't see my face.

"He ran a new story line by me," Randy began, his tone a little hesitant. "I have to admit that it intrigues me, but I'm just not sure about it. He wanted to run it by you as well."

Now I was confused. Since when had Vince ever cared what I thought about his story lines before? If he had, Nexus wouldn't have lasted as long as it had. I picked the pan up off the stove and scraped the steaming eggs into the bowl. I dropped the pan into the sink, running water over it for later. I carried the bowl over to the table, along with the plate of bacon. I went back to the counter and stuck four pieces of bread into the four-slot toaster and turned it on. I spun around and leaned against the counter and looked at Randy. "Me? Why?"

"Vince plans on this big comeback for me next week. The feud between Mike and I will just be starting, seeing as he was the one to put me out. I'll come back with vengeance in mind, but Mike has a back up plan. And this is where I get unsure, and you need to listen. Vince wants to have another kidnapping plot in the show. With me. And not just me. But my kids."

I stood there, staring at him. More like gaping at him. I knew my jaw was hanging open; I tried to close it and not stand there and look stupid. Then, before I knew it. I started shaking. And my first thought was anger. That was the most rational thought in my head. But it wasn't reality. My body was shaking from my laughter. My arms crossed over my stomach to try to ease the pain from my giggles. Moisture sprung to my eyes. I can't remember the last time I had laughed this hard.

"You have got to be kidding me? That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard of in my life! I think this time Vince really has gone 'round the bend," I wiped the tears from my eyes and pulled the toast from the machine and began to spread butter on them. It wasn't until I was on the third piece, that I realized Randy hadn't been laughing with me. I turned around slowly, and he looked frustrated, rubbing his head with his hands. "Randy, don't tell me that you are actually considering this?"

"Well, I was hoping for a conversation about this with you, not to be completely shut down," Randy retorted. I heard the irritation in his voice and was slightly taken aback. Randy didn't get mad often.

"I'm sorry Randy. I didn't think you would actually want something like this."

Randy stood up from the bar stool, unable to remain seated. "You say that like this is something horrible. I actually find this storyline the first good one in over a year."

"But, at what cost?" I shot back, spooning servings of bacon and eggs out on each plate. "The health and safety of our children? No, I'm sorry."

"Everything would be absolutely safe, Lora, and you know that. If it wasn't, I wouldn't think about putting my kids in that kind of risk," and I knew I had over stepped a boundary somewhere along the way. Without realizing it, I had questioned Randy's strive to provide and care for his children. I could see it in the look he was giving me. I knew he was mad at me. Which only fueled my temper. Instead of apologizing, as I should have, I huffed.

"You know I didn't mean that Randy, but I'm not having my kids anywhere near that big oaf of a man. I know you have your heart set on Keith, or Tiegan, being fourth generations, but you'll just have to wait and find out."

"You don't understand, Lora," but I wasn't going to listen to anymore of this subject right now. I shook my head and walked to the hall and called down the kids. I turned back to Randy.

"We aren't talking about this anymore right now. We might talk later. But not now, not when Keith could hear and get his hopes up. Breakfast is getting cold. For now, this subject is dropped."

oo

"Okay, now you kids go outside and play. Keith, keep an eye out for Tia and Luke, make sure they don't get into anything they aren't supposed too," I said, opening the back door, watching the two younger kids rush out in front of Keith. My eldest nodded up at me and ran out behind his little sister. I knew that Tiegan was in good hands. Keith was always there for his baby sister. I watched them for a moment.

Randy and I had invested in a wooden playground set that we knew the kids, not just our own, would play with for so long. It was about the length of a school bus, if not just a little longer. It was made completely out of a sawed and sanded pine. One end began with steps leading up to a rounded play area with a castle peaked roof. Stars of all shapes and sizes were carved out in the ceiling with a plastic blue flag placed in the point. On one side of the round castle landing, was an opening in the railing, leaving room for the small metal slide with one hump. Another side was a small ladder leading up to an uncovered bridge. It arched across to the rest of the play set. Hanging below the bridge were three swings. Two regular swings and a seated swing, perfect for Tia's size and age. Connecting to the other side of the bridge, was a model of a little cabin. It had a peaked, A-line roof, with railings on all four sides. And just like with the castle landing, the cabin had two openings. One led to a set of bars parallel to the ground. And hanging from the those bars were red hand rings to hang and swing from. The other opening of the cabin lead to a blue plastic tubal swirling slide. It had cost a pretty penny, and I was a little weary against buying it at first, but I knew that we would get a lot of use out of it.

I sighed and closed the door, seeing that my children were safe, along with Casie's child. Sting was running around them, being the protector. I walked back to the bar and sat down. With a huff, I rested my forehead on my arms crossed in front of me. "I see you and Randy still haven't made up from this morning."

I mumbled a unintelligible answer to Casie and straightened up in my seat. Casie and John had arrived shortly after breakfast, and the boys had disappeared to the basement. Randy and I hadn't spoken a civil word to each other since the kids had entered the room. I hated it when we fought with each other. It rarely happened, but when it did, it involved cold shoulders and isolation. "No. But, I just can't see why this is important to him? Can't he see what I do? That it's not safe."

"While working in the business does pose a threat to some people Lora, you know a child has never actually gotten hurt," Casie said, in a soft tone, trying to rationalize with me. And I knew she was speaking the true. I don't know why I was so worried about what might happen to them. "And for why it's so important to Randy… Well, maybe he wants to share with the world what he gets to live with you."

I grimaced to myself, knowing that Casie was right. When I took a step back to look at the bigger picture, I knew that I was being ridiculous. But how could I not worry? My children are barely four and not even two. I have to make sure they don't eat something dangerous, or pick up something that would seriously hurt them. I was constantly on alert for danger when my kids were awake. And to just assume that nothing would happen to them on the show was ludicrous. But the statistics were against my better judgment. Several superstars have had their children guest role on the show, and it was perfectly fine.

My train of thought was cut off by the heavy thuds of footsteps echoing up the stairs from the basement. Within the next few seconds, Randy appeared in the kitchen, his shirt clinging to him from sweat of his workout. He had a blazing look in his eye and his features looked determined. "Can I talk to you?"

Casie took her cue to walk outside to watch the kids play. I sighed, knowing what I was about to do wasn't going to be the easiest thing for me. After running my hands through my hair, I looked up to Randy. "Look, I'—"

But Randy cut me off, "No, just listen to me for a few minutes please." I closed my mouth and settled back down on the bar stool waiting for him to speak. "I know this is difficult for you. I get that. But you don't understand. Vince is going to go through with this story line. With or without our permission. With or without our kids."

Now, I was confused. How exactly would Mike kidnap our kids, without our kids? I felt my eyebrows knit together and my head tilted. "What?"

"If Keith and Tiegan don't go on the show, he'll hire other children, posing as my kids. And that goes the same for you. You're as much a part of the story as the children. And if you don't participate, he'll find another woman." Randy's words washed over me. I tried to picture what it would be like to watch as Randy worried and fretted about two babies that were not his own. To stand in that ring with a woman who was not me. The idea made me near crazy with jealousy. I didn't want any woman pretending to be his wife. And with Randy's next words, he shared my sentiment. "I don't want that. I don't want fake children. I don't a fake wife. I want Keith, Tiegan and you. By my side. You love what I do. Now share it with me."

"Randy, I had already changed my mind and was going to let them anyway before you came up," I said, smiling softly, cupping his cheek with my hand. Randy's features softened at my words, and his arms came around me. I smiled in spite myself and laid my head against his chest. I could feel the moisture of his sweat that soaked his shirt. And instead of disgusting me, it caused a totally different reaction. The mere thought of Randy as he worked hard downstairs, grunting in his efforts, striving to be better than the day before, set me on fire. I loved the idea of Randy working up a good sweat, in the big picture, to provide for his family. But, before I let myself get too carried away, I pulled back from him, leading him over to the kitchen table. "You better call Vince."

Randy pulled out his phone immediately and dialed the number. There was mumbled words between them, before Randy held the phone away from his ear. "Vince wants to have a phone meeting with us right now, to start settling things."

I agreed, thinking that Vince would want nothing less. As we sat down, Casie walked in from the back door. And as if he sensed her presence, John appeared from the door that led to the basement. They took one look at the two of us and could feel the relief in the air. It was nearly comical. They joined us at the table, feeling much more comfortable. But as soon as they heard the unmistakable sound of Vince coming through Randy's speaker phone, they quieted and listened intently. Casie had retired from wrestling soon after Luke was born. She hated spending so much time away from him. And with her track record, anything could happen and she didn't want to waste one minute. But just because she no longer worked for Vince, didn't mean she didn't respect his presence anymore.

"_I really appreciate you doing this for the company Lora,"_ Vince said. Although I didn't feel very generous, I still enjoyed his gratitude. _"But we need to get down to business if we want to get this story started next Monday."_

"So," I said, picking up my glass I had from earlier, "what exactly are the kids and I expected to do?"

"Well, the only thing fake I have agreed on, was the house. Because things would get broken, and I knew that you would not stand for that," Randy said, leaning back in his chair smirking at me. He had a point. I would have someone's head on a plate if they purposely destroyed something in this house. "So, Vince has arranged for another house, a pretty nice one, some where in St. Charles for us to 'live' in."

"_That's where you come in Lora. We need to you to make the kids feel like that is as much as their home as the real one."_

I nodded, thinking that St. Charles wasn't that far away, just about thirty minutes. I wasn't quite sure if this was what I wanted to do, but I knew that Randy wanted this. And I wanted to always make him happy. "And as long as there are plenty of toys there, the kids won't be an issue."

"_Randy won't be there at the house with you three. He'll be making his return, and calling out Mike. However, Mike won't be at Raw. He'll be at the house, with you. There will be a feed showing Mike breaking into the house."_

"But, we'll be filming the scene this weekend, before the actual showing of Raw. Vince and I will be outside in the production truck, watching on all of the cameras, making sure everything goes right. The editors can cut the scene and play it on the titantron. I'll be in the ring when it starts to play," Randy said, standing from the table to go hover in front of the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and a Snack Pack of green Jell-O. "Watching the scene in 'horrified anger'."

"_The cameramen will follow him around the house, as he destroys the place. He finds you first, Lora. It'll seem like he's man-handling you, but I give you my word that he is not to harm you or the kids. You tell him Randy isn't there, but he is looking for the kids. You don't have any of that and fight back. Now, I give you permission to fight with everything you have. Mike is trained to take the blows of a punch or a kick. Make it seem as real as you can."_

"What if I can't though? What if all I see are the cameras, and I can't take it seriously?" I said, starting to feel just the least bit nervous. I had been behind the camera for years. But never once in front of it. Casie leaned over towards me and smiled.

"As horrible as this is about to sound, pretend it's real," she said, looking at me with sympathy in her eyes. She knew how difficult this situation was for me. And the complications just kept growing. "You have to be as if you have never seen him before, and he really does pose a dangerous threat. Pretend that Mike really is trying to kidnap your kids. The fear that you trick yourself into will pull off the scene."

"_Casie is right. It's all in the mind-set. But, back to the kidnapping scene. Once Mike realizes you will not let him leave with the kids easily, he's going to throw against the wall. Again, it'll look real, but you won't feel any pain. You have to act like you have been knocked out. Mike will then run up the stairs, cameras on his tail."_

"And this is where we need to talk to Keith, and work with him," Randy said, scooping the last of his snack into his mouth. He swallowed and sat down his spoon. "Vince wants Keith to be extra protective of Tia and brave and give Mike a struggle. We need to tell him and get him to understand exactly what we need him to do."

"That won't be too hard. He's already very watchful of Tiegan and I know he wants to be just like you, so he'll give us no trouble," I said, speaking very proudly of my son. I saw the love shine from Randy's eyes as he thought over the words I had just said, and I heard a deep chuckle coming from the phone.

"_That's very good to hear. Now, as Mike is dragging away the kids through the door, with no one getting hurt, you wake up Lora. You're groggy for a moment before hearing them screaming outside. You run out behind them, only to see the door shutting and the car speeding off. After running a little ways, you fall to your knees, distraught."_

My heart pounded in my ears. Vince was asking so much from me. So much of this scene rested on my shoulders. Never in all my life had I believed I would be asked to do this. I had been with Randy five years now, and not once had something like this come about. Sure, when I was a little girl, I would have loved to have done a skit like this. But once I started to be a part of the company, and be with Randy, I never thought about it. A part of me was giddy and excited as a twelve year old. But the other part, the part that was grown and worried all the time, was nervous as hell. I wanted to portray Randy and his home life the right way, and that was a heavy burden for me.

**So, what did you think? Are you excited about the twist in the show? I am! I'm so pumped to write that scene! I promise you that it'll be thrilling! But will Lora pull it off? What about Keith and Tiegan? What are they going to think about working with their Daddy! Please REVIEW!**

**Oh, and btw, who all saw the RKO to Michael Cole and squealed with delight? I know I did! It was about time! Such a relief!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216 and viperbarrettgirl86 **_** Keep showing me the love, and I'll keep suppling!**


	4. Fled

**Nothing much to say here, because I am so excited to get on with this chapter, so here we go!**

Chapter 4- Fled

**Randy**

"So, are we telling Keith tonight?" Lora asked, flopping down on the couch right next to me. I guessed by her presence that Tiegan was asleep for her nap. I opened my arms and circled them around her waist, pulling her to me against the cushions. It was the Friday before filming the scene for the storyline. We choose not to tell Keith until the last minute, because he would never get any sleep and worry us constantly until the time had come. And seeing as this was the last night before he needed to do a job, we had to tell him.

"Yeah, we better."

"You do know that he won't get any sleep?" Lora said, resting her head against my shoulder. It was a rare moment of peace in the house, and we were taking advantage of that. I laughed softly at her words. "I'm serious. I have war to get him asleep when he knows your coming home the next day."

"I was the same way with my father," I said, explaining Keith's reaction. And even though I was once in Keith's position, it sent a warm wave over me to know that my son anticipated my return that much. I now knew how my Dad always felt. When I was a kid, I didn't think it was that hard for him to leave and go back to work. Why would it be difficult to go do something so fun and amazing? But I knew differently now. It is one of the hardest things to do, leave my family behind. I'm just thankful that I have their support for what I do. "Do we have everything ready?"

"I've got the kids bags packed with everything they would need to make them feel at home. Vince called and said that he shipped a bunch of toys over to the house this morning. And after we're done with them, they will be donated to the Mattel Toy Donation program," Lora said, rattling off a check list from her head. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't know how this family would run. She makes sure everything runs smoothly and properly, just like her job. "Beyond that, I've prepared for the road. Keith's teacher in daycare knows that today is his last day for a while, and she knows not to say anything about it to him. I've washed every dirty piece of clothes that I can find, ready to be packed. I've stopped the mail and paper, and hired someone to keep an eye out on the house."

"You know, I couldn't lace my boots without you," I murmured in her ear. She giggled sweetly and nestled better against me. I cupped her cheek with my hand, and tilted her head up as I lowered mine. But before our lips could touch, a loud, high-pitched scream echoed from upstairs. Lora and I froze at the wail of our little girl from her room. Time seemed to stand still for me. Tiegan was a sweet and easy baby. She rarely gave us any trouble, so to hear her crying was dumb-founding. And while I was still trying to wrap my head around the terrifying sound, Lora had pulled herself from my embrace and ran for the stairs. I quickly gathered myself together and followed behind her. I took the stairs two at a time, and jogged down the hallway, to my baby girl's room.

Lora was standing at the edge of Tia's crib, gripping the small child in her arms. She bounced her softly back and forth, calming her still echoing sobs of anguish. Her legs kicked out softly, and her small little fists rubbed her eyes roughly. I met Lora's eye and she sent me a reassuring look, "She's just had a bad nightmare, that's all."

That's all? Lora seemed more at ease now, knowing what was going on. But I still wasn't returning to normal. My baby was crying, scared from God knows what she had just imagined, and her cries were like knives being thrown at me. I knew Lora had more experience with the kids having bad dreams, but it rarely happened when I was home. And I couldn't stand it. Lora kept turning on the spot as she bounced Tiegan up and down in her arms. When Lora had her back to me, that let Tia face me. She removed her hands from her face, and she spotted me. I took in her appearance. Her face was red and blotchy from her unrest, and thick tears stained her face. It was heartbreaking to see. Her little bottom lip quivered, and her hands outstretched towards me.

"Dada." Lora froze in mid-bounce and all the air left my body in a rush. I watched motionless as Lora spun around to face me, and adjusted Tia on her hip to where they both were watching me. And just as I thought my heart had stopped beating, it jump-started and pounded in my throat. I stared at my daughter, my mouth parting in shock. But, for Tiegan, I was taking to long in retrieving her. Tears still pouring from her eyes, her face scrunched up in irritation; she looked just like Lora that way. When she spoke again, I heard the demand in her voice. "Dada!"

I crossed the room in two strides and pulled her from Lora's arms. Soon as she was in my embrace, she buried her little wet face into my neck and put a death grip with her arms around my throat. She clung as tight as she could to me. Despite Tia's distress, the corners of my lips tugged dangerously, trying to pull into a smile. After months of trying, she had finally called out to me, by name. I held her tight to my chest, trying to squeeze away the bad images. "Shh, babe. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise. Not when Daddy's around."

"She's just like her Mommy. Wanting her Daddy when she's scared," Lora said, and I heard that her voice was thick with emotion. We both were worried about Tia's lack of speech development, but it was moments like this that made us forget. I tucked my face in to the crook of Tiegan's neck, getting closer to her. Lora walked over to the two of us, placing a gentle hand on Tia's back. But when she spoke, she directed her words to me. "Why don't you take her into our bedroom, get her back to sleep. I'll pick Keith up from daycare."

I nodded, leaning over to give her a soft kiss on my favorite pair of lips. I followed Lora out of the room, but as she turned towards the stairs, I turned the other way down the hall. Entering my bedroom, I walked straight over to the bed and tried to lay her down. But she wouldn't let go of me. And even though she was still so tore up about her nightmare, my heart tugged gently that she didn't want to part from me. It felt like I was doing something right. Being a parent is the scariest job I have ever had. Being in a hardcore match with Mick Foley doesn't even come close to the fear I have every day for my kids. I worry that I'm not doing things the proper way, or I might do something that would hurt them. But when they react to me like this, as Keith has been for the past week, it gives me reassurance that I'm on the right track. If they love me, I must be doing something right.

So, instead of laying her down next to me, I climbed into bed the best I could with Tia still attached to me, and laid on my back. She rested on my chest, her dark brown hair falling into her face. I pushed it away, drying her tears as I went. She had calmed considerably, but every now and then her body would be taken over by her sniffles; aftermath of her hysterics. Tiegan slowly started to relax against me. But I don't remember the exact moment her body went limp with exhaustion, because it didn't take long for even myself to dose off. The last sound I heard came from my little girl. I might have been hearing things, or my own sleep was clogging my hearing, but I could have sworn that as we both went out, I heard her mumble my name one more time.

A loud sound came from downstairs. Like the slamming of a door. My body jerked involuntarily and I sat up against the pillows. I looked over to the side table, seeing the Tia and I had been asleep for at least two and a half hours. Tiegan's little hands propped on my chest and she pushed herself up. I gazed down at her, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fists. One side of her face was red from where it rested against my chest. We both looked out of the door when we heard joyful laughter that we recognized. Tia turned her head back to me, a bright smile on her face. She began to climb off me and put her little feet on the carpet.

"Ahver!" she called out as she ran as fast as her legs let her to the door. But she stopped a the frame, peaking around the wood. I knew she could hear Keith downstairs, but for some reason she wouldn't move. Tiegan turned back around to me, watching me thoughtfully. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, getting ready to stand up. But before I could move or say anything, Tia began patting her leg like she does with Sting, when she wants him to come to her. "Dada."

This time, I didn't hold back my smile, or my laughter, and I stood from the bed. Walking towards my daughter, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her downstairs. She giggled when my fingers tickled her hip and she fell against me. I placed a kiss on her cheek when we got the kitchen and sat her down. I looked around and saw that Lora had brought home supper. There was a local fish restaurant that we both loved and the kids seemed to like it just as much. Keith was sitting on his knees in a chair at the table, digging into the to-go box of fries that came with the meal. Lora looked over from the cabinets that held our plates, noticing my arrival. "Have ya'll been asleep this long? I hope Tia will get to sleep easy tonight."

I grabbed her waist from behind her, leaning down to kiss her neck softly. I heard the plates slip dangerously in her grip before she caught on to them. I chuckled against her skin and stepped back. Lora spun around and slapped my shoulder one good time. I could say that much for Lora, she was deceivingly powerful for her size and stature. But I saw the light shining her eyes as she stepped around me. I joined my family at the table, and usual jabber from Keith about his day took most of my attention. That went on for about thirty minutes when both Lora and I knew that Keith wasn't going to eat anymore. I felt Lora's hand on my thigh under the table, reminding me that we had to tell Keith. I walked into the living room, while Lora and Tia cleaned the kitchen up. It usually was Keith and I that had that job, but I had news for the little guy. I sat him down on the couch and he looked at me.

"I have to tell you something really important, little man, and I need you to listen," I said, and Keith crossed his legs and faced me fully on the couch. I fought the smirk at his wide-eyed look, and continued. "You know that I have to go back to work next week, don't you?" The utterly sad look that come over Keith's face dug at me. I hated seeing my kids sad for my departure. He nodded and hung his head. "Well, you know Daddy's boss, Mr. McMahon? Well, he asked me to do something. He needs your help, Keith."

The red-headed little boy looked up at me in confusion. "Huh?"

"Mr. McMahon needs you to tell a story. You know, like how I tell stories when I'm on TV? He wants Mommy, Tia and you to tell a story for Daddy. Can you do that for me?"

"I get to be on TV with you?" I nodded, and the next thing I was aware of, I being tackled by a rather strong four year old. The screaming in my ears was nearly deafening, but I wouldn't tell him that. I felt added pressure and looked down to see Tiegan trying to join her brother as he jumped and piled on Daddy. I laughed and took one kid in each arm, and pinned them on the couch. I began to tickle them mercilessly. When Lora involved herself, on the kids side, she grabbed me by the throat, pulling me away. I was being triple-teamed. I pretended as if Lora was really holding me down, and the kids attacked me again. Surely, this would drain their energy for sleep later on.

oo

"Are we there yet?" came Keith's question for what seemed like the hundredth time today. I smiled as I turned onto yet another street. Thirty minutes didn't seem that long to me, but for a child who was bouncing in his booster seat with excitement, it was a three hour drive. The first thing he said when he had woken up this morning had been "When are we leaving?". I didn't tell him that we had only about five minutes left.

"We are closer than we were when you asked before," I teased, and I looked into the rear-view mirror to see him sulking in his chair. Lora giggled next to me and I looked over at her. She would never know just how much I appreciated her doing this. From the beginning of our relationship, I knew that she had always accepted me fully, both in and outside of the ring. And I would be lying if I hadn't thought that this day would come. Eventually, a wrestler's personal life would be dragged into a storyline. Either the man, or woman, had the support of their family, or it was all up to Vince to "replace" the family with actors. And I'm glad that Lora had changed her mind. I wouldn't want anyone else standing with me in that ring to be my wife.

We pulled onto the last road left before we got to the house. Keith was too busy sulking to notice when we began to slow down. I spotted the large black bus that had been affectionately termed as the "production truck". I noticed Lora as she fidgeted in her seat. As much as she said she was fine, I knew that she was so nervous. I reached across the seat and rested my hand on her knee. Her hand covered mine and squeezed it softly. Keith finally perked up a little from the back, "Are we there yet?"

I pulled into the long drive-way and parked next to a shiny black sedan. I shifted the car into park and cut the engine. Turning around in my seat, I looked at Keith. He had his face pressed against the window and was staring around everyone outside that was carrying production equipment. "Yeah, son, we're here."

And somehow, the little four-year old wiggled himself loose of his restraints and was waiting for me as he stood in the floorboard when I opened the door. I laughed at his enthusiasm. I picked him up and set him down on the ground. Grabbing his hand, I began to walk past the car up. Lora met up with me at the front of the car, holding Tiegan in her arms. She looked a little groggy because she had just woken up from a nap. We had hoped Keith would want to sleep, but he was having none of it. He was too excited. So as I held onto the Keith, I put a hand on Lora's back and followed behind her and Tia through the front door. Cameramen and several other producers were running about the house. I heard a very distinct voice from the kitchen and we headed that way.

"Ah, here they are!" Vince said, standing up from his seat. He had papers laid out all around him on the table, and several head editors were seated around him. Vince walked around the table and moved to stand in front of the four of us. "So, let's get down to it. The sun's going down fast so we're about to start. Lora, you and the kids need to go to make up and get prepared. Mike's already in there. Meet us back here when you get finished."

Lora looked up at me, and I saw the worry in her eye. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. I heard her sigh and she walked away, being escorted by a runner. I watched her as she disappeared from the room. I turned around and joined Vince as he returned to the table. I grabbed up the script and read through it. I had to know what Vince thought. "So, you really believe in this script?"

"Yes, I do."

"You think they'll do what you need?" I constantly worried about them. It wasn't that I didn't believe in Lora or the kids, but I was afraid that no one would see what I did. I wanted them to be accepted and loved just as I much as I did them.

"Well, seeing as Lora has never done anything like this before, there is room to worry," Vince said, shuffling his papers around. I looked over at him, knowing that his thought was not finished. "But, if Lora hones in on the fear she has for her kids, then she'll be just fine."

I nodded and remained quiet. Time snailed by as I waited on Lora and the kids. My eyes trailed over the script time and time again until I had it memorized. Every move and every line. I was so caught up in my images of what I thought the script was going to play out, that I jumped when I heard Vince announce the return of my family. I stood up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. I rubbed up and down her arm gently. "You ready?"

She pulled away from me and spun around in a complete circle. She was wearing a pair of white jean shorts that were pretty short and showed off her legs. Her feet were covered in a pair of brown Roman-styled sandals with blue gems. She had on two tops; a brown ribbed tank top covered by a loose flowing, short sleeve blue cotton blouse. Her hair had been pulled up into a loose ponytail at the back of her head, and strays of hair framed her face. "What do you think? Do I look like 'Mrs. Randy Orton' to you?"

"You did before make-up," I said, grabbing her waist, pulling her back to me. "You don't look any different to me now."

Before Lora could say anything, a force knocked into us, sending us tilting sideways. I caught my balance on the wall, and wrapped my arm around Lora's waist, catching her before she could fall. Once I was sure both of us are steady, I spun and saw that Mike had entered the room. He was wearing his usual sweater-suit combo. I sent him a glare that told him that he had better watch his step. Vince felt the tension in the room, and interceded. "Now, boys, this isn't between you two. It's Mike and Lora that'll have to shine. Save this animosity for the ring. Now, Lora, you know what we talked about. Everything in this kitchen it fully functional, so act like you normally would for dinner time when Randy isn't home. Where are the kids?"

"They are upstairs, playing with those toys," Lora said. I looked down at her, seeing that unmistakable look of anger on her face. Mike had already pissed her off. And the smallest bit of me felt sorry for him, because Vince had given Lora no quarter, and to fight him as hard as she could. I sent Mike a smirk, unable to contain my amusement.

"Good, well, Randy and I are going to the production truck. We'll give you a ten-minute wait time to get prepared and then call out for the scene to start. Like we talked about, Lora. Pretend it's a real break in."

Lora nodded, and Vince walked out of the room. I hugged Lora for good luck and followed Vince. I knew that Mike had walked out behind me, but I just kept looking straight ahead of me and walked into the truck. I picked up a head set and joined Vince in front of the rows of monitors. One screen showed Mike lurking around the house, one picturing Lora fixing sandwiches in the kitchen. Another one viewed the kids playing with all of their toys. Vince picked up the walkie talkie, and called the scene to action.

Immediately, Mike turned into the Miz and began to sneak around to the kitchen. I had to hand it to Lora, she didn't act like she knew she was being filmed. She just went about making three sandwiches. I knew what was going to happen before it did. As Lora opened the refrigerator to bring out drinks for the kids, the Miz kicked down the back door that led into the kitchen. Lora jumped and dropped the jug of lemonade, sending it crashing the floor. She spun around on the spot, a scream ripping from her throat. I smiled to myself, hearing that it wasn't hardly forced and sounded so real. The Miz ran at her, and Lora tried to get away. She rushed towards the living room, but he was too fast for her. Speed was never one of Lora's fine points. Mike wrapped his arm around her neck and yanked her back against his chest. His grip against her throat was tight and it strangled her cry for help. He pulled her back into the kitchen. Spinning her around, he pressed her against the wall, and then pressed his self against her, pinning her into place. The look of utter fear on her face was so real, that I itched in my seat to rush and help her. Mike closed his hand around Lora's throat.

"_R-Randy's not here," _Lora choked out as best she could. The Miz chuckled softly, his head dropped as he smiled at the floor. He lifted his head, and brushed his fingers across Lora's cheek. I knew that it was only acting, but my jaw clenched in anger anyway. Lora tried to jerk to her face away from his touch, but he banged her head on the wall, causing a moan of pain to slip from her lips.

"_Oh, Lora. You may look beautiful, and really you are. I can see why Randy keeps you around. But aren't very smart, are you?" _Mike said in his over condescendingly way. Lora struggled again, trying to push him away from her, but he was just too strong. She whimpered against his grip. _"I'm not here for Randy, technically. I'm here for something that will hurt him the most, more than just some knee injury."  
_

"_W-what do you want?"_ Lora growled out, trying to mask her fear with anger. He lowered his face just enough to get to her ear. The camera zoomed in closer.

"_Your kids." _And then he shoved against her and sauntered towards the living room. The camera stayed on Lora's face, showing the look of outright indignance and fear traced in her skin. She hesitated for a moment, watching Mike walk into the living room, before jumping to the feet. She ran right at his back. Lora grunted and jumped on Mike, pulling at his hair. Her legs had wrapped around him from behind and she held on with one arm clung to him. He yelled in pain and tried to reach around and grab her. But she had his eyes covered with his hands, so he couldn't see. Mike spun around in circles, until he backed up into a wall, hard. Causing Lora to smash into the wall, hitting her head. She moaned softly and her grip on Mike slacked. I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped down the wall, seemingly out cold. Mike sneered down at her and walked away.

My eyes lingered over Lora as she remained still on the floor, as directed. But my gaze soon turned to another screen as Mike entered the kids playroom. Tiegan didn't notice his arrival but Keith did. All Tia knew was that she was playing a game with Daddy. Keith looked up at Mike and dropped the truck he was playing with. Tiegan got up and tried to walk to the new arrival, but Keith grabbed her arm and held her back. _"No, Tia."_

"_Don't be afraid, kids. Your Dad has told me to come pick you up," _Mike lied to my babies. If this all wasn't a lie, I would rip him to shreds. Keith stood up and pulled Tia into his arms. I smirked at the screen, seeing my son doing exactly what had been asked of him.

"_Daddy doesn't like you,"_ Keith said, without any trace of fear. I leaned back in my seat, crossing my arms proudly. Vince looked back at me, and I could see the pleasure in his expression. He was enjoying the performance. We both turned back to the screens.

"_Fine, have it your way." _And with that, he bent down and forcible took my kids into his arms. Tia immediately started crying and fighting against Mike. Keith didn't start to cry, but he did fight back like Tiegan. Mike was really having a hard time getting the kids out of the room and down the stairs, but he did it. Mike passed in front of Lora as she was still lying on the ground. But she was beginning to stir around. When the kids saw Lora, they began to scream out for her, calling her out with choruses of "Mama"s and "Mommy"s. However, Mike was still not done with his taunting as he made his way towards the front door. _"You'll never see your Mommy or your Daddy again, so quit you're screaming."_

This didn't set too well with the kids, and it angered me. That wasn't in the script. And to tell impressionable children that they would never see their parents again was volatile. My jaw clenched with anger and I wanted to get my hands on him. Tia screamed out in anger, that famous look on her face. She slapped Mike as hard as she could, still crying from being taken away from her mother, square on the nose. _"My Mama! My Dada!"_

I heard Vince chuckle at Tiegan's performance and I had to admit, it was amusing me as well. It would have been even better if Tia hadn't been crying. I hated to see her cry. I shook my head and leaned forward in my seat and watched as Lora lifted her head from the floor. She groaned and held the back of her head. Her ponytail had fallen considerably, and more of her dark red hair framed her face in a messy fashion. I saw when her body froze when she heard the growing distant sounds of her childrens' screams. She played off her hard bump and slowly got to her feet. She wobbled dangerously as she worked towards the sound. Cameras were ready on the outside and the scene switched from Mike pushing the kids into his car, and Lora recovering at the door frame.

Lora finally came around completely and ran towards the car, screaming for her children. She was nearing the car when the engine revved up and all the doors shut with a slam. But as Lora reached the trunk of the car, it peeled out and speed off out of the drive way and headed down the street.

"_NO! For God's sake, come back! Those are my babies!" _ Lora cried out as she tried to run after the car. When the black sedan, the same one Vince had used to get here, turned down the street and disappeared with a squeal of the tires, Lora fell to her knees in the grass of a neighboring yard. Sobs ripped from her throat and I could see real, honest to God tears leaking from her eyes. She was almost too damn good at this. My heart ached seeing her even pretend to be this way. A woman, who was playing our neighbor, ran out from her house and came to see about Lora. Once she noticed she was crying, she knelt down, and pulled Lora into her arms. Lora tried to fight against the arms of comfort, but eventually crumbled and cried on this woman's shoulder. When she spoke, her words were broken with her sobs, and slightly muffled by the woman's shirt. _"Oh, G-god. Keith… Tiegan. My babies."_

Vince called for the scene to come to a close, and I rushed out of the truck. I saw Lora being helped to her feet as the black sedan pulled back into the drive. I stopped in my tracks as Mike stepped out of the car followed by my children. They ran straight towards Lora, the first parent they saw. She was trying to fix her face and dry her tears before the kids could see her. She hugged them quickly before hitching a determined look on her face and marched straight over to Mike. Not wanting to miss the action, I jogged up behind her. Tia looked around at the sound of my approach and smiled brightly. She called out to me, and I had to take her in my arms. Before anyone could say anything, Lora slapped Mike, open-palmed with as much force as she could muster.

"How _dare_ you add something like that to the script?" she yelled as Mike took a step back. I looked back to see Vince as he walked over towards us. "How dare you tell my children that they would never see Randy or me again? They could've believed you! I don't care what you think about me. Or Randy for that matter. But these children have done nothing to you, so you have no right to trick them that way, script or no script!"

"Calm down Lora," Vince said, giving Mike a stern look that told me he had everything under control. "I'll be taking care of that later." And with that, Mike walked off in a huff of anger, mumbled something about how no one appreciates his artistic credibility. I rolled my eyes and faced Lora. She had her eyes closed and was trying to calm herself. When she finally opened them, letting me see her dark green eyes, they same ones Tia had, she looked moderately more happy.

"So, did I do alright?" she asked timidly, looking between both myself and Vince. I stepped closer to her, kissing her red hair.

"This scene wouldn't have worked without you," I murmured against her ear. I saw her blush in the light of the porch glow. She giggled softly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I have to agree with Randy," Vince said, nodding his head in approval and grinning widely. "this scene depended on you, to deliver it with a fire and compassion that we needed. And you did not disappoint. I'm looking forward to expanding on this story."

And with that, Vince headed back into the house to finalize everything. My family and I were free to go. Cameramen were packing up after a productive night's work. Everything we had come to do today, had been accomplished. But it was getting late and there was nothing that I wanted more than the bed I shared with Lora right now. We piled the kids into the car, and before we even got onto the interstate, they were asleep. I looked over at Lora, who yawned widely. She met my gaze sleepily. "Do you think I portrayed the wife of self-proclaimed 'Legend Killer' and local Viper well?"

I laughed softly at her words. I grabbed her hand with my own, and brought her knuckles to my lips. But before I kissed her skin, I whispered, "I wouldn't have had you do anything any different."

**So,what'ya think? Good enough? I think it was pretty great myself, but let me know what you think! Please REVIEW!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86 and RICE20 **_**you are my guys! (or mainly girls I believe! Lol)**


	5. Vantage Point

Chapter 5- Vantage Point

**Lora**

"Tia, Keith!" I called out from the living room. It was nearly time for Raw to start and I wanted them to watch Randy, as well as see themselves on TV. I sat their plates down on the coffee table and brought their cups over. I heard a soft thunder of noise and looked around to see both kids running through the hall from the back room. Tiegan was in front, giggling like mad, running away from Keith. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch, flipping on the TV. Both of my children instantly recognized the music and skidded to a halt at the sound. Tiegan looked over at me, and pointed a finger at the screen.

"Dada?" I laughed at the astounded look on her face. Unlike Keith, Tia still hasn't figured out that Daddy is on TV, usually, every Monday night. She just relates the rock song with a pulsing beat to Randy. Keith, who had long since realized that Randy worked in the TV, ran around the coffee table and sat down at his plate. Their plates were full of grilled chicken bites and green vegetables. I had to steam the broccoli to make it easier for Tiegan to eat. I waved over the small child, who looked so much like my husband, and placed her in front of her food.

"Yes, baby, Daddy is on TV tonight. But, if you want to stay up at watch him, you'll have to eat," I coaxed her. She reached out with a small chubby hand and grabbed a piece of broccoli, stuffing into her mouth. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes, because she ate just like her father sometimes. I leaned back into the couch, grabbing a pillow to hold in front of me. I looked down at the brunette and the red-head eagerly staring at the screen between bites of food. "And also, do you remember when we played that game with Daddy? Well, he's going to show it tonight, for every one of Daddy's friends can see."

Tia clapped her hands happily, but Keith looked back up at me, with confusion in his eyes. He didn't have to keep me waiting long, before he said, "Why couldn't we go in with Daddy?"

Keith just couldn't understand why Randy was in the big building that we were parked behind, and why he couldn't go with him. I had packed the kids up and went back on tour with Randy. Seeing as the kids were needed for soon spots on screen, it was the best idea to just travel around with Randy. Being back on tour was a lot different than it first had been. When Keith was a baby, it had been just the three of us, with the occasional tag along from Casie and John. That all changed once Tiegan was born. Now, the bunk bed above where Keith used to sleep, that had been filled with his toys, was now his bed. We had added protection added, and guard railing that went three fourths of the way up, to ensure his safety. Tia took over Keith's old bed. But we had decorated her bunk with light pastel colors or blue, pink, yellow and mainly purple. The bedding set was dotted with little cartoon kittens. Keith still had his oceanic theme, and his bunk was mainly a deep royal blue with several different kinds of fish on his sheets. Their toys were in two different boxes in the living room. I played hell to get them to keep them where they go. Nevertheless, it was worth it, keeping the family together. "I've already told you, Keith. Daddy needs to go on TV alone tonight, and show our video. We'll get to go next time."

Vince had asked us to remain on the bus until they could get the story off without a hitch. I could tell that Vince was excited about it, and how much he approved of the kids and my performance. It was a huge load off, to know that he enjoyed it so much. I couldn't describe how I actually did what he asked for. I just remember thinking, as soon as the scene was called to action, that this man was really trying to steal my kids away from me. Reality mixed with fiction that night, and it worked.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I heard Randy's music cue on the TV and turned my complete action towards the scene. I did see and hear when Tiegan saw Randy on the screen. She gasped loudly, her extremely dramatic inhale of air, and pointed at the TV. Keith shushed her, causing me to giggle slightly, and the three of us watched Randy. He started talking about all the things that he was going to do to the Miz to get his title back. And after about five minutes, he called Mike out. Even though Mike Mizanin was backstage, the Miz wasn't. For the same reason the kids and I were needed to stay on the bus. Randy was in mid-sentence when the titantron began to play, showing Miz lurking around a house that I barely recognized, but was supposed to be ours.

The scene was cut enough that the live event cameras could picture Randy as he watched it in the middle of the ring. He stared at the screen in confusion, until he showed the signs that he knew that house. This was the first time that I had seen it played back for me. I watched as Mike broke down the kitchen door, causing me to scream and drop the plastic jug of lemonade. The kids went wild, sitting in front of me. Tia patted me repeatedly on my leg and Keith bounced up and down. "Mommy! That's you on TV!"

Sure, it was normal to see Daddy on screen, but he had never once seen Mommy. I smiled at him, I told him to keep watching. Then the Miz "knocked" me out and went up the stairs. He slipped into the kids' room trying to spin them a story that Randy wanted him to pick them up. If my smile could have gotten bigger, it would have frozen in place. Seeing my little boy stand up for his sister was heart-warming. _"Daddy doesn't like you."_

I reached down and ruffled his red hair, and he pushed me away. He was a "big boy" and didn't like his hair touched. The camera showed Randy, staring wide-eyed at the screen, not knowing what to do. By now, the audience knew that I was his wife, and the those were his children. I had informed them of that when I told Miz that Randy wasn't here. Mike picked my children up, and rushed them down stairs. My jaw clenched in renewed anger at Mike's words to my children. But I received a shock. I had been so mad at the time that I didn't hear anything else. But my daughter's voice, uncoached and unrehearsed, yelled out to Mike as she hit him with all she had, _"My Mama!My Dada!"_

Again the Raw cameras panned the audience. It was deadly quiet and the commentators weren't even speaking. I watched as Randy stepped to the edge of the ring, grabbing the ropes for support. It went back to Mike taking my kids from the house. I remember getting up from the floor. I wouldn't say anything, but I was sure that Mike had knocked me into the wall harder than he was supposed too. The rehearsal had never hurt at all, as Vince had promised. But this time, what they saw on film was pretty much exactly how I felt. I didn't want to tell Randy, because it would give Mike the satisfaction that he wants. I decided to just tough it out and do what was asked of me. As my horrified and frightened scream echoed throughout the arena, Randy watched and listened, pain and agony clear on his face. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He bounced slightly against the back of his legs, rubbing his temples with the tips of his long and blunt fingers. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. This Randy, that he was portraying was circa 2009, back when he was still a heel and the "I hear voices" really played into his character. I had done my research on him and his career when our lives crossed paths.

But before the cameras could cut for a commercial, his body stopped bouncing, with his eyes popping open, and his mouth gasping in shock. Then, as he regained his composure, his head slowly raised. The look on his face did many things to me. If I hadn't known him as much and as long as I have, I would have been frightened. And if I was honest with myself, I did have to fight the shiver that wanted to run down my spine. At first, he didn't open his eyes. He tilted his neck back, basking his face in the arena lights overhead. But as he lowered it back into a normal position, he features were distorted. In anger and rage. His blue eyes shrunk into slits and they glared at the titantron. Lines formed around his nose as it scrunched in fury. His lips just about disappeared from his grimaced as he suddenly rolled from the ring. His movements were forced and under tight control. It gave the perfect illusion that rage was simmering just beneath the surface, itching to come out. The crowd didn't even cheer him out. They were too stunned to do anything.

The most important thing his demeanor did to me, was completely make me hot. I never knew why, but to see Randy in such a state, always got me going. I knew one thing, a thought that caused my cheeks to flame. Keith and Tia weren't the only ones that were excited to have Randy come back tonight.

oo

The next morning, I held Tiegan in my arms as I walked next to my boys down the hallway. Vince was holding a superstars' meeting about future story lines. And that included my whole family. Keith was several steps ahead of Randy, his head turning this way and that. He hadn't been in an arena with his Dad since well before Christmas. He'd wave at anyone that he passed, didn't matter if it was a stagehand, a lighting director or a superstar. Randy had a soft smirk on his face, and I knew that it was heaven for him to be with his family. I knew that, not because he told me, but because I felt the same. I smiled as I pulled open the right door, and let my boys go in front of me. I could see by the large group of men and women, that there was one figure obviously missing. Vince hadn't arrived yet. Randy and I took two seats next to John. I sat Tia in my lap as Keith wondered over to see John.

Tiegan squirmed in my arms, trying to break loose. And one look around, I knew why. She had this obsession with Paul Wight, or to the public, the Big Show. I sighed and set her loose and she ran full speed towards him. Several of the superstars stopped what they were doing to watch Tia run around the room. You wouldn't think of it this way, and I wouldn't have believe it if you told it to me before either one of the kids were born, but it was obvious which child was admired by which superstars. All the females the worked for the WWE just fell all over Keith. They doted on him and gave him so much attention. And the male superstars had this extreme soft spot for Tiegan. Just like with everyone, she melted their hearts with just a smile and her laughter. From the big and brawn to the trim and cut, they were all twirled around her little finger. But the little girl only had eyes for Paul. His booming laughter didn't faze or scare her, but made her giggle fiercely. He picked her up, catching the small girl in mid-run, and sat her down on his thigh. Her small hands tried to grab at his massive wrist, pulling it to her head. I elbowed Randy, bringing his attention to the big man and the small child.

Both Randy and I laughed when Paul figured out what Tia wanted, and gently grabbed her head, his hands nearly swallowing her skull. Tiegan lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Paul's, preparing herself. And with no effort at all, Paul lifted my daughter up off the ground with on hand. Her legs quickly wildly and her laughter filled the room. After a few moments, he set her down and fixed her cute white, string-halter dress, with hippie-style flowers covering every inch of material. She had kicked off one of her yellow, Velcro summer sandals and he replaced that just as the door swung open and Vince walked into the room. Paul whispered into her ear, and like a shot, she came running back to me, climbing into my lap.

I had to hand it to my kids, they knew when to act right. Vince started the meeting, and I only heard soft whispers coming from my children. I listened silently as Vince went over several other stories before he got to the one that involved me. But, soon, the attention was turned back to us as Vince said, "Did you see and hear the reaction we got from the crowd last night. I knew it was going to go over well, but nothing prepared me for that! If I'm not mistaken, I believe we have caught the attention of all age and gender fan groups."

"How so?" I asked, wondering just how we managed such a feat that not even John has accomplished. He's said so himself, that he know his fan base is children and women.

"Well, look at it this way, this story line has many attractions for Randy. The women love to see a man so passionate about small children. The men feel for him and think that they would do what Randy will if they were in his shoes," Vince explained. I tried not to look over at the Miz, and smirk at him. I knew he had some hellacious beatings coming to him in the near future. "And the kids love it, because, well, we are bringing back crazy, unorthodox and the unpredictable Viper. Over the years, his character has just kind of settled. It isn't as hyped as it used to be. But I hope to revamp that with this story line."

"So, where do we go from here?" Speak of the Devil and he will appear. Or, in this case, think of him and he will speak. I still refused to look at him, but I did catch Tiegan glaring at him, like she was offended that he even spoke. I smiled down at her and clutched her tighter to my chest. She was so much like Randy. Randy looked up at Vince, eager to know the answer to this as well.

"Well, I'm hoping to prepare a secondary main event for Wrestlemania."

"Wrestlemania?" Randy repeated, shock clearly on his face. "Excuse me, sir, but isn't that in less than a month?"

Vince nodded, "I was getting to that, Randy. If we want to get this as much attention as it needs to be a success, I'll need one hundred and ten percent from all of those involved. Which brings me to my first action. I need Mike and your family to be in Lafayette, Louisiana for SmackDown. I'm going to use the other show to help push this feud. WWE's website will make the announcement that the Miz will have a personal respond to his actions on the Orton kids on the show. That should bring in a fair amount of viewers."

"What about me?" I asked, feeling worried again. It was one thing to be in a story line, but to have less than a month to build it up to boiling point it a kind of pressure that I hadn't been prepared for in this meeting. "What can I do? What do you want me to do?"

"Again, I was getting to that," Vince smiled and chuckled towards me. "Both you Orton's are eager to still the words from my mouth. Anyway, Randy will obviously be expected to be there when the Miz shows up. You'll accompany him to the arena, 'devastatingly distraught'. As of right now, and this week, as long as you appear heart-broken and tormented you'll be fine. We'll extend your involvement next week." I nodded at my job description, taking it all in. "Now, as for the kids. They need to be escorted into the arena my Mike, in case anyone is filming them or taking pictures. We want to keep this tight lipped."

"Do I have to keep them the whole night?" Mike said, his words slurred with boredom. My head snapped to his and I moved in my seat. It wasn't until I felt Randy's hand on my shoulder did I look away. I didn't want to make a scene in front these people, let alone my own children. Vince raised his eyebrow at the man.

"You would if I told you to, and you would keep them safe from everything, including yourself, is that understood?" Vince said, his voice low and dangerous. Mike hung his head and nodded. "However, as it may be, the parents don't want either Tiegan nor Keith to be in your presence any longer than they have too." My jaw clenched together again, but this time it was hold my laughter. It was rare that I got to see the side of Vince that was hard and to the point. It was always so nice to me. I looked over to see Randy actually smiling at his words. His lips were pulled back over his sharp teeth, in the most breathtaking image that has yet to fade for me. "They will be waiting, with one of Mike's cohorts, while Randy and Mike discuss things in the ring. Once they are cued, they will be brought out on the ramp. Of course, for show purposes, they will look tied up and gagged, but I swear to you, neither of them will be hurt."

I looked down at my children, hoping that I didn't bit off more than I could chew with his situation. But one look at Randy told me that I was wrong. He seemed so peaceful and at ease with being surrounded like this. He had no problem with the story line, as long as there was no threat for anyone to get hurt. And like I have been telling myself from the beginning; as long as Randy's happy, I'm happy.

**Sorry, this is such a short chapter! I have been so busy with finals this week, and that wedding I have been talking about is this Saturday. So, I haven't had that much time to get any writing done. But I'm out of school until about mid-January so, never fear on the chapters! Yay! Oh and btw, ice is not nice to me, my arm or my butt. I fell on some iced-over steps (white ones so that I could not see the actual ice) and bruised my butt good and scraped my arm, along the bone line from elbow to wrist.. it hurts sooo bad! If only Randy was here to make it better! Lol wouldn't that be nice! XD**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20 and dannycena42 **_**for all the great comments! Keep the coming! I love it!**


	6. Affliction

**Okay, the weddings over and my butt doesn't hurt nearly as bad. I am glad that all the stress is over from the weeding and it turned out very beautiful! But, on with the story!**

Chapter 6- Affliction

The ride to Lafayette didn't take as long as I thought it would have. Of course, having John on the bus helped pass the time. The kids loved their godfather and it was obvious that he loved them just as much. Randy and I were greatly appreciative of his presence, because it gave just a little more alone only request was for our shower to have been bigger than what it was. It worked in a pinch for Randy and I, but it wasn't the most comfortable of places. But seeing as we only had two hours left before SmackDown, there was hardly any time for anything except getting ready. I had to make sure the kids were dressed nice before Mike came to get them.

Tiegan had on an embroidered pink tank top that had layered ruffles of different pink patterns. Her little capris jeans had a matching ruffle at the cuff of each leg that matched the top. Her little feet were strapped into a pair of pink flip-flops with a strap around her heel. In her hair, keeping it pulled back, was a stretchy head band that circled completely around her skull, with a pink flower attached to the top. And I couldn't get over just how cute and grown up Keith looked in his new clothes. His top was a brown Polo with thin light blue and tan stripes going from side to side, with plaid cargo shorts with colors that matched his top. His brown and tan sandals were open to let them breath, but the toe was closed. This was a good thing because Keith was a very active little child.

My attention was pulled away from my children when there was a knock at the door. I looked at the time and groaned. That was surely Mike, here for the kids. I cast a glance towards Randy and he walked to the front of the bus, a dark look on his face. My eyes narrowed in his direction, as he walked back with Mike at his heels. He looked bored and looked as if he didn't want to be here. Little did he know that I shared his sentiment. He waved his hand impatiently. "Let's get his over with."

I saw Randy's jaw tick in annoyance. But before anything could get started, I knelt down in front of my children, pulling them both into a tight hug. "Okay, now I need you both to be good. You do what ever Mr. Mizanin says until your Daddy and Mommy come get you, okay?" They nodded and I kissed their cheeks and sent them to Randy, who wrapped them up in a tight hug. I was about to turn and face Mike, to give him a warning, but John had beaten both Randy and I to it. He stood not even a foot away from Mike, staring him down. It was amusing at how uncomfortable Mike looked.

"Story line or no story line, you harm one hair on either one of those kid's head, you will have a massive amount of hell coming for you," John warned, not backing down from Mike's lame attempt to intimidate him. John took another step forward, forcing Mike back one. "If you think just Randy and me is all that you will have to deal with, then think again. Think about having the entire roster out for your neck."

"Okay, well, let's just do this and get it over with," Randy said, and walked the kids over to Mike. They didn't want to go with him, I could tell. They looked back at me, and over to Randy, with an expression that clearly showed their displeasure. Mike huffed and took both Tia and Keith's hands in his and began to walk out of the bus. Before they got out of sight, Randy called out to him, "And Mike, like John said… On your neck."

Mike rolled his eyes, but I could tell that he took the warnings to heart. The flicker of fear in his eyes told me so. He knew what hell would come down at him if he didn't anything off script to hurt my babies. I watched on, miserably, as they disappeared from the bus. I looked over at Randy, grimacing in my dismay. He smirked at me, wrapping his arms around me for a tight hug. I pulled away with a sigh. "Well, we better get going and finish getting ready so that the kids don't kill Mike."

Randy laughed and went to the bathroom for his shower. I had already taken mine before I had gotten the kids ready, so I just followed behind him so that I could change clothes. I nodded to John to make himself at home and help himself to anything he wants while we got ready. Making sure the door was locked, I began to pull off my clothes. I heard the water turn on as Randy got into the shower. I walked to the closet, just my bra and panties on, and fished through my closet. If I was going to be on TV tonight, representing Randy's family, and mine, I wanted to look nice. Pulling out a dress that I had only worn about three times, I slipped it off the hanger. Quickly, I slipped the baby-doll style dress, with a pink, black, orange and white flowered pattern with a thick black band under the bust and an eyelet white pattern covering the chest. The thick straps that matched the top of the dress were wide enough to cover my bra straps.

Walking over to the mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair, ruffling the curls of my long dark red hair. Taking a few bobby pins from my glass container and pulled back a thick patch of hair on each side, letting my bangs fall to one side. I didn't bother with my make-up knowing I had to make a trip to the on staff artist for my spot. I found a pair of black patent leather platform, stiletto pumps and slipped them on. I loved these shoes, because the five-inch heel made me feel not as short compared to Randy. I walked out of the bedroom, and rushed around the kitchen, getting Keith and Tiegan's bags together. John looked up from the couch and smiled. "You make one hot Moma."

I rolled my eyes. "If I were you, I wouldn't let Casie or Randy hear you say that." John chuckled and continued to flip through the TV. Making sure I had enough diapers for Tia and a change of clothes for them both if necessary, I walked to the front of the bus. I looked over my shoulder and called out to John. "John, will you let Randy know that I'm going to go on early, because they had to do my make up. And it makes me physically ill to know that my babies are in the presence of horse-mouth."

John laughed and nodded as I rushed off the bus. It didn't take me too long to make it to the back door of the arena. And I did see several fans waiting near the door, barricaded off by a chain-link fence. They must have saw Mike carrying in my kids, and they screamed out at me, for answers. It was weird. Never had I had this much attention from the fans. For about five years, the WWE fans, that cared enough, knew who I was and who I belonged to. But they never really paid me that much attention, not until I got involved in this story line. It wasn't bad, but I could do without it. I'll leave the massive amounts of fans to Randy. I went straight for Mike's dressing room and banged on the door. His lackey, Alex Riley, opened the door. "I want my kids."

He rolled his eyes and stepped aside for me to walk in. I saw Mike sitting on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. I heard the yells and calls coming from my children and smiled. I knew they both were throwing a tantrum and giving Mike hell. I was proud of my kids in this moment. He looked up at me, and I swore that he seemed relieved. "Thank God! I thought these brats would never shut up."

My hand twitched violently, itching to slap the taste right out of his mouth. But I wasn't about to pull a move like that in front of my children. They see one parent in a fight once a week, they didn't need both. Instead, I pressed my lips together and quickly ushered them out. I huffed angrily once we were down the hall. I led them straight to the playroom, and kissed them both good-bye. Right now, I could relax and untighten, because I knew that they were out of harms way for a moment. Now, I could concentrate on preparing for tonight.

oo

I sat on the couch waiting for the interview with Randy to start. Before I had my make-up done, I was ordered to rub my eyes and have smoke blown at them to irritate them enough to look bloodshot. They wanted the effect that I had been crying and I was upset. It was effective, albeit annoying. My eyes had been constantly watering and bothering me all night. Randy sat on the couch next to me, in one of his "Viper" shirts and a pair of dark denim jeans. I smiled at him, as he prepared himself for his character. He sat on the edge of his seat, head hung low, and legs propped open with his elbows resting on them. He rubbed his hands together and stared off into space. I didn't say anything, and let him be. Besides, I needed to get into my own as well. My kids were supposed to be missed, instead of in the play room.

After thinking about things that had really brought sadness into my life, I felt the moisture welling up in my eyes. Just in time for the knock at the door alerting us of the interview arrival. I angled myself closer to him, and I saw the Viper look come over his face as Josh Matthews entered the room.

"Excuse me, Randy, but I have to ask," he said, stuttering slightly at the intense look Randy was throwing him. The thousands of fans screamed from their seats, not knowing Randy was going to be at SmackDown tonight. My heart was pounding nervously, which paid off for me. My nervousness worked out well as being upset. I took stuttered breaths and I felt my body shake slightly. I looked up at Josh as he finished his question. "What is your response to the Miz's actions this past Monday on Raw?"

Randy scared Josh by suddenly standing to his feet. Every muscle in his face ticked with rage. I wrapped my arms around me, to try and make me feel less vulnerable. Randy towered over the poor man, and stared down at him with such aggression. "Response? Josh, you want to know my response to the Miz breaking into my home? To him roughing up my wife?" He clenched his left fist, the one that wore his wedding band. I sniffed on instinct, knowing that I was being talked about. "Or how about how he abducted my children?"

I heard the crowd in the arena start a wave of boos at Randy's words. They whole-heartedly stood behind Randy and wanted retribution. Josh redoubled his courage and started again. "What are you going to say to the Miz tonight? And what reasons do you think he will have?"

"Reasons?" Randy scoffed into the microphone, and snatched it away from Josh. He turned his attention from the man to the camera. I knew that he was talking to Miz right now, and not Josh. "I don't give a damn about your reasons. Come up with all the excuses that you want to, hide behind your own stupidity. You see, it doesn't matter to me what provoked what you did. All that matters is that it happened. For what ever reason, you decided to harm and bring my family into this. You've brought this hell on you."

I tried not to show my smirk as Randy improvised a line that John had used against him earlier. And, as instructed, I stood up from the couch and slouched from the frame, miserably. I walked over to the bathroom door, opening it but not going through it. With all my strength, I grabbed the door with both hands and slammed it shut. I looked back to see Randy staring at me, his look of anger flickering momentarily as he hurt for me. But he regained control and returned his attention to Josh. "And as for what I have to say, nothing that I can say will change anything. My family will be put right, no matter who gets hurt along that road."

And with that, Randy walked off camera in the same direction I had. The cameraman nodded at us when his feed went dead. I turned around to smile at Randy. "Have I ever told you just how delicious you are in full 'Viper' mode?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight to him. I heard everyone leave the room to give us some privacy. Randy trailed his fingertips across my jaw, letting his lips follow behind them. My breath was caught in my throat. A small smile tugged at my lips as I felt his hard body press against mine. He put his lips to my ear, and whispered. I had to concentrate on his words from the air hitting my skin. "Vince wants us at the Over The Limit this Sunday."

"What for?" I panted out, trying to regain control of myself. Anyone could walk in at any time. And while I knew that Randy could care less, I wasn't all that thrilled with someone getting a free show. Randy buried one hand in hair, and clutched at the material of my dress.

"Story line purposes," his low voice seemed growl at me. I couldn't block the shiver that ran up and down my spine. And, of course, Randy noticed it. He began to back us up one slow step at a time. Then we couldn't move anymore, because I could feel the cold stone of the wall on my bare shoulders. "Mike has a title defense in a regular single's match that is supposed to get botched. He loses but still keeps the title." I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Really, that man should have never been champion. Randy noticed my reaction and clutched me tighter, laughing softly. "But I won the Royal Rumble, so I get to pick the world champion that I want to main even with at Wrestlemania. And as long as Mike is still champion, I get to pick him."

"But why do we have to be there on Sunday? You don't have a match, do you?"

"No, but I was talking to Vince, and he thinks that you should be the one to cause Miz the match," Randy said, pulling away from me to watch my reaction. "Mike won't know who will cause the interruption, but knows its coming. By any means you choose."

"So, I cost Mike a win? However I want?" I asked, making sure I was hearing correctly. Randy nodded and I looked down. I had to be on camera, in front of all of those people, by myself. The thought made me want to be sick. The only thing that made me happy, the only thing that outweighed my nervousness, was the fact that I get to sabotage a match for Mike. However I see fit. And that just made everything okay. I looked back up to Randy, with what I felt was an evil smile on my face. Randy couldn't help himself and laughed at my expression. "Perfect."

But, before Randy could reply, there was a knock at the door. We both turned our attention towards it and heard as a man called out for Randy that he needed to be ready in five minutes. He swiftly kissed me good-bye and went to his waiting station. I followed out behind him, going to get the kids. Ten minutes later, Alex, the kids and myself were waiting behind the ramp for their cue.

I watched the monitor as Miz ran his mouth about protection from Randy's psychotic behavior was the reason he did what he did. I really didn't listen, I was trying to help prepare the kids. They didn't understand why they had to be tied up. I did it as gently as I could. I was thankful that Alex didn't put his two cents in, because I just wasn't in the mood for him.

"Two minutes, Alex," a stagehand called out. I knelt before the kids and fed them what they needed to do again. I grabbed Keith and Tiegan by a shoulder and pulled them to me.

"Okay, kids, when you see Daddy out there, I want you to call out for him. Pitch a fit, anything you want too. But try as hard as you can to get Daddy's attention," Keith nodded at me, but Tia looked at me, with a look of frustration because she couldn't use her arms. I let my hands fly over them, fixing their clothes and their hair. "And Keith, Mr. Alex here is going to want to you to call out for Daddy, and I want you to scream for him as loud as you can, okay?"

Keith nodded and I tried to fight my laughter. Ever since this story line started, when ever it was his turn to do anything, he was so quiet and so attentive. Just like Randy is when it comes to his work. I kissed both of them and moved back as Alex heard the music, and roughly escorted them out to the ramp. I turned my attention to the monitor again. Randy was in Viper mode, preparing an RKO for Miz, who had already suffered a surprised scoop slam from Randy when he appeared out of the crowd. Randy looked up the ramp at the sound of music.

"Ah, ah Randy," came Alex's voice. Randy stood up slowly, still keeping an eye on the groaning Miz. "You don't want to be doing that, buddy."

And Alex, along with my kids appeared at the head of the ramp. The crowd got wild for a few moments before going deadly silent. Randy's eyes got so wide and his lips began to twitch. The camera switched back to the kids. Keith struggled against the hold Alex had on him when he saw Randy. And whether Tiegan had listened to me or not, she still saw her Daddy. At first she looked happy to see him, but when she tried to run for him, Alex pulled her back. She looked back at him with a face that resembled the one Randy had right now. I covered my mouth to smother my laughter. Alex knelt down next to my children. From somewhere, Randy had a microphone in his hands. He looked as if he was trying to force himself to remain calm. "Let them go, Alex. It doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to get hurt."

"Randy, Randy, Randy…" Alex laughed to himself, as if Randy's words were ridiculous. For a moment, Randy looked pleadingly towards the top of the ring. Randy didn't notice when the Miz began to stir. "I can't do that. This is bigger than me."

Before Randy could reply, the Miz rolled over to Randy, hitting him with a low-blow and fled from the ring. I scrunched my face together in discomfort from just the look on his face. He fell to his knees, his face showing nothing but agony. Mike walked backwards up the ramp until he got to my kids and Alex. He snatched the microphone away from Alex and lifted Keith up in his arms. Alex did the same with Tiegan, but I was pleasantly surprised when she started to put up a fight. Kicking and hitting every part of Alex. I heard Keith's screams of disagreement over the amplified speaker. "Sorry, Randy, but we have to go. But I'll leave you with this. Say good-bye to your father."

Mike placed the black-foamed covered microphone in front of Keith. The screen cut back to Randy as he got to his feet. He clutched at the ropes for support. The frame cut back to Keith. He wrapped his little hands around the squared piece of plastic that adorned the microphone and pulled it to his little lips. When he spoke, his voice was a little whisper. "Daddy—"

"Oh, that's all you get Randy," Mike said and snatched the microphone away from Keith. Randy's chest heaved with anger as he watched the scene on the ramp. The four of them on the ramp began to walk out, when the kids began to scream. Keith and Tia both went crazy, wanting Randy. "Oh, and Randy. If you want them to stay safe, then I would suggest you not follow us."

"No! Dada!" Tiegan yelled, her little voice catching the microphone waves and echoed around the arena. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to start crying. Her bottom lip was shivering violently.

"I want my Daddy!" Keith screamed, and he was a whole lot closer to the microphone Mike was holding, so everyone definitely heard his voice. The camera spanned the audience, everyone was completely stunned, and some women were beginning to tear up. And if I hadn't known what was going on, I would have been the same. Mike continued to walk out, and Keith had his arms stretched out for Randy. The feed went dead as it showed Randy in the ring, completely shocked and stilled.

Mike and Alex returned to the waiting station and immediately put my kids down. They ran straight at me. I knelt down and wiped the tears from Tiegan's eyes. Her expression was devastating. Her little mouth opened and her voice shook with sadness. "Dada?"

I hugged her tight to me, trying to make her see that it wasn't real. "Baby, this is all a game. We are still playing with him. Daddy hasn't gone anywhere."

She looked like she didn't believe me and I noticed movement in front of me. I looked up and saw Randy entering from behind the curtain. I smiled at him and turned Tia around with another word. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes. But when she looked up, and saw Randy, it was as if someone cut the water off. She immediately sobered up and ran towards her father. "Dada!"

Randy laughed and took her in his arms. But, even though I was happy for Tiegan's complete turn around in emotion, I was still plagued by it. I walked over to Randy, gazing from my daughter's face to his. "Randy, I'm not sure about Tia being put through all of this."

"What do you mean?"

"Each time she is 'taken' away from you, she thinks it's real. That Mike really is stealing her from you. I couldn't get her to believe me just now until she saw you," I said, chewing my lip. I didn't want any of this to scar her.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Randy said, and I knew that he was just as worried as I was. Which led me to believe that he had noticed the same thing. "We can't very well drop the storyline now."

"Oh no! That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed, trying to back track. I didn't want Randy to think that I was trying to get out of doing this for him. I remained quiet for a moment, trying to think of a solution. Suddenly, I smiled and wished that Randy would agree with what I was about to say. "What if, Tiegan 'escapes' from Mike and Alex. Like you would be in the ring, and they would be on the ramp like y'all were tonight. But she gets away and runs down to you. I see no reason why Keith shouldn't still be involved. He understands what you want him to do. I just don't want Tia to really think she won't see you again."

Randy thought it over for a minute, while watching his daughter traced the designs of his shirt with her little fingers, jabbering constantly to herself. When he looked back at me, I could tell that he agreed with my idea. And I was thoroughly happy with that. "We'll have to see what Vince says, but I think that's the best way."

**Poor Tia, thinking that Randy really is going away forever.. That won't do, must fix. Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365 and littleone999 **_**for all the great remarks! They really do help and inspire!**


	7. The Great Escape

Chapter 7- The Great Escape

I headed down the arena stairs one at a time. No one was paying me any attention. Edge and Rey Mysterio were battling it out in the ring for the World Heavyweight Championship. I kept my head down, trying not to be noticed. I had a job to do tonight, and I didn't need to blow it. I straightened my free faded brown woman's t-shirt that creative had given me over the tight, straight-legged jeans that were tucked into a pair of shiny black ankle boots. Everyone figured it best to dress as a fan; and right now, the wife of Randy Orton wouldn't be expected in the crowd with one of his T-shirts on. The picture of a viper and his initials were spread out of my front and our last name took up nearly all of my back. Everything I had on, but the boots, were from my own wardrobe. The shoes had been borrowed from the Diva's closet. I spotted the open chair in the center row, and keeping my arrival as unnoticeable as possible, I sat down. I was sitting directly in front of the side of the ring. When I looked left, I saw the announce tables, and the ramp was to my right.

I watched on, seeing one of my best friends fight a legend that I loved. Of course, I had always loved them both when I was younger. I tried not to get excited and scream out. That would definitely cause attention to cast on me. I knew Randy and the kids were watching backstage, along with John and all of my friends from the roster. And if I had to guess, my Mom had rented this pay-per-view and was sitting in her living room right now, with Zoey and Odera, searching the crowd to find me. I rolled my eyes at the probable actions of my mother. I shook my head and focused on what I had to do as Rey Mysterio defeated Edge for the title. And even though I felt bad for Adam, I knew that Rey deserved to be champ more than twice.

But I couldn't think about that now, because CM Punk was making his way down to the ring, as challenger for the title against the Miz. I watched on silently as the match got under way. I met the eye of head of security and he gave me a short nod, telling me he was aware of the story line. So, now all I had to do was wait. I thought about the spot I was involved in earlier. Where the camera had caught Randy talking on the phone with somebody, saying that Miz needed to retain his title tonight, because he was taking him to Wrestlemania. And I had snuck off frame and out of the room. It was then that I changed into this shirt. Randy had kissed me for good luck and I left him. Sitting here, itching in my seat for my cue, I was nervous as hell. It was one thing to film a scene with no one watching you, or sit next to Randy as he did a live spot. It was totally different thing when I was out here, in front of all these people, alone.

However, I had to shove all of my fears to the side, because I now had to move. I jumped from my seat, and bracing myself with my hands, I hopped up on the barricade. Carefully, but as fast as I could, I swung my legs over the side and jumped down next to the ring. CM Punk was the first to notice my arrival. He stopped suddenly, and the Miz took advantage. He knocked him out and went for the pin. The referee hit the mat and started the count. I ran up the steps and walked along side the apron. I called out to the referee, distracting him. He stopped before he got to three. The Miz looked up at me in anger. He slowly got to his feet. Everyone seemed to recognize me now, and began to grow in volume, screaming at the turn of events.

I dropped to one knee, and let the other foot touch the mat below. I began to slowly back away from the ring, casting Miz a challenging smirk. He slid from the ring and began to follow me, keeping my slow pace. I noticed when the referee began his count of ten. Mike stopped in his tracks and turned to face the ring again. I lifted my leg and reached down pulling off one of my boots. And as he began to walk back, leaving me alone, I threw my boot and hit him in the shoulder with it. He called out in pain and circled back around to stare at me, forgetting that the count was up to five. He took two steps towards me, and I pulled off my other boot. I was now barefoot on the ramp. I held it in my hands, smirking at Mike. The loud call of eight surrounded him and started to run back to the ring. That's when I hit him with my other boot. And as he spun around to charge at me, the referee counted him out. I turn on my heel and ran for the titantron. But Mike was faster than me.

He caught me by the elbow and spun me around. Even though he knew he was going to lose, he still put on a show, shaking me and yelling at me for costing him the win. And though I didn't feel this way, I put on a look of fear and tried to get away from him. I almost missed when he looked behind me. Then, at once, he shoved me backwards. And I thought I was going to fall and bust my pride, when two strong arms wrapped around me. I was pulled back into the hard chest of a man that I didn't even have to guess at. I knew it was Randy. I clutched at his forearms that were holding me tight. Randy then began to walk backwards, pulling me with him. He kept his tight grip on me until we went through the curtain. He then let me go and turned me around.

"You did great," he said, smiling down at me. I laughed, trying to get over the fact that I had just went on screen in front millions of people. Randy seemed to get the scared stare I had, and pulled me back into his arms. "That feeling won't last long. You'll get used to it."

"Well, it wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be," I said, pulling away from him to think about it. I was still trying to get a hold on what my emotions were. Finally, through all the nervousness and anxiety, I felt the excitement and adrenaline rush. "It actually felt kind of amazing. Even though I knew I was only getting screams by proxy of you, it felt pretty great."

Randy stared at me for a moment, before a bright smile broke out on his face. "Oh no, this is not good. I know that look. You're catching it."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. "But, as much as I liked it, I don't see myself giving up my sound check job, or being a mother for it. I'll leave the acting to you."

Randy laughed and took me by the hand and guided me through the hallways to get back to his locker room. We talked a little about the further advancement of our story line for a little while before we reached his door. He pushed it out of the way without hesitation. Several people were hanging out inside the room. But my eyes were only for the tall blond man with long hair. I ran at him, squealing in delight. I jumped into Adam's arms and hugged him tight. I hadn't seen my best friend, other than inside a ring for over a month. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off the floor.

"Oh my gosh! Adam, how are you? It's been too long," I exclaimed as he spun me around a slightly before setting me back down. I looked around the room, seeing all the weird looks that were being thrown our way and I quickly pulled away from Adam. I put a guilty expression on my face and eyed Adam carefully. "I guess this was not the best time to reveal our affair with one another."

Adam tried to shush me, and covered my mouth with his hand. He stared around the room, trying to look nearly as guilty as I was. "Very funny Lora. No need to start those rumors."

Randy raised an eyebrow at the pair of us, and Melina joined his side. He sighed dramatically, and wrapped an arm around Melina's waist. She put a hand on his chest, and even though I knew we were all joking around with each other, I couldn't deny the twinge of jealousy that nudged me. "I guess I can heal my broken heart with Lina."

"So, now, is it okay that I let everyone know of my secret bond with Barrett then?" John asked, the most serious look on his face. We all stared at him, silence building up in the room. I wouldn't have been surprised to have heard the cartoon track of awkward crickets echoing around us. He met everyone's gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "No? Okay."

I couldn't hold back any longer and doubled over in laughter. And it was like a plug being pulled. Once I started laughing, everyone lost control. And we divided back up into the proper couples and lounged around the room. Adam spoke up from his spot on the floor. "Oh, and nice aim with those shoes earlier. Hit Mike nicely. Everyone in the back cheered for you."

I acted like I brushing dirt of my shoulders and put a smug look on my face, which caused everyone to laugh again. "Well, you know. It did feel pretty good."

oo

"So, does anyone have any questions about tonight's Raw?" Vince asked shuffling his papers around at the head of the room. We were in yet another city in Texas and everyone was getting ready for tonight's show. I looked at Randy tentatively. I knew it was now or never to bring up my doubts.

"Well, actually, I do have a couple of fears about Tiegan's involvement with this story," I said, and nearly everyone turned to stare at me. Even Mike, who was glaring at me. He was still mad at not knowing that I was the one who caused him his match, and I could tell by the look on his face that I was going to put off Tia's troubles on him. Vince watched me with intrigue. "Well, I'm just afraid that with all of this 'being taken away from Randy' is going to harm her. I think she is too young to understand that it's not real. I don't want her to believe that she'll be taken away from him."

"What do you propose about it?" Vince said, thinking hard about it. Vince was always to be counted on when it came to the safety of children. "We can't end the story line, if that's what you're wondering."

Randy jumped in on my behalf. "No, we weren't expecting that. Lora actually suggested Tiegan getting away from Mike. So that she could still be in the story line, but on our side. Keith understands that this is all for show, but Tia doesn't. I don't want my child to think that I won't be there for her."

Vince heard the fierceness in his words and took them under consideration. After all, Vince did have a daughter of his own, along with two granddaughters, so he should be able to sympathize with Randy. "How about this, tonight, both kids give the men a struggle and Tiegan gets away and hide out in the arena. Of course, she really wouldn't be lost, it would just seem that way. There's a huge search to find her, and a face superstar finds her and brings her to you. What do you say to that?"

I looked over at Randy and he seemed content with that. I felt a sudden rush of relief for my baby and nodded in consent. Vince smiled and turned back to his papers, but Randy spoke up again. "Who would find her?"

"Well, I think it would be best to have someone with history to you do it. But thinking on your past career, that could be anyone. So, I open it up to the floor. Anyone who wants to be involved, speak up now," Vince said, and looked about the room.

It didn't take long for a volunteer. It was actually the man who was holding the girl in question. John sat forward in his seat. "I'll do it. And you can't deny that our screen characters have had the more tension than most. So, let me. That way, there's no doubt of Tia's safety."

My heart grew with John's words, and if I weren't married with two kids, I would have kissed him. Vince seemed to agree with John and penciled it in on his notes. And with that settled, he disbanded the meeting and sent everyone on their way to get ready. Tia's spot was to be early in the show and the search was to last nearly the whole two hours of air. I stood up and immediately walked to John, hugging him tight. "Thanks for doing this. I appreciate it."

"No need in thanking me," John said, clutching the fifteen month old tighter in his arms. She giggled and pulled his hat from his head. She sat the purple and yellow patterned hat on her head, with it nearly swallowing her whole. John made a silly face towards her, causing her to rest against him in her laughter. "Just doing my duties as her godfather."

The time left before Raw started to pass way too quickly. We spent the remaining time coaching the kids as to what they needed to do. I think Mike was actually pleased that we were taking Tia away from him. Less for him to handle, I guessed. And that sentiment was on both sides. I still worried about Keith being with him, but I knew that Keith could take care of himself with Mike. He was too much like Randy to not be able too. Though, I actually had to tell Tiegan to do something that she wasn't normally allowed to do. "You bite him as hard as you can to get him to let you go, okay?"

She nodded at me, and I went to stand behind the cameras with Randy. The feed was about to kick on. They had less than thirty seconds. Mike and Alex took hold of our kids and got ready. An assistant producer started the silent count down of the start of the feed. Five, four, three, two… let's see how my kids do.

"What are you going to do about the woman?" Alex asked Mike, glaring between both kids. Mike ran his free hand down his face in frustration. I joined Randy as he propped against the wall. I smirked up at him, leaning into his shoulder. I loved it that I got under his skin as much as I did.

"Orton obviously wanted me to keep the title, so that he could challenge me at Wrestlemania," Mike surmised. I rolled my eyes, thinking that even on script, he was stupid. "So he sent his shrew to do his business."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing. _Shrew?_ Using the iconic word from the Miz, really? I felt Randy shake next to me, and at first I thought he was angry, but I looked up to see him covering his mouth with a hand, and the light in his eyes sparkled. He grabbed me by each shoulder and turned to face me. I nearly lost it when he buried his face into the crook where my neck and my shoulder met to smother any laughter that may come out. I began to walk down the hall, carrying Randy with me, standing in front of the door that Tia was about to hide in. He forced himself to sober up, and we both turned to watch the ending of the scene.

Alex screamed out in pain, and I saw that Tiegan had a mouth full of his hand's skin. Her sharp teeth dug into his skin as hard as she could bite. I had been on the receiving end of one of her bites, and it's not fun. He immediately let go, and she began to struggle. Keith saw what was going on and pushed her away with a hand. "Run, Tia! Go away!"

His little sister did as she was told and ran. Alex tried to regain his self and reach out for her, but she was too quick. Another thing that I was aware of. She had her Daddy's speed. She got down the hall and before the camera could turn, Randy ran out, and snatched her from the ground. He covered her mouth with his hand to hold back her voice and we snuck into the side room. Randy walked around the room, holding his daughter in his arms. He smiled softly at her, as she continued to clutch tightly to his neck. "You don't have to play with that man anymore. Daddy won't let anyone take you away from him again."

"Ahver?" Tiegan pouted lifting her head up off Randy's shoulder. Randy brushed his fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek. He made soft noises to try to calm her.

"Keith is okay. He's still playing. I promise you that he'll be just fine," Randy said, in a low, slow voice. Tia seemed to believe that her brother was safe and that changed her attitude. Never had I seen a child that could go from upset to absolutely thrilled in three point five seconds. Tiegan was just such a happy child.

"Dada, want baba," Tiegan said. It had been just an astonishing improvement on her speech ever since she conquered "Dada". She was starting to form sentences now. Though, albeit, very short two-word ones, but it was a giant leap nonetheless. Randy chuckled at her, and started walking towards the door.

"Yes ma'am," he said, and we walked back to our locker room. It didn't take Mike very long to bring Keith back after their spot was completed. We waited a good while before it was time for Randy and I to have a backstage scene, before a runner came and took both of our kids to the playroom.

oo

"Randy! Where is she? Where's our little girl?" I worried aloud, trying my best not to look at the camera. This was the spot where John was going to bring her to us, and we had to make it work until he got there. Randy pulled me close wrapping his arms around me tightly. I couldn't help but feel a little possessive, knowing that all of the women that were watching, saw how Randy loved only one woman. "And what about Keith? Those imbeciles still have him."

"Don't worry. I'm going to take care of this. We will find her," he forced out, trying to keep his temper reigned in for my benefit. I grabbed at Randy's shirt with both hands, and buried my face into his chest. "And as for Keith, I have a plan for the Miz. He'll wish he never thought about messing with this family."

I looked up at him, trying to think of something to say, but I was saved by a knock at the door. Randy stepped away from me quickly and I followed behind him. He listened intently to the other side before cracking the door open. The crowd went crazy when they saw John Cena standing on the opposite side. John and Randy had not had a feud since John had lost his job, doing the right thing for Randy with the Nexus plot line. Once Randy saw who it was, he stood up to full height and pulled the door out of the way.

"Cena, what do you need?" He wasn't exactly nice, but Randy Orton had never been best friends, or even friends with John Cena on screen. And looking back on their past, this was Randy being nice. John held up his hands in peace.

"I'm not here for trouble," John said, keeping eye contact with Randy until he looked down. There really was hardly a difference between John on camera than there was with the actual John Cena. He was the loving goofball, and the absolutely decent man that he portrayed. "But, I think you've been looking for something."

The crowd screamed when John stepped out of the doorway, only to come back with Tiegan in his arms. I gasped and Randy stood there, still-shocked. If people believed the story line, this had been the first time in a week that Randy and I had been around our daughter. Tia, always one to do the right thing at the right time, reached her arms out for Randy. "Dada!"

Within seconds, the small girl was out of John's arms, and clutched tightly to Randy's chest. Tia patted Randy's back with her small hand. A soft scream left my throat and I leaned in closer to them, wrapping my arms as much as I could around the both of them. Running my hands over any part of her that I could touch, and kissed any part of her face that I could reach, I whimpered her name, "Tiegan, baby."

"Mama!" she called out and reached out for me. Randy passed her to me after he kissed her cheek. She molded to my body, wrapping her arms and legs around me the best she could. I hugged her to my body and watched the two men in front of me. Randy didn't know what to say to John, and John was just smiling softly at the small girl.

"John, thank you so much for finding her," I gushed and gave him a quick one-armed hug. I went back to doting over Tia, acting as though I hadn't seen her in a week. Tiegan was playing along with me, but only because of all the attention I was showing her. She giggled and showed out for the camera. John nodded his head politely towards me and went to walk away. But Randy caught him by the elbow. John looked at the hand on his arm, then up to Randy.

"Cena, man…" Randy stuttered to a stop, trying to find the right words. John waited patiently for him to start back up again. "You didn't have to do this, especially for me. Thank you."

"I didn't exactly do it all for you," John confessed. Randy looked down at him the few inches that he stood above him, in confusion. John smiled shortly before continuing. "I can't stand the Miz. And for him to do something like this to innocent children and a woman, is unforgivable. No matter who the man is they belong too."

Randy chuckled softly, before adding, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I wouldn't wish this confliction and pain even on you." I rolled my eyes at the pair of them and walked off screen. I sat down on the couch, keeping Tiegan quiet with her soft Gerber wheat snacks and watched the remaining of the scene. John genuinely laughed at Randy's words. After a moment, Randy cocked his head to the side, in thought, before speaking up. "Although we have never seen eye to eye, this is one situation that we agree on. Do you care to come in and talk? I'll make it worth your while."

John thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking hands with Randy and walked into the room. Randy shut the door on the cameraman outside of the door, which was the only one that they had been using then. The scene was over. I watched how quickly the two men's demeanor changed from an agile truce that wasn't so solid, to an immediate comfort of trust and bromance. The men in my life, I laughed to myself. It was never boring to say the least.

**Well, an ending to yet another chapter! I'm building up to something good and I really hope enjoy as much as I am looking forward to it! =D What do you think of the temporary truce with John and Randy for the sake of morals? I hope it's juicy stuff, because it's growing. And if you haven't noticed, I'm just basically building my own Raw plot lines for the moment. Once this is over, I'll go back to using what the WWE gives me. lol**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365 and littleone999 **_**you always stay with me! Much love!**


	8. That Championship Season

**I'm so glad that everyone agreed that Tiegan shouldn't been in such a story line that might scar her. We don't want that poor little baby to think that her Daddy wouldn't be there. And, while I am making up my own storylines for Raw right now, and that it's all building up to Wrestlemania, I'm making up something else. Or just writing it how I would like to see it. The Hall of Fame induction. Keep in mind that we are four years into the future from right now in WWE. So, I'm making up my own inductees for the HoF. These are just some of the wrestlers that made watching wrestling for me, past and present, so much fun for me. And there's one wrestler in particular, that I have never wrote about (well, technically two =D ) that I am sooooo excited about! You don't have long to guess about them, because I'm announcing them in this chapter! YAY! Well, let's get on with it; because I know how y'all love the Randy chapters!**

Chapter 8- That Championship Season

**Randy**

"What in the hell did you do?" Lora exclaimed as I walked back on the bus after an autograph signing in one of the local malls. I bit back my smirk, because I knew I would be in that much more trouble if I showed my amusement. What Lora didn't know, was that I had been planning to visit barber shop on my way back to the bus. I turned to face her as she made her way to me. She walked towards me slowly, and reached up to run her hand over my head. She made a face of frustration when her fingers met the nearly hairless skull.

"I think it works better for the crazy angle to have no hair," I said. Lora huffed softly and pouted at me. My smile was getting even harder to hold back. I knew she liked the thin layer of hair on my head, and now that it was gone, she wasn't happy with it. I couldn't explain why I thought baldness went better with craziness, but it just felt right. It was one of those things that I just knew.

"Well, could you at least warn me next time my husband turns into a bowling ball with eyes?" She turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. There was no way of holding back my laughter now. I shook my head through my amusement and walked to the couch. She was still fuming as she started to make dinner. "I swear, if I shined your head, I could see myself in it."

"How about you ask me a question, and shake me to get your answer?" I joked, trying to lighten her mood. I knew it worked when I saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. I turned on the cushions to face her direction. "Here, I'll start you off. 'Will Randy get lucky tonight?'."

"Ask again later," she said without skipping a beat. I slid from the couch and snuck up behind her at the stove. She jumped a little as I pulled her back tightly to my chest. She stiffened against me at first. But I refused to let go of my grip. Finally, she began to relax and pushed back against me. "How am I supposed to explain to the kids that their Daddy was replaced by Mr. Clean?"

"I was going more for a Vin Diesel look."

"I was perfectly happy with the Randy Orton look," Lora said, turning around in my arms. I smirked down at her and went in for a kiss. She pulled back a little, still eying the top of my head with weary. I rolled my eyes and pushed my lips on hers. I could tell the moment she forgot about my head and fell into the kiss. She dropped the pot holder on the floor and wrapped both hands around my neck. But I felt her fingers slide up the back of my head and she paused. And then she pulled away, sighing. Grimacing, she pulled away from me and picked up the pot holder. Before I could say anything, the stove dinged and our supper was ready. Without looking at me, she spoke over her shoulder, "Will you please go see what the kids are up too? And get them ready for dinner."

I went down the hallway without another word. I was still very amused by Lora's reaction to my hair. I had long sense knew that she loved me for me, and everything about me, except when I went nearly bald. It drove her crazy. I peeked into our room and didn't see the kids, but I could here them. I knew that they were in the bathroom. Slowly, I walked past the bed and looked into the bathroom. What I saw had me biting my lip to keep from laughing. Keith and Tiegan seemed to have gotten into mine and Lora's closet. Keith had found one of my show shirts and had slipped it on; it swallowed him whole. And I could tell that he had rummaged through my arena duffel bag and pulled out a pair of my black wrestling trunks, the burnt orange ones, and my boots. He couldn't lace them up and he had tucked the strings in the top.

Tia had pulled loose a dress, or had the help of her older brother, from Lora's side. It just happened to be a rather short dress, green in color, so she could walk around somewhat in the black high heels that she had her tiny feet shoved into the toe of. She had her back to me, but I could see her in the mirror as she added the final changes to her make-up with a bright red tube of lipstick. She did a surprisingly good job and didn't get too far outside the lines of her small mouth. Tiegan had black eyeliner all around her eyes and purple eyeshadow that went all the up to her brown eyebrow. I slipped back out through the bedroom and rushed to the kitchen.

"What?" Lora asked perplexed as I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bathroom. I made a sign to tell her to be quiet and I guided her to the doorway. As soon as she realized what she was seeing, her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She stepped to the side, out of the way of the door, and fell into me. She hide her face in my chest and I could feel her shaking. I shared her humor, because both of our kids were in there, playing dress up as their parents.

oo

"So, what's this dinner about again?" Lora said, calling out from the bathroom. I looped the belt through all the appropriate hoops in my black slacks and fastened it together. Reaching towards the bed, I picked up the light blue button down collared shirt and slipped it on. As I began to button it up, the bathroom door opened and Lora came out in a rush. Having two kids to get ready, along with yourself, usually put us in a rush for time. She looked beautiful in her form-fitting deep purple dress. It fell to about mid-thigh with a scooped neck, thick tank top styled- straps with a "V" line dip in the back. Her red hair fell down her shoulders in soft waves. Her feet were covered in strappy silver heels and molded to her every move. I indulged myself silently, and took several moments to gape at her, before I answered.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but it has to do with Wrestlemania," I said, following her figure into the living room. I was proud to see that Keith and Tia had sat on the couch with their movie like we had asked. My precious little girl was adorable in her layered dress. It was sleeveless with the bottom layer of all black. The top layer wasn't as long as the black, causing the trim of black to peep out. The top was white with black polka dots. Her straps and the trim on top of the dress were black satin. Two thin satin strings of white and black went around her chest and tied in the back. Her small legs were covered in white stockings that were bound to get dirty before the nights out, and her black paton shoes with a slight heel and a small bow at the ankles completed her look. Keith wanted to be dressed like me, so Lora conceded to let him wear a simple pair of black pants that resembled mine and yellow button down toddler replica of mine, with it tucked into his pants. I had to admit, and even though I was a bit biased, I had never seen a family like mine that could clean up as best as we could.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Lora asked. I had the driver's park behind the building that we were going to be having our dinner. We were in Stamford, close to the headquarters of the business that we both love. We were parked behind the Dolce Resort, which is usually where Vince holds all of his semi-formal meetings and dinners. Lora glanced about the bus, grabbing the kids bags while I scooped Tiegan into my arms and took Keith's hand in my own. Lora led the way off the bus and around to the front. Thankfully there wasn't any press here. This meeting had been kept hush-hush for the mere fact of why we were having it in the first place.

Tonight, Vince was revealing who was going to be inducted to the Hall of Fame and who their inductors were. It was sort of a big deal, this dinner was. Because each Hall of Famer was invited to the event. And that meant my Dad, accompanied with my Mom, were somewhere in the building. A thought that excited me. I hadn't seen them since Keith's birthday party. But, even then, I didn't get much of an opportunity to talk to them, because neither one, Tia or Keith, would let me go for any extended amount of time. A thought that both warmed my heart and broke it at the same time. While I did love the attention they had given me, it hurt to know that it hurt them for me to be away.

I pushed the door open for Lora to walk in, and Keith followed behind her. I brought up the rear of our group, holding a jabbering Tiegan. Her extreme facial expressions were out of this world funny. She was just so animated about everything. And every now and then, she would speak, with actual words. Her rapid improvement of speech made the lump of fear that I had carried around with me about it dissipate. Her effort and small sentences comforted me now. Lora checked with the front table, seeing where we were going to be seated. In a business such as this, it was just easier to have seating arrangements to make things go quicker. She nodded and smiled at the man in appreciation and again led the way towards our table. And as it happened, our table was the very center one at the head of the room, just below the wide girth of the stage. I instantly spotted several people at the table already.

Stephanie and Paul were joined by John and Casie, who had flown out here for this night. And on the other side of Paul were my parents. And directly adjacent to that table, was a complete replica in a smaller scale that had four children sitting around, drinking out of plastic cups that they had brought from home. Three of the children, two girls named Aurora and Murphy, and one boy named Michael belonged to Stephanie and Paul. I instantly recognized the smaller of the boys was too busy trying to get the attention of the other boy. Luke Cena was as close to being John's mini me as he could be. My mom, apparently sensing our arrival, turned her head and squealed softly. She jumped from her seat and rushed towards us before we could even reach the table.

"Oh my! Look at my babies! Oh, Mamma has missed you two so much!" She always gushed like that over any of her grandchildren. It didn't matter if she had seen them just the other day, she never gave one special treatment that she didn't give the other. My mom hugged Lora tightly, kissing her cheek like she does with Becky and made her way to me. After a quick hug and a brush of her lips on my cheek, she pulled Tiegan from my arms and guided Keith to her seat. "Come sit with me and Papa, and give us some love!"

I turned to look at Lora, raising my eyebrow at her. She smirked back at me and motioned for me to take my seat. We went around the table, hugging or shaking hands in our welcome. Lora sat between Stephanie and Casie, gossiping with the two of them humorously. I pulled up a chair next to John and my Dad and got comfortable for the night ahead of us. After several minutes of giggles and hugs shared between my kids and my parents, Lora got them settled at the children's table, to let them feel important and grown up with the rest of the kids. It wasn't until the time was running down before the announcement was to be made, and Paul excused himself from the table, that John nudged me with his elbow.

"Does she know what's going on tonight?" I smirked at John's question. Lora didn't know why this dinner was being held, only that it involved Wrestlemania. I shook my head to give John his answer and he laughed. "So, she doesn't know who all is going to be here tonight?" Another surprise I had for Lora. I knew, from Paul himself, each superstar that was being inducted this year. And I didn't tell Lora. For a few reasons, and each of those depended on either who was being inducted or who the inductor would be. I looked over at her as the lights dimmed slightly. I turned my attention back to the stage and noticed that a white projector screen had been lowered and Vince was walking forward to stand in front of a podium.

"Thank you, everyone and welcome! I appreciate all of those who came," Vince started and stared about the room. He cleared his throat and continued. "As you all know, it takes heart and passion to make it anywhere in this business. Only a select few can have what it takes to accelerate in this company. And what I mean is, you have to have heart; heart to leave your family for nearly three hundred days a year. You have to have the support of that family, because without so, it makes it all the more difficult." I looked over to Lora, who was listening to Vince intently. She was my support and never really complained about my absences. "Dedication to train as much as you have too, and passion to want to walk down that ramp and hear all of the fans screaming for you. And if you can do that, if you have that, that's what makes a great superstar.

"And with that being said, I would like to announce that tonight, the WWE will reveal the inductees for this year's Hall of Fame. An inductor will be announced first, and then that person will reveal his or her inductee. Well, let's get this started off with," Vince said, and looked down at his papers, and smiled. "The Big Show!"

I clapped along with everyone else as his titantron video played on the white screen and his entrance music echoed throughout the room. His strolled out from the curtain on the side and made his way to the microphone. He picked it up and politely waited for his applause to die down. He was all smiles when he began to speak. "Even though I didn't have a great on screen story with him, as Steve Austin or D Generation X, we do have something in common. A fool-proof knock out punch. Please put your hands together for Mike Tyson!"

I knew why Paul had actually addressed his inductees' name instead of letting the entrance music do it for him, because Mike walked out to some generic hip-hop music piece. I kept my eye on Lora, watching her enjoy herself as the night went on. Mike didn't really say that music. Really, he shouldn't have because why use up a perfectly good speech that could be spoken on the televised induction the night before Wrestlemania. Him and Big Show took a spot at the edge of the stage awaiting the next inductor. Vince walked back up to the podium.

"Jenna Jameson!" It was apparent right away the gender majority of the applause. The male population seemed to be screaming and clapping louder than before. I was just merely clapping, casting short glances towards the stage, and I saw that Lora was smirking at me, with her eyebrow raised above her eye. I rolled my eyes and smiled as the blond woman on stage reached the podium. She spoke a few words about how see had met this man; she left it short and simple, letting the music identify the man.

"_Hello ladies," _a deep voice said and the sound of near soft-core porn music filled the room. Brash saxophone pushed out rattling notes. It was amazing the shift of male to female cheers. Nearly all of the females out voiced the men on this one. The wrestler known as Val Venis appeared out from behind the curtain. He looked different then what he used to in his early days. His long hair had been cut and he wasn't wearing just a pair of wrestlers' trunks with a towel wrapped around his waist. And over all the noise, I heard Lora giggle as she fell against Casie playfully. It was now my turn to cast a smirk. She caught my eye and merely shrugged her shoulders. I was too caught up in my amusement to hear what the newest inductee had to say. I only gathered myself back together when I heard Vince's voice announcing the arrival of the next man.

A loud gong resounded darkly and the cheers got louder. I saw Lora staring avidly towards the stage, thoroughly enjoying herself as she cheered along with everyone else. And not only did the Deadman come out, but so did his on-screen brother Kane. Mark Calaway and Glen Jacobs took the stage as the brother's of destruction. They both were men of little words and brought out their inductee. And seeing as Mark and Glen came out to the Undertaker's music. It would only be fitting that the father of destruction to incorporate Kane's music. Will Moody, otherwise known as Paul Bearer, made his way to the front of the stage. He looked completely different without the white make-up and the vivid eyebrows and mustache, but he still had that air of creepiness about him.

Nattie Neidhart, affectionately known as Natalya in the ring, came out next. She got a warm welcome and a respected one from all the women in the company. She was a sweet girl and got along with just about anybody. She smiled to everyone as she took hold of the microphone. "It is my honor and privilege to introduce to you a Diva that I have looked up to for years."

And without another word, the pop-like, fast-pace beat that was almost cheerleader quality hit the speakers and a brunette woman walked out to a great ovation. I heard Lora call out and join in with the other women in their appreciation. Mickie James was one of the most famous Diva's of all time. Her early career story lines were some of the best that any woman has ever had in the WWE. And I knew that she was one of Lora's personal favorites. She gushed her appreciation for the outstanding welcome and passed the microphone back to Vince. He talked for a few moments before he brought out Jerry "The King" Lawler.

"I have wanted to do this for years, and after taking Mickie James into the Hall of Fame, it only makes sense to take the woman Mickie molded herself after all those years ago!" Jerry exclaimed and innocent laughter echoed throughout the hall followed by the unforgettable song that brought Trish Stratus out. The blond woman with a smile that could melt any man's heart joined the other superstars on stage. And with both Mickie and Trish on stage, it was hard to forget the story line between them; having Mickie be a deranged and psycho fan and harassing Trish for month's. She hugged Mickie tightly before addressing the rest of us.

"Well, we only have two inductees left, and here is our next inductor!" Vince exclaimed and a very familiar tune of hard metal rattled the speakers before a gravelly voice spoke, _"It's time to play the game." _Lora and the rest of our table, especially Stephanie and her kids, made catcalls and screamed out for Paul as "Triple H" entered the stage. Being the funny man that he is, he took a few extra minutes to crack a few jokes and get everyone around the room laughing and feeling comfortable. When he couldn't stall any longer, he spoke some words about a man that was and is still his best friend. The sounds of a woman moaning a few times was followed by the iconic song sung by the wrestler himself. Shawn Hickenbottom, or Shawn Michaels, was being inducted, and rightly so. The man was nothing short of his in ring nicknames; the Icon, the Main Eventer, the Showstopper, Mr. Wrestlemania. Someone with those credentials is a shoe-in. I looked over to Lora, knowing the last two men that were up next.

Vince didn't even need to say anything. He just motioned in general to someone and that person started the music. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Lora, wanting to see her reaction. A shatter of glass frightened most everyone that hadn't been expecting it. Lora had a different reaction other than jumping. No, she gasped in shock and added her voice to the hundreds already cheering the bald man on stage. Leave it to Steve to wear a nice t-shirt, but a pair of hole-y jeans. He was the Texas Rattlesnake though. He didn't give a damn. I looked back to Lora as Steve began to speak. She was hanging on his every word. "The man that I am here to introduce is a very good friend of mine. Although it may not have seemed that way on TV. This person and I had one of the most brutal rivalries in this business. Cage matches, pay-per-view matches, and we even went on to main event Wrestlemania three different times. He's a tough S.O.B. and I'm proud to have stepped in that ring together."

As soon as he was finished speaking, the music hit. And in my opinion, on of the most famous voices of the WWE, including John Cena, started his music. With one of his iconic phrases. Again, I watched Lora the entire time. When her ears finally registered what she was hearing, she jumped from her seat. But she was not alone in doing so. Just about the entire capacity came to their feet as Dwayne Johnson met up with Steve in the center of the stage. "The Rock" was finally taking his place next to his father and grandfather. I watched as Lora whispered something to Casie, and then to Stephanie before being consumed with laughter. I had known nearly the whole time we had been together, that The Rock was in her top favorites. But her cheeks were flushed and she was staring at Dwayne as if no other person existed for her right now.

And even though I shouldn't, even though I knew she loved me more than anything. If she didn't, she wouldn't have had kids with me. Even though all of that, I still felt a twinge of an emotion that I hadn't felt in sometime. Not since the day her ex-fiance and joined in the picture. I felt jealous. Because it was way too obvious that Lora found him attractive. And I do guess it's asking too much for the only man to catch her eye to be me. But I couldn't help the feeling. The only thing that stemmed my thoughts was when Lora looked over at me, and smiled brightly. She looked extremely happy as she winked at me and turned back to watch Dwayne talk.

I sighed in comfort, knowing that there might be other guys out there that Lora is attracted too, but I was the one that she choose. I am the one that she is still with. I am the one that she loves. And that's all that matters.

**Even though this is a bit late, here's your Christmas present! I hope each and everyone of you had a lovely holiday and spent it with people that you love! I for one had a fantastic Christmas. For the first time in 22 years, I had a white Christmas! I spent it with family and friends and it was great! I've got awesome plans for New Years Eve and I can't wait! Be safe to all of you and Happy New Year!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999 and Bingobaby **_**You mean so much to me!**


	9. The Inquiry

**Okay, I totally saw CM Punk joining Nexus on Monday. Not that I enjoyed it. I loved Punk as a commentator, but seriously, can he not do singles competition anymore? He went from Straight Edge Society to Nexus. I like Punk as a singles wrestler, and would like to see him steer clear of the stables for a while.**

**Anyways, that being said, that flying shoulder butt-reversed into an RKO was BADASS! Give props to both Sheamus and our baby! And John was ever the amusing one to start Raw off.. overall, not a bad night.. But, back to the story!**

Chapter 9- The Inquiry

**Lora**

I had just finished a spot with Randy and John, as they planned to announce their big news to the Miz tonight on Raw. We were in Albany, New York, and the crowd didn't disappoint. They were loud and rambunctious. I didn't really know how any of the other matches have gone. I just haven't had time. I had four spots tonight; two with Randy in the locker room, one with Alex and myself, and another with John and Randy out in the arena. And that is where I am now, getting ready for my third spot. The second one had ended with Alex busting into Randy's locker room, just after he left. Randy had walked off to plan things out with John and left me by myself. He, of course, took Tiegan with him. He wasn't letting her out of his sight again.

The make-up expert had just finished with both of my wrists, discoloring them a deep purple to resemble a bruise where someone had grabbed me hard. I had to admit, it was pretty nice work. They looked so real. And I had bruises of this nature to compare it too. Thinking back on the bruises Erik had left on me, sent a shiver running through me to see just how much these resembled those. The woman was now working on putting a cut above my left eye, along with another bruise. I knew that Randy and John had finished their own segment, where a stagehand had run up to them, telling them that I had been attacked.

By the time it was nearly a go for the third segment, I looked as if I had been put through hell. I walked back towards Randy's locker room, seeing both John and Randy, with Tia, waiting on me. I saw the tormented look in Randy's eye as his gaze traveled across the fake bruises. I knew that he was visualizing the days after Erik hurt me. He blamed himself, and I don't believe that he ever got completely over it. But, John being the man he is, eased the tension of the moment.

"Damn, Lora, it looks like you got hit with a truck!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Thanks John. That's what every woman wants to hear. And watch the language around the baby please."

John chuckled softly and motioned that he was going to keep his mouth shut. Randy still hadn't said a word, but my attention was caught on Tia. She looked at me, with big shiny green eyes, and her bottom lip pouting and shivering dangerously. It took me a moment to realize what she was so upset about. All of my bruises. And even as I thought about that, I had stepped close enough for her reach out and brush her fingers across my face. Her voice shook when she spoke. "Mama?"

I took her hand and kissed it lightly. Then, I took her index finger and rubbed it against the make-up, smudging it lightly on her finger. With the blueish-purple make up now on her finger, I showed it to my baby girl. "Mommy's not hurt. See, it's fake. This is just blue and purple make up, like Mommy has in her bathroom. I promise I'm not really hurt."

Tiegan rubbed her finger against her other hand, seeing as the make-up smeared on her palm, and looked back at me, smiling brightly. I knew she had believed me then. And as much as I enjoyed working with Randy, and being on screen with him, I would be glad when this story line was over. Because Keith was perfectly fine with it, but Tiegan was just too gullable. She really thought her parents were in danger. She had never been like that when she had watched Randy on TV. I guess it was because she was in the comfort of her own home, and that she thought that TV was make-believe. But to really be involved in person, was a whole other ball game. I kissed Tia again, and winked at Randy. Then I walked past them and entered our locker room.

I was a little taken aback at the state the room was now in. The couch had been upended, and our clothes had been strewn across the floor. The trash can had gotten littered out on the carpet. I was directed to lay on the back cushions of the couch, that were now steady on the floor. I did so, and listened to my directions. When I was ready, I gave them the go and they counted to five before I knew the cameras were rolling.

Clutching my face gingerly, I groaned from my spot on the black leather cushions. My hair was messed up all around me, falling in my face. I tried to sit up on my own, but it just _hurt _too much. I didn't jump when I heard the door slamming open. Randy's yell of anguish resounded throughout the room. He set Tiegan down and ran for me. I heard the thump his knees made as they crashed to the ground. His gentle touch brushed my red hair out of my face. It was eerily quiet in the arena as my face was revealed on camera. I moaned again in pain, not opening my eyes all the way. I whimpered out one word, "Randy."

I felt Randy pull me softly onto his knees, resting his in lap. I let my body hang almost limp as he embraced me to his body. He carefully picked up my arms, one at a time to examine the bruises. I was forcefully reminded of a moment in our past that was almost identical to this. Except for that time, it was absolutely real, and not scripted. And I knew that Randy was drawing from that memory to pull this scene off. I wish he wouldn't, because thinking about that moment, always puts him in a brooding mood. I fought back my sigh as I heard Randy call out to me, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Lora, please, try to focus… Are you okay?" Randy panted, out of breath and scared. I coughed slightly and slowly brought my hand to my face. I tried to speak, but I was choked up. I saw Randy look up at someone, John no doubt, and yell, "Please! Go get some help! And take her with you."

A loud, thundering noise met my ear and I knew that John had run out, taking Tiegan with him. Randy was putting up a show that he didn't want Tia to see her mother this way. I licked my lips and tried to focus on the words I needed to say. "It hurts Randy."

"Shh, I know," he whispered, clutching me tighter to his chest. I gripped his shirt loosely and squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head into his chest. He slipped his arms under my legs and carefully stood up with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support.

"I have trainers waiting outside," John said, as he rushed into the room. Randy grunted in frustration.

"Wait!" he snapped. I could tell by the look on his face, he was trying to show guilt on his face for biting John's head off. He squeezed his arms tighter around me and paused by the door. I felt his face move inches from mine. "Who did this to you?"

He passed me to the arms of a trainer, and brushed at my hair again. I cleared my throat after I moaned in pain again. I closed my eyes in exhaustion and barely spoke above a whisper, "Alex Riley."

And before I could say anything else, I was carried out of the room. We got half way down the hall and the trainer put me down. I shook at my hair, trying to straighten it out the best I could. I knew the scene wasn't going to be over for another minute or two, so I waited just down the hall. Sure enough, I didn't have to wait long before John and Randy, with Tia, came out of the locker room door. The cameras were off and I walked up to meet them. Tiegan reached out for me and I took her from Randy's grasp. John walked over to me and slung his arm around my shoulders. "Man, Lo, you play injured way too well. For a minute there I thought someone had actually hurt you."

"What can I say? It's a gift," I joked, but noticed when Randy didn't join in with John and my's laughter. I handed Tiegan to John, asking him to take her to the playroom, where Keith was with the other children. I glanced around me, and saw a door standing open that led to a small broom closet. I grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him in that direction. I saw him looking down at me in confusion, but I didn't stop until I had shoved him into the room and shut the door behind us.

Once the door was shut, there was no light. At first, I was a little discouraged by this thought, and tried to find a light-switch. Until I thought, that with the lights off, Randy couldn't see the fake bruises and cuts. The darkness wiped the slate clean, and that's what I wanted. The room just wasn't big enough though. I was pressed tightly against Randy, not that I was complaining, but I had wanted to talk to him properly. Now, I couldn't think straight. Randy, however, was still confused. "Lora, what is this all about?"

I lost what I was going to say in my throat. I knew I had this philosophical reason that Randy shouldn't be upset, but it all went out the window. And I knew the reason. It was the mere fact that I was pressed against the body of my husband. I could feel it when he moved or flexed against me. And without thinking, I reached up and cupped his face with both of my hands. The next thing I was aware of, was Randy's lips on mine. I didn't wait for permission, and forced my tongue into the depths of his mouth. He didn't seem to mind as he got lost in the moment, and tangled his hands into my hair. I moaned into his mouth, and arched into his body. I removed my hands from his face and raked them down his chest. Randy gently bit into my bottom lip when I slipped my hands beneath the hem of his shirt. I could feel his approval of this situation from the not-so-binding wrestling trunks he wore. He paused as my hands slid up his bare chest, taking his shirt with me. He pulled away, breathing heavily and looked down at me. "What are you doing?"

"Making you forget," I raised an eyebrow at him and leaned forward to brush my lips against his. Before he could react, I pulled away as much as I could and yanked his shirt off. Not wasting any time, I brought my lips back in contact with his skin. I didn't return to his lips; instead, I massaged his sensitive skin under his jaw with my tongue, and grazed my teeth over his flesh. He gently pulled at my hair, knowing that it drove me crazy. That was one of the only things that I enjoyed that was on the… "freak" side of things. I let my tongue explore his flesh as if this was the first time. Randy's hand slid down my side, grazing the curve of my bottom and resting underneath my hip. He hitched it around his waist and lifted me from the ground. I took my cue and wrapped the other in the same way, locking my ankles behind his back. My fingers dug into his back as his lips slipped from mine and traveled down to my throat.

"Randy! Where are you man?" John's voice called out loudly from somewhere in the hallway. I froze immediately and gasped. "They need you to get the waiting stage. You issue your Wrestlemania challenge in ten minutes."

My grip on Randy fell and I stood back on my own two feet. It went quiet in the small room, and all that was heard was the heavy breathing coming from both Randy and I. I fished around in the darkness and found clothe. Turning it right side out, I handed Randy back his shirt. He pulled it over his shoulders and opened the door. I was temporarily blinded by the brightness, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I followed Randy out and we saw John leaving our locker room. As soon as he saw the two of us, a wicked smirk spread across his face. "And where, pray tell, have you two been?"

"We were just talking," I said a little too fast. Randy looked down and smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. John, unsurprisingly, did not believe me. I really didn't expect him too.

"Oh yeah? Talking? Is that why Randy as a suspicious looking mark on his neck?"

I gaped at John momentarily before turning Randy around and looked. Indeed, there on his neck, was the growing purple blotch. I had given Randy a hickie. My face flushed tomato red and I stared at the ground. I couldn't believe I had let myself loose control like that. And it wasn't as if I assumed people didn't know the details between me and Randy. For God's sake, we were married with two children. But, that didn't change the fact that I wasn't open with Randy and I's intimate relationship. I only really talk about it with my sister and Casie. I didn't flaunt that I got to sleep with Randy whenever I wanted. I didn't have too, but I don't want it broadcasted.

I stepped away from John and tugged Randy into our locker room. I fished around my purse for a few seconds while Randy waited patiently, confused on what I was doing. I finally found what I wanted and crossed the room to where he was standing. "I got to fix this."

"What are you doing?" Randy asked incredulously as he eyed the object in my hand with weary.

"Shut up, it's just base," I said and snapped out the compact of make-up. I forced him to look so I could see his love bite better. Even though I was a little embarrassed, I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself that my mark was on him. As I patted the make-up on his skin, blending it the best I could, Randy chuckled softly. I glanced up at him quickly, "What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were quick satisfied with yourself." I punched his shoulder lightly, averting my eyes subtly. I was, but I wasn't about to admit that. I stepped back from him to check out my handy work. Honestly, I didn't do half bad. I smiled in pleasure, knowing that questions would not be raised about this now. Only thing left, is to live it down with John. Though, I know I will never be able to. I started to push Randy out of the door, knowing that if he didn't leave now, he would be late. But he dug his heels into the carpet and turned back to me. Before I could ask what he was doing, he bent down and put his lips to my ear. "We'll finish this tonight."

My cheeks flamed again and I pushed him out of the room. I shut the door behind him and leaned against it. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm my racing emotions. After a few moments, I smiled to myself and pushed away from the door and walked to the couch. I flipped the TV on, and watched the live feed as Randy walked out onto the ramp. He didn't seem to be affected by our broom closet encounter anymore, unless he was just covering it up. I watched as he cashed in his Wrestlemania main event against The Miz with a stipulation of his choosing. He didn't reveal the type of match that they were having yet, to keep the audience going. I couldn't help but feel a little giddy as the show came to an end. I knew what I had in store later tonight.

oo

"Well, as you all know, Wrestlemania is in two weeks," Stephanie said, having taken over Tuesday's meeting for Vince. I laid my head on Randy's shoulder, not fully awake this morning. I smiled to myself, thinking back on last night, and the reason that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I knew it was a bit irresponsible to use the time we were allotted to do other, rather enjoyable, activities; especially when we had two kids to care about. But I just couldn't help it sometimes. Randy could be very persuasive. I shook my head, trying to focus on the words Stephanie was saying. "The festivities in Atlanta start that Friday. Autograph signings, appearances. I expect you all to be in town that Thursday."

Everyone nodded and listened to Stephanie, taking in their duties for the big weekend. I always loved Wrestlemania weekends. I always felt like such a kid with all the excitement that was around. The way that Randy changed around that time was something to see. He was always in a good mood, and happy to do anything for the fans. Wrestlemania was like Christmas for Randy. He was just a big kid on the inside that weekend.

"But, we have a little snag with the Miz/Orton/kidnapping story," Stephanie said. I hear my name and looked up. I was confused. What could be the snag? I thought everything was going just fine. The three of us, Randy, Mike and I looked at Stephanie, perplexed. "It's just not enough. We haven't done enough."

Randy chuckled sarcastically, "Kidnapping kids isn't enough?"

"You know what I mean, Randy," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes at Randy's attempt to be amusing. That was one thing about her; when it came to the benefit for this company, she was all business. "And I'm opening the floor to you three, to see if you know of anything we could add in these next two weeks?"

My mind was instantly blank. I didn't like to think of an idea for something of his magnitude, because I didn't feel worthy enough. I looked to Randy and saw that he, too, was at a loss for words. But leave it to Mike to make a complicated situation worse. "How about Lora puts herself in harms way? Like she tries to interfere without Orton's presence and she gets hurt. Of course, not really, but it would seem that way."

Randy tensed next to me, and I looked at Mike like he was an idiot. Stephanie was the only one that seemed to have a cool head, "What exactly do you mean?"

"Three words; Skull Crushing Finale."

"No," Randy said, resolute. He jerked forward in his seat, sitting on the edge. He stared daggers at Mike, as though he could kill him for even mentioning this. "No way in hell."

"Now Randy, I don't see why this couldn't happen," Stephanie said, surprising the both of us. "And don't look at me like that Orton, you know that I wouldn't wish Lora hurt. You know better than most that you superstars are trained to perform moves without actually hurting anybody. This is not a half bad idea."

I looked over to Randy, seeing that he was about to object, when I cut across him. "I'll do it."

My answer stunned the room. No one expected me to agree to something like this. Not even Mike, by the look on his face. But, if it was for Randy, something that would better his career, then I could do anything for him. However, Randy had other plans. "Lora, I'm sorry and you know I love you, but I can't allow you to do this."

I was taken aback by his sudden spill of emotion for a few moments. We rarely said "I love you" to each other. We didn't have too. But for him to say it in front of all his peers, to show himself like that to everyone, shocked me. Though, before I could get anything out of my mouth in response, Mike spoke up, "I do believe Lora is of sound mind and body, so she is capable of making her own decisions."

"I think I have a solution for this," Stephanie cut across the banter between the three of us. We all turned to stare at her. "If Randy isn't comfortable with Lora being attacked in the ring, then how about Mike kisses her, and Lora slaps him afterward. It'll still piss you off, and you'll want even more revenge."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed, a scoff escaping my throat. I knew I had a look of absolute distaste on my face, but I didn't care. What was she thinking, wanting me to kiss that ape? The thought made me sick to my stomach. "No thank you, I'd rather take the knock out."

Laughter rippled around the room as my comment began to break the tension that I was just now becoming aware that had settled since the beginning of this chapter. Stephanie herself even chuckled despite it all. I looked over to Randy, and I knew that he was having a hard time with this. I could see his choices plain as day on his face. Risking my safety or seeing Mike kiss me. Neither one was more appealing to the others. But in the end, Randy choose the lesser of two evils. I huffed in annoyance as Randy spoke his answer.

"Let's go with Stephanie's idea." Great. I was going to have to kiss Mike Mizanin.

**This is a New Years present! I know it's a it early, but I hope you like it! And don't get too frustrated with me on the lack of completing steamy situations with Randy and Lora. I'm also building up to something good on that! Lol.. Oh and ps, this has nothing to do with the story at all, but I recently, as in today, went from dark brunette to a bright blonde. Not trailer trash blonde, but a pretty color.. I'm in sort of a color shock from the drastic change right now.. lol**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby and WatchOverYou **_**have a great new years guys! Much love!**


	10. Secrets and Lies

**I absolutely love that many of y'all agree with me that kissing Mike is a tragedy waiting to happen! I giggled reading the reviews! Well, I don't have much to say here, but I am thankful for all of you that are coming into the New Year with me! Never did I imagine, back in April, that I would have such a following of great people! I love you guys!**

Chapter 10- Secrets and Lies

"So, Lora, what did you want to see me about?" Stephanie asked, giving me a questioning glance. It was the Sunday before the next Raw, tomorrow, and I had to talk to her about something that had been really bugging me.

"I wanted to talk to you about my spot tomorrow night with Mike," I started, but my words got caught in my throat. I knew what I was about to do, would piss Randy off royally. I wasn't looking forward to his wrath, which made me hesitant to continue.

"We've got it all set. You'll go out there, announce what type of match Randy and Mike will have, and that's when he'll kiss you. Randy will then run out and tear you away from him."

"Yes, well, I've got all of that, it's just," I paused, clearing my throat. I looked behind me to make sure that the door to her office was tightly shut. I sighed and turned back towards Stephanie. "You see, I want what's best for Randy's career. So, with or without him, I'll make that happen."

"I'm not sure if I follow you," Stephanie mused, cocking her head to the side. I was really hoping that she would understand without me actually saying it. Because if I put it into words, that made it real. Real that I was going to lie and keep a secret from my husband. And as naive as this sounds, I know Randy has never lied to me since he promised me never again. Which made my guilt all the more heavier.

"I want Mike to put me in his finisher."

Stephanie's mouth popped open in shock. That was something that she never expected to hear me say. Under her stare, I felt like an experiment that was going bad. I twitched in my seat, nervous of her response. Finally, she seemed to recover herself. "Where does Randy think you are now?"

I laughed softly, knowing how transparent I was at this moment. "Shopping for a Hall of Fame induction outfit. How did you know that I lied to Randy?"

"Because I also have a really over-protective husband that won't let me make my own decisions about my 'safety' in a story line," Stephanie smiled. I relaxed almost immediately with her words. I knew that she understood what I was doing. She and I weren't very different. And neither were Randy and Paul. "Paul went crazy when I came up with the Orton/Triple H story line where Randy stalked and attacked my family."

"How did you get him to go through with it?" I puzzled. If she could change Paul's mind about something like this, then there was hope for me. I might not have to lie to Randy after all. I waited on the edge of my seat for her reply.

"The same way you are; I didn't tell him until he found out on his own. Which was an 'RKO' by Randy on live television," Stephanie murmured out loud. And there it went. All hope to keep Randy happy with this situation. I sighed and ducked my head in my hands. "He was just so stubborn about it. Wouldn't listen to me. Even though it would be amazing for his career. He didn't care. So, I took matters into my own hands. You are just like me, I would do anything to help Paul. Don't get me wrong, he was furious with me. It took a lot of persuasion and affection to get him to forgive me. But it was worth it."

I listened to her words thoroughly. Did I really want Randy to be that mad at me? In front of our children? Though, this would benefit him in the long run. And that was all that was driving me forward with this. "Did it hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it did. But as you and I have both experienced, the move from Randy was nothing compared to child birth," she reasoned. She had a point; childbirth was some of the most painful moments in my life. If not the most painful. "I had a headache for a few hours and some stiffness in my neck. But that's it. I knew that Randy had been extra gentle and tried his best to keep me safe. I am one hundred percent positive that you could handle this."

"If Randy could be in that storyline with you, then why is he having a problem with this?" I nearly exclaimed. It was like a double standard. He could be involved in a plot like this, but he wouldn't let me. It almost made me angry. Stephanie looked at me with sympathy.

"Randy didn't want to do it," she confessed. And all the "almost" anger I had disappeared. "I nearly had to threaten him with his job to do it. Another reason that he seems so determined not to do this, is because he never loved me. He loves you and doesn't want to see you even pretend to get hurt. But that's how we feel about them, isn't it? We will do anything to make them a better person."

"I'm glad that you understand where I'm coming from," I gushed, feeling a little happy that I was helping Randy without him knowing. I didn't want to think about his anger at this moment. I'd deal with that when the time came. "So, what do we do now?"

"Lora, I am your friend and I care for both you and Randy; and please don't take this the wrong way. I am loyal to this company first and foremost. What's good for the company, and its employees, is good for me. I wouldn't let you do this if I knew it would hurt you, but I wouldn't not let you do it just because it would make Randy angry. You can get over being angry; it's harder to get over being hurt," Stephanie spoke wisely. I didn't take an offense to her words. I knew that she was tied to this company and I don't fault her for that. She scrawled something out on a few sheets of paper and looked back up to me. "Well, it seems that we need to get Mike here."

oo

"Tell me again why you have to be at the arena so early?" Randy asked as I slipped on a shirt. I smiled back at him as slipped on a pair of jeans. I didn't bother dressing up right now. Wardrobe was bound to change me anyways. I walked around on the other side of the bed, kissing Randy's lips softly. A felt a little tug in my gut.

"Because I'm going to be doing my old job today. I know this is my off time, but David is sick, and who else knows that room better than me?" I joked around with a brag. Randy chuckled softly and stood up to wrap his arms around me. The guilt inside was killing me. I wanted to scream at him, tell him the truth. But then he wouldn't let me help him. I had to do this, for him. Instead of panicking, I buried my head into his chest, breathing deep. "You going to be okay with just you and the kids?"

"Do you doubt my mad parenting skills?" he scoffed playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him one more time. I had better leave now before the kids woke up from their nap. Or worse, I let slip what's going on tonight.

I left the bus and headed towards the back entrance of the arena. Showing my security pass, I walked through the door. And without stopping anywhere else, I headed straight to Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. I had to fight back a groan when Mike pulled the door open. He smiled down at me in a condescending way. "Good afternoon Lora."

I just nodded my head and pushed past him and entered the room. Stephanie had an amused smirk on her face, with tonight's rare script in her hands. It was rare only because it was the only on of it's kind. Everyone else's script only had the dreaded kiss. This one had the kiss and the "Skull Crushing Finale". Just thinking that the only people who knew were the three people in this room, gave me the jitters. It wouldn't be just the fans that got a shock tonight. Stephanie pulled me out of my thoughts by standing from her chair. "Thanks for stopping by so early."

"No problem," I couldn't deny the shake in my voice. And neither could Stephanie apparently. She walked over to me and placed a soothing hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. He'll see reason after it happens, I promise," she vowed to me. But this time, it didn't give me comfort. I wasn't so sure about her words now. Everything seemed so much easier yesterday. Stephanie turned from me to face Mike. "Which reminds me, if you breathe a word of this to, _anyone, _I'll have your head."

Mike looked as if he was about to speak, but I cut across him. "He won't say anything. He's tickled pink that he knows something that Randy does not. Especially about me," I said, knowing I was right. But I turned to face him, arching an eyebrow high over my eye. "But, if I was you, I wouldn't flaunt your secret around him. He's not as mindless as you think he is. Nothing like you."

"Yes, well, that's big talk coming from a woman who is lying to her husband," Mike sneered at me. I couldn't really say anything, because he was right. Not that I would ever admit that to him. But Mike wasn't done. "I wonder what else you have lied or kept from Orton."

I tried to charge at him, my temper getting the better of me, before Stephanie stepped in between us, one hand on my shoulder and a hand on his chest. I huffed and brushed my hair out of my face. I took a deep, calming breath and stepped back. Steph sent me a look of gratitude for reeling myself in. She walked back to her script and started to go through it. "Lora will come out, to announce something the Miz does not know. She will enter the ring, and talk for a few minutes. Then Mike, you will kiss her. She'll push you away and slap you. Then she starts to walk away, and that's when you make your move."

"Yes, the 'Skull Crushing Finale'," Mike smiled and it wasn't anything pleasant. If I was the type of woman to get intimidated, this would be the time. But, being as I am stubborn and bull headed, I just rolled my eyes. Stephanie, however, was not so lucky.

"Mike, so help me God, if you don't go by the arrangements, and be as easy with her as you can, the only main event you will ever have is wiping the Great Kahli's ass."

I covered my mouth with my hand and hid my snicker. Even though we all knew what Stephanie had said wasn't true, he didn't doubt that she could make his life a living hell. He knew better than to mess with Stephanie. He stared at her for a moment, before stalking out of the door. I smiled back at her and shortly followed him.

oo

I plopped down on the couch after coming back from seeing the kids in the playroom. I had the locker room all to myself, because John and Randy were making their way to do their spot right now. I switched on the TV to the live feed and watched just in time as Randy's music hit. I kicked off the sandals wardrobe had given me and pulled my feet underneath myself. My legs were barely clothed in a pair of black short shorts. I would never have worn this otherwise. I did love the top; it was a flowing cotton, teal blue tank top. It was my favorite I guess. My hair hung over my shoulders in slight curls. Other than feeling completely naked from waist down, I liked my appearance.

I shook my head to concentrate on Randy as he stepped into the ring through the ropes. He walked over and grabbed a microphone. I sat forward in my seat.

"I know some of you have been wondering, what exactly it is that John Cena and I have been talking about," Randy paused to listen to a mix chant of "RKO" and "Cena". He seemed rather pleased with it. "So, why don't we bring him out here, and let us both tell you, exactly what's going on."

Cena's music hit, and it hyped up the already crazy crowd. Randy propped against the ropes and waited patiently as John exploded onto the ramp. After shouting to the audience and ran down the ramp and base-slid into the ring. I smiled despite my raging emotions. I always loved John's energy in the ring.

"I guess you are right, Randy," John exclaimed into the microphone. The fans screamed out for him, and he wasn't even a whole sentence into his speech. "These fans deserve to know the truth. And here it is," he paused for dramatic effect, "Randy wants to become apart of the CeNation!"

"Cena," Randy said warningly. John made a face, to say that it was his fault.

"No, I'm just pulling your leg. April Fool's might have come too early for me," John laughed and I smiled brightly. April Fool's wasn't just the day for jokes for this family. "But, being serious now, Randy and I have joined forces. The forces against _evil_!" I saw that Randy was nearly cracking up by John's enthusiasm. The camera panned away from them to show Mike on the titantron. John gasped in fake-shock and rushed to Randy's side. "Holy horse-face, Batman! I mean… er, Randy?"

The crowd went into stitches. Mike's sarcastic laughter was heard over the speakers. "Very funny Cena. You are always the jokster, aren't you. But what, if you don't mind, are the evil forces you're fighting?"

"Really Miz? Really?" Randy said, causing even more laughter. I had to hand it to John and Randy; they made a great team. "But, I'm not surprised you haven't guessed. John and I haven't been on the best of terms. But you see, we agree on something. You shouldn't be WWE Champion."

"So, what? He's going to help you cheat to beat me?" Mike laughed. I rolled my eyes, hating the sound of his voice. "And what's in it for him? If you two hate each other as much as you say, what did you offer him in return for his help?"

"What 'chu talkin' 'bout Miz?" John retorted, throwing out even more quips. I had to dab the corners of my eyes because they were watering up in amusement. John doubled over, laughing at his own joke for a moment, before he got serious again. "'Cheat'? I'm not helping him cheat. I'm helping him keep you from cheating."

"And as for what I offered in return," Randy said, slinking to the front of the ring, glaring at the screen. "A title shot. Anytime, anywhere, any stipulation. Because, let's face it Miz, without the extra help from the outside, you don't stand a chance against me. Especially not in the match I'm challenging you in. And that would be… a Three Stages of Hell match. Of course, I haven't decided on the stages yet, but you'll be the first to know."

The look on Mike's face was priceless. He was so good at looking completely astounded and stupid. He huffed again and walked off the camera frame. The titantron went black and the cameras went back to Randy and John. John smiled in approval and slapped Randy heartily on the shoulder. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Randy rolled his eyes, stepped through the ropes and hopped to the ground. John stared after him, confused for a second, but then smiled and enjoyed being in front of the crowd. Knowing that Randy was on his way back to the room, I looked at the clock. I knew it was almost time for my spot with Mike. I was just happy that Randy knew I had to go to the ring. I couldn't have thought of another way to get away from him long enough otherwise. I stood up and slipped my sandals on. As I walked to the door, Randy came through. He looked confused for a moment as why I was leaving, until he remembered. He groaned in frustration.

"You don't have to do this," Randy said and I worked hard to clear my face of all emotion.

"Yes, I do," I replied, stepping closer to him. My words held a double meaning that Randy had no clue about. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly and pulled him to me. "I do want you to know, that what happens out there tonight, means nothing. God only knows how much I hate doing this, but it's for you. And our family. I love you, remember that."

Randy looked at me, hearing the tension in my words and I knew that he was curious about what I was actually talking about. Before he could ask, I slipped from the room, quickly making my way towards the ring. I sighed heavily, trying to clear my head. While I was lost in my thoughts, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I walked into something hard, and lost my balance, preparing myself for the fall. But it never came. Two thick arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up into the blue, honest eyes of John's. I smiled at him as he helped me get balance. "I was just looking for you. Mike is ready for your spot tonight. They are waiting on you."

I nodded and walked around him to hurry to my destination. But I stopped a few steps behind John. Turning around, I called out to John. "John, how would you feel someone you love went behind your back? Only to do something that they truly believe is the best thing for you. But, you and that person had already talked about it, and you didn't want them too? Would you still love them?"

John watched me silently for a few moments. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what I was really talking about. "Of course I would still love them. I would probably be angry that they couldn't come to me, and talk it out. But if I am supposed to love them, then something like that wouldn't change anything. What are you getting at?"

"Thanks John. That made me feel better," I said, not caring if I let something slip at this point. I turned my heel and began to walk off. I didn't make it very far before John's hand closed around my elbow. He spun me around slowly, to stare down at me.

"What are you talking about Lora? What are you hiding from Randy?" I closed my eyes at his words. I didn't hear any accusations in them, but I heard the growing frenzy need for answers on his best friend's behalf. I cleared my throat softly, and looked back up at John.

"I love him, John. And I'm doing what I think is best," I spoke each word carefully and made sure that John knew that I wasn't doing anything to hurt Randy. This was all for the best; the best for his career. "Now, let me go. I have something to do."

I gently pulled my arm loose, and high-tailed it down the hall. My conversation with John took up the better part of my time I had to get to the holding stage. I had less that two minutes to get there. I managed to arrive just as Mike's music started to play, and I saw him slip through the curtain. I was basically alone now, a part from the few stagehands fluttering about. I thought back on my talk with John. He definitely knew something was up tonight. With this spot. And if I knew John, it wouldn't be long before he confided in Randy. If not right this second. I jumped at the sound of Randy's music hitting the speakers. For a moment, I had forgotten that I was walking out to his music, and that Randy really wasn't here with me.

I walked through the curtain and out on the stage. The crowd cheered for me as I looked around. I knew, somewhere in this arena, Randy was watching this. That mere fact caused my nerves to go haywire, giving me the perfect attitude for my "gingerly-angered wife". The description didn't really go well, but that's what it had said on the script. I bit my lip softly as I walked up the steel steps. Mike didn't help me get through the ropes, and I slipped in between the bottom and middle restraint on my own. A microphone had been waiting on me at the steps, and I had picked it up.

"Who do you think you are? I was talking here. Did you not learn your place last week?" Miz ranted. His eyes traveled over my face, seeing the slight bruise and a bandage that didn't have a cut beneath it. He then looked down at my arms, seeing how make-up added the bruising back to keep up continuity. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his arrogance. "As you can see, your son is not here, so you can't have him."

The Miz stepped closer to me, lowering his face to mine. I didn't budge as he tried to stare me down. Instead, I laughed lightly into the microphone, smiling softly. I looked back up at Mike, trying to look as innocent as I could. "I didn't come here to get Keith. My baby will be in my arms soon enough. Which reminds me, I know the three stages that you will partake in against Randy."

"And you came her to flaunt it at me, huh? That's a very dangerous choice, _Orton._" I smiled at his empty threat. I really smiled because he grouped me with Randy by calling me by my last name. I stepped away from him to roam the ring a little. I knew I was driving the fan crazy by taking my time.

"Actually, I came here to give you a head's up," I began, finally turning back to face him. He was giving me a jerk look, but I could see the confusion in his eyes. "Because none of these you have ever been in, or won."

"I can see why you married Randy; you two are so much a like. Are you going to ramble all day, or get to the point?" I glared at him momentarily. The fans cheered me as I stepped closer to him, and he took the smallest step back. I didn't fight the amused smirk on my face, seeing me retreat slightly. I held up my hand, prepared to count the stages on my hand.

"Stage one: first blood," I said and the people in the chairs surrounding us screamed loudly. Fear flicked on Mike's face before he regained his cocky attitude. He began to speak, but I cut across him. I put my middle finger up to join my index. "Stage two: a steel cage match."

This time, Mike stepped further back from me and stared at me, shock relevant in his face. I was thoroughly enjoying myself for the moment. Of course, I knew what was still to come. Miz tried to act like he wasn't effected by my two announcements and put the microphone to his lips. "And the third?"

"An 'I Quit' match," I said proudly. Mike held onto the ropes for support from the news and the arena was going insane over my words. I knew it had been a long time since Randy had been in one, and that he didn't win it. But it was against John, the proclaimer of "Never Give Up", so it wouldn't make sense for him to quit. And Randy was a scripted heel at that time, and it just wasn't his moment. But with the way they were writing the Miz, and all the shortcuts he took these days, I had a feeling how that match would end.

I started to turn away from him, to exit the ring, when Mike grabbed me by the arm. He spun me around, and I flinched at his closeness. Boos echoed around the arena. I tried to jerk my arm from his grasp, but he didn't allow it. I then tried to swing my free arm back, to slap him. But he caught my wrist, and pulled me to his body. He put both of my wrists in one hand, and used his free hand to hold the microphone. "I have a message for Randy, and if you would be so kind to deliver it for me."

He dropped the microphone and lowered his head. I struggled as hard as I could, but Mike was just so much more stronger and it was hopeless. I mentally braced myself for what was coming next. My body froze when his lips touched mine. It immediately felt wrong. I knew that those lips were not Randy's and I hated it. It didn't help that he seemed to want to eat my face. As soon as his lips touched mine, they opened up and covered mine. I felt his hot breath on me, and a chill ran down my spine, giving me goosebumps. And not the enjoyable kind, like Randy is capable of. I had a strong urge to puke. I came back around as soon as I felt his tongue try to enter my mouth. That was not part of the agreement. I lifted my foot and stomped on his as hard as I could. He finally let go of me. This time, as I swung my hand back, I didn't miss. My open palm landed with a resounding smack on the side of his face. I turned on my heel and immediately froze again.

There at the top of the ramp, was Randy. I seemed to be one of the few people that had noticed him. His face told me everything that I needed to know. Somehow, he knew what I was about to do. It was stupid of me to keep this from him, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the truth came out. Though, that was the only thing I regretted about it. I hated that I had to lie to him. But it was for him, and I knew it was for the best. He took one step forward and I felt the ring shake, and I knew Mike was making his approach.

Before I could move, I felt hands snake under my arms. I struggled against him and screamed out as my arms were forced above my head. Mike stood there, staring at Randy, who wasn't moving. He was taunting him, both his hands at the back of my neck, preparing to strike. I knew I looked frightened, but it wasn't because of what was about to happen. Randy knew, and that scared me. How was he going to react to this? But for whatever reason, my fear worked in my benefit, and coaxed the audience to call out in anger towards the Miz.

I felt Mike move again, and I knew he was kicking his leg out. Sure enough, a moment later, the back of his leg came in contact with the front of my right leg. As he swept me off my feet, he forced my head forward with the hands that were behind my head. Black spots popped up in my sight as I felt the force of my head slamming into the mat. I didn't have to pretend much that I was knocked out. With my eyes closed, I didn't want to move.

**LE GASP! Lora went behind Randy's back on this! How do you think he'll react! Let me know in a review! PLEASE! Oh, and welcome to 2011! Have a great year!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou and dreamin'BIG **_**most amazing readers ever!**


	11. Fireproof

**Nothing to say here, because I know you all want to know what's going down, so here we go!**

Chapter 11- Fireproof

I groaned as the blackness around me faded back into the bright lights. I blinked several times before my sight focused back to normal. Pain ached in my body, and I flinched as I felt movement around me. Several men in black shirts fluttered above, floating in and out of my vision. It was then that I realized that my body was laying in an inclined position. Craning my neck back as far as I could, I saw Randy's face swim into focus. He wasn't looking at me; his eyes roamed over the surroundings we were in. I followed his actions, and saw Randy wasn't just looking. He was searching. Mike had disappeared, somewhere in the crowd if I had to guess.

It was for the best, I assumed. Because I knew something that may or may not have been obvious. Mike didn't do as he was told. He didn't hold back on his move. I actually blacked out while the scene was still going on around me. Apparently I wasn't out long enough for it to be noticeable. And for that, I was thankful. Because lying here, in front of thousands of people as the scene was still playing, I knew I would never reveal the truth. That would be just causing too much drama. Stephanie would be mad, Mike would be irritable and Randy would never let me live it down. I would forever hear his "I told you so"s.

I heard Randy start muttering something to me, but I couldn't hear it over the noise from the audience. I closed my eyes again as I felt the hair being brushed away from my face. Randy's voice cut across the slight mumble of the trainers and then all at once, no one was touching me any more. It was because of that, I distinctly felt two arms come around me. I let my body stay limp as I was lifted off the mat and moved a few feet. The ring shook a little and then the arms were back around me. Again, I was lifted from the mat, but I wasn't put back down. The gentle sway of a stride moved my body. I knew that Randy was carrying me back up the ramp. My body tensed because I knew what was waiting for me.

As I kept my eyes shut, I could tell that the lights suddenly dimmed. I peeped through a lash, and saw that we were backstage. I lifted my head and looked around. Stephanie stood near me, along with John and Paul. I couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Randy stooped and set me down on a crate up against the wall. I chanced a glance at Randy, but he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at anyone. Stephanie stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on my knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, like you said, just a little stiff," I replied softly, but I knew immediately it was the wrong thing. Randy froze and spun around. But, instead of looking at me, he was glaring at Stephanie. I watched on helpless as Randy approached the brunette woman in front of me.

"What does she mean, 'like you said'?" he fumed. I flinched against the tone of his voice. Of course, being the brazen woman that she is, Stephanie stood her ground. I myself have stood toe to toe with Randy, but never when he was this mad. If Randy ever got really mad, he left the room or the house to cool off. But right now, he was almost in the face of Stephanie. I cast a scared glance at Paul. But he looked calm, knowing that his wife could handle the situation. "This was your idea?"

"I only agreed to it when it was suggested to me," she said, and Randy was at a loss for words. I appreciated her still trying to protect me, by not letting the cat out of the bag, but I knew better that I couldn't keep quiet in all of this. But, I couldn't any words out of my mouth before things got worse. Mike sauntered into the area, a smug look on his face as he looked at me.

"How are you feeling, Lora?" I heard the amusement in his voice, and I came close to admitting that he had been extra forceful with me. But that thought was crushed when Mike was suddenly pressed against the wall, a tan, tattooed forearm cutting off his airway. My stomach clenched in fear. Not just fear for Mike against the wall, but the fact that Randy had yet to speak to me. Mike choked out a few words with the last air that he had in his lungs, "Oi! Can… someone get… him off?"

John rushed up behind the angered wrestler and pulled with all of his might. Finally, after Paul joined in on the effort, Mike was let loose. His own hand closed around his throat, and choked for air. Randy wrenched himself away from his restraints but didn't attack Mike again. Instead, he pulled up to full height and stared down at him with the most dangerous stare. "How dare you not tell me what you were going to do?"

Without thinking, I hopped off the crate. What I didn't expect was for my knees to give way and be overcome by dizziness. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I was falling sideways. People turned to stare as I made my way to the floor. But before I could make a fool of myself in front of everyone, Paul rushed to my side, letting me brace against him as I regained my control. And for the first time, Randy looked at me. For a split second, he was worried. He twitched as if he wanted to be the one I clung to instead of Paul. But that emotion was gone in a instant, and he looked away from me. I felt a pain ripple through me, starting in my chest. Swallowing the lump of emotion in my throat, I spoke. "It was a secret from everyone. We thought it would work the best with raw emotion."

"This all is just a joke," Randy murmured for no one really to hear. He began to pace slightly and everyone had their eyes on him. But I could tell that as he remained quiet, the angrier he got. He stopped and turned to face Stephanie. "The way this company is run. A big fat joke. Scripts being changed at the last second, lies surrounding us all. I've never really had a problem with it before until it went to my wife's head," he spat out. Stephanie looked taken aback momentarily. But she couldn't get her retort out before Randy moved on to his next topic. Mike shrank slightly against the wall as Randy stared at him. "I don't care if they would have had your balls in a vise grip, you should have been a man and let me know what was going on behind my back. If you ever lay a finger on her again, I give you my promise that I will hand you your balls in a jar."

This would have been a lot more funnier if he hadn't been so angry. At everyone. Doing the math in my head, I was next on his list to chew out. And as I was bracing myself for his rant, he began to fume again. But, to my surprise and dismay, he didn't face me. It was as if he was too ashamed to. "Hell, it feels like the only one I can trust around here is John. Everyone going behind my back to plan events that involved me. No one can do anything right around here? I should have never agreed to any of this—"

"Randy," Paul said sternly, shutting him up immediately. Randy stared over at Paul, careful not to look at me. I, on the other hand, had yet to stop watching Randy. His words had me on the verge of tears. He had basically said that he wished he hadn't entered this story line with me. I knew that he was angry, but I didn't know it would have gone that far. "I know you're upset, but yelling like this isn't going to help anything."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Randy sneered glaring at his old friend. I had never heard Randy speak to Paul that way. I would always have been afraid to even look at the man wrong, but here he was, trying to start something with him. "I distinctly remember you decking me and not speaking to Stephanie for a week! Don't you dare tell me how I should react."

And with that being said, he turned on his heel and started to storm away. I pulled myself away from Paul and rushed to catch up with him. I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. I could feel the stares of everyone from behind me. "Randy, wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my kids," Randy looked down at his arm, where my hand was holding him back. He jerked his arm away from my touch and stared down at me. I saw no emotion in his gaze other than anger. I had to fight the flinch his stare caused. "Then I'm on the first flight out of here."

With that, he stalked off down the hall. I stared after him until I could no longer see him. Slowly, I turned back around to face my friends. John didn't know whether to be angry at Randy's actions or upset for me. And as I looked into the faces of my friends, that seemed to be the general consensus. I knew that there were tears in my eyes, that were threatening to spill, but I didn't care. Randy took everything it seemed when he walked away.

oo

I held onto my kids as the bus started to move. Both Keith and Tiegan hated it when the bus started and stopped. It was the most jerky. And even though the bus was oddly full, it felt empty to me. Even though John, Casie and their son Luke, along with my kids, were all camped out, Randy was not here. There was rarely a time that I had ever been on this bus that Randy was absent. I sighed and let my kids go. I watched as they ran, in their pajamas, to the living room. I knew they wanted to play with Luke before bedtime.

I sat on the bed, and put my head in my hands. I heard soft movement in the doorway, and I looked up to see Casie standing there. She didn't say anything at first as she moved to sit next to me. "John's fixed the kids a little something to eat. He knew it wasn't long ago that they ate, but he got them a snack of apple slices to tie them over until the morning."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her softly. She and I both knew that my smile was forced, but I couldn't help it. As much as I appreciated John's effort, I just couldn't get excited over the fruit. I couldn't stop thinking about how Randy had ignored my phone call. I called him once, not getting an answer. And I was too stubborn to call again. I just hoped that he got on the plane for Atlanta. That was our next stop. It would take the kids and me nearly a day and a half to get there, but it was nearly the weekend of Wrestlemania.

"I'm sorry about what happened tonight Lora," Casie said, putting her arm around my shoulders, pulling me into her. I didn't fight her grip and relaxed into her shoulder. Her comfort wasn't the kind I wanted, because her arms could not bring Randy back. "I promise you, that Randy is wishing that he had never left without you. But you know his pride. Just give him time, and things will be alright."

"I'm not going to be dramatic and say that he'll never come back, because I know he will," I said, trying to keep a level head. That was the only thing that was helping me stay sane. That and my kids. "But, it has been such a long time since Randy has been this mad at me. And if I can say, it sucks."

Casie laughed softly at my lack of a better word. I knew I sounded a bit immature right now, but I couldn't help it. I had willingly put this strain on my marriage. I brought this hell on me and my children. She got up off the bed and went into the living room and I followed her. John had all three kids sitting at the coffee table, smacking on peeled apple slices while watching a DVD on the TV. I sat down in the spinning chair, and watching the rest of their movie with them, before it was bed time. I had given them both the option to sleep with me if they wanted too. I was more than pleased that both of them accepted the offer, because I didn't want to sleep alone. I helped get Luke settled into Keith's bed, and then tended to my own kids.

I pulled the covers up enough to shield Keith, Tia and me. Tiegan had to be in the middle, which left Keith to sleep on Randy's side of the bed. I draped my arm across both of them and laid my head on the pillow. I hadn't gotten sleepy before I heard Tia's little voice. "Where Dada, Mama?"

"He had to go on without us, baby," I said, lying to my daughter. A thought that angered me towards Randy. I hated lying to my children if I could help it. And Randy left me without a choice. He had to be so hot-headed and leave without us trying to talk it through. "We'll see him in a few days."

"Is Daddy mad at us, Mommy? Is that why he went without us?" Keith joined in worrying with his sister. As much as this question broke my heart, I knew I could answer this one without lying to either one of them.

"No little man, your Daddy is not mad at either you or Tia. He loves you both so much, that he could never get mad at you. Daddy just had to go into work a little earlier than us this week, okay?" Both of my children nodded sleepily, and their eyes closed and soon they both were asleep. I propped up on my elbow and watched them quietly. I could see Randy in both of them, and it hurt like hell that he wasn't here.

oo

"How did you sleep baby?" my mother asked me as I walked down the stairs in my childhood home. We had arrived in Atlanta early in the morning of Wednesday, and I didn't feel like trying to hotel, so I had the driver take us to my mother's. After I dropped John, Casie and Luke off at their hotel, we had pulled up at my old house and Moma helped me with the kids. We settled them into Zoey's old bedroom, and I fell onto the mattress of my bed in my previous. It seemed as though I hadn't sleep long before the sun rose up into the sky, killing any sleep that I may have gotten.

"Well, with what little I got on both the bus and my bed, not very well," I groaned, accepting a lovely cup of hot coffee. My mother knew just how to spoil me. I took a sip and moaned in delight. I loved my morning coffee. I sat down next to her at the table and resting my head on my arm that I had laid on the wood.

"Well, you can always go back up stairs and take a nap," Moma said, handing me a piece of jellied toast. It had my favorite flavor. No matter how old I got, or that I had children, my mother always treated me like her little girl. "I'll watch after the kids for you."

"Well, I was going to ask if you would watch them anyways, because I was going to go to the hotel. Talk to Randy," something that I had been dreading since I woke up. But, not only did Randy have things to be legitimately mad about, now, so did I. And he was a fool if he did think I was going to let it go. I had to get things off my chest now. "We can't keep going on like this."

"Speaking of, hun, he called this morning," Moma said cautiously. I looked at her wearily, wondering what she had told him. "I didn't tell him you were here. He sounded panicked, but I calmed him down, letting him know that if you were in trouble, you would at least call me."

"Thanks Moma," I said, hugging her tightly. Leave it to my mother to always know what was best for me. I kissed her cheek and went back up stairs to change into some of the clothes that I kept here for the times I stayed. After I slipped on a pair of khaki knee length pants and a green, vintage cartoon t-shirt, I kissed my sleeping babies good-bye, asked my mother to borrow her car, and I was gone. It didn't take me long to get to the hotel.

I parked in the temporary visitor section and headed through the front door. The hotel lobby was fine in its own right. The extremely tall and high vaulted ceilings were only punctuated by gorgeous crystal chandeliers. The long stretches of floor were covered in stone tile of a beige color. Accentuating rugs were lain about the room. I made my way to the front desk and gave my name.

"Oh, it seems that your husband is already checked in for you, so here's your key," the kind younger boy with the name Dale said. I smiled at him and entered the elevator. Pressing the correct floor, I waited impatiently for the slow moving cart to carry me to my destination. Finally, after what felt like forever, the door chimed and slid open. I walked down the hallway, reading the numbers on the door as I went. The further I walked, the angrier I got. I couldn't even distinguish paintings on the wall from the actual wallpaper. I doubled checked the number on the door in front of me, and slid my plastic room key into the slot. I waited until it turned green and pushed the door out of the way.

I could process any of the decorations around me. I only had eyes for one thing. And that was the man standing in the kitchen area, pouring him a glass of water. I slammed the door shut behind me, causing Randy to jump and stare wildly around until he spotted the source of the noise. When his blue eyes met my green ones, I couldn't tell what his emotions were. And when he spoke, his voice was almost strangled, "Lora?"

"Yes, it's me and before you ask, because I have to talk to you, the kids are fine and at my mother's house," I began, feeling my heart pick up pace. As angry as I was with him, this was the first time in two days that I had seen him. I allowed myself a few moments to stare, before collecting my thoughts again. "First off, how _dare_ you just walk away from me and the kids just because you are angry at me? Do you have any idea what you have put them through?"

"Lora, I—" Randy began, but I held my hand up, stopping his voice before he could begin. Right now, I didn't want to hear his excuses. I wanted to express my anger and distress.

"They thought you were mad at them, Randy. Just because I held something from you to make you angry, you took it out on the kids. I had to lie to my kids because you're a stubborn ass!"

"Can I just say something?" Randy asked, taking a few steps towards me. I scoffed slightly, and shook my head.

"I am not finished. I do not apologize for the spot with Mike. I am sorry that I had to lie to you, but I don't take anything away from what I did. I did it for you, because I thought it was the right thing. And tell me I was wrong?" I ranted, taking a breath after every sentence. I looked at him on certain words, to emphasize my point. I did notice that he kept inching towards me. "Tell me that that clip has not been viewed like crazy on the internet. Tell me that you have not been called for more interviews than normal. Tell me that Vince has not told you that that show was one of the highest ranked episodes all year long. And knowing all of that, I do not think I was wrong. I did it for us. For our family. And I would do it again."

By now, Randy was a mere foot from me. I could feel his body heat against me. My next sentence was caught in my throat. Randy sighed and lifted his hand. I felt his fingers brush across the skin of my jaw. I kept my eyes on him, staring at him. I tried to stop the shiver that started to run up my spine, but I couldn't. "The views on the video haven't stopped piling up since it was released. My phone has barely stopped ringing with interviewers. And Vince told me yesterday about the high rankings. And I haven't been angry with you since I left the arena Monday night."

I gaped at him. My heart fluttered as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. "If you haven't been angry, then why haven't you come back? You've had me worried sick."

"Because I was ashamed of the way I acted in front of you and our friends. I was just upset that I had to watch you get hurt and not have been the least little bit prepared," Randy explained. I sighed and shook my head. All of this fighting was over nothing really. "You are my wife and I love you, no matter what. I should respect your decision to participate in the ring, because you are a saint when it comes to what I ask of you."

"Yes, well, I'm not a saint. I didn't let you have that new motorcycle if you haven't forgotten."

"When it comes to things that matter," Randy smirked softly at me. I smiled at him, and rested my head against his chest. "Things like my schedule with the company, and you having to handle the kids all on your own. And besides, I didn't need another bike. I already have five. Just promise me one thing?"

I pulled back from him, to stare him in the eye. I saw a serious look there, but also a sparkle of humor. "That depends. What?"

Randy bent over and captured my lips with his. My gasp of shock as cut off by his tongue entering my mouth. I smiled beneath the kiss, knowing that this was the first time I had kissed him since Mike assaulted me with his lips. He pulled away, with one last peck on my lips, and backed up enough to look down at me. "Next time you want to get involved… tell me."

**So, what do you think? Let me know! And Wrestlemania is just around the corner! Well, my WM! Lol I hope you guys like it and REVIEW please! I love you guys!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG and Desiree **_**my little viper pitters! (corny, I know, but I think it's cute! Lol)**


	12. Bathing Beauty

**Yay! They made up! Woo! Only one chapter left before the Hall of Fame induction! WOO! Exciting right? So, everyone will be there! And by everyone, I do mean everyone! ( ; lol**

Chapter 12- Bathing Beauty

**Randy**

"Lora, the family is waiting for us by the pool," I called out, in hopes over hurrying her up. It was the Friday before Wrestlemania, and I had the morning and afternoon off from all publicity. The hotel we had checked in to was one of the high up class-scales. Not because we could afford it, because Lora hated to flaunt around that we were well off; but because the people who were able to stay here, left well-known people alone. And I didn't want my family to be bothered by everybody while we were playing by the pool.

I sat down on the couch next to Keith and tried to wait patiently. I looked about the room, again taking in the atmosphere that surrounded us. Directly in front of the couch was a plasma TV of some high width sitting a top a multi-colored brown entertainment center with four different cabinets. The floor was covered in a two-toned pattern of cream and tan carpet. A round, dark-wood coffee table with a cream marble top sat in between the couch and the TV stand. The top was littered with toys, papers and cups that both kids had already strewn about. To my left was a chair with no arms, made of slate-green upholstery and matching dark-wood frame. Not too much further behind it was the door that led to the hallway. To my right, was another dark wood, circular table, but much larger in scale compared to the coffee table. Four, cream colored, plush leather chairs sat around the elegant dining table. In the middle of the table, was a beautiful, albeit fake, lily plant in a crystal vase. Right behind that, were floor-to-ceiling windows in panels of four that arched out over the city.

A wall traveled from one end of the hotel, where the entrance door was, all the way down and stopped as the couch ended. A square archway led to the kitchen. A tan tile protected the floor. The cabinets were the same dark wood design with light cream, granite counter-tops. State of the art appliances stocked the kitchen in contemporary black steel. We had only ordered two bedrooms, giving the kids to share one, and Lora and I took the other. Each bedroom was identical to the other and both doors stood on either side of the living room TV. The carpet was a dark bark color with stripes of lighter browns. There was a nice chair in each of a green leather. The beds were both King size, despite Lora's objection to the kid's not needing that big of a bed. I had slept with Tiegan before, and believe me, she needed the room with all the rolling she does. The high back of off-white padded headboard stood tall above the mattress. The bed was made with white and cream sheets, with accentuating green throw pillows. Standard bathrooms with a shower and bathtub combined, with two sinks per counter and large white toilet was found in each room. I could have gone more on the grander side, ut Lora seemed happy with what we had.

I sighed, frustration starting to set in. Keith fidgeted next me, and I knew what he was thinking. The only thing that was running through his mind right now, was getting into the pool. He loved the water, and never passed up a chance to swim. He reminded me of his mother in that way. The door opened, bringing my attention to Tia running out in her bathing suit. I smiled at the sight of my daughter, taking in her appearance. Her hair had been pulled up into the adorable pigtails that I loved. She twisted around sweetly, showing me her bathing suit. Which was a two piece pink bikini, well a toddler version. The top was spaghetti strapped; the pale pink material was dotted with red strawberries. Red frill with white polka dots, trimmed the edges of the top. In the middle of the garment, was a matching red-speckled bow with two cotton strawberries hanging from it. The bottom was designed more as a skirt. It had the panties built in, and her little butt was bigger than normal with her Little Swimmers Huggies diapers. The bottoms had the same pattern of the top, but on the side of her stomach, another set of strawberries dangled from green ribbons. She patted her stomach, as to prove that she was showing it off. Needless to say, Tiegan thought she was grown up, and "hot stuff", as her mother liked to call it.

Lora came out behind her, but I couldn't see her bathing suit. She had a blasted cover up on. I swear, I never understood why that woman was so shy about showing off what she had. If there was any man on this plant that would turn her down, I would punch them out. Of course, if any man tried to get with her, I would do the same. Her dark red hair was pulled up in a loose bun, that wouldn't last one minute in the water. Stray hair fell around down, framing her face. Lora slipped Tia on a cover up, in green, and she picked up the bags. She muttered to herself as she did a double check of the bag, "More diapers, arm floatys, Tia's baby floaty, sunscreen, towels, a few snacks, and their sandals. Okay, I think we're ready. Let's go!"

Keith screamed out in happiness and jumped from the couch. I stood up and took Tiegan into my arms. I smiled as Lora as she guided Keith through the door. It didn't take us long to make it down the elevator and out through the glass doors that led to the pool. We had to scold Keith for trying to go ahead and jump with taking his shirt off. The shape of the pool was unknown. And I could tell by the style, that they had been going for a natural pond instead of man-made. Surrounding the edges of the pool were gray rocks and boulders creating the barrier. At one end of the pool, the rocks had been stacked up high, making a waterfall, as the water cascaded over the stones. It was pretty secluded, because built around that was a plastic slide, made into the stones, that splashed into the water. I saw Lora searching for something that surrounded the pool's edge, until she smiled and changed course into where she had been looking. I followed her, and saw a large group of people sharing a few sun chairs.

The first people I spotted were my own mother and father. They mixed right in with the other people, as they got ready to enjoy to the water. An older woman with red hair sat next to my mother, laughing about something. I smiled as Lora's mother looked up from her conversation with Mom to see Keith running at them. He couldn't decided who to hug first, so he threw an arm around each of them, before running to my father. And gathered just behind that group, were three other people. People that I all knew. A little girl, with her bouncy blond hair hurried around her grandmother and hugged Keith's neck. My niece, Odera. Or as she is affectionately known as "Odie". Her light blue bathing suit, also in two pieces, had clouds decorating it. She had grown so much in the time I knew her. I still remember her Little Mermaid bathing suit.

My sister and brother-in-law were too busy trying to settle out the bag that apparently had Odie's stuff in it to notice our arrival. Smiling to myself, I watched my family. But my attention was torn away from them as Tia patted me on the face. I have her my attention, and she smiled as she pointed at the water. I chuckled at her, knowing that once I take her in the water, she doesn't like it as much as she first thought. She always had to have me when she was in the pool, and would never let go. Finally, we approached the group. After several minutes of welcomes, we gave Keith the go ahead to jump into the water, after he had his arm float in place. He and Odera didn't waste any more time before submerging themselves I in the water.

And something weird happened next. It seemed as though our group split up into genders. The females waited a while before getting into the water, while me, Dad and Daniel joined several other people in the pool. With my daughter in my arms, I followed behind the other two men, lowering myself into the water by going down the entrance steps. I wrapped my arms tighter around Tiegan as the water touched her feet. She squealed , lifting her legs up out of the water and wrapped them around my waist. I laughed at her softly, knowing her attempts to stay dry were futile. Her arms clenched around my neck tight as the water came up to my chest. Dad and Daniel were leaning against one side of the pool, talking quietly. I was grateful that both men were willing to get a long and make an effort. It made everything that much better.

"What's the matter with my Tia?" Dad said as I joined them against the wall. She lifted her head off my shoulder, and turned her face in the direction of her Papa. I looked down to see her face. The face that made her look just like Lora when she was angry. I heard both men chuckle at her expression.

"Bad wawa, Papa!" She exclaimed, using her foot to kick at the water to make her point. I couldn't hold my amusement back any further and laughter ripped from my throat. Tiegan, un-immune to laughter, looked around at her father, Papa, and Uncle Danny and saw them all laughing. It didn't take long for her giggles to come. She covered her mouth with a little hand, and fell against me for support.

So, the three of us began helping Tia swim, once she got accustomed to the water, to each one. She was enjoying herself now, and Daniel and I kept a look out for Odie and Keith. Daniel, ever the one to reach out and make conversation, looked to me, "So, Randy… are you excited for your match a Wrestlemania?"

"Oh, yeah. I haven't been this ready for a match in a long time. Because I have to make it seem like this things have really happened to my family," I said, catching Tiegan's hand as my dad passed her to me in the water. She was getting even braver by dipping her head in the water for a few seconds.

"Vince and I talked the other day about everything that has been going on, and he tells me that he's very pleased with the outcome of this storyline," Dad said, smiling at me with that proud look that never failed to make me feel better. My dad had a way of getting to me, when no one else could. Well, no one besides Lora.

"Oh, and thanks for the tickets you got me, Zo and Odie," I smiled at Daniel's use of the nickname that bothered Zoey so much. And if I thought about it, Lora kind of had it coming with the nickname she hates Keith to be called. She was the one that started the "Odie" thing. "Quad" was just her payback, I guess. "Ever since Odera saw Lora on TV with you, she's been hooked. Of course, now she has her favorites, and I'm not too pleased with the John Morrison poster in her room."

I laughed hard at his remark, making a mental note to pass this little information onto John himself. My dad gave me a hard push on the shoulder, "Don't laugh now Randy. One day Tiegan will have posters of boys in her room."

That thought sobered me up. Although it did give me a little pleasure that I was a professional wrestler, and could intimidate any boy that wants the attention of my little girl. I turned my attention away from the two men, as Daniel passed Tia to Dad. I checked on Keith again, and something caught my eye. Callie, Mom and Zoey were all standing up, shedding their cover ups. I watched as Lora got to her feet, and slowly pulled off hers. To my pleasure, Lora wasn't the size she used to be when we first met. Back then, I thought she was perfect the way she was. But now, I thought wrong. While she was one of the most beautiful females I had ever seen, she had matured into so much more now.

After two children, there is just no way to get back to the size she was. But I was not complaining. My eyes traveled up from her feet, over her thighs that had gained more curves from the babies. I saw a brown bathing suit bottom, trimmed in hot pink, with flower designs of pink on the backside. And that, too, and blossomed out more. My wife could fill out a pair of jeans, no doubt. Her stomach was no longer the flat and smooth surface as it once had been. Now, there was a little more to grab and hold onto. A fact that I loved dearly. Her chest, covered by the matching brown trimmed with pink halter-style top and tied in the back, is what had changed the most. It had expanded in size, forcing her to buy bigger bra cups. They weren't too big that they looked fake and unproportionate to her body. To say her frame had filled out and added some meat on her bones, was one of the best things that came from pregnancy. Besides the actual baby, of course.

I kept my eyes on her as the group walked to the water. But before Lora could dip her fingers into the water, Keith came wading up to her. I couldn't hear what he said to her as he got close, but I saw Lora look behind him and smile in acceptance. Keith hopped up the pool steps and out of the water. And together, mother and son walked across the pool. I watching them interestingly as they disappeared behind the tall stones and boulders. A few moments later, they reappeared at the top of the slide.

And, it was obvious by the patting of little hands on my chest, that when I looked down to Tiegan, she was pointing and smiling at her mother and brother about to slide into the water. Lora sat down first, shivering against the cold water she wasn't prepared for. Without wasting any time, Keith climbed into the space between Lora's legs and settled in. Lora smiled brightly at the jabbering that came from Keith and held onto him with one arm. And with the other, she reached around and pushed off. And they began the descent down. Over everything around us, I could hear Keith scream out in excitement. It didn't take them long to twist and turn their way to the end of the slide. They both went feet first into the water. Seconds later, two heads full of soaked wet hair broke the surface of the water. As I figured, while watching Keith float off to get Odera for splashing him, Lora's loose bun didn't hold up against the water of the pool. Her hair clung to her skull and attached itself to her shoulders.

"Dada!" Tia called out to me, with another forceful slap to the chest. I mused silently that Ric Flair must have snuck into our house to train her for that. I looked down her, seeing her watch me with those big green eyes that mirrored her mother's. "Me slide!"

"Okay, baby," I said, and pushed myself off the wall with an excuse to Dad and Daniel. I brought Tiegan over to the steps and we got out of the pool. I sat her down for a moment and she ran off towards the slide. Her little wet feet made footprints along the pavement. I laughed at her shortly before following right in behind her. Before Tia could hit the steps, I caught up with her, grabbing her up in my arms. She giggled in delight as I hurried her up the steps. I put her down at the edge of the slide, so that I could sit down at the mouth. I wiggled a bit to get comfortable, which was only causing Tiegan to laugh harder. I smiled and rolled my eyes at my daughter, grabbing her up with one arm. And just like Lora did, I held my baby tight to my body and prepared to push off. Tia's little arms clung to my forearm. "Hold on tight."

And with that, I pushed off. Tiegan's high-pitched scream could probably easy break glass. We turned and curved throughout the slide, with water splashing up at us. I thought, humorously, what people would think if they saw the "Viper" riding a water slide. And normally, I wouldn't have. I have never been a big fan of slides in general. But what made my daughter happy, made me happy. And over the past four years of being a father, I learned what I would pretty much do anything the kids asked of me. I was the one that tried to opt out playing the good cop between Lora and I. Now, there was times where even I had to put my foot down, but when I am home, I don't want either of them mad at me. I couldn't finish my thought, because I saw the ending of the slide. I quickly reached around with one had and clamped my fingers over Tiegan's nose. The next thing I knew, we both hit the water. While I enjoy being submerged in water, I know that my daughter doesn't. I kicked as hard as I could to get to the surface.

Finally, oxygen filled my lungs again. I let go of Tia's face and turned her around to face me. She looked up, her pigtails look minuscule with the water forcing them down and her soft brown fringe clung to her forehead. Beads of water were attached to her eyelashes as she looked up at me. And for a moment, I thought she was going to cry. But a bright smile broke out on her face and she giggled with renewed vigor. "That fun, Dada!"

oo

Several hours later, I stepped out of the shower. I had an autograph signing in a short time, and I needed to get ready. The good thing about being me is, that it didn't take long to prepare myself. Once I was out of the shower, all I had to do was dry off, brush my teeth and put on my cologne, and finish up with clothes. It took me, at the most, fifteen minutes to get ready. After pulling on a pair of jeans and plain white t-shirt, I left the bedroom. Lora was sitting on the couch, with Zoey, Daniel and Odera surrounding her. My own parents had to leave to be settled into their own hotel room, and my mother-in-law had also went home, to prepare the house for the kids to sleep with her tomorrow night.

Since all of the grandparents were in town with us, Lora and I had agreed to let our kids spend as much time with them as we could. Callie was keeping the Keith and Tiegan tomorrow night, after the Hall of Fame ceremony, and my parents were keeping them the night of Wrestlemania. Lora wasn't very excited about the kids being gone two nights in a row, but she said it would be selfish of her to not let her mother, or my parents, not have some quality time. I walked over and stood behind Lora as I snapped my watch on my wrist. As I stared at it, I thought about its back story. To think, that this was almost stolen from me. I smiled down at Lora, thinking back to a time where she had handed it to me, "The kids still asleep?"

Lora nodded at me without taking her attention away from her sister. I seemed to have walked in on a very important conversation. I sat down on the edge of the couch, curious as to what they had been discussing. Zoey continued their talk first, "So, who all is being inducted to the Hall of Fame tomorrow? Anyone I would know?"

"Do you not watch the show?" Lora giggled, clearly amused by her sister's interest. "They've been talking about it for weeks."

"Yeah, well, who can concentrate on the words, when men are running around half-naked," Zo commented, and I shook my head in laughter. I happened to be one of those half-naked men. Also, her brother-in-law. But I wasn't the only one that reacted to her words. Lora covered her face to hide her laughter, and Daniel raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. Zoey looked shocked for a moment, before she feigned innocence. "I mean… No, I do not watch that show."

That amused everyone further, and laughed at her response. Odera, seemingly bored with this conversation, bounced over to me. I noticed her shirt, and smirked. I had a feeling I knew what she was about to ask. "Uncle Randy, do you ever talk to John Morrison?"

I had to fight the urge to laugh, because was cute with her bubbling excitement over the man. I nodded my head to answer her question, and she pretended to faint, and fell into Lora's lap. I smirked at the little girl, seeing her mother's trait of being forever boy-crazy ran through her veins. Lora nudged me softly and bent down to address Odie. "I've talked to him before too, and let me tell you… his hair looks even better in person!"

Odera squealed in delight and hugged tighter to herself, because she was wearing a J-Mo shirt. I stood up from the couch to walk to the table next to the door, slipping my wallet into my back pocket along with my phone and my room key. Zoey waved off the current wrestler talk with her hand, getting Lora's attention again. "You never answered me. Who's being inducted this year?"

"Well, there's Mike Tyson, Paul Bearer and Val Venis," Lora counted off on her fingers. None of these seemed to appeal to Zoey in the slightest, and I was reminded, yet again, that she was not that big of a wrestling fan. "And Trish Stratus, Mickie James and Shawn Michaels," Lora held up three more fingers. The only one out of this group that Zoey showed any kind of recognition for, was Shawn. I saw the amused look on my wife's face and I knew what she was doing. She was building up for the last name. "Oh crap… I can't think of the last one's name. Let me think. Oh yeah! Have you ever heard of some name called 'The Rock'?"

Zoey froze completely. She stared at Lora for several moments before she came back to reality. "Slap me, please. And you better not be pulling my leg! The Rock? As in, tall, tan and handsome? As in Dwayne Johnson? As in the wrestler turned movie star? As in, 'I can smell what The Rock is cooking', The Rock?" Lora simply nodded, a dream-like state coming over her face. "And I take it, from that look, you have seen or met him already? Oh, Lo, you don't even know how jealous I am of you right now!"

"And if you think I was telling the truth about John Morrison's hair," Lora began, slightly fanning herself. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this conversation. And I could tell that Daniel was too. "He's nothing compared to the People's Champ, I'm telling you."

"Okay, husbands are in the room, if you haven't forgot," I said, pulling them away from the boy-talk. The funny thing was, neither of them looked ashamed. They giggled again, and I knew they would have gladly continued their drooling if I hadn't interrupted. "And one of them is leaving for his job now."

Lora pushed Zoey's knee in amusement and stood from the couch. I watched her as she walked over to me. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she smiled sheepishly. "Aw, I'm sorry hun. I didn't mean to make you feel jealous over him."

"Jealous?" I scoffed, and quickly came up with a line to hide that she had actually nailed me on the head. "I'm not jealous, I just don't want to loose our security deposit because the two of you water-logged the couch with saliva."

Daniel chuckled at this, and I received smirk of her own from Lora. She pushed me to turn around and face the door. As I pulled at the door handle, I felt a sharp pat on the back of my jeans. I turned around slightly as saw Lora smiling up at me, while I heard Zoey laugh in the back ground. "Go on. Go bring home the bacon, my oh-so-manly husband. I shook my head and started to walk out the door. I tried to hold back my smile as I thought Zoey brought out the extremely girly and playful side of Lora that I rarely got to see. Sure, she was playful with me, but she was hardly ever extremely girly.

But as the door shut, I heard Lora, as she turned around to face her sister. I couldn't help but smile at her words. She knew I could still hear her, and chose her words carefully. "Who needs an eyebrow-raising Brahma bull, when I've got the reformed Legend Killer turned Viper?"

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So sorry that it's been a while! School has started back (boo!) and getting back into that. Oh, and btw, did anyone watch raw this past Monday.. you know? The one that SHAWN MICHAELS WAS ON RAW BECAUSE HE IS GETTING INDUCTED TO THE HALL OF FAME! Ahem.. excuse my outburst, but I was so excited when I watched that. And that lovely sweet chin music to Alberto Del Loser… REVIEW please!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG and Desiree **_**you people are the best ever! Keep up the great work!**


	13. The Heart Of The Game

**It feels as if I have that one moment on Raw where Shawn came out memorized.. I watched the video over and over again.. It was a magic moment! And I was doing some research, and there is talk that Vince is talking to Sting (an all time favorite of mine!) about being inducted into the hall of fame 2011, because Sting is no longer contracted to TNA. And Sting might main event Wrestlemania 27 with the Undertaker! I don't know if all this is true, the source looked very factual.. I, for one, hope it's true because how awesome would that be! Sting! HoF! Another thing that this site said was that Shawn was only one of THREE big names to be inducted this year! I'm dying to know! How 'bout you?**

**Speaking of the Hall of Fame, here's mine! Let's get on with this chapter!**

Chapter 13- The Heart Of The Game

**Lora**

"Mommy! Come quick!" Keith screamed running into our hotel bedroom. I jerked at the sound of my son's panicked voice. Movement rocked me on the bed, I turned to look and see that Randy had sat up abruptly. I was groggy and still very sleepy. I had a hard time getting Keith to sleep last night. It was well over three hours after Tiegan. I rubbed my eyes with both hands, trying to force the sleep from my body. Randy threw his legs over the edge of the bed, and braced himself to stand.

"What's the matter little man?" He asked, stretching his shoulders out. Keith ran to Randy's side and began to pull on his father's pant leg. I watched him, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Tia's bleeding!"

That was all it took to get me out of bed. Adrenaline flooded my body, forcing the tired from my veins. I shot a terrified look at Randy and we both ran for the door. Keith was hot on our heels as we rushed across the hotel. Randy made it the room first. I pushed past him to see my baby girl. She was still fast asleep in the bed. But the cheek that was resting against the pillow was covered in dried blood. And the pillow had a massive stain of red spreading out from her head. I flew to her side, with Randy standing behind me. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, I lifted her up into my arms. She groaned softly and her little eyes fluttered open. Clearly, by her unrest, that she was not ready to get up. Moving her to where her little legs straddled my lap, I examined her. It was easy to tell the source of the bleeding. Tiegan had had a nosebleed. I breathed in a sigh of relief, and looked to Randy.

"Would you please go bring me a wet washcloth?" I asked, and he didn't wait another minute before he went to the bathroom. I heard him fumbling around in the cabinets. Keith walked up slowly to my side. When he spoke, I could tell that he was still scared and on the verge of tears.

"Mommy? What happened to her?"

I reached out for him and pulled him to my body with one arm. Tia rested her head on my chest, clearly trying to go back to sleep. I soothed his worries with my hand stroking his back. "Don't be afraid, baby. Your sister just had another nosebleed. It's okay."

My words did little to help Keith and his fear. He was still so upset about this, that he didn't say anything about my term of endearment that he hated. Randy returned to my side, silently handing me the washcloth. I lifted Tiegan's head and began to clean her up. She whimpered in protest, the cold of the water pestering her. Randy reached around me, and grabbed up the pillow, with the bloodstain and left the room. It took several minutes to get my baby clean. Dried blood was the worst.

Finally, after making sure she was clear of all blood, and took her soiled gown off, I walked out. Making my way to the kitchen, fully awake, I set out to starting fixing breakfast for the children. I took notice of Randy sitting at the dining table, but didn't focus on his actions. It wasn't until I began mixing up oatmeal for my babies, that I realized what Randy was holding. "Randy, are you okay?"

He looked up from the bloody pillowcase to meet my eye. I knew, just by looking at him, that he was not okay. He hated these spells Tiegan kept having. It took a toll on him to see his daughter covered in blood. He held up the pillowcase for me to see. "Are you okay with this?"

"Well, of course not. But I don't see a reason to worry. Nosebleeds happen all the time. It's not uncommon," I turned my back from him and began to stir the oatmeal I had pulled from the microwave. It needed to be cooled down before either one of the kids would think about eating it.

"I understand that, but this is the fifth time in less than a month. Doesn't that concern you?" I sighed at his words as I walked both bowls to the table he was sitting at. I called out for both Keith and Tiegan, and they came running. Tia, now over her tiredness, ran behind Keith. She looked so cute with her mussed hair, wearing only her diaper. There wasn't need to put more clothes on her until it was time to get ready.

"It bothers me that it bothers my family so much. And I hate that it happens to my baby, but Randy… it's just a nosebleed," I said, looking back at my husband. He didn't seem comforted by my words, so I sat down next to him. "Okay, if it worries you so much, we'll do something about it. Say, if it happens again, we'll take her to the doctor. Then they can tell you that this is all perfectly normal."

Randy breathed deep at that, and I finally broke through to him. I rolled my eyes as soon as I turned my back on him. He was such a worrier when it came to small things like this. For goodness sake's, it was just a nosebleed. Things like that happen all the time. They didn't really need a reason. Or a cause. I quickly fixed Randy and me a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table. If Randy could only notice that Tiegan was perfectly happy and fine now. She was her regular bouncy and happy self. All thought of her nosebleed forgotten on her. And for Keith it seemed as well. Once he realized that Tia was fine, he got over his fear. I smiled at my son. He sure did have the protective gene from his father.

After about thirty minutes, we had all finished our breakfast, and I sent both my kids into their temporary bathroom. As always, when it was Randy and me, their bath time time was of record speed. We had them soapy, washed and dry within another thirty minutes. Randy left me to tend to the kids while he went about getting himself ready. I ordered both Keith and Tiegan to set on the bed while I got their outfits ready.I pulled down both hangers I had in the closet and laid them out on the bed. I got Keith dressed first. He had wanted a tuxedo, just like Randy had. But he had chosen it in white instead of black. Once I had on his pants and white button down shirt, I tied his tie into place. His tie match Tia's dress, of a turquoise color. I slipped his white dress shoes over his white socks and tied them onto his feet. Smiling at my little man, he looked so grown up in his grown up outfit. I waited about his white blazer, choosing to wait for that until we got ready to leave. Then I turned my attention towards Tiegan.

Her dress was beyond adorable. It fell to about her knees. The shiny satin shimmered in the light. It was a beautiful shade of turquoise. The top was smooth and sleeveless with thick straps. The skirt part was cinched into many very small pleats. A black ribbon had been sown into place around the middle with a star-shaped sparking gem stone affixed at the center. I buckled her black shoes around her ankles. Just a single black strap went around her leg. There was nothing else but the black, thick strap over the end over her foot, peeped to show off her toes. Which had been painted the night before to match her dress, as were her fingernails. Off-center on each strap was a matching crystallized gem that nearly mirrored the one on her dress.

I went back to Keith, while Tiegan strutted around the room, loving the fact that she was wearing a swirly dress and had shoes that had a little heel on them. We went to the bathroom and I fixed his hair in his favorite way. Putting gel into my hands, I rubbed it into his hair. Carefully, I combed his hair up, with my fingers, so it spiked in the middle of his head. I had grown to love the fohawk on my son. I sent him into the living room to watch TV while I carried Tia into the bathroom. There wasn't much I need to do with her, except brush her hair. It made it's own curls naturally. The dress had come with a black, stretchy head band that fit around her head. I centered the black satin bow, that attached to the headband, to one side of her hair.

I placed both Tia and Keith in the living room, and began to take pictures of them both. This was a special day for us, because it was the first Wrestlemania that Tiegan was able to go to. Last year, she was just three months old. It wouldn't have been smart to carry her, and have her cry through it all. So, Randy had just took Keith and I stayed home with the baby. But now, she was able to join us, so it was a family affair. While I snapped yet another picture of Tiegan, I heard a door opening behind me. I turned to see Randy emerging from the bedroom. Completely dressed for the evening.

That man could take anyone's breath away. No matter how simple a tuxedo can be, I never got tired of seeing him in them. The black trousers clung slightly to his thighs and then fell to cover the tops of his black shiny shoes. His white shirt was covered by a dark silver vest with matching tie. He already had on his coat, though it wasn't buttoned. He was a sight. He saw me staring and smirked slightly. "Keith, you might want to get Mommy a towel. She's drooling."

My mouth, which I hadn't known had been open, snapped shut in an instant. I reached out and grabbed Keith before he was able to complete his father's request. I rolled my eyes at Randy, trying to cover up my slight embarrassment. "Daddy was just playing with you."

Randy chuckled as he walked across the room to stand in front of me. Instead of smacking him, as I had previously wanted to, I just stared him as my body reacted to his presence. He raised an eyebrow at me, seeing my obvious pleasure at just the sight of him. He seemed pleased with himself. "I'm going to take the kids down to visit with my parents. That leaves you to yourself to get ready in peace. Is that alright?"

I nodded numbly. I didn't object because I knew I needed a few moments alone to pull myself back together. He kissed my cheek gently, and grabbed the kids by a hand and escorted them out of the hotel. Happy the moment I knew I was alone, I began to fan myself, while a sly smile began to cross my face. I walked to my phone. I couldn't hide the giggle I had when I dialed the number that I needed.

oo

"Thank you, Casie, so much for helping me!" I gushed as I slipped on my shoes over my pale charcoal stockings. They were silver pumps, pleated all around. The platform was one inch and the heel stood at five inches. I stood up from the chair and let my dress fall to the floor. I looked over at Casie, who smiled back at me.

"Oh, it's no problem!" She giggled, thinking about what she had helped me with. I walked across the room, carefully, and pulled her into a hug. "Besides, now you owe me when I want to do something for John."

I joined in on her laughter and stepped back to admire her dress again. It was simple beauty. A strapless, floor length gown. The top was solid black and stopped just under the bust. From down on, was a pleated white skirt, with the pleats outlined in a soft black. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back into an elegant ponytail. She was absolutely stunning. I turned back to the mirror to check my hair out one last time. I thought it looked fabulous. My bangs had been swept back in a curl away from my face. For once, they didn't fall into my eyes. My long red hair fell loose down my back and shoulders in soft curls. My make-up was soft and subtle. The smokey colors on my eye seem to bring out the color of green. My skin appeared flawless from the smooth layer of base. My cheeks were a light shade of pink, and my lips glistened with an easy gloss. I scrunched at my hair one last time with my hands and followed Casie out of the bathroom. I jumped slightly, when we entered the living room, at the knock on the door.

I made my way towards the sound and pulled open the door. John stood on the other side, dressed in his best black tuxedo. That man could stop traffic with his looks. The white tie he had on stood out stark against the black shirt he had on beneath the suit. And being totally John, I saw that he had on white dress shoes, instead of the traditional black. I thought to myself that only John could pull this off. He smiled at the pair of us, "You beautiful ladies ready to go?"

Casie and I laughed at his words, and appreciated him for his complement. I grabbed my clutch and the three of us left the room. I straightened my dress nervously as we rode the elevator down. I knew my family was waiting for me in the lobby. I knew he was waiting for me. And even though we had been married for so long now, I still got butterflies at trying to show off for him. The elevator dinging and I let John and Casie walk out first. I looked around as I followed behind them. I saw my surrogate parents standing to one side, with Keith and Tiegan at their feet. I barely registered how nice they had dressed up. I looked to the right of them, and saw Randy. He hadn't noticed me yet, because he was messing with his watch. But John laughed at something Casie had said, and Randy looked up.

I was instantly gratified for all my work. His eyes traveled up and down my body, taking in my dress and myself. Once I had seen this dress, I knew I had to have it. It was navy blue, a color that went well with my hair. The elegant evening dress had a deep v-cut neckline in both front and back. The back didn't dip as far was the front. And the front didn't too far as to show off too much. The top had a wide border of sparkling crystals covered the bust, eliminating the need for a necklace. The back had the same pattern of crystals, lining the border, but not nearly as wide. It had thin spaghetti straps, showing off my shoulders. Framing the jeweled border is a band of pleated ruching that criss-crossed in front for a flattering fit. A fit that showed off my curves around the waist. The dress fell gracefully to the floor. And even better, it trailed tastefully in back. My silver shoes peeped out once in a while as I walked.

Before Randy could find words to greet me, my son came running up to me. He had detached himself from his grandparents. He looked up at me, wrapping his arms around my thigh. "Mommy, you look so pretty!"

I giggled at his very enthusiastic words. Movement from behind Keith caught my eye, and I looked around to see Tiegan walking up to her brother. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Tia was swishing her hips as she walked. Something that amused everyone else in the lobby. Once she was standing in front of me, she let her hand rub over the material of the dress. When she spoke, she didn't quite say the words right. But the message got across. "Pitty Mama."

The people around us made a noise of amusement at my children. I looked down at Tiegan, smiling, "Thank you baby. And don't you just look like hot stuff!" I added, putting a hand on my hip and bouncing slightly in a way that I knew amuses the girl. Sure enough, she giggled at my actions. She turned around, one hand on her hip just like her mother, and strutted back to her Mamma and Papa. I turned my attention to my son. "And thank you. You look handsome enough to be… a quad."

Keith smiled brightly at that, and ran around to the man that gave him that nickname. He jabbered loudly that his Mommy had just said he was a Quad. That was the greatest compliment for him. Their reactions to my words, caused more laughter. Soon, John announced that it was time to leave for the Philips Arena, where the ceremony would take place. The kids were riding with Bob and Elaine, and Randy and I were hitching with John and Casie. Our crowd slowly trickled out of the doors, and out towards the cars. As everyone filed outside, I made to go with them. But Randy grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back against him. I shuddered against him as his arms circled around me.

"'Pretty' doesn't even begin to describe you," he said, breathing against the side of my face. Goosebumps erupted all over my skin. I pressed back into him with some pressure. I heard his soft groan of approval. I smiled wickedly at my actions. He pressed his lips to my ear again. "If you don't want the people in this lobby to see how your dress looks like on the floor, then we should probably get going."

oo

I clapped loudly as Trish Stratus walked off stages to a huge ovation from both current and old superstars and fans. One of the most loved Diva of all time. She had gotten teary-eyed at the end of her speech, and already inducted Mickie James came out to be her support. I looked over at Randy, who was applauding along with everyone else. I hadn't hardly been able to think of anything else, but him. And he didn't pass up a chance to touch me. Whether it was a slight squeeze of my knee, or his foot touching mine, or the worst of it all, the _accidental_ sleight of hand on my chest. An act that caused several people to stare at me when I jumped suddenly. I only hoped the cameras filming the event hadn't caught that.

I sat back down in my seat with everyone else as Trish disappeared behind stage. Looking to my right I saw that Keith was still standing. Both he and Tiegan had been so good tonight, and their favorite parts were when they got to clap along with everyone. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him back into his seat. On his other side, sat Tiegan. She sat Indian-style, coloring on some paper with markers that only marked on the type of paper she had. She had a sippy cup pressed to her lips and she looked up to see Vince talking, yet again. I was thankful that Elaine and Bob for sitting opposite the kids, to help cage them in their seats if they should get out of hand.

Since I had been paying attention to my kids, I had missed what Vince had been saying. I looked up to see that he began walking off as more music began to play. The music that everyone knew as Triple H. I clapped along with the rest of hundreds in attendance. He smiled happily as he stepped in front of the podium.

"Thank you. I appreciate your applause, but I'm not here for myself. No, tonight, I get the pleasure of inducting yet another one of my best friends into the Hall of Fame, where they rightly belong," Paul said, speaking of another time, where he had inducted Ric Flair. "This man tonight, is known as many things. The Heart Break Kid, the Showstopper, the Main Event, the Icon and of course, Mr. Wrestlemania. All titles that he worked hard to earn. But he holds another title. My best friend. Shawn, over the years, has had several problems. He'll even admit that himself. But even at his lowest point, he was always there for me if I ever needed him. And that's something that he can say about it. Shawn and I have been through bad times, and great times and times that it took both of us to get through. I am so proud of the man that he's become, and everything that he's had to overcome. So, I give to you, Shawn Michaels!"

The arena erupted into an explosion of cheers and chants. I could hardly hear myself think. The iconic music that identified Mr. Wrestlemania echoed just above the crowd. He walked to the podium, strutting in his usual way. Everyone was on his or her feet for his man. I clapped out for him, along with extending my voice to praise him. Randy looked down at me in amusement. I rolled my eyes at him. Shawn had been the reason I felt better about Randy shying away from me when I was pregnant with Keith. He was at my wedding, sitting on my side. I loved this man like a father figure. The crowd finally settled down enough, as everybody took their seats, for Shawn to begin speaking.

"Wow… Just wow. All those years I had perform for you, and this moment, right now, just made it into the top ten best nights of my life," Shawn began, emotion clearly stuck in his throat. I looked out on the crowd fondly before he continued. "Thank you, Hunter for what you just said. Besides my wife, I have never had a best friend like you. As you all know, or might know, I did have a rough patch in my life. And 'rough patch' doesn't even come close to what I did to myself. But by the grace of God, and everyone in my life, I came through it all on top. I have cherished every moment that I got to perform and wrestle in front of all of you. It has been such an honor and privilege to follow in the footsteps of each and every Hall of Famer. There are so many people that I would like to thank, though all but one know how grateful I am to them. But the person that can never get enough gratitude from me, is the WWE Universe. If it hadn't of been for you, our fans, I would not be standing before you today. I shudder to think where I'd be. I love you, and you have my undying appreciation. Thank you."

His music cued up again the raucous churned back up again. The respect and friendship that this man had from just about every WWE Legend and current superstar was amazing. But what was even more amazing was that his fans never stopping doubting him and would always be behind him. He disappeared back stage. But no one reclaimed their seats. It was as if they knew not too. Because without anyone announcing him, Steve Austin's classic shatter of glass echoed throughout the arena. It had been quite sometime since the WWE fans had seen the Texas Rattlesnake. The smile I had on my face started to hurt my cheeks. Stone Cold was in my top ten favorite wrestlers of all time. He basked in the glory of his fans for a few moments, before he cleared his throat.

"Over the years of my career, I have had some classic matches and some wildly crazy rivalries. But I think the most memorable one was with this man. And let me tell you, I thoroughly enjoyed the beer bath that I gave him," Steve chuckled softly at the memory, and the crowd laughed their approval at the memory. Even I giggled, because I remember that specific moment in time. "He really is the most electrifying man in sports and entertainment. Only a select few in the history books can get the millions," he paused to let the crowd repeat the word, "and millions of fans to chant for him with just a few words. His encyclopedia of catchphrases seems endless. I think we all, at one point or another, stayed in the SmackDown hotel. But, before I use up all of his lines, let me bring him out. Please, get the hell on your feet for the Great One. The Rock!"

The roof just figuratively came off the place. The fans in the back were on their feet, screaming yelling just like it was a live Raw event. His infamous theme song cut through the noise, which only made the commotion louder. Every Superstar and Diva were out of their chairs in respect. And if I had not been here, representing the Orton family as wife, mother and daughter-in-law, I would have been out of my mind with excitement. So, instead of making a fool of myself, I refrained to clapping and the occasional cat call. To which Randy looked down at me, rolling his eyes. Dwayne Johnson entered the stage, wearing a simple black tuxedo and black tie. When he approached the podium, he took the microphone out of the holder and walked up to the front of the stage.

"_Finally_," the crowd exploded with just one word. Dwayne put the microphone to his lips and tilted his head back. "The Rock has come back… to Atlanta!" Each and every one in attendance had echoed his words. Even I did, albeit, very soft so that Randy could not here me. After all, this was my home town he was speaking of. Everyone took there seats when Dwayne gestured to them. "You'll have to forgive me. It had been too long and that never gets old. And it's amazing to know, that even after all these years, that I still have your loyal support. I will always get goosebumps in front of you. Never in all my life, have I had more fun than when I was in the WWE. Don't get me wrong, I love to act and star in movies, but there is has never, and The Rock means," he paused with the fans shouted "ever" back at him. He smiled and continued, "ever been anything like this company. I left, simply, because I was on top. I didn't want to overstay my welcome and lose the faith from you people. And it honors and humbles me today, to know that The Rock is, and will always be, the People's Champion. Thank you, so much, for everything that you had to put up with me. I'll always be connected to this company."

His music began to play, and he turned to walk away. Very slowly, but growing louder with each second, the audience began to chant "Say It". With each person adding their voice, it wasn't hard to tell what was being said. Dwayne paused before he could exit the stage. He turned around, to face the audience again. He slowly began to smile. He braced himself, squaring his feet. He shook his shoulders out once, and returned the microphone back to his lips. With a swift jerk, his head went back once more. "If 'ya smell…" he called out, dragging the last word on for a while. He finally ended the word with a wag of his tongue. Dwayne looked back out to the crowd, and his infamous eyebrow raised. "The Rock… is cooking."

oo

"You should have let me drive," Randy said, as I turned down a dark curvy road. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew these roads like the back of my hand. Casie and John had let us borrow their rental car to take the kids to my mother's. They had hitched back with Bob and Elaine. Randy had pestered me to be the one to drive, but I insisted. I was a good a driver as he was. "It's getting really dark."

"Yes, well, it does that at night," I joked, looking to seem him send me a very dirty look. I giggled in response. We drove on, silence surrounding us in the car. For at least another fifteen minutes, the trip went smoothly. Until the car started to shake. I did my role, playing the part of the surprised and worried driver. I heard Randy curse to himself and ordered me to pull over. I did as he asked and pulled off the road. Before I could make a complete stop, he jerked his door open and exited the car. I followed suit, and eased my way out of the driver's side. I found Randy kneeling in front of the front passenger side tire. "What's wrong?"

"It's flat," was all he said. He stood up, and kicked the flat rubber in frustration. I raised an eyebrow at him; I knew he hated to be stuck somewhere.

"This is a rental. They check this sort of thing. How could it be flat?" I pouted, resting my hip against the side of the car, folding my arms under my chest. Subtly, I squeezed my arms together, and I caught Randy's eye on my chest, watching as it moved. I fought my smile.

"The valve stem cap is missing," Randy answered, once he regained control on himself. He huffed and reached into his jacket pocket, and brought out his cell phone. I watched as he tried to place call after call, but no one was answering. He left several messages that we were stranded with a flat. He groaned, putting both of his hands over his face. He finally looked up at me, seeing the serene expression on my face. "Why are you not bothered by this?"

I looked up to the sky, seeing how clear it really was in the Georgia countryside. You couldn't see this in the city. The velvety black and blue sky was littered with millions of bright burning stars. The moon, in all its glory, shimmered bright in the full moon stage. Randy and I were well illuminated with all of nature's bounty. With the keys in hand, I popped the trunk and walked to the back of the car. Lifting the hatch, I looked in and saw two large blankets that had been purposely planted there. "Well, since we are stranded, we might as well make the best of it. Let's go for a walk."

"A walk? In the middle of no where? Have you lost your mind?" Randy retorted walking to the back of the car to stand with me. I rolled my eyes at him, reaching in and pulling out the blankets. Randy froze in his tracks, staring at me. I could almost hear the cogs turning in his brain as he put two and two together. I didn't let him get to his conclusion, before I turned on the spot and walked towards the woods. I knew exactly where I was. And I knew exactly where this trail would take us. "Lora Jade Orton."

I heard him call out as I slipped into the woods without a look back. I covered my mouth with my hand, laughing softly. The trail was dark and secluded. I walked as fast and as careful as I could on the bumpy trail. I was wearing high heels after all. When the trail began to lighten, I felt two arms come around me. I didn't scream, because I recognized the black sleeves. He didn't say anything and neither did I. I just keep leading the way until the trail opened up.

We were on the grassy ledge of a riverbank. The moonlight glimmered against the flowing water. Underneath our feet was a grass, but it didn't last long until it turned into a stone ledge, over looking the river. The rushing sound of water met my ears as an old friend. I looked to my right to see rock cliffs standing high above us, surrounded my trees and shrubbery. Water traveled and fell over the high cliffs, emptying into the river below. And hiding just behind the curtain of water, was a damp and dark cave, hidden to the world. Crickets chirped in the background, occasionally joined by the common bullfrog. It was music of a country night. And I loved it. I turned in Randy's arms, to see the look of awe on his face. I could tell that he hadn't seen anything like this; well, at least nature made. "How did you find this?"

"I don't remember," I said, honestly. It had been so long ago that I had come up on this place. But I knew for sure that I never forgot where it was. I pulled loose from Randy's embrace, and stepped to the side. I knew he was watching me as I fluffed the blankets out. Laying them, one of top of the other. I lowered myself onto the cotton and patted the space next to me. "But I can tell you that you are the first man I have ever brought here."

Randy made a noise in the back of his throat and walked over to me. My body warmed as he sat down behind me, pulling me into the separation of his legs. I sighed in content, as his arms came around me. For a long while, that's how we sat there. Not saying a word and watching the beautiful waterfall. But I felt his demeanor change to need when his hands began to explore the material of my dress. My breath caught in my throat when his large hand cupped my chest over my dress. When I felt his other hand at the zipper of my dress, I moved away. He groaned in disappointment. I stood up carefully, and moved around Randy. Every time he would time to follow me with his gaze, I'd move his head back with both hands. I felt giddy and powerful as I towered above my husband. It wasn't often that I allowed myself to be like this. I was happy enough submitting to Randy. But it was something else to know that I could make Randy submit to me.

I reached down and began to gather my dress into my hand. I slowly brought it up above my leg. I braced myself with the other hand on Randy's shoulder. Carefully, I draped my bare leg over his other shoulder. He turned his head to watch. I heard him moan softly when he saw the garter strings holding up my stockings. I tapped my foot against his hand that was resting on his leg. He took his cue to slip my silver pump off my foot. I grazed my leg against the side of his face as I removed it from his shoulder. I teased him more as I draped the other leg over his other shoulder. I let my dress fall to the ground again, and walked slowly back in front of him. I kept my back to him as I knelt down between his legs. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the heat coming from his eyes as he stared at me. I shivered slightly as his fingers brushed against my back. I felt him grip the zipper, and slowly pull it down. I knew what he was seeing; as the zipper traveled lower, the silk strings were revealed.

Once I knew the zipper was all the way down, I straightened up. Taking a few steps ahead, I tantalizingly turned back to face him. I gave each of my spaghetti straps attention as I slipped them off my shoulders. Never taking my eyes off Randy, I let the dress fall to my feet. His eyes drunk me in as a sharp hiss came from his mouth. I seductively ran my hands up my stocking-covered legs, played with the garter straps on my thighs. I sighed softly, caressing the silky material of my light blue panties that barely covered anything. Randy watched my hands as I traveled across the black, lace-trimmed corset. Pale blue flowers patterned attractively over the black garment. The curved cups of the chest scantily encased me. My hands slipped up my throat and buried into my hair. And as I examined Randy through heavily-lidded eyes, I realized that he was wearing drastically too many clothes.

I padded my way back to stand in front of him. Placing a foot on the outside of each of his thighs, I lowered myself into his lap. My knees didn't hurt against the soft comfort of the blankets. Without wasting a second, Randy's lips attached to my throat. I moaned into his ear, and I felt him react beneath me. My fingers slipped under the edges of his black jacket. Slowly, I peeled the coat from his arms. Loosening his tie with one hand, I undid the buttons of vest with the other. All the while, his hands began to undo the strings in the back of my corset. As fast as I could, I slid down the buttons of his white shirt, slowly revealing the tan skin of his chest. Once his shirt was free, I raked my nails back up his chest, so that I could push the sleeves off his arms. Randy groaned when my hands fell to his belt. I made quick work of the belt buckle and pants button. I paused to cling to his shoulders when his hands slipped into the back of my panties, gripping me tightly.

Reaching around, I removed his hands. Shifting my weight, I placed my bottom on the black in between Randy's thighs. I braced myself with my hands on the ground behind me and leaned back. And just like I had down from behind, I lifted my leg. I rested my ankle on his shoulder. He seemed to already know what to do. His fingers brushed against my skin as he undid the snaps of the garter. He kept his eyes on my face as he pulled the stocking off my leg. I licked my lips, drawing his attention to my mouth. I switched legs and he repeated his actions. And without waiting for him, I stood up. I slowly dipped my fingers into the hem of my panties. I bent over slowly, pulling the material down with me. I heard his breath hitch, and his pants came low and fast. I straightened back up, letting him bask at me. Reaching around behind me, I pulled the strings loose the rest of the way, and slipped out of it. I stood there, completely bare in front of Randy. My heart pounded in my chest. I smiled coyly at him, and turned my back to him. And before Randy could stop me, I ran. My foot hit the edge of the stone and I kicked off.

Exhilaration ran through me. The warm spring breeze flew about my hair. I tucked my legs to me, wrapping my arms around me knees. It seemed to take an eternity to for me to hit the water. I vaguely heard Randy call out for me. Finally, I fell through the surface of the river. The water was surprisingly neutral. Neither warm nor cold. I grinned to myself under the water. I hadn't felt this free in such a long time. I kicked hard and my head emerged from the water. I looked up at the ledge I had just jumped off of. I didn't see Randy. I looked around me, turning this way and that in the water. I screamed out when I felt something touch my foot from below. I spun around to see Randy popping up behind me. I laughed at him, splashing him. I took off for the waterfall before Randy could recover.

I was mere feet in front of the curtain of water before a hand closed around my foot pulling me back. The current of the water helped tug me into Randy. He turned me around, circling his arms around me. I looked up into those deep blue eyes, seeing the passion and desire there. A noise escaped my throat, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Without another pause, I pressed my lips against his. I hitched my leg around Randy's hip, and I could feel him pressed against me. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me tighter on him. While Randy was concentrating on getting us into the cave, I focused my attack on his neck, grazing my teeth of his skin, and then massaging it with my tongue. He grew harder the further south I went.

I felt the water as it cascaded over me for a few seconds. Then Randy and I were enveloped in the darkness of the cave. Randy pushed through the water until I felt a smooth surface of an eroded rock against my back. Now, Randy could give me his undivided attention. I propped my head back on the stonewall, as Randy began to mirror my lip assault on my neck. My fingers flinched into his shoulders when his hand came out of the water to cup me roughly. I gasped at the gesture, and lifted my other leg around his waist, locking my feet together behind his back. My skin scorched in the wake of his touch. I couldn't take it anymore. I bit my lip before I moaned out my request. "Randy, now."

The man didn't need further coaching on my part. He pulled back, and adjusted himself against me. Slowly, he began to push into me. My breath caught in my throat and I buried my face into Randy's shoulder. Inch by inch, he dived deeper. Until he was fully resting inside me. His hands cupped my face, and tilted it up. When his lips met mine, he pulled out. I gasped into his mouth. I couldn't think before he thrust roughly back into me. My muscles twitched and my toes tingled. Randy slipped a hand beneath the surface of the water, and rubbed against me with his blunt fingers. My lips broke away from his and my head fell back once again. He was pushing towards the limit. I tightened my legs around him, which to my pleasure caused him to groan in surprise.

Randy began to thrust into me faster and harder. Small waves lapped against us from our movement and a large ring of ripples circled around us. Once again, I buried my head into his shoulder, clinging tightly to him. His other hand slipped under the water and gripped my hip. With a sharp motion, he tugged me up higher, giving him more access to me. After one more thrust, I couldn't hold it anymore. I called him out by name, as I tightened dangerously around him. The water licking against my heated skin was a sensation that I could never get used too. Randy grunted into my hair, and I felt him release into me, which only intensified my ecstasy. His fingers dug into the flesh of my thigh. The darkness of the cave exploded with stars.

I panted, leaning back against the stone wall. Randy pressed into me weakly. I placed my hand on either side of his face, lifting it up to mine. I kissed him softly, brushing my lips against his. Then I guided his head back down to rest against my shoulder. This had been the best Wrestlemania weekend so far.

**So, what did ya think? Hot and steamy huh? I hope it holds up to standard for the first scene like this in the third story. Let me know what you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree and SandraSmit19 **_**I love you guys! You make this amazing!**


	14. On The Ropes

**I'm so glad you all liked the dirty dirty in the last chapter! And happy that it stood the test of your standards! Now, in this chapter, Wrestlemania is scheduled to go down! Woo! **

**Oh, and, I've made some banners for my stories.. on my homepage.. The first one is a little rough and bland, but they get better! Go check them out and tell me what you think! But, here we go!**

Chapter 14- On The Ropes

I woke to the caress of a breeze on my bare back. It was strong enough that it picked up a dew stands of my hair, blowing them into my face. I groaned softly, batting them away with my hand. I cracked one lid to stare around me. I saw nothing but a bright shining light beaming down at me. The light was temporarily blinding. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the beams, and I looked around. Seeing nothing but trees and grass, I remembered where I was. Which brought a smile to my face. My hand flexed against the hard, tanned chest it laid against. Lifting my eyes, I gazed into my husband's face. He was still sound asleep. A look of complete peace was expressed. Nothing ever troubled this man while he was asleep. But, before I could admire this specimen of a man, a shrill ringing ripped through the air. It startled me, and I jumped into a sitting position, pulling the blanket with me. Which left Randy bare to the world.

"Ah, shit," I murmured to myself, trying to find the source of the ringing. By now, I knew it was Randy's phone. It was the whereabouts of said technology that I couldn't determine. I huffed in frustration when the ringing stopped. I brushed my fingers through my hair, and wondered out loud, "What time is it?"

"Lora?" I heard Randy mutter, his eyes prying themselves open. I momentarily stopped fretting about reality around us as I allowed myself a few extra moments to bask in Randy's glory. Nothing in this world compared to that man. How his muscles moved as he sat up, or the arrogant smirk on his face when he caught me staring. He raised one eyebrow at me, to which I responded with a slap on the arm. "Breakfast?"

Before I could get the sarcastic laugh out of my mouth, another sound came to my ears. And this time, it wasn't Randy's phone. Nor was it mine. It was an actual person. Worse yet, an actual person that I knew. My eyes grew wide as the sound of twigs crunching under shoes got even closer. I tugged the blanket tight around my shoulders. Randy, who still looked mildly amused, didn't even bother to cover up. I groaned, reaching over to grab a corner piece of the blanket Randy was lying on, and tossed it over his lap. Just in time to hear, "Lora? Randy? Where are you? We found you're car—"

John's voice died in his throat as he came through the clearing. He stopped in his tracks, eyes roaming over the situation before him. Casie was hot on his heels. She hadn't noticed he'd stopped, and barreled right into him. "John could you please warn me next— oh. Hi Lora, Randy."

Her eyes glinted in the sunlight, and I knew she was on the verge of laughter. And if it had been anyone else, I would have found this amusing as well, instead of utterly embarrassing. And to think, I had been embarrassed when John found Randy and me in the closet. I looked over to Randy, completely cool with this. I rolled my eyes. He would not have a problem with this. After all, he's nearly naked in front of people all the time. What's it to him if he's all the way naked. I wanted to cover my head in the blanket, to hide my bright red face. But that would have just made matters worse. Randy, without warning, stood to his feet, letting the blanket fall. Tactfully, Casie looked the other way, seemingly so interested in the waterfall to her left.

"Good morning you two," he said nonchalantly. I stared at him and his bravado. He walked around the clearing picking up his scattered clothes. After he slipped his boxers back on, he buckled his pants back into place. I closed my eyes again, feeling the blood rush to my face as Randy picked up my blue panties. With his shirt in hand, he walked to me. As soon as he blocked the others from my line of view, he turned his head. I knew he was speaking to John. "If you don't care, turn around for a moment?"

I heard the ruffle of leaves and grass at his feet as he did what Randy asked. Finally, he looked down at me; I could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying this. I whined and buried my head into his chest. I gasped softly when Randy knelt to the ground. He nudged my leg gently. He was dressing me. I tried to fight the smile I felt as Randy pulled my panties back up into place. I reluctantly removed the blanket from around my shoulders at his tug. But as soon as the material hit the ground, Randy was slipping his shirt over my shoulders. His nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons, securing the top around me. His shirt fell way past my blue panties, thankfully. Randy stepped away from me and began to gather up everything else. Needing something do, I skittered around the clearing as well, throwing all the remaining clothes onto the wad of blankets. Randy gave me an amused glance when I reached down, and grabbed up everything with one swoop. He knew that I wanted to get out there.

"So, shall we leave, then?" I asked, before brushing past John. Casie eyed me silently, a wicked amusement on her face. I couldn't help but smile at her as I rolled my eyes. I led the way back through the path. I was grateful for Randy following behind me, blocking any rear view from John or Casie. I picked up pace as soon as I laid eyes on the cars. I hurried to the passenger side door and pulled the door open. I threw the blankets into the backseat, turning to wave a quick good-bye to our friends. And without waiting for a reply, I shut myself up in the car. I heard muttered words beyond the barrier of the car. The next moment, Randy had opened up the driver's door, and was sliding inside. I breathed a sigh of relief as he cranked the engine, and I saw John's car pass us on the road.

Randy pulled onto the road. We were both so silent for several miles. Until I looked over at him, and he caught my eye. And slowly, very quietly, he began to chuckle. I glared at him, causing his chuckle to morph into full-blown laughter. I huffed, rolled my eyes and stared out of the passenger side window. But Randy did not stop laughing. He had hold of the steering wheel with one hand, and his stomach with the other. I knew when I felt the corners of my mouth tug, it was a lost cause. Within moments, I was dissolved into laughter just like his. I couldn't help myself. Randy's enjoyment was contagious. He looked over at me, light bouncing in his eye. "You should have seen your face when John showed up. You could have died right there!"

I buried my face into my hands, laughing into my palms. That had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. And while it had been embarrassing, it was the one of the funniest moments at the same time. I shook my hair from my face and turned to look at him. "My face? What about you? You don't have a modest bone in your body. Willing to let it all hang free in front of everyone!"

Randy shrugged his shoulders, our laughter finally subsiding as we pulled into the hotel. I looked around to the back of the hotel where Randy was pulling the car. "It doesn't bother me. If you haven't noticed, in the past five years, I'm barely clothed fifty percent of the time anyway. But my question, is how are you going to react, having to walk into the hotel, pant-less?"

My foot paused on the hot pavement as I tried to get out of the car. It hadn't occurred to me that I would have to enter the hotel in this condition, silly as it was. Casting a glance over to Randy, I saw the smirk he was sending me. He was obviously expecting me to cave at this, and relapse into embarrassment. Well, I would prove him wrong. I shook my head, holding my chin high. And with purpose, I began to stride past him. "Well, after being knocked out by Mike, this should be a piece of cake."

"What?"

I froze. Mid-step. _Oh shit._ I had just revealed something that I had never intended on telling. Anyone. Let alone Randy. I was afraid to turn around. Shifting my weight from foot to foot, I waited for the explosion. But nothing came. No words, no yelling. And just as I was about to turn around, a strong hand grabbed my elbow and jerked me forward. I looked over to see Randy roughly escorting me inside. He wasn't looking at me. He was giving all of his attention to the path he was taking. But from my angle, I could see the angry tick in his jaw, and his eyes were narrowed in rage.

"Randy?" But he sent me a glare that told me to not speak. And this time, I obeyed. Randy violently hit the button for the elevator. The doors slid open with slow ease, and Randy gently shoved me into the chamber. If I had a knife, I could have literally cut the tension between us. It was awkward and near unbearable. I couldn't even look at him for the whole ride. Instead, I bit my lip and watched the floor. I yelped slightly when the chamber came to a stop. He dragged me along behind him with a hand and led the way to our door. With baited breath, I watched him unlock the door and shove it open. And I was alone with my very angry husband. And to think, I was afraid of walking pant-less in the lobby. I would whether go streaking in front of the Atlanta Wrestlemania crowd than face Randy's wrath. "Randy, babe?"

"What the hell is going on here, Lora?" Randy muttered dangerously. I actually took a step back at his words. My heart rushed, not knowing exactly what to say.

"I was just playing, Randy. What I said… it was a joke," I managed to get out. And even I didn't believe the words that I had just spoke. My voice had shaken with fear. And I could tell that didn't buy it either. He tilted his head to one side.

"You are a terrible liar."

"What do you want me to say?" I swerved the conversation, hoping to pull out what to say from him. I knew what he wanted to know, I just didn't exactly know how to phrase it in words. I jumped back as Randy growled out suddenly, and began to pace the room. I braced myself on the wall, feeling that it was the safest place right now.

"Tell me the truth!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Tell me what really happened that night! What did he really do to you? I want to know, Lora. Did that bastard go off script with you? Tell me! Did he hurt you?"

"It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle," I began, but I found out that it was the wrong thing to say. Randy turned on me, staring me down with venom in his eyes. I took an unnecessary swallow, and looked to the ground. "But, yes. He did hurt me."

"I knew it," Randy spat out. He pulled the jacket from last night off his shoulders and slung it across the room, knocking over a lamp. It fell to the floor, and shattered into thousands of pieces with a resounding crash. Shocked, I moved my gaze from the lamp, back to Randy. He was bare-chested in his black slacks. His chest heaved with each breath he took. "I should have guessed it from the beginning. I knew you had acted strange. You portrayed everything in the ring so perfectly. And forgive me, but not even I am that good at faking a knock out. Then everything backstage. The dizziness, the vertigo. I'll kill him."

I knew he was just winding himself up. If I didn't stop him soon, he would put a hole in the wall. And that didn't need to happen. It wasn't as if we couldn't afford the repairs. But if Randy really hurt himself before Wrestlemania, that wouldn't make matters better. Sure enough, I saw him turn towards the nearest wall. I called out to him, rushing across the room. His elbow pulled back just as I reached him. I grabbed his arm with both of mine. But it wasn't in time to stop his momentum. Randy swung away anyway.

Everything happened so sudden, that I could only process it after it happen. Randy's force behind his intended punch had lurched me forward. I screamed in surprise as my feet came off the floor. Randy's clenched fist could no longer reach the wall, because my body was in the way. And, fortunately, it barely skimmed my jaw. But, my body had turned with the movement of Randy's swing. I felt my head bang against the wall first. It wasn't hard enough to cause imaginary stars, but enough to make me dizzy. But before I could focus my attention to my head, the rest of my body slammed into the wall. Knocking the air completely from my lungs. My back slid down the wall, and I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

I tried shaking my head, while I was on the ground, to focus. But it only made everything spin around me worse. I braced myself on the floor before me with both hands. It was several moments before I could catch my breath. Finally, when I was gaining control of myself, I looked up. Randy stood, towering over me, still breathing hard. But the look on his face, it hurt to see. All the anger was gone now. But instead, it was replaced by shock, sadness and shame. He was slack-jawed slightly, his lips parted in surprise. His eyes were wide, staring at me. But I had a feeling that he wasn't really seeing me. I slowly made it to my knees. I would be lying if I said that hitting the wall hadn't hurt, but I was extremely thankful that Randy's hand was unharmed. Using the chair next to me, I made it to my feet. Holding a hand to my back, I looked over to Randy again. "Are you okay?"

He huffed out a stream of air and backed away from me several steps. My question seemed to throw him off. Finally, when he couldn't stare at me any longer, he turned away. I saw him look down, and scrutinize his hands. I was confused on his reaction for several moments, before it hit me. Randy had, incidentally, threw me into the wall. And I could tell, now, from the look on his face, that he was blaming himself. That he took full responsibility. I sighed, taking a step towards him. Slowly, I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. But he jerked out from my touch. As if he was burned. He spun around to face me, his eyes boring into mine. I begged with him silently to say anything. His mouth opened and closed a few times, giving the resemblance of a gasping fish. He cleared his throat. "Lora."

The word was croaked and fragile. He looked so defeated right now. So ashamed. It hurt me to see him in this much pain. But he reacted before I could say or do anything. He turned sharp on his heel and fled the room. I called out to him, but it fell on deaf ears as the door closed behind him. I grunted in frustration, spinning around and did what I had just stopped Randy from doing. I rared back, slamming my fist into the wall. And I immediately wished there had been someone there for me to stop my actions. Pain shot from my knuckles, up my wrist and flowed through my arm. Wrestlemania wasn't turning out to be the glorious day it should have been.

oo

I sat Tiegan down in the grand hall that the WWE had fixed up in the Georgia Dome for their guests to watch the grandest stage of them all; very comfortably. She immediately ran from me, and met up with her best friend, and son of her godfather, Luke Cena. It was so cute, seeing the kids of major superstars play with one another. Paul and Stephanie's kids were grouped around them, playing with toys that Vince had provided in the corner of the room. Other kids, that I didn't quite recognize, were gathered there. I watched her for a few moments, before turning my attention towards the large projection screen, playing the live feed from the arena.

Randy was just now walking out, the first opponent in the main event of this year's festivities. The crowd was crazy wild. The atmosphere was unbeatable. As it always was for Wrestlemania. The long ramp Randy had to trek gave me time to watch him. It was the first time I had seen him since he stormed out on me earlier. I tried to search for him when I made it to the arena. He wasn't in his locker room or in John's. I hadn't a clue where he'd been. I searched for an hour, before it was time to get Keith ready for tonight. And then Tia and me had a spot to complete. The final touches to build up the feud so it would erupt in the squared circle.

I sighed, lowering myself into one of the multiple plush leather chairs. I knew I had to get comfortable. Randy's match was a three stages of Hell, and I knew that it would take a while. I heard John's music cue, and I knew he was on his way to the ring to support Randy. I pressed my back fully into the seat, and kicked off my black pumps. I was thankful that I was in jeans so I could pull my legs up in the chair with me. I knew I should be watching, but I just heard the Miz's music cued up and I knew he was on his way. And by the amount of boos that I heard, I knew that he had Keith. Instead, I buried my head in my arms that rested on my knees. I sat there, in the middle of the busy room, occasionally glancing up to watch some of the spectacular match before me.

It didn't take Randy too long to cause Mike to bleed first, thus winning the first bout of "First Blood". I had a feeling that he was a little extra rough on Mike, the truth having been revealed. I couldn't say that I felt bad for Mike, because he did have it coming. He disobeyed Stephanie's direct order, and now he was paying for it. Maybe one day he would learn not to piss off Randy. I, on the other hand, would probably find ways for the rest of my life to set that man off. And it wasn't like I tried. We clashed on the rare occasion. It happened in every marriage, right? It was too be expected. But it scared me. I hated arguing with Randy, and his temper was uncontrollable sometimes. But never, not once, did I ever fear for my safety around him. Today was one hundred and ten percent my fault. I should have backed off and let his exhaust his anger. But I cared too much for him to let him hurt his self. Match or no match, I hated to see him hurt.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said, bringing me out of my thoughts. And not even this man could cheer me up like he usually can. I looked up and met the dark eyes of the man that I worshiped on TV for so long. Dwayne Johnson stood in front of me, with a white button down top and black slacks. I had to admit, even upset as I was, the man looked like a god. A Hawaiian god. But I had my own Adonis, and he was afraid to even touch me now. Dwayne gestured towards the empty chair to my right. I nodded at him, and he joined me in my sorrow. I looked over my shoulder, taking a peek at my daughter. She was happily playing with Luke and an older girl with dark skin. A girl that I couldn't place. Dwayne spoke again, catching my line of vision. "Does one of them belong to you?"

"Yes, the little brown headed girl in green dress," I said, smiling at the sight of my daughter. So happy and ever the carefree one. Just watching her soothed my nerves. Upon seeing that she was indeed safe and having fun, I turned back to face the legendary superstar in beside me. He smiled softly. "Her name is Tiegan."

"Oh, well, then that's my daughter, Simone, playing with her," he said, taking one last glance. I nodded in acknowledgment, finally placing a kid to her father. I looked back up to the screen to see Alex Riley seemingly manhandling my son, while taunting John on the outside of the ring. Randy and Miz were engaged in the second battle; a cage match. I caught Dwayne's attention, motioning towards the projector.

"And that little redhead is mine too, Keith," I said, gazing fondly at my upset child on the screen. Keith was showing just as much talent for this business that Randy possessed. I knew that there was not any other path for my little boy. And I was okay with that. Dwayne looked on and then realization hit him.

"So, you're Mrs. Orton then?" He inquired. I nodded my head and he chuckled. "You must be one hell of a woman to have tamed him down. Not that I even knew him all that well, but when I had brief stints with him, I could tell that. He was always a nice enough kid, but very fond of the nightlife."

"Hmm, yes, I remember those days," I giggled softly, letting myself get comfortable and open up to this man. His kind smile and easy demeanor just brought that out of me. "But really, I didn't have that much to do with it. I fell in love with him just the way he was; I wouldn't change him. He's the one that molded himself to the way he is now. I'm just there, in the background, guiding him if needed."

"That's your side of the story, and not what I've heard from everyone else," Dwayne said, crossing his ankle over his knee. I looked at him confusion, wondering what he could mean. He saw the look on my face and continued. "It's nothing bad, believe me. I've been told, just whenever Randy comes up in topic, that ever since he's met you, he's become more focused. And that he is overly dedicated to you. And his family. And if I may, your daughter looks so much like him."

"That's very sweet, thank you. Randy loves his children very much," I gushed thinking of a couple days ago, when the family had been at the pool. Randy and Tia had been so cute on the slide together. That memory brought a smile to my face.

"Which brings me back to my first question," he asked, leaning over and lowering his voice so that it was hard for anyone but me to hear him. "What's troubling you?"

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't avoid this conversation for long. And in truth, I didn't really have the energy to stall. So, with my eyes on the screen, I jumped into my story. "Randy slammed me into the wall this morning."

Again, I didn't think about what my words actually meant before they came out. The meaning of them to me was nothing but an accident. But to others it meant a hell of a lot more. And Dwayne was no exception. I looked over to see his face had darkened with angered surprise. "Excuse me?"

"No! No, no," I said, hailing him to a stop before his brain could travel any further down that direction. I didn't want people to think that Randy beat me. I knew in my heart that he would never lay a cross hand on me. Not after everything he knew I had been through. "It was an accident. He found out something Mike had down to me, which wasn't all that terrible. He got so angry, really at him. Randy began to rant and fume all over the hotel room. And I knew if I didn't stop him, he would punch at the wall, causing him to cut his hand to hell. Of course I didn't want that, so I grabbed hold of his arm as he swung. Well, one thing lead to another, and I hit the wall."

All throughout my explanation, Dwayne's face cleared up of everything but just concerned. I knew he believed me and believed that Randy had not purposely hurt me. He heaved a sigh, taking in all my words. "What happened after that? How did Randy react?"

"He pretty much hates himself and is afraid to touch me," I whined. I didn't know how I was going to break him of this. Why couldn't he see that I didn't blame him? It was all my fault anyway.

"Well," Dwayne said, casting a glance back at the screen, "I can't say that I blame him for how he reacted. It would have scared me too. What we do in that ring, for the most part, is scripted. For all intents and purposes, this is a male soap opera. But just because we don't actually best the shit out of each other in the ring, doesn't mean that we aren't capable. Wrestlers of the WWE train like animals and are extra strong and athletic. And Randy knows that. Which is why he is so afraid of what could have happened."

"What do I do about that?" I complained, blaming some of this on Randy's streak to stay stubborn. "I can't very well have a husband who won't touch me."

Dwayne chuckle, despite my obvious annoyance. He held up hands in defense. "It's simple. Just tell him everything you told me. In a place where he can't possibly walk away from you. Take, for example, at the end of this match?"

"What?" I said without thinking. I looked up to the screen, seeing that Randy and Miz were already on the "I Quit" match. Realizing that, I received a shock. The match was almost over. Randy was about win the title back, and our son. I sat up in my seat. The match was well into the third installment. It was nearing the end.

"Go," Dwayne urged me. I looked over at him, eyes growing wide. "I promise you, after he wins, he will not turn you away. Especially in front of that crowd. It's your chance."

My heart began to race. I hadn't planned on going in front of this massive crowd. But, what else could I do, if Randy didn't want to be with me behind closed doors. I slowly got to my feet, my eyes never leaving the screen. It was then that I made up my mind. I giggled nervously, turning back to face the man sitting in the chair. I hugged him briefly, thanking him for all his kindness and advice. Then I turned on the spot, and ran. Through the halls, in and out of doors. I passed people who called out at me, trying to get my attention. But I couldn't afford to listen to them right now. I was headed to the ring.

When I reached the holding area just behind the curtain to the ramp, I stopped. Panting breathlessly, I stared at the monitor. Randy had Mike tangled up in the ropes and was currently whipping him with a kendo stick. Mike was stuck, with both arms trapped in the twisted top and middle ropes. The whacks sounded sick against his skin, and welts were already starting arise. The referee was standing safely to the side of Mike, a microphone in hand. Mike's face was etched in pain. But everyone in the arena heard him utter the words they had been waiting to hear. The shots from the kendo stick was just too much for him to handle. He was bloody, tired and beaten.

"_I quit! I quit! Stop this match!"_

Thousands of fans in this arena exploded. And I knew the millions that were watching at home were celebrating as well. The referee untangled Mike from the ropes and he rolled out of the ring. The bell rung and Justin Roberts announced the winner. And that's when I slipped through the curtain.

Barefooted, I ran down the ramp as fast as my legs could carry me. My vision was blurred, but I could see Randy in the ring, on his knees. In his arms, was not the twenty-pound belt of metal that he had just won. But the little boy with read hair. He had his arms wrapped tightly around him. I heard the fans get louder, if that was possibly, when they saw me running to the ring. I slowed down only slightly when I reached the edge of the ring. By now, I had John's attention. He was leaning in the corner on the turnbuckle watching the scene before him, a soft smile on his face. But Randy was still too preoccupied with Keith right now to notice me. I decided on the spot, that instead of falling into Randy's arms first, that I should dote on Keith. After all, according the storyline, this was the first time in over a month I could touch my son.

Using the bottom rope, I slid into the ring. Randy looked up, finally spotting me. Shock was apparent on his face, as well as the slight shame that he couldn't hide from me. I looked at him briefly before falling to my knees in front of my baby. He looked back at me and smiled happily, and wrapped his small arms around my neck. I clutched him as tight as I could. My emotions were starting to get the better of me. What with the exhilarated Keith, the electric crowd, and my situation with Randy, I was feeling all sorts of emotions at once. I was beginning to overload. My eyes blurred over with tears, as they usually do when I was overwhelmed.

But I didn't care that I was crying right now. It fit my purpose for the storyline. I watched as Randy got to his feet. He slowly walked over to where John was. I smiled as Randy offered his hand to the man. Unwavering, John accepted it. But, Randy pulled on his arm, and embraced him in a masculine one-armed hug. And as he pulled away, I knew that it was my time. Shakily, I stood to my feet. Keith ran to John when I let go of him. John picked him up on his shoulders, showing him off to the world. Randy turned back around and saw me staring at him from across the ring. I smiled at him softly, before shaking my head gently.

And with that, I jogged at him. His eyes widen as he took me in, gaining ground on him. He reacted on instinct as I jumped at him. I felt his arms come around my waist, holding me in place. I locked my ankles around his back, clinging to him with my arms wrapped around his neck. And before he could stop me, I kissed him. In front of God and everyone. I could hear the crowd pressing against my eardrums with their mayhem. But I didn't care. I wasn't taking my lips off Randy until he kissed me back. He tensed beneath me, and for a moment I thought that he was actually refusing me. Until he melted into me. He tightened his arms around me, and his jaw fell slightly as he deepened the kiss. I smiled against his lips in victory. He'd finally given into me.

All too soon, he pulled away. But he let his forehead rest against mine. I ran my fingers over the skin of his shoulders. I knew on each shoulder, weaved into the already there ink of his previous tattoo, he'd added each name of his child. My fingers dug slightly into his shoulder blades, happy to be in his arms. He stared up into my eyes, his eyes craving my forgiveness. "I will never ever lay a hand on you again. You are everything to me. I would be nothing without you, you know that right?"

"Randy," I said, leaning over him, placing my lips at his ear. I couldn't hide the bright smile on my face. I knew everything was about to just the way it should be. Perfect. My red hair fell in my face, hiding it from view of everyone around us. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I love you," he whispered to me. I barely heard him above all the victory celebrations. I leaned back to meet his eye again. His pure blue eyes stared back at him. My body shivered with the tone he had spoken in. There was nothing to doubt when he spoke that way. I cupped his cheek, and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me."

I had a feeling that every woman in the building, much less the viewing world, were chewing on a big piece of jealousy. But all I cared about was that Randy had come around. Finally.

**Ok! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Could be better? Let me know! Oh, and don't forget about those banners! Show the love on those! But, I have something to ask of you guys.. It seems as though making youtube videos is not in my area of expertise.. So I was wondering if one of you, or how ever wanted too, put together clips from WWE stuff for this story (or The Awful Truth, or For Keeps).. You know, like a movie trailer? Obviously, Lora doesn't have any actual on-screen time (seeing as I made her up, lol) but I would assume that someone like Maria, with red hair, could pass for Lora in a pinch.. I would love to see any one who attempts at it! Unfortunately, I have no prize for this, so I guess who ever enjoys making videos and has enough free time on your hands, see what you can do! And I'll do my best to keep entertaining you all with Randy and Lora!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree and SandraSmit19 **_**You are my inspiration to continue! I adore hearing from each and everyone of you!**


	15. Extraordinary Measures

**Sorry it has taken me so long in getting this chapter out to you. I've been so busy with boy problems (laughable boy problems, lol), school work out the butt and a very important audition date is coming up for me in late feb. to get back into my old college. So, with all of this, I've been slacking on you. But once February ends, I'll have so much more time! Just hang in there and don't give up on me!**

**Too bad Randy didn't win at the Rumble.. either match that he was in. Stupid Del Rio knocking him out. And, as always, I had my hopes up for Trips to come back.. But Iw as let down.. yet again. Anyways, for those of you following the current storylines, what do you think about that video of "2/21/11"? and if you don't know what I'm talking about, youtube it. I have an idea, but I don't want to get my hopes up with that either.. lol But, give me your comments! And here we go with the chapter!**

Chapter 15- Extraordinary Measures

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I rolled over and felt nothing but cold sheets. Randy had been out of bed for a while it seemed. I groaned and sat up. Looking around me, I noticed something. All of my clothes that had been strewn across the room were no longer there. Confused, I slipped out of the bed and into the joining bathroom. There too, all of my belongings, as well as Randy's, had been removed. Shuffling back towards the door, I entered the living room. I spotted Randy right off, his back to me as he stood in front of the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sneaking up on him. Of course, I had never been able to startle him. He seemed to always know I was there. I watched him as he zipped up Tiegan's bag. I assumed that the kids room was empty of temporary belongings as well.

"I packed up all of our things."

"I can see that, but why?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him from the back. I could feel his every breath, and hear the slight thump of his heart through his body. I smiled against his shirt. "We still have Raw tonight. We don't leave until tomorrow."

"I know that," he said, turning around in my arms to wrap his own around my shoulders. He pulled me to him to where my head rested in the crook of his neck. He propped his jaw on the top of my hair. I could stay like this forever. "But we check out this afternoon and go back to our bus."

He pulled away from me, stealing a quick kiss from the side of my mouth, and went back to packing, making sure he had caught everything. Smiling, I went back into the bedroom with a change of clothes. After another fifteen minutes, I was in a pair of jean shorts, a loose t-shirt and my hair was pulled back. And both Randy and I were ready to pick up our kids. We walked our luggage to the bus first, so that we could have our full attention on our children. I checked us out of the hotel as Randy loaded our belongings. Then, together, we walked back up to the room that we knew was Bob and Elaine's . Randy knocked swiftly. It was a few moments later that Bob opened the door.

"Morning, Dad," Randy said, stepping into the room. I smiled at Bob, hugging him softly before followed Randy into the room. I was a little surprised, and pleased, to see the kids' bags were sitting on the side table, ready to go. Both Randy and I looked about the living room. Though, it was Randy that voiced the question that I was thinking. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, they are in the kitchen dear," Elaine said, coming around the corner of the aforementioned room. I smiled at her, walking to her side. As much as I loved Bob, it was just so easy to talk to Elaine. I guess it had to do with we had so much in common: both women, married to an Orton and mother's of their children. She knew how it felt to have young children, and have a husband on the road. There were many nights, when I was upset and alone, and the children had been particularly missing Randy, that I would spend hours at night talking to her.

"Were they good for y'all?" I asked, hoping that my children behaved for their grandparents. I followed Elaine back into the kitchen and saw my two babies sitting at the table, eating a plate of bacon, eggs and toast. I noticed a plate next to the stove that still had several strips of meat on it. I walked over to it, grabbing up a couple of pieces.

"They did just fine," Elaine smiled, casting a look over her grandchildren. I knew she felt extremely blessed to be where she was in life. She had the best husband and wonderful children. Children that gave her five grandchildren. There was hardly any bare wall space in her home now. Between Lainey, Suzie, Keith, Alex and Tiegan, all you could see were picture frames. If she got any more sonogram pictures on the fireplace mantle, it would collapse. I turned to lean against the kitchen counter, munching on a slice of bacon. Elaine joined me, watching the kids cram food into their mouths. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Tiegan had a really bad nosebleed last night."

"She what?" Randy said, popping his head into the room. I bit back my sigh as my husband walked into the kitchen.

"It was late last night. I had to give her a bath, because it had gotten in her hair," Elaine said, picking up the plates that the kids had just finished. She tossed them into the trash, being paper plates. I met Randy's eye, and I could just tell what he was thinking.

"Lora, you promised me."

"I know, I know," I said, turning my gaze over to my daughter. She seemed just fine right now. Randy was just obsessing over a little bleeding. "I'll call and make her an appointment tomorrow for later this week."

"An appointment?" Elaine interjected. Her eyes moved over me to her son, then resting on her granddaughter. "Don't you think that a doctor's appointment is a little extreme for one nosebleed."

"Well, she's had several this month," I said, walking past my mother-in-law to get to my daughter. I lifted her up in my arms, and she smiled brightly. I tickled her sides mercilessly and her laughter filled the kitchen. She collapsed against me, and I hugged her tight. "Did you miss Mommy? Because Mommy sure did miss you!"

"You miss me Mommy?" Keith asked from my left hip. I looked down at his bright, expecting face. I brushed my hand over my chin, pretending to think about it. Keith made his little "Viper Face", crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed at him, scooping down to pick him up as well. I couldn't hold my two babies for very long when I was standing up. They were collectively heavy. I placed a slurpy kiss on his cheek, which he wiped off. But my carefree moment didn't last long. Randy brought back the dreaded topic.

"Lora doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong, but I have a nagging feeling that this isn't normal," Randy said, coming over to me to take Tia from my arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her, kissing her forehead. "So, we're going to get her checked out."

oo

"So, Becky is okay with keeping Keith today?" I asked, packing his bag. Tiegan's bright pink bag sat on the floor next to me. Today was the day of Tia's doctor's appointment. And even though I didn't think anything was wrong, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. And to leave Keith with Becky was another worry. Not that I didn't trust her. She was the very first person I let keep my son after he was born. I trusted her with both my children's lives. But she had three of her own to watch after. I didn't want to overload her with yet another child.

"You know Becky has never objecting to keeping either one of our children. She loves them as she loves her own," Randy answered, walking into the room with both kids trailing closely behind him. I looked up to see my babies giggling and playing with each other, trying to hide behind Randy's legs. But as soon as I looked up to face Randy, I could tell that something was wrong. He had a long face and was staring out of the window. And he usually never passed up a chance to play with his kids.

I stood from my spot on the floor, grabbing both bags and walked to Randy. I cupped his face with my hand, forcing him to look me in the eye. "Everything will be just fine. You'll see."

He sighed heavily, before leaning down to take my lips softly. I smiled slightly beneath the kiss when I heard a little boy call out, "Ew! Stop it! That's so gross!"

Finally, for the first time all day, Randy laughed. He raised an eyebrow at his son, before smiling, "Some things never change."

I giggled softly and walked past him. We spent the next fifteen minutes loading everyone in the car. Making sure the kids were strapped in, the bags were loaded, and locking up the house. After that, we were on our way to the other side of town. The ten-minute drive to Becky's house seem to last forever. Randy helped Keith out of the car. I kissed his cheek from the front seat, and Randy walked him to the front door. I waved at my sister-in-law through the windshield, and watched Randy walk back to the car. Now, nothing stood between us and the hospital. Something of which I was slowly beginning to dread.

Mile by mile, minute by minute, my stomach began to churn. I had no idea why. It must have been because of Randy's distress or his discomfort. Tiegan had fallen asleep before we had arrived at Becky's, so that made the trip into downtown St. Louis a quiet one. Randy kept his eyes on the road, and I stared out of the side window. Before I knew where we were, Randy was pulling into the parking deck of the local, but prestigious, children's facility. We had to circle up a few levels before finding a decent parking place. Tia was still asleep, so Randy draped her over his shoulder, and I grabbed her bag.

The waiting room for the children's center was a bright yellow, trimmed in reds and blues. Basic primary colors. Toys were scattered all around the floor surrounding a small table with four equally small chairs. Storybooks were stacked high in the far off bookcase. We sat down in green cushioned chairs and Tiegan jolted awake. Her small head scanned the room, her eyes drooping dangerously. Until she saw all the entertainment on the floor behind her. When she turned around to look at Randy again, her face was void of any tiredness and bubbling with excitement. Randy chuckled and set her loose.

The nurse called me up to the glass window, and handed me a clipboard full of papers. I needed to fill out Tiegan's information. Randy and I spent the next fifteen minutes discussing between each other, checking boxes, and supplying all of Tiegan's personal information. It took another fifteen minutes from the time I returned the clipboard to the nurses' station, for someone to call us back. A nurse took Tia from us, placing her on some scales, getting her weight. Then she pressed our daughter up against the wall, in front of a tall measuring ruler. Our baby was a healthy twenty-two pounds and stood at thirty-one inches tall. It was a little smaller and shorter than Keith was at that age, but still safe all the same. After being directed to exam room four, Randy and I sat in the waiting chairs while Tiegan roamed the room, exploring her new surroundings.

I jumped slightly when the heavy wooden door pushed open. In walked a beautiful, middle-aged woman in a white lab coat. Her blond hair was pulled back into a simple, pretty bun and the smile on her face was perfect for working with children. It was easy to see why she worked with kids, because when Tiegan looked at her, she smiled at her and easily let her pick her up. While holding my daughter, she turned towards us. "Good morning, Orton family. I'm Dr. Robbins. So, this is little Tiegan?"

Her happy demeanor even put me at easy. I nodded my head and watched as she placed Tia on the exam table and began to press one end of her stethoscope against my baby's chest. Randy fidgeted in his seat, and spoke first, "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Oh, it's no problem. I just want to get to the source of the nosebleeds," Dr. Robbins said, moving her stethoscope to Tiegan's back. She was quiet for a few moments, listening to something. Then she removed the earpieces and hung it around her neck. "So, tell me about your daughter. Have you noticed any changes in her, other than the nosebleeds?"

Randy and I looked at each other for a moment. In all honesty, I haven't noticed anything too odd for a child her age. But, I figure any information I had would be helpful for the doctor. "Well, she's always been a really healthy baby. Though lately, she doesn't seem to want to eat much. But she's always too busy with something else. She sleeps a lot longer than our son did at her age, but I guess that's just how she is, you know?"

"Does she bruise easily?" Dr. Robbins said, writing everything down that I had just said.

"Yeah, but so does Lora," Randy said, watching the doctor, never taking his eyes off her. My leg started to get a tick, and jigged up and down off the ball of my foot. The atmosphere was slowly changing in the room, and I had no clue why. The doctor seemed more tense than she had been, and Randy had picked up on that. Which made him go on full alert. The only one that wasn't effected was Tia. She had somehow pulled the stethoscope down from around Robbins neck, and was now playing with it. I would have said something to her, if the doctor didn't seem to mind. Randy spoke, breaking the growing tension. "I want you to run every kind of test on her that is routine. I want to know what's wrong with my baby girl."

"Of course, Mr. Orton," Dr. Robbins said, and left the room. In her wake, she sent in a stream of nurses. It was apparent that each one had a purpose. Though Randy and I didn't know what they were planning to run tests for, we knew that it had to be a long list. Randy distracted Tiegan when it came time to draw blood from her. She was pretty good, and didn't move much. Which earned her a Disney Princess Band-Aid and a lollipop. After several minutes of poking and prodding my daughter, Dr. Robbins came back in.

"We have everything we need to run our tests. Some tests may take a few days, but others only take a few hours. So, if you wanted to stay around the hospital, we'll call you when we get some results in."

We agreed to that, and took Tia down to the cafeteria. It was late in the afternoon, and surely she had to be hungry. But just like I had told the doctor, she just picked at her chicken fingers. After lunch, Randy and I pushed Tiegan around outside in her stroller. It wasn't long before the child fell asleep again. But the fresh air did Randy and I some good. We were quiet as the fresh breeze caressed us. Randy spotted an iron bench, and led us over. Making sure Tiegan's face was blocked from the streaming sun; I sat down next to Randy. I heard him sigh, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his chest and laced my fingers with his. Neither of us would admit it, but we were both scared. I could see it in Randy's eyes. And if something scared Randy, it terrified me.

After an hour and a half of basking in the sunlight, Randy's phone rang out. It was the doctor's office, requesting us back. My knees wobbled on the trip back. A part of me just wished I could take Tiegan home, pick up Keith, and live our lives as a happy and strong family with Randy. But I knew that this must be done, and I had to be there for my kids; for my husband. Once we entered the waiting room, Dr. Robbins was there waiting on us. I couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing. I couldn't get anything from her face. She had the same talent Randy did, to hide her emotions from people.

She led us back to the same room we had been in a couple of hours ago. She had a manila folder in her had, labeled "Orton, T.R.". It was Tia's file, and we were mere moments away from hearing some sort of news. I could tell that Randy was about to explode when he posed his question. "Did you find anything out?"

"Well," she began, and I knew that wasn't good. I blindly reached out for Randy's hand. He must have been doing the same, because our hands bumped into each others. Dr. Robbins sat down in a backless, cushioned swivel chair. She flipped open Tiegan's file and studied it before continuing. "Most of the tests we ran on her turned up fine. All but one."

"Which one was it?" I asked, starting to get angry at the doctor for stretching out the inevitable. I was about ten seconds away from snatching the folder from her hands. "Is it bad?"

"Well, here's the thing. What came back on our tests, is not a specialty of mine. I can't give you a comfortably correct answer."

"Then tell us who can, and we'll go to them," Randy spat out, obviously furious with the doctor for stringing us along. And I couldn't blame him. I wanted to ring her jaws so bad right now. The doctor sighed and held out a card for Randy to take.

"I'm referring you to Dr. Donald. He's head of our hospital's oncology center. I've already contacted him, and he wants to see you today."

"Thank you. Can you tell me wher— wait, what did you say?" I stopped in mid-thought as I realized something. I looked over at Randy, whose mouth was ajar in shock. I shock my head several times, trying to clear it and wrap it around what I had just heard. I looked down to the card in Randy's hand. Sure enough, there was that same word. _Oncology._ "Why would you send us there?"

Dr. Robbins hung her head, and I saw the hurting look on her face. My heart rate picked up and I could feel it pumping in my throat. My body felt numb, and I couldn't move my eyes away from the woman in front of me. I was aware of Tiegan giggling in the background, and I felt Randy stand up and turn his back on us. But I was unable to move. Slowly, Dr. Robbins lifted her head to meet my gaze. Her blue eyes were solemn and saddened. She reached out of cover my hand with hers. "Mr. and Mrs. Orton, I am so sorry."

**I know you are all going to hate me for leaving it here. But I figure better cut it off here, and give you an update, than keep you waiting any longer. Again, I apologize for the looong wait! My life should de-heck-tify soon. Or, at least, I'm hoping! Please review! **

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19 and KarlishaCullen **_**for the amazing show of love, I thank you! Much love from me to you!**


	16. Anywhere But Here

**Thank you all for not hating me too much. But, I have a feeling it won't last long. No one is out of the woods, or will be, for a while now. Some of you have guessed what is wrong with little Tiegan. All is revealed in this chapter.**

Chapter 16- Anywhere But Here

**Randy**

When we had arrived at the office of Dr. Donald, he had been waiting on us. I knew then it that wasn't a good sign. First, to be transferred to another doctor within the same day was ominous, but to have that same doctor be waiting on you in the lobby was a downright omen. He had a soft smile on his face, making his appearance seem like the loving uncle. The secretary came up to us, requesting permission to take my daughter. I only gave in when I saw the playroom she wanted to go too. I watched my daughter being carried away from me. I sighed, shaking my head to try and make sense of something. Anything. Dr. Donald held the door open for us, and one of his nurses directed us into an exam room. There was no wait time for the doctor, because he came in right behind us.

"How are you all doing today?" Dr. Donald said, taking a seat in front of us. He had Tia's folder in his hands, and began to flip through it. I felt Lora tense next to me, and turned to see her staring at the doctor with an incredulous look on her face.

"'How are we doing?'" She scoffed and Donald looked up at her, surprised. "That seems like the most absurd question you could have thought up. How are we doing? Well, you tell me. Not one doctor will be straight with me about what's going on with my daughter! She could be dying for all I know, and no one will tell me!"

Lora ended her rant screaming slightly. I heard the shiver in her voice and saw the moisture in her eyes. She was close to loosing it. I reached out and took her hand in mine. She looked over at me, as if hoping I had some answers. I felt ashamed that I had nothing to give my family to make them feel better. I couldn't blame Lora for her fears. Everything that she had just said, I was feeling too. I just wanted to know what the hell was wrong with me daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Orton. I wasn't aware that your previous doctor hadn't informed you of the possibilities," Dr. Donald said, setting the folder aside. It was refreshing to see that this man seemed to actually care about the well-being of my daughter and the sanity of my family. "Earlier, when Mr. Orton asked for every reasonable test to be run, that office did as he asked. Along with the symptoms Miss Orton is already having, it was an easy choice to make. They did a CBC, which a complete blood count, and a blood smear. And what they found was highly alarming."

"Alarming?" I repeated, feeling the beat of my heart slow. I had a hunch that this man was about to pull the rug out from beneath my family. "Please, just tell us what's wrong."

"Tiegan's white blood cell count was extremely high, which is very dangerous. You described her lately as having excessive nosebleeds, fatigue and loss of appetite. And after he blood smear came back, everything was just pointing to one conclusion. I'm afraid it's leukemia," Dr. Donald said, his voice very soft and I heard the strain in his voice.

"How…. How can you be so sure? Just after one day?" Lora said, her grip on my hand was cutting off the blood circulation to my fingers. Of course, I could really care less at this moment. I watched as the professional in front of us, shifting through some papers in the folder. He pulled out a printed sheet with a colorful picture on it. White circles dotted the pages, but you had to look around the gigantic purple ones to even see the white.

"See here, the purple circles? Those are the mutated white blood cells. We can tell a lot from this picture. For example, it seems that your daughter has a very advanced case of Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia," he said, casting a look over both me and my wife. It was obvious that he could see the confusion on both our faces. "Leukemia, in the simplest of terms, is a cancer of the white blood cells. And 'Acute' refers to the speed of white it develops. In this case, acute is a very rapidly spreading disease. What happens is malignant, immature white blood cells crowd the bone marrow, filling it up and forcing it to stop growing normal white blood cells. And if the dangerous white blood cells flow out of the bone marrow, it could spread to other, vital organs of the body."

"Acute… Lymphoblastic L-leukemia?" Lora coughed out. She swiped at a tear that tried to sneak down her cheek. I looked on, a little jealous that Lora was able to lose some of her control. It was killing me to keep it all together. But I am the husband. I am the father. It was my job to keep everything together, and be the rock. I wrapped my arm around her waist, gently rubbing her side. Lora choked back a soft sob, and continued. "Is my baby dying?"

"Mrs. Orton, it's not going to help if yo—" He began, but Lora stood up and took a step closer to him. My hand felt empty now that I didn't have Lora's in it.

"No, you will tell me. That's my daughter, our daughter," she cried, not caring that she had lost complete control, as she waved over me. Behind the heartbreak in her eyes, there was the same old flash of heat as her temper got the better of her. "And you will tell me if she is dying!"

Dr. Donald sighed and ran a hand over his face. He stood up to be face to face with my wife. He crossed his arms over his chest, and finally spoke. "Without immediate treatment, yes. She will die. If something is not done now, I can't even guarantee her two months."

"Oh God," Lora's voice was soft, and if I hadn't been looking at her, I wouldn't have heard her. I got to my feet as well. Really, only because I didn't know what else to do. Lora turned to me as I stood. The look on her face was unbearable. Seeing my wife with a broken heart killed me. Or it would have if I already didn't feel dead inside. This man, this stranger, was telling me that my daughter didn't even have two months left in her precious life. And if that was so, she wouldn't even be two years old. My baby was only eighteen months old. I was stirred from my thoughts when I felt Lora press her body into mine. I reacted instantly, wrapping my arms tightly around her back. I felt the collar of my shirt beginning to moisten and I knew Lora was crying against me. I coughed back my emotions that were stuck in my throat, and looked at the doctor.

"What do you suggest?" I asked him. He had to have the answers. He did this kind of thing for a living. My words were stuck in my throat as I felt my chin quiver. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, regaining my control. "You said, 'without immediate treatment'? What can we do? Can you save her life?"

Lora gripped a handful of my shirt at my last word. I knew what she was feeling. Like the whole world was crumbling around her. Around us. I knew it sounded idiotic, but I never thought this could happen to me. To us. An image of Tiegan came to my mind. She was so full of life. It was so unfair that it was slowly being sucked away from her. What did she ever do to deserve this? My innocent little girl… was dying.

"Please, do not give up hope," Dr. Donald urged. He reached out and put a hand on my shoulder and Lora's. I felt her move as she looked over to the doctor. "This is not the end. In this day, we have very aggressive treatments to combat even the most rapid developing cancerous cells. I have a strong belief that with faith, immediately treatment and constant observation, Tiegan with make it through just fine."

"When do you think we should start it?" I asked pulling away from Lora a bit to give the man who says he can save my daughter, my full attention. I wanted to get my daughter on the track to recovering.

"I would like to start today, if not, the latest tomorrow."

"Today?" Lora squeaked. I looked down at her as she pulled the rest of the way from me. She began to pace the room. Her red hair was lying to the side after she had run her hands through it multiple times; no definite part anymore. Suddenly, she turned towards me. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"But, why? You heard the man. Tia is very sick and needs this. Now," I urged her. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, and slowly leaked down her already stained cheeks. Again, she took a hold of my shirt, but this time with both hands. When she met my eye, I saw desperation there.

"I know Randy, but this has all happened so quickly. Can't we give Tiegan one last night of being a normal little girl? Give Keith one last night to play happily with his baby sister? And give us one last night to cherish as a healthy family? Please?"

I thought about her words carefully. If we didn't do as Lora suggested, this could throw our family into shock, and none of us wouldn't know what to do with it. Lora was right, we needed to ease our children into this. Ease Tiegan into knowing about her illness. And trying to help Keith understand the reality that this could bring. I took yet another deep breath, and turned towards Dr. Donald.

"We'll make an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning."

oo

"So, where do you go from here?" Becky asked, setting a glass of water in front of me. I had talked until my mouth was dry. Lora couldn't even begin to tell the diagnosis without choking up. I looked up at my sister, whose eyes were bloodshot as she reached for yet another tissue. She took the news pretty hard. Tiegan was her only niece. I could tell that she was barely holding herself together. It was hard to see. To see Becky so weak like this, it took me back to a time that was dark for me.

"Well, after our last night before everything starts, we take her back up to the hospital," I began, taking a long swig of the water, wetting my cotton mouth. "She is scheduled for a spinal tap at eight in the morning. And once they decide how progressed it is, they'll start the chemo."

"I am so sorry brother," Becky said, walking around the kitchen island counter and right up to me. I tensed when her arms came around me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and squeezed her arms. And just on reaction itself, I reciprocated the gesture. I hadn't been able to feel any kind of happiness since this morning. Not even the smile on my kid's face was able to brighten my mood. I felt Becky's breath hitting my throat. "If you need anything… anything at all, you know you can count on me."

"Well," Lora said, lifting her head off the counter. For the past half hour, she had had her laid hidden behind her red hair as she propped it on her folder arms in front of her. Bags had begun to form under her eyes. All of her previous make-up had either been cried or wiped away. Her voice shook violently with tremors that had never left her since we had found out the horrible news. "I hate to ask you, but we will more than likely be at the hospital all day tomorrow. And that's no place for Keith. Would you mind watching him for us?"

"You can drop Keith off here any time you need for how ever long you'll need," Becky said without hesitation. A felt a sudden rush of pride and love for my sister. Her faith and loyalty was unwavering. Becky left my side and went to Lora. I swiveled in my seat and watched the two of them. Becky picked up my wife's hand. "Lora, I can't imagine what you're going through. But I do now that I love Tia as my own. We are all going to suffer with this. But, you're my sister. My only sister. And that means that you are not going to go through this alone."

Lora was touched by her words. I could tell because she showed a different emotion other than heartbreak. She even tried to smile. "I really appreciate that Becky."

My sister smiled, "I'm serious. Between me, Mom, Dad, your husband and my brother, you will be suffocated with Orton love."

Lora chuckled once before falling back into her misery. She lunged forward, clinging to my sister. I saw the tears brimming in the crease of her closed lid. Becky immediately reacted to her, clutching her tight to her chest. I watched my sister coddle my crumbling wife. I sighed and looked away, blinking furiously. I coughed, and said while keeping my head turned, "I'm going to round up the kids. It's time to go home."

oo

"Mommy, why are you crying?" I heard Keith say from the kitchen. My son never missed anything around him. Especially when it came to his mother. He never liked it when she was upset. I looked down to the floor from my spot on the couch. My little girl was on the floor, her attention divided between the cartoon on the television and the array of dolls around her. From the outside, she looked just fine. My perfect little baby. I didn't see how anything bad could ever hurt her. My precious angel. And for the hundredth time today, I had to look away and squeeze my eyes shut. If my kids were bothered by Lora's emotions, I would hate for them to see me crying. Instead, I focused my attention on the conversation in the kitchen.

"Mommy's not crying, I just got finished cutting onions. The smell makes my eyes hurt," the attempted smile in her voice proved to fail. I could tell that even from her tone. I stood from the couch and joined them in the kitchen. Keith was sitting at the counter, a coloring book laid out in front of him. From where I stood, I could see that he was shading a pitcher on a pitcher's mound in a baseball game. The corners of my mouth tugged slightly, thinking that neither one of my kids had anything to worry about. Yet. And that thought tore any of my temporary happiness from my heart.

"Randy, watch the chicken please. I need to use the bathroom," Lora asked as she rushed from the room with waiting for a response. I watched her go with sad eyes. My wife was in pain, and I had no clue what to do for her. I had no clue what do because I was feeling just a dead and helpless as she was. Because my little girl was sick and I couldn't help her.

"Daddy, why is Mommy so sad?" Keith asked. I looked up from the skillet that held the cooking chicken to gaze upon my son. His face was drooping slightly from his concern of his mother. We haven't told Keith or Tiegan about what was going on. And as I watched my son, I knew that I couldn't lie to him. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation.

"Son, listen. I need to tell you something," I started and Keith dropped his crayon. He adjusted his body, turning towards me. This wasn't going to be easy. Not with those blue eyes watching me. "Tiegan is real sick, buddy."

"Like a tummy ache?" The innocence in his voice almost caused me to laugh. If only it was just a stomach ache. Life could only be that simple. I smiled softly at him, and ruffled his hair lightly.

"I'm afraid not, little man. Little Tia is in for a long road before she gets better. So, we are all going to have to be there, and act normal around your sister," I tried to explain to my son. This was just the second time I told this story, and I knew that I had everyone else left to tell. My parents, Lora's parents, John and Casie, Vince and the rest of the WWE. I didn't see how I could repeat this catastrophe over and over again. The idea of uttering Tia's condition all the time, was unbearable.

Lora returned to the kitchen shortly after I had spoken with Keith. It didn't take much longer than that for dinner to be ready. I sat the table while Lora spooned everything onto bowls or plates to set on the table. I poured the kids a glass of juice and Lora fixed their plates. And with everything set, our family sat down at the table. Keith was quieter than normal, no doubt from the news I had told him earlier. Lora only spoke when spoken too, and just pushed her food around. The only one to seem to not be affected was the one that was affecting everyone else. Tia was her happy little self, chattering without making much sense. I kept my eyes trained her, because her smiling face made the world a much better place.

After dinner, Lora and I silently got the kids to sleep. Keith went to bed without complaint or need of a story. And Tiegan showed her signs of fatigue and was asleep before I could change her into her nightclothes. Once I tucked her favorite blanket around her small chest, I backed out slowly, watching her every move, in case she needed me. After about thirty minutes of just moping, staring at my daughter, I walked downstairs. I didn't see Lora in the kitchen or the living room. I groaned and walked to the jacket hook by the front door. I dug my hands into the pocket of my jacket, closing my hand around a box. Quickly slipping out the front door, I walked into the front yard. I looked down at my hands, flipping open the box lid.

With a sigh, I pulled out a thin, short cigarette. I hadn't smoked in years. I had quit before I even met Lora. But from time to time, when I got too stressed, or if things just got too much, I fell on the comfort of an old addiction. I placed the cotton filter between my lips and held up the lighter. My eyes involuntarily closed against the bright light of the flame. I took the first draw, feeling the pull of nicotine into my body. And as ridiculous as it sounded, I felt marginally better. I knew what cigarettes did to a body, but sometimes I just didn't care if it was the only thing that was going to make me feel momentarily better. I let the breath I had been holding out and watched the smoke swirl around my head.

"I thought you didn't so that anymore," came a female voice from behind me. I turned slowly to see Lora walking up to me. I didn't know what to say. I always hid my rare occurring addiction from her. I never knew why, but I had just felt the need to not tell her. I didn't want her to know that I had extreme weak moments. But, here standing in front of her, I didn't know whether to take another puff or stomp it out. Lora must have seen the look on my face, and she half-smiled at me. "Randy, I know you still smoke from time to time. I don't care."

"How did you know?" I asked incredulously. And tentatively, I took a puff. I didn't receive a reaction from her, and I was silently relieved that I could enjoy this in front of her. But I was careful not to blow the second-hand smoke in her face.

"Randy, I'm your wife. I know these things," and again, there was her attempt at a smile. Her eyes dipped down to the pack in my hand. She stepped closer to me, slipped her hand in mine. But only to remove the box from my grip. And when I thought she was going throw them away, she flicked the lid open, and pulled out one of her own. I stared at her in a slight shock as she lit her own cigarette. She raised her eyebrow at me when she noticed the look on my face. "What? You're not the only one stressed around here."

Her words would have upset me if I hadn't have noticed the light tone of her voice. And together, we stood there in our front yard, doing something that we have never done before as a couple. I looked down at Lora when she was half-way through with her stress reliever. I saw the fresh tears forming in her eyes. I reached out with one arm, pulling her into my side. I kissed her forehead and stared up into the sky. The stars were out in full force tonight, twinkling and sparkling for everyone to see. I took a deep calming breath.

"We'll get through this, babe. There's never been anything that we couldn't handle. Together."

**So, this chapter isn't really so happy either. I was actually hurting to write this. Poor Tiegan! Keep her in your mind when you go to review!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19 and KarlishaCullen **_**you amaze me! much love!**


	17. Silence Like Glass

**So it begins. The battle of Leukemia for Tiegan. **

Chapter 17- Silence Like Glass

**Lora**

We had already been at the hospital for two hours. We were currently waiting on Tia's scheduled bone marrow biopsy. I yawned and leaned into Randy's shoulder. My baby girl was still asleep on my lap. I looked down at her sleepily. I hadn't slept since yesterday. After futile hours of tossing and turning, I finally gave up. I spent the remainder of the night in the living room, silently searching the web. I didn't like my daughter going through something that I had no clue about. So, I did what any curious mother would. I Googled it. And what I found, of the parts that I understood, I didn't like. For instance, I read that extracting bone marrow is one of the most painful feelings in the world. And all they were going to do for my baby was numb her skin a little bit.

Even after I had read just about enough that I could stand for one night, I still couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw my daughter. Her image changed up, but it was always her. My visions of her varied from her playing with Keith, painting with her father or sleeping peacefully. The dreaded image of my angel lying gracefully in a dark wooden box lined with white satin haunted me behind every good feeling. My eyes stung each time that thought cropped up in my mind. I just couldn't imagine it. A life without Tiegan. That would be like a life without water. I sighed, and rubbed my eyes with my hand.

"You know, you would feel better if you had gotten some sleep," Randy murmured to me. I glared at him momentarily, before I caught on to his words. I raised an eyebrow at him, before smirking slightly.

"How would you know if I hadn't got sleep if you, yourself, had in fact been asleep?"

"Touché," Randy retorted, before squeezing his arm that he had resting on my shoulders. I looked into his eyes, and saw the deep sadness etched there. Tiegan was his baby, and she was just as much a Daddy's girl. It was rough on all of us, but no one knew how Randy and I felt. No one that hasn't gone through this before. "I just couldn't force myself to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking."

"At least you didn't torture yourself by researching what all she is going to have to go through," I said miserably. I regretted immensely that I had even looked. Knowing what she was facing didn't make me feel better in the slightest. In fact, I felt worse about her situation now that ever. The thoughts of my baby in pain killed me. I heard Randy groan and looked over to see his face.

"Lora, why did you do that? It's just going to eat at you now."

"Orton!" Randy and I both looked up at the sound of our last name. The nurse who had called our name cut off our topic of conversation. My heart jumped into my throat as I stood to my feet. Tiegan twitched in my arms. I didn't like that she stayed asleep so much. But Dr. Donald told us that it was healthy for her to get as much sleep as she wants. And I was bound and determined to do exactly as I was told in relation of Tiegan. I followed behind Randy as we walked through the door the nurse was standing beside. Again, they directed us to another room. It happened just as it had yesterday. Except, this time, there was an elevated toddler hospital bed. I eyed it warily, wondering what use Tiegan was going to get out of that. Randy and I hadn't been waiting long before the doctor came in.

"I hope you two got some sleep last night," Donald said as he took a seat in front of us. Randy and I shared a glance before giving the doctor our full attention. Neither one of us had, so I'm sure we were in for a hell of a day. "The first thing on today's agenda, is to do another test on Tiegan that will tell us exactly the rate of acceleration of the leukemia. Which will require a bone marrow biopsy. That's why we assigned you a room."

"A bone marrow biopsy?" Randy countered. I looked over at him and saw the fear and anger on his face. I wasn't quite sure what about this that upset him this time. But, I didn't have to wait long. "Isn't that supposed to be the most pain thing for someone to endure while being awake?"

I huffed out my breath and closed my eyes. Tia just couldn't catch a break. What had this little girl done to anyone to deserve this kind of punishment? I could feel my eyes start to sting, and I was shocked. I didn't know I had any more tears left to shed. I felt movement in my arms and I looked down to see Tiegan was starting to wake up. Her little fist rubbed into her eye, forcing drowsiness from her. Her big green eyes met mine, and she smiled brightly. I returned to smile as I choked back a sob. She was so clueless in all of this. She didn't understand why she was at the hospital. She was an innocent child.

"While I can't deny that it is painful, we do take precautions to try to prevent as much discomfort as possible," the doctor informed us. But I wasn't helped by his words at all. The way he described it, "discomfort". He made it sound like it was just a flu shot. "I would like to do that now."

"Wait," I said, feeling a little lightheaded that this was all happening so fast. I took a moment to get my breath before I addressed Dr. Donald again. "How does this even work?"

"Well, we will numb the skin around her hip with a numbing gel. Then, we'll inject a local anesthetic into the area. Once that has had time to take effect, another needle is then inserted. Once it is placed inside the bone, the middle of the needle will be pulled out slowly, taking a selection of bone with it. This is where it hurts the most. It doesn't last long, but it is significant," I could see and here the remorse from him. He truly hated that he had to do this. And I was in agreement with his sentiments. "She will feel another sharp pain as the needle is removed. A nurse will apply a bandage and apply pressure for a few minutes, and then it's over."

It sounded so simple when he put it in words. But I knew, in my heart, it wasn't going to go that easy. I sat quietly holding on to Tia, while the doctor led Randy through the consent form. He signed it, and almost immediately, nurses flocked into the room. One of them took Tiegan from me, and laid her on the bed. I watched as they gently stripped her of her clothes. Tiegan was upset at first, until a nurse showed her the gown she was going to wear. It was purple with little Tinker Bell's flying around on it. Tia thought she was playing dress up. Randy and I stood to the side while they prepped our daughter. I clung to his hand, fearful that if I let go, I would fall. They adjusted Tia on her side, tearing open one side of her pull-up. A sanitation cloth was rubbed over her hip. And then a clear gel was massaged into her skin. I assumed that was the numbing gel.

"This is where she might want her parents," I heard the doctor said, and I looked over to see him wheeling two chairs to the head of the bed. I nodded silently, not knowing what to say. Randy and I sat in the chairs and smiled at our baby. By now, Tiegan knew something was up. She was starting to get fussy and whiny. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and run away with her. But that would not help her one bit. I would be signing her death certificate with that move.

I bit my lip when I saw a nurse pick up a needle. It wasn't very big, so it had to be the anesthetic we had been informed about. I couldn't take my eyes off the syringe until it touched my daughter's skin. Immediately, Tiegan reacted. And if it hadn't been for Randy holding her hands, and my arm around her back, she would have jumped up. Her scream echoed throughout the room. Her face turned red and blotchy from her outcries. And soon, big fat tears were rolling down her face. I looked over to Randy, who looked just as upset as I was. I was about to object to putting her through this, when the doctor handed us something.

"This has to be done. For your daughter's health. But this helps, it really does," he said, as Randy took what he had in his hands. It was book. A famous children's book called "Going On A Bear Hunt". I looked over at Randy, who was smiling softly. I knew what he was thinking. We both remember this from when we were kids. Randy squeezed Tiegan's hand, getting her attention on him. I barely noticed them pick up another needle, much bigger this time. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"Do you want Daddy to read you a story?" Randy asked her in a soft voice. Tiegan cried out again as the needle entered her skin. Randy reached over and cupped her face with his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb. He forced her to look at him, and he showed her the book. She almost smiled and nodded her head. She loved for her Daddy to read her a story. Randy made a show of having to get ready and prepare himself. Tia even giggled softly. I looked behind her and saw that they were just now pushing the needle further into her. Randy cleared his throat, "Okay, here we go. 'We're going on a bear hunt'."

I smiled at how enthusiastic he sounded. If I had just walked in the room as a stranger, I wouldn't have guessed that there was anything wrong with this family. Besides the needle sticking into Tiegan's hip. I jumped slightly when Randy nudged me. I looked over at him in confusion, and he nodded towards the book. Realization hit me, and I smiled back at him. "'We're going on a bear hunt'," I looked over at my daughter and made a very serious face. "'Are you afraid?'"

Tiegan shook her head with a bright smile on her face. Our distraction was working. I saw smiles on the faces of the nurses as Randy and I continued to preoccupy our daughter. Randy nodded and turned back to the book. "'We're going on a bear hunt, and take pictures with my camera'."

"'Take pictures with my camera'," I repeated as I should. And this went on for the rest of the procedure. Randy would read a line, and I would repeat it. We "went" through wheat fields, "over" bridges, and "climbed" a tree. We finally got to a cave.

"'Tip toe inside'," Randy whispered, looking around him as if a bear might actually pop out. I repeated him, and looked at Tiegan who was enthralled at Randy and me, and the story we were telling. She finally caught on to my repeating, and she tried the best she could. "Ip 'oe 'side" she said after me. I couldn't help but giggle at her effort. Randy continued, his voice starting to shake with pretend fear. Despite the situation, I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Randy had the ability to make everything seem normal, when it wasn't. "'It's dark in here'… 'Is anyone around?'… 'I see two eyes'… 'And a big furry body'… 'RUN! It's a bear!'"

I screamed softly, as not to scare my daughter or the nurses. All previous unrest from Tiegan was gone, and she was smiling and laughing happily again. I noticed movement from behind my child and I looked to see them removing the needle from her hip, and placing a large bandage on her hip. Dr. Donald walked over in front of the bed, and stood beside us. "All done! She may feel a little soreness in her hip, but is should subside within a week. We are going to put a rush on these results. We should have them ready between one to two hours."

"Can we take her with us, or does she have to stay here?" I asked, wanting to get some fresh air, but also didn't want to part from my Tia.

"I would suggest leaving her in the gown for right now, because pants might irritate the injection spot, but I see no reason for you not to carry her with you," I smiled at the first good news of the day. I walked about the room, gathering Tia's things as Randy took her in his arms. I saw that he was extra careful of the side that had held the needle. We were about to walk out when I heard the doctor call out. "Oh, and by the way, that was the most amusing version of that book I have ever heard. You two are wonderful parents."

oo

I rolled Tiegan in her stroller up to a table in the cafeteria. I sat down in a chair around the table with a heavy sigh. We had only been out of the doctor's room for about thirty minutes. And already I was dying for the results. I just wanted to know my daughter's fate. Was that too much to ask for a not even two year old's health? I looked over Tia's body, as she once again was asleep in her stroller. Her brown hair was a mess all around her head, as it always did when she slept. She still had on the purple toddler's hospital gown. I sighed, thinking of everything that she might have to go through. This was definitely a parent's nightmare.

I looked up when a shadow fell over me. Randy was joining me at the table, bringing me a coffee with three sugars and creamer. Just the way I like it. I smiled at him as he sat down next to me. I saw the exhaustion etched in his face. Just to think, three days ago everything was just fine. He pulled his chair up next to me, close enough that I felt his arm brush against mine. And just on reflex, I leaned into him with my shoulder, and rested my head by his neck. I could hear his heartbeat from here. I heard when Randy took a deep breath, "How are you holding up?"

"About as well as you are," I mused quietly. I felt his head nod, and I knew we were feeling the same. Completely and utterly helpless. Randy couldn't help but chuckle at my words.

"That good huh?" A small smile crossed my face at his response. It felt good that we could have these small moments that made us feel like everything was okay for a few minutes. I turned my head to answer him, but was cut off by the shrill ring of my cell phone. I knew immediately who was calling. I sighed and pushed myself off Randy and reached into my purse.

"Hey, Casie. What's up?"

"_I was just calling to check on you," _my best friend's voice came through the phone line. I smiled as fresh tears came to my eyes at hearing her voice. All because I could hear the emotion in hers. I pressed the phone closer to my ear, wishing desperately that we were still on the road, because nothing was wrong then. _"How are you doing?"_

"As best as can be expected I guess," I answered her, sighing softly. I seemed to be doing a lot of that past few days have been nothing but stressful. "We're in the cafeteria right now, waiting on a phone call."

"_That's all I needed to know," _and with that, she hung up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked at it in confusion. I glanced over at Randy, who had heard the entire phone call. He looked just as confused as I was. The more I thought about what had just happened, the more irritated I got. What kind of way was that too speak to somebody? Especially your best friend whose child is very sick. As my thumb itched over her name in my phone, wondering if I should call her back, movement caught my eye at the entrance of the cafeteria. Before I could look up, however, Randy was getting to his feet.

I followed his stare and found John and Casie, with little Luke in John's arms, coming through the door. And just like that, every single angry thought that I had melted. All my irritation flew out the window and I jumped to my feet. I didn't wait for them to get across the room. I ran at them, and threw my arms around Casie. I felt her shake beneath me, and I knew she was trying not to cry. Which did nothing for my emotions. Her arms squeezed me tightly , like she was afraid to let go. I saw Randy embrace John out of the corner of my eye. The look on John's face said it all. He was utterly heartbroken. John thought of Keith and Tiegan as his own children, so it wasn't just Randy and I that had a sick baby.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, clearing my throat of the lump that had been lodged there since I saw them walk in. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and gazed upon my extended family. "Aren't y'all supposed to be on tour?"

"I told Vince that I was taking a few days off for a family emergency," John said, an all serious tone in his voice. His face was set, telling me that there hadn't been much discussion between him and Vince. I bit my lip to stop another sob and I pulled him into a tight hug.

"Tiegan is our goddaughter," Casie whispered, seemingly fearful to use to full tone. I knew how she felt. She didn't know how her voice would sound at this point. "There's nothing we wouldn't miss for her."

"That means a lot to us," Randy said, as he hugged the godmother of our children. I heard a soft cry from behind me and detached myself from John. I hurried back to our table where we had left Tia momentarily while she slept. But, it was obvious now that she was awake. I walked in front of her stroller and picked her up in my arms. I was the sudden shock and sadness in John and Casie's eyes as they looked down at my baby in a hospital gown.

"It seems so real now," John said quietly, sitting down in a chair next to me. Casie joined Randy on his other side. "It didn't feel right over the phone and so far away. But now, seeing her like this, in a hospital. I don't know how you two are doing it."

"To be honest, neither do we. We're just trying to take it hour by hour and make it through this in one piece," Randy informed them, giving and accurate occurrence of the life we have been living for the past few days. Tia wiggled in my arms and she must have hit her hip against me, because she cried out in pain. I adjusted her in my lap, so that her sore hip pointed up as she lay in my arms. She sniffed and rested her head on the crook of my arm. I reached over and wiped the few tears that had leaked from her eyes away.

Luke eventually fell asleep in his mother's arms as the four of us delved into conversation. I was extremely glad that our subject topic eventually steered clear of leukemia. I didn't know how much I could handle. I happily gossiped about new couples in the WWE, and couples that didn't make it. It was a breath of fresh air for Randy and me. I would rather talk about pain drying on a wall than force myself to be reminded of my daughter's illness. Randy and me weren't used to having a good time, that we were shocked at the time when his phone rang. The table suddenly went quiet as he talked. It was time and the results were in.

John and Casie followed us up to the oncology floor. Which I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. When it had been just me and Randy, it felt like this all could still be a dream. But now that there were witnesses that we knew, forced me to realize that this was reality. A horrible, tragic reality. One that was so unfair. The doctor was waiting for us in the lobby. I heard John clear his throat. I turned to see him looking around at his new surroundings very warily. "We'll just wait out here."

Randy and I nodded, leaving our stroller for Luke's use and carried our daughter behind the doctor. They took us to the same room we had earlier. Except this time, there was something different about it. Right next to the bed, was a tall, stainless steel IV stand, with several bags of clear liquid in them. Plastic tubes led from the bags, and from as far as I could tell, all connected to one singular tube. I swallowed hard, fearing the news ahead of us. The nurse instructed us to lay Tiegan down on the table. And we waited for the doctor to get everything in order.

"I'm going to give you the bad news first," Dr. Donald said, and I felt my knees buckle as Randy slid his arm around my waist, keeping me upright. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I leaned into him and tried to hold my tears. "It's pretty advanced and if we don't act now, the leukemia can spread out from the bone marrow. If it does that, there's nothing medicine will be able to do. But, however, the good news is, that I assumed that it was going to be this progressed, and I've already had a batch of chemo whipped out for her."

"And that's what all of this is, then?" Randy asked, gesturing to the IV stand with all of the clear bags. The doctor nodded, and jotted something down on his clipboard. I sighed and turned to stare at Randy. I didn't want this, but I knew it must be done. Randy looked away from me and back to the doctor. "I'm only vaguely aware of the side effects of chemo."

Randy's unspoken question was answered without prompt, "Abdominal pain, bone pain, cough, dizziness, fatigue, hair loss and vomiting just to name a few. And I hate to be so blunt with you, but that's the easiest way to get through to the parents."

"Vomiting? Hair loss?" I exclaimed. I had always heard about that, but never expected to be thinking about it in terms of my daughter. Tiegan could lose her beautiful brown hair that she shared with her father? I cupped my hand over my mouth as renewed tears began to roll down my cheeks. All I seem to do now is cry. I felt so weak and powerless.

"The hair will grow back when the treatment is finished. But what is a little hair loss when you are comparing it to the life of your daughter?" He made complete sense, and I knew that he was right. But I knew how Tia was. At her age already, she was proud of how she looked. She was Randy's daughter after all. How would she react to no hair? Dr. Donald pulled me out of my thoughts. "Shall we get started then?"

Randy nodded, and I turned my head into his shoulder. I couldn't watch toxic liquid enter my daughter.

oo

They had moved Tia enter a room of her own. Which I knew wasn't a good sign. Something the doctor informed me, saying that my daughter needed twenty-four hour watch and chemo treatments everyday, so they admitted her to the hospital for two weeks. Now, on top of trying to deal with Tiegan's health problems, we didn't know what to do about Keith. Becky had three children of her own, and I didn't want her to take on another. That, and the fact that Keith loved his home. That's where all his toys where. That's where his family is happy.

I sighed and shifted in my seat. Inside Tia's room, were two recliners and a pull out couch, as requested by Randy. Speaking of Randy, I gazed upon him, as he sat in one of the said recliners that he had pulled right next to Tia's bedside. John and Casie sat on the couch with Luke. While we had been setting Tiegan up for her chemo, they had visited the gift shop, buying their goddaughter stuffed animals, balloons, books and candy. Her room was already full of personal touches. John had purchased this gigantic bouquet of flowers with nothing but pink and purple flowers. It was gorgeous.

Finally, my eyes landed on my daughter. Her IV that was delivering her chemo stuck out of her hospital gown. The tube was connected with her chest, as the doctor informed us that it was the easiest place for a child of her age. She was reclined back on her bed, looking at the pictures in a book that Randy was reading her. It was bittersweet scene. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped out of my skin when someone knocked on the door. I didn't know who it could be, because if it was a nurse or the doctor, they just came right in. I called out to whoever it was to enter the room. I had no energy to get up. I opened my eyes again and received a shock. "Vince?"

Sure enough, Vince McMahon stood in the door frame. His eyes raked over John and Casie on the couch, to me in my recliner and finally to Randy and Tiegan in the middle of the room. He looked to be at a loss for words, which was something. When did Vince never know what to say? I watched the Adam's apple in his throat bob up and down as he swallowed hard. His eyes were sad as he took in the scene before him. He slowly walked over to the other side of Tia's bed. And slowly and gently, he placed a large hand on her head. She giggled at him, trying to get his attention at the book Randy was holding. He sighed as a smile came to his lips. He looked up to Randy and then over to me. "Is there anything I can do?"

Randy shook his head, and I spoke for him, "It's all in the doctor's hands now. All you can do is just keep her and us, in your thoughts."

Vince looked down at Tiegan and I knew what he was thinking. He wanted to do more than just pray for her. He met Randy's eye again and cleared his throat. "I'm relieving you of any responsibility you have to any house shows for an undetermined time. You need to be here with your family. However, I can't just let you stop showing up on Monday nights. You are the WWE champion."

"Take it," Randy said, standing up. I saw the fierce determination on his face. My heart hurt in my chest to see Randy make a sacrifice like this, without so much as a hesitation. "John's the number one contender anyway. Give it to him. I don't want it right now."

"Are you sure?" Vince asked, clearly as surprised as I was. I looked around the room and saw that John and Casie had the same expression on their faces. Randy nodded solemnly and everyone knew he wasn't joking. Vince nodded his head shortly and looked to John, "I'll see what I can do. Randy you must come to at least two Monday nights, so that John can actually beat you for the title. Then, you can take as much time as you need. We'll think of some way to explain your absence."

Vince went to leave the room, but stopped in front of me. I felt the need to stand, because Vince called that much respect out of anybody. I met his eye slowly. I tensed as he moved, but I soon realized what he was doing. He wrapped his arms around me for a tight hug. "The same goes for you. If you or Randy need anything, you know I'm here."

I nodded as I wiped away more tears. He turned to stare at my daughter one more time before leaving the room in rush. I stared after him as the door closed in his wake. And right there, somewhere deep down in my soul, I felt the budding of hope. With people showing up to give their support, I had no choice but to feel a little comforted and hopeful for my daughter's life.

**I am so sorry that it's took me this long to get this to you! And I'm giving you my twitter name, leila_licious, so all of those on twitter can follow me and get quicker updates on where I'm at in a chapter! Feel free to ask me any questions, and I'll answer them the best I can! **

**And as for what's happened on Raw between this chapter and the last, first off, THE ROCK CAME BACK! OMG! I was soooooo uber happy! I screamed and chanted along with everyone else from my living room! And then this past week, John totally owning the rock… badass.. I can't wait to see how that progresses with the two of the them.. oh, and did I forget to mention, TRIPLE H! Trips came back! To challenge Taker at WM27! Can you believe it? And that DX chop! He's out for revenge! Anyway, that's my rant for the day..**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter if you want updates! There's a link on my profile too!  
**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen and hsv81896 **_**- these people ROCK!**


	18. My Life Without Me

**I apologize for all the tears that was caused by the last chapter.. And I'm afraid to inform you, that this will be no different. There's a long journey ahead for the Orton family. And I appreciate you all sticking by them! So, without further ado.. here we go!**

**Grab your Kleenex!**

Chapter 18- My Life Without Me

"How is she? Really?" Elaine asked, her voice strained from use. I looked over at her, seeing the wear on her face. She was feeling the exhaustion, as was everyone involved in this situation.

A sick child took a toll on so many people. Randy rarely left Tiegan's bedside. Something that bothered me. I know he loves his daughter, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a son. Keith was being pushed to the waylay while everyone focuses on curing Tia. Of course, Keith was never one to complain. He knew something was wrong with his baby sister, and wanted to be around her as much as everyone else did. John and Casie took up residence in my home. They slept on the pull out couch in the living room, while Luke shared a room with Keith. Though, Luke pretty much had the room to his self most of the nights, because Keith would ask to sleep with me. Randy camped out on the uncomfortable sofa in Tiegan's current hospital room. Which I didn't really object to, because I didn't want my baby to be alone in a scary place.

And that's how life has been for the last week and a half. Either John or Casie would keep Luke and Keith at the house, or any other kids that needed to be watched. I wouldn't always let Keith visit Tiegan. If it was a bad day, I didn't want him to see her like that. Stephanie had stopped by, leaving Michael under their care. Becky would leave her kids there too, if her husband Ryan wasn't available. And neither one of them would take any money for their services. I offered everyday for some way to repay them, but they always refused, saying it was "their duty". Then I would spend up to thirteen hours sitting around, doing nothing but waiting as more and more chemicals were pumped into my daughter. Randy had taken up to smoking half a pack a day now. Of course, I kept a bottle of spray FeBreeze in my purse for him to spray down whenever he came back into the room. The smell of smoke seemed to make Tia's nausea worse. Which wasn't saying much.

Tiegan got sick before her chemo treatments, during them and afterward. And usually she threw up anything she tried to eat in the morning. Which was never much, because we couldn't get her to hardly eat. It had gotten so bad, that they had to put her on an IV to make sure she didn't get malnourished. There wasn't hardly a moment where a nurse wasn't in her room. It was just miserable all the time. I cried everyday now. It was like clockwork. I cried when I first saw my baby in the morning, I cried when they started her chemo and I cried when I got home at night, sleeping in a bed without my husband and joined by my very confused and upset son. Life was just horrible.

And today was no different. I had just arrived at the hospital, a very sleepy and drowsy Keith in tow. I hadn't heard from Randy this morning, but I know he was with Tia. I arrived on the floor where I knew her room was, and saw several people waiting as well. Elaine and Bob were sitting on a hard green couch with Nathan and his girlfriend, Jenny, surrounding them. Nathan paced the floor, while Jenny chewed on her fingernails. When I approached them, they had informed me that they had been waiting for a while, so the nurses' cleaned up Tiegan from getting ill last night. Bob told me that Randy was helping them give Tia a bath.

I stared into the eyes of my mother-in-law. And without any other factor, my eyes filled with tears. Sadness appeared on the older woman's face as she stood up and rushed to me. She took me in her arms, squeezing me tightly. I buried my face into her neck, and just let the tears come. I have done come to the conclusion that it doesn't help to fight them. They were coming anyway. "I honestly, don't know. I'm so scared Elaine. What if something happens to her? What if we lose her? I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Stop it," came a voice that was not Elaine's. Nor was it Bob's or Nathan's. It was the voice of my husband. I turned around and removed myself from the grasp of my second mother. Only to look in the eyes of Randy. He didn't look happy. In fact, he looked tired, exhausted and hungry. And a little bit angry. No, scratch that, a whole lot angry. But before he could say anything else, a nurse came out behind me, smiling and announced that Tiegan could have visitors.

I looked away from my husband, and let everyone else who had been waiting file in before me. Then it was my turn to enter the room. But before I could cross the threshold, a hand gripped my arm. Hard. I gasped as Randy began to tug me away from the door. I looked up at him in shock, confusion clearly on my face. "What?"

"You will not go near my daughter if you continue to talk like that," Randy hissed out at me. I tugged my arm out of his grasp and took a safe step away from him. But, that didn't stop the glare I sent his way. The venom in his eyes didn't die out as he spoke, "If you haven't noticed, her hair is starting to fall out. There's more on the pillow each time she lays her head down. She's not eating and puking up nothing but stomach acid. She doesn't need you to make her more scared."

"Excuse me?" I accused, wondering where all of his anger had come from. I took a brave step closer to him, lifting my head to stare him straight in the eye. "I don't need you to tell me that I can or can not see _our_ daughter. We are all in this together, here."

"Oh yeah," Randy scoffed. He looked at his surroundings, gesturing around. "Well, I don't see you staying here night and day, never leaving the confines of our daughter's misery!"

"Well, I don't see you at home, trying to explain to our son why he can't play with his sister! Or, have you forgot that you have another child? Remember him? Keith? You know, your son?" I countered, and without waiting for a response, I pushed past him and entered my daughter's room.

I entered to room, and at first, I couldn't see my daughter. She was surrounded by so many people. But as everyone noticed my entrance, they cleared a path for me to reach her. And my breath caught in my throat. She had lost so much more hair than she had yesterday. Her bald patches were much bigger today. All she had left as a little patch of bangs and several splotches on the top and back of her head. I bit my lip to keep from sobbing aloud. One of my hands clung to the side rail of her bed, and the other ran over her head. But when I did, I pulled my hand away with a lock between my fingers. I let out a huff of hair and stared at the brown hair in my hands. I looked frantically around the room. Keith had confusion written on his face, while every other adult looked on the verge of tears.

"Ma'am, excuse me," came a soft voice from my right. I turned to look and saw a petite nurse with a pair of clippers in her hands. My heart rate sped up. The kind-faced woman with blond hair and blue eyes gazed upon me sadly. "It'll probably be better for Tiegan, and less traumatic than to keep losing hair, if we shave it off. But, only if you say it's okay."

I didn't look at Randy. I didn't care for his opinion right now. I was still angry with him. So, I looked to his mother. I knew she could read the question in my eyes. Elaine sighed, and looked down at her sick granddaughter. "That's not my call, darling. But, if I were you, I would. Just get it over with so she can start to adjust."

"And not that this makes this any better," Jenny spoke up, her black curly hair bouncing around her face as she turned to look at me, "little girls have such a huge array of designer hats that are too adorable. So, she could feel better about her appearance that way."

I nodded, knowing both women were right. I gave my consent, and moved back to let the woman do her job. I saw that Randy stepped up to Tiegan's other side, holding her hand. I sat on the edge of her bed, placing a hand on her leg. She looked at me with fear when she heard the clippers. But she was too afraid to move, not knowing what was happening to her. The last wisps of her hair fell around her. A tear slid down my cheek that I tried to hide from my baby girl. The nurse then lathered my child's head up with shaving cream, and finished the job with a hand razor. She dried her scalp off and moved out of the way. She looked so frightened as her touched her hand to her head. I saw the frustration turn to despair as she realized what had just happened. Then Tia collapsed into tears. And there was no consoling her.

"We'll leave, and go pick up some hats, scarfs and toboggans for her," Jenny said, wiping at her eyes with a tissue. Nathan nodded in approval, said his good-byes, and they left the room. I had a feeling that my baby was going to have so many hats, that she'll never get to wear them all. But that was a fact that Tiegan didn't understand. Each time she would calm down for a few minutes, she would touch her head again, and break right back down. It was nearly unbearable to witness.

I was about to flee the room to collect myself, when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see that Keith had come up to me. I watched as he looked between Tia and myself. "Mommy, why'd they take Tia's hair?"

"Because, little man," I said, not surprised at his question. He just couldn't understand why his sister was going through so many changes. He couldn't grasp why his sister was sick. "She was going to lose it anyways. It was for the best."

I watched as Keith chewed his bottom lip softly. A task he does when I know he's in deep thought. It was the same face Randy made when he was thinking about something. Suddenly, his face split into a smile. "I know what will make her feel better!"

"What's that, son?" Bob said from his spot in a recliner behind the little boy. Keith ran over to him, and jumped into his lap. It was times like these that I was thankful Bob was a former wrestler and was used to taking hits.

"I let them take my hair too!" Silence filled the room, but Keith didn't notice. His words had stunned everyone in the room. I knew each pair of eyes was on the little redhead in his grandfather's lap. He just continued to jabber. "If she looks like me, then she won't feel sad that they took her hair!"

"I don't know about that, Keith," I said, trying to swallow the lump of emotion I had in my throat. He continued to surprise me. Always. Just like his father. I turned to finally look at Randy. His gaze was on his son's. But it was as if he felt my stare, and he looked up. I could tell what Randy's answer would be to his son.

"Please, Mommy? I want to help Tia," Keith said, pulling out the face that I was helpless against. His blue eyes went wide and his bottom lip poked out just every so much. And I caved. How could I not, when my son was being so selfless in a pursuit to help his baby sister.

"Okay, then." And the nurse who had shaved Tiegan, cleaned her clippers and brought in a new razor. We placed Keith at the foot of Tia's bed. She didn't notice him there at first. She was still so consumed by her own pain.

But her cries stopped when she heard the clippers start again. Her little head jerked around, checking if they were near her. But I saw her pause when she saw Keith sitting on her bed. And she was transfixed by him. I was proud of my little boy. He sat perfectly still as the nurse came towards him with the clippers. I looked around the room, and saw that all the women were crying, and all the men were trying not to show their tears. I returned my attention to Keith as the nurse made a swipe at his red hair. His hair showered down around him, falling in his lap and falling on the bed.

And swipe by swipe, the nurse removed my son's hair. Tia never said a word, but she didn't cry either. She watched in fascination as her brother lost his hair. The nurse repeated her actions as she lathered up my son's head and shaved the remaining hair off. When she was down, his skull was as shiny as a bowling ball. He then turned to his sister, scooting up on the bed to sit next to her. He picked her hand, rubbed it on her head. Tia's bottom lip shook in the remembrance. But before she could fully react, he put her hand on his head. Her lip stopped shaking.

"See, we're the same now! So there's no reason to feel sad anymore," Keith said, tickling her side gently, making the small girl laugh. And with one hand still on his head, Tia put the other one on hers. She smiled and looked around the room.

"Ahver same as me!" I smiled through my tears at my child's happiness. The nurse had to excuse herself. But it wasn't because she was called to do so. I saw the tears in her eyes as she left the room. Bob was smiling proudly at his grand-kids, his eyes misted over. Elaine wasn't hiding her emotion and was weeping lightly into her hands. Looking back at the bed, I stared at my two bald children. I was thankful for my sick child, because I knew she was in good hands. And also, I was thankful for my healthy child, because he was a blessing in disguise for his sister. I heard Randy clear his throat and I looked at him as he glanced away from the scene before him. I knew his emotions were getting the best of him too. I wiped at my face, removing the tears that tickled my cheeks.

"Mommy, why you sad now? I made Tia happy again," Keith said, seeing my emotions that I was wearing on my sleeves. I saw the disappointed look on his face. He looked as though as he had let me down. I moved to him quickly, taking his shoulders in both my hands.

"Mommy isn't sad baby. Sometimes Mommy's cry when their happy too. And I am so very proud of you. You made your sister so happy," I exclaimed, pulling my son into my arms. I clung to him, relishing the fact that I had two angels for children. No one could have blessed me with better.

"Well, looks like I need to call Nathan and Jenny," Elaine said, making her way over to the wall, grabbing up her purse. I looked at her in confusion, wondering why in the world she would need to do that. But, Elaine just smiled at me. I saw her eyes flicker towards Keith before she said, "Keith is going to need some hats as well."

oo

I sighed as I dropped my keys on the table by the door. I watched as my bald son ran to his room to play with Luke before dinner. Not bothering to look behind me, I went into the kitchen. I knew who was behind me, and I wasn't ready to speak to him yet. Opening up the right cabinet, I pulled down a glass and grabbed a bottle from the refrigerator. I uncorked the bottle and poured myself a glass of wine. Putting the glass to my lips, I sighed in comfort as the stout ease of alcohol warmed me from the inside out. I turned to see Casie bustling about the stove. I saw macaroni and cheese in one pot and hot dogs boiling in another. I didn't see John, so I assumed that he was in the basement gym. He never was one to fall behind on his fitness.

"How did it go today?" Casie asked, joining me as she poured herself a glass of wine. I eased onto bar stool, hanging my head. I didn't know if I had enough energy to recount the days actions. But, before I could open my mouth, a loud slam came from behind me. I knew Randy had just gone downstairs. Casie's hand paused right before her lips as her eyes went into the direction of the noise. "I take it, not too well then."

"You could say that again," I huffed, taking a long swig from my glass. I slowly felt my muscles relaxing. Barely. I shook my head, thinking about what had happened between Randy and myself this morning. I had refused to speak another word to him since. "Let's see, I get to the hospital this morning, and as I was talking to Elaine, Randy snapped at me, telling me I was making _his _daughter sad from my choice of subject. He even went as far as to say that if I didn't stop, _he_ wouldn't let me see her. Then my day got better by seeing Tiegan's hair fall out in clumps. Then a nurse came into shave it completely."

"Oh no, I am so sorry! I should have been there," Casie exclaimed, a sad look came over her face. I reached out and cupped her hand, trying to tell her that it was okay. Her eyes closed for a moment, before resolutely returning to the conversation. "How did she take it?"

"Not to well at first," I began, and as I thought about what had happened next, I smiled softly. Casie caught my eye, a look of confusion crossing her face. I shook my head, and took out my phone. I searched through my media files, finding the one I wanted. I held my phone out to her and she gasped. "Keith wanted to make Tia feel better. I couldn't say no to him."

"I guess that's something else you can't say no to," a voice drawled from behind me. I turned around on the bar stool to see Randy standing there, holding up my nearly empty bottle of wine. My eyes narrowed at him, and I turned my back to him. After everything he had the gall to say to me this morning, he was still going to push it? Instead, I looked back to Casie. She had a look of shock and disbelief on her face at his words. It was rare and far between that Randy ever said a harsh word to me. And now, it was twice in one day. I heard a soft clunk and I knew Randy had placed the bottle back down. He walked around the kitchen island counter to face me. Casie cast a look between Randy and myself, before returning to the stove. "Hmm, nothing to say I see."

"Why should I say anything to you?" I snapped, getting sick and tired of his attitude. Like he was the only one suffering in all of this. He had another thing coming if that's what he thought. I saw the anger ticking in his jaw at my words. But he couldn't say anything, because John had just come downstairs with the kids. I sat at one end of the table, Randy at the opposite, with Casie, John, Luke and Keith on the sides. John and Casie both kept casting glances between Randy and me. If I happened to catch Randy's eye, I sent him a glare. I didn't start this fight, and I wasn't ending it either.

Dinner was excruciatingly uncomfortable. Neither Randy or I said a word. John tried to make small talk with Randy, but all he got was short one-worded answers. The same happened whenever Casie tried to talk to me. It wasn't like I had a problem talking to Casie, I just didn't want to discuss anything around Randy. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I helped John clear the table as Casie took the boys upstairs to give them their baths. I saw, from the corner of my eye, as Randy stepped outside to use the phone. I knew that he really was pissed with me now; he never hid his phone calls from me. John pulled me from my thoughts as he nudged me softly.

"What's up with you and Randy?"

I shrugged, not knowing what to say really. I didn't know where Randy's anger was coming from. I knew that he was hurting. Hell, we all were hurting to the point of agony. "I don't know. He's been like this all day. I honestly don't know what I've done. We had a pretty bad day as a family anyway."

"Yeah, Randy told me about Tiegan's hair," John loading the last plate into the dishwasher. I had to fight a smile as I watched John being domestic. Casie really had an affect on him. But then I noticed the look on his face. He was utterly heartbroken. He was hurting just as much as Randy and myself. Suddenly, John's face changed. A light came to his eyes as he smiled slightly. "But he did tell me what K.O. did. I expect nothing less from the boy."

I walked back over to the island counter, sitting down on the stool and poured me one more glass of wine. John eyed my glass, but didn't say a word. After a long swallow, I sighed and laid my head down on my arms that rested on the counter top. "John, he's acting as if this is my fault."

"It is your fault," Randy's harsh voice came from behind me. I didn't turn around. I was too shocked too. He words had stunned me. How could he think that? How was I to be blamed for leukemia? It's not contagious. It wasn't as if I brought it home to her. Randy stepped into my line of sight.

"And how, exactly, is this my fault?" I questioned, standing up from my stool. I didn't notice that I wobbled slightly. I must have had one glass too many. Randy eyed me up and down, one eyebrow raised. He was slightly amused for a minute. But then the next, his anger had returned.

"How? Fine, I'll tell you. Nosebleeds, Lora. Remember those?" Randy yelled, his voice rising with every word. I took a step back when I realized what he was saying. My eyes began to sting in the corners. "When they first started, I wanted her to see a doctor. But you thought it was unnecessary."

"Randy, I don't think this is something you need to be saying right now," John spoke, trying to step in between us. But I wasn't allowing it. Randy's words hit home for me and stormed around John to shove against Randy's chest with my hand.

"No, John. Let him speak his idiotic reasoning's. Because _I _obviously knew that nosebleeds were the first sign of LEUKEMIA!" I screamed, and continued to shove against Randy at a certain point to emphasize my meaning. My whole body was shaking with fury. I couldn't remember the last time I was this mad. "And don't you think that I don't know this! How dare you sit there, all high and mighty, thinking that I don't blame myself as well! I want to die, that's how bad I feel. And what do you do? Are you there for your family? NO! You're bitching at me for things that I should have done! How is that productive?"

"The signs were fucking in front of us, and you let her slip through the cracks! You did this to our daught—" Randy hollered in my face, before I had had enough. I slung my hand back and landed right on his face. Shock registered in his eyes as realization hit him. I hadn't laid a hand on him since that very first lie in our relationship. But as the truth of my action set in for him, the shock disappeared and was replaced by a dangerous wrath. John saw this as well, and quickly stepped in between us. For safety precautions.

"Shut your mouth," I hissed. I wasn't going to let him stand there and spout off lies about my supposed neglect of my daughter. It wasn't his place, no matter what I had said, to point a finger. No one could have predicted this. It was no one's fault. But I was sick of looking at Randy. I was sick of hearing him speak. I was just sick of him. "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Randy scoffed, throwing me a patterned smirk my way, which only infuriated me further. He tried to push past john, but it was like pushing against a brick wall. "You can't kick me out of my house."

"Our house. Which means it's mine as well. And I think I can. And I don't want you here," I yelled in his direction. John was protecting both Randy and myself, because he wouldn't let me get near him. I suddenly stopped struggling against John's back and took a step back. I went back to the kitchen island counter. I saw Randy smile smugly, as if I was giving up. He was dead wrong. I reached over to the counter, and picked my wine glass. And without hesitation, I chucked it at his head. If it hadn't have been for his quick reflexes, it would have nailed him square in the head.

"Get the HELL out of this house! NOW!"

Randy stared at me for a moment, not believing what I was saying. And without another word, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house. John stood there, staring from the door where Randy had just left from, to the broken glass that had shattered on the wall, to me. He nodded at me, answering my unasked question. And with that, he ran after Randy.

And I fell on the floor. Sobs ripped from my chest. My family was falling apart and I didn't know how to fix it.

**Sorry to keep doing this! I know this is not what you wanted to see! But, please review, and I promise you'll be rewarded! Sometime, LOL!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896 and katyfc **_** I love you via fanfiction! Lol that was kindof a Rock joke…**


	19. Little Miss Sunshine

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter… TRIPS SPEAKS! Oh man, good times! I was so excited! This has been the best 3 weeks of Raws. The Rock, John's response, Trips coming back, then speaking, Evan coming back! And now, next week, Stone Cold will be on the show! SUPER EXCITED! It would be awesome to see The Rock and Stone Cold in the ring together, one more time.. not for a match, but just because they have great chemistry together.. like cena and orton do.. **

**Oh and when Michael Cole said Randy should be arrested (for the punt to the skull), I was like "I'll bring the handcuffs!" But, he wouldn't go to jail, if ya know what I'm sayin'! pahaha**

**But, enough with my rant! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 19- Little Miss Sunshine

"Lora, honey, please get up off the floor," Casie begging, grabbing me up under the arms. She still had her training from her wrestling days, and was able to hoist me up to my feet. I tried to do as she asked, but I couldn't get my legs to work. They were like useless lead that I couldn't move. I felt Casie drag me across the room, finally settling me down in a dining room chair. My tears had yet to subside, but I was no longer distraught. I looked up as Casie returned with a glass of water. She set it down on the table, and I watched the water spin around in the cup. Casie sat down opposite of me, and I felt her stare. "Are you okay?"

"My marriage is falling to pieces around me and my daughter's dying," I mumbled, balling up my fists to rub them against my closed eyes. I swallowed against the gaping black hole in my chest. How did we get here? "But other than that, no I'm not."

"Is there anything I can do?" Her voice was weak and unsure. I sighed and stood up from my seat. I walked over to the wall, where my glass had shattered. Red wine dripped off the tiled wall. Shards of glass scattered all over the floor. I fell to my knees gently and stared at the mess before me.

"Care to bring me a broom?" The stem of the glass was still intact, but everything else was ruined. There was no putting this together. Which saddened me. Because this set of stemware was a wedding gift from Randy's parents. The glass before me seemed a little symbolic. A glass that represented the union of Randy and me, lay broken at my feet. I heard Casie slip from a stool behind me, and I knew she was off to fetch the broom. But I didn't wait on her. I slowly reached down, trying to carefully gather all of the pieces together. Just as I closed my hand around a particularly large piece, a shrill sound entered the room. Causing me to jump and clench my hand. Casie rushed back into the room, broom in hand, to reach her phone. And I hissed in pain. I heard softly mumbling from behind me as I looked down at my hand. Red liquid was already seeping through the cracks of my fingers. And as though seeing the blood put me in a shock, I could feel no pain anymore. It must had been the adrenaline rushing to the cut, but I was in no discomfort. Slowly, I got to my feet. I knew logically, I should clean the wound. As I made my way towards the sink, droplets of blood trailed behind me.

"John, just be careful and call me when you ge—oh my god! Lora! What the hell happened?" Casie was distracted mid-sentence with her husband as she caught sight of my bloody hand. With the phone still pressed to her ear by her shoulder, she rushed over to me. The broom clattered noisely on the floor. I held it out for her inspection as I turned on the faucet.

"I cut my hand," I said, surprised at how calm my voice sounded. I didn't like the sight of blood, mainly because I have seen too much of it in my lifetime. Normally, I would have panicked. But, I was barely bothered by this. It only concerned me that I had gotten it on the floor. Casie held my hand under the water, and pulled my fingers back. The sink flooded with crimson water. Slowly, the blood cleared from my hand, and I observed the damage. A deep gash ran from one side of my palm to the other. All around the cut, lacerations had been made by the jagged edges of the glass, creating several smaller cuts. It was a lot worse than I had thought. Casie cursed under her breath.

"You might need stitches Lora. What? No, she's fine, but her hand won't stop bleeding and there's a huge cut on her palm," Casie returned to her phone conversation. I had almost forgotten about John being on the line. And if John knew about my accident, then it was common sense that Randy was sure to find out as well. And the very thought of Randy made the pain come back, ten fold. The pain in my hand, the pain in my head and the pain in my heart. I snatched my hand away from Casie and walked to a drawer. I pulled out a kitchen hand towel, wrapping it securely around my throbbing gash. Casie looked at my in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"The hospital. Can you stay here with Keith? I don't want to wake him," I asked, not waiting for an answer. I slipped on my flip flops and headed towards the door. But Casie called after me.

"John wants to know what to tell Randy?" I froze in my spot. I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about my marital issues right now. Not when they were still so fresh on the mind. I spun around to meet Casie's eye.

"Tell him not to even bother. That I'll be okay on my own." And with that, I stormed out of the house that held a broken family.

oo

I woke up the next morning to the laughter of two boys. I knew Keith and Luke must have been playing in the toy room down the hall. I smiled momentarily before I tried to sit up. A pain shot through my hand, and it took me a few moments to figure out why. I looked down at my right hand, and saw white. Groaning, I used my left hand to get out of bed. I walked into the bathroom that was built into the room. Making a face at how I appeared after barely five hours of sleep, I began to get ready. I didn't take a shower. The doctor said not to for a day or two, to let the stitches settle into place. The muscles in my hand twitched at the thought of last night. Thirty stitches were required to close my hand up. My palm looked like something out of a horror gory film.

So, I brushed through my hair, brushed my teeth, slapped on a little make-up, changed into some fresh clothes and I was headed downstairs. I heard a couple voices coming from my kitchen. I knew both of them, but I was surprised to hear the other. I turned the corner into my kitchen, to see Becky and Casie sitting around the table, sipping on two cups of coffee. Casie looked up at me, and smiled softly. That caught Becky's attention, and she turned to face me. I couldn't help the shock and surprise I felt when I saw her sitting there. And it showed in the tone of my voice. "Becky?"

She smiled at me, standing up to head in my direction. The next thing I knew, her arms were around me in a tight hug. I cast a look to Casie, trying to figure out why she was here, but she just looked at me gently. Becky pulled back to meet my eye. Then she chuckled slightly. "You look shocked to see me."

It wasn't a question. She could sense my discomfort and unease. I took a step back, and tried to smile. "Yes, well, I didn't expect to see you here. Not after last night."

"The fight?" Becky questioned in confusion. I nodded, thinking what else could cause my unrest around her. A scoff left Becky's throat and I watched her in amazement. "Just because Randy is being a dumbass, doesn't mean that every Orton is just like him."

The breath I had been holding released, and I pulled air into my lungs easier. To know that not all of my married family hated me was a relief. I walked over and pulled my pain pills for my hand out of my purse. Without hesitation, I popped one into my mouth, chasing it with a glass of water. Then I turned back to Becky. "I hate to ask you this, Becky, but would you mind coming with me to the hospital? The doctor don't want me to drive on this medicine, and Randy's not in town. Casie said she'd watch the kids."

"I forgot it was Monday," Becky said, more to herself. She was quiet for a few moments, deep in thought. It was clear that she was struggling with if she should leave her kids here or not. And I knew that it wasn't because of Casie. It was because Casie was alone. She already had two kids to watch out for, and she would be adding three more. Finally, Becky smiled. "Well, Lainey can help you out with the kids. She loves to play Mommy, and she is really good at it."

I hugged my sister-in-law tightly. It wasn't much longer after that, that we were getting ready to go. I said good-bye to my son, and thank Casie immensely. And Becky and I were on our way. Talk wasn't that much on our agenda. The ride was quiet, but comfortable. I was thankful that she was on my side. Becky drove my car. I had long since traded in my red Chevrolet Cobalt in for a more family efficient car. For my birthday two years ago, when I knew I was pregnant with Tiegan, Randy bought me a Lexus HS. I never asked how much it was because I knew I wouldn't be able to swallow the fact. It was a gorgeous midnight blue that seemed black at night. It was my baby. It fit two cars seats in the back comfortably enough that another person could fit in the middle of the two. Ivory leather interior with all the side items any mother on the go would need. I was particular partial to the sun roof myself. I sat in the passenger seat, my window cracked with the wind on my face.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Becky said, breaking the silence with the words that still haunted me from last night. She reached over and placed a hand on my knee. And I was instantly choked up. I bit my lip to keep it from shaking. My eyes misted over so bad that it was a good thing that I wasn't driving. "Randy is just upset. He didn't mean it."

"But what if it is my fault Bek?" My voice shook dangerously. I brought my hands up to cover my face. We were just pulling into the hospital. Becky pulled into the first parking space she saw and shut the engine off. She turned in her seat to face me. "The signs were there. And I wasn't worried. Oh, God. I should've have listened to Randy. Now, it's all my fault that my baby is dying."

"Lora! Stop that right now," Becky ordered and handed me a tissue from her purse. I took it from her graciously and dabbed at my eyes. "There is absolutely no way that anyone could have foreseen this. No one is to blame for this. It happens. It's completely unfair and the cruelest of punishments on an innocent child, but no one caused this. Please, don't you believe otherwise."

"I'm just so scared, Becky!" I broke down. It felt as if I could fall apart and Becky wouldn't think any less of me. When Randy was around, I tried my best to hold it together. I didn't want him to have to worry about me, on top of all of this mess with Tiegan. "My daughter is being pumped full of chemicals everyday, trying to cure her. But all I've seen is her losing her hair and extreme exhaustion. Tia is deteriorating before my eyes. I'm her mother, I should be able to protect her from this."

"Honey, there's somethings not even a mother can battle alone. And we are all afraid for Tia. This is a scary thing. But all we can do, is be there for her, make her comfortable and just pray like hell that everything works out," Becky urged. I knew she was right, but I just hated to feel so helpless. I ran my good hand through my hair, breathing deeply. I had to calm down before I entered the hospital. And as if Becky knew the words to encourage, she spoke out again. "Tiegan needs her Moma. She needs you and that will never change. No matter what illness and no matter how old she gets, she will always need her mother."

"You're right," I said, feeling a heavy weight being lifted out of my chest. I sighed to sooth my nerves and turned to look at my sister-in-law. Smiling I reached across the seat and pulled her into a tight hug. That was exactly what I needed to hear to snap me out of my down spiral. I thanked her and jumped out of the car. I was ready to see my daughter. It was another comforting silence between the two of us with nothing but hospital sounds interfering.

The nurse's on Tia's floor all smiled and greeted me. I was grateful for the treatment my baby was getting. It was nothing but the best around here. Always with a smile and a gentle hand. Something that you need to have to work with sick children. I spotted Tia's door at the end of the hallway. The nurse's had took it upon themselves at the beginning of Tiegan's stay, to decorated the front of it. Pink teddy bear cut outs and balloon cut out were taped to the door. Along with Tiegan's name spelled out in the same cut out fashion, of different pastel colors. I smiled as we approached it. But, both Becky and I, received a shock once I pushed the door out of the way.

The normally white walled room was blanketed in color. And upon a second glance, from corner to corner, floor to ceiling, the cinderblock walls were covered in cards. I gasped as I looked around. I had never seen this many before in my life. I walked up to a wall and began to examine them. They were all from the WWE. From stage hands, creative writers, secretaries, Diva's and Superstars. The cards weren't the only thing new to the room. Every inch of cabinet space, every inch of counter space that wasn't already in use of hospital equipment, was full. Several large bouquets of flowers of various color sprinkled the room. The unanimous them for the plants was obvious; pink and purple. Tia's favorite colors. And for the remaining space, stuffed animals filled in the holes. Big and large to small and tiny. Bears, dogs, cats and bunnies were of the main consensus. For the second time that day, my eyes misted over. But before I could get carried away, a small laughter met my ears.

I turned to see my angel sitting in her bed. And that, too, was different. A pale purple fitted sheet covered her mattress. Two pillows of matching color were propped at the head of the crib. A loose sheet of pale green was wadded up at a pair of tiny feet. And on top of that, a thick comforter with a picture of each prominent Disney Princess on it. At the foot of the bed, baby dolls representing Snow White, Cinderella and The Little Mermaid sat propped against the railing. And there sitting in the middle of all the magic, was my daughter. Playing with a game that I knew she didn't have yesterday. In her hands, was a small rectangular video game. It opened up into two halves, with a screen on each one. I peeked over her shoulder and saw her pressing buttons that made the cartoon explorer move and jump around. I knew she didn't know what she was doing, because the dark skinned cartoon was simply jumping in place. But that didn't really matter, because she was smiling and laughing.

I reached out and placed a hand on her leg, grabbing her attention. She looked up at me and smiled. I ran a hand over her smooth head. Looking behind her, I saw the knitted hat she had slept in. It must have come off during her sleep. Picking it up, I gently replaced it over her bare skull. I didn't want her to be cold. I looked down at her and smiled. "Where'd you get this game, Tia?"

"Bi' So," she said proudly. I looked at her in confusion, wandering what she had meant. Until I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. Turning around, I couldn't help the gasp that slipped my lips.

Five men stood, spread out, in front of the door. My jaw dropped and a hand came up to cover my mouth. Paul Wright, Dustin Runnels, Glen Jacobs, Oscar Gutierrez and Adam Copeland stood before me. Now, Tia's "Bi' So" made sense. And in WWE terms, the Big Show, Goldust, Kane, Rey Mysterio and Edge were in my daughter's hospital room. And at this moment, one thing was strikingly obvious. Four of the five men were bald. The skin shining against the fluorescent hanging above them. And the fifth had his hair hidden underneath a toboggan. But each one of them had a bright smile on their face. With my left hand, I swiped at the tears that broke through. Then I gestured around me, "Did y'all to all of this?"

"Of course we did," the man affectionately called "Rey" said. Even that that was his ring name, he had grown accustomed to it and preferred to be called that when he was surrounded by his co-workers. He walked over to the wall, and fingered one of the cards that was taped up. "We wanted too. And, as you can see, so did the rest of the WWE family. And that whole wall over there, are fans of the Orton family that have found out some how, and sent in their prayers to you."

I turned to look at the wall Rey had just pointed at. I swallowed against the lump in my throat. This show of love and support for my daughter was monumentous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around to see Adam. One of my best friends. I smiled at him before throwing my arms around his neck. We didn't get to see each other often. Our schedules were conflicting. But that didn't mean that I thought about him less. That I worried about him less.

"We're all here for you, Lora," he mumbled into my ear. I nodded my head, showing that I believed him. How could I not with this show before me. My heart grew against my chest. I knew that the WWE was like having another family, but you never really believe it until something like this happens. I pulled away from him and looked over his shoulder at Paul.

"You didn't have to get her that game. She doesn't even really understand how to play it, I laughed softly. My heart was light as a feather as the shock began to wear off. Paul chuckled deeply before taking a seat at the head of Tiegan's crib.

"I thought she might have been too young, but I guess it really doesn't matter since it's making her happy."

"Yes, but what if she breaks it. She doesn't know how to be gentle with something like that. I don't like her handling the home phone," I laughed, pulling Adam down next to me on the couch. Paul just shrugged, picking Tia up out of her crib, and holding her on his lap.

"I'll buy her a new one."

I sighed happily, looking around at all my loving family. Some of the most bizarre and strange men were playing happily with an eighteen month year old child. It was a sight to see. And I made sure to document it all with my camera. Becky video taped it while I shot snapshots. And at this moment, it didn't feel like Tiegan's life was hanging by a thread. Everything felt normal. I sat the camera down as I heard a knock at the door. Confused on who it would be, because the nurses or doctor's didn't knock, I grabbed the handle. Opening the door, I saw Melina on the other side. I squealed in happiness to see yet another one of my best friends.

"How are you holding up?" Melina asked as I led her into the room. She kissed Adam softly before returning her gaze back to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"As best as can be expected, given the situation," I said, telling her the honest to God truth. She nodded solemnly, and that's when I noticed something. Her normally long and thick black hair looked different. Shorter in fact. The normal ebony locks that fell to her mid back, only reached her shoulders now. I reached up, taking a soft curl in my hands. "Oh! You cut your hair! It looks good!"

The room suddenly went quiet. I tensed, as if I had said something wrong. The only one that seemed just as confused as me, was Becky. I looked at her, and she shrugged her arms, telling me she had no clue that was going on. I met the eye of each man in this room before I met Melina's gaze again.

"My brother was six years old when he was diagnosed with leukemia," her words took me be surprise. I never had a clue. She never once mentioned that. I took a step towards her, placing a gentle hand on her forearm. I saw the moisture in her eyes as she remembered this difficult time in her past. "It was touch and go for a while, but he finally made a recovery and is perfectly healthy today. But the one thing that he took the hardest, was the hair loss. But, through a company that specializes in those kind of cases, he was rewarded with a wig. And ever since then, I have donated my hair, when ever it gets long enough, to the cause," Melina told her story to me and I listened in rapt attention. But as she looked down, I heard a soft rattle of a bag. I followed her gaze and saw a pink plastic bag in her hands. I gasped and looked back into her eyes, my bottom lip began to shiver. Melina just smiled at me. "Last week, I had eight inches cut off, but I didn't donate it this time. Instead, I took it too a personal friend of mine, who weaves wigs for a living. I explained the situation and he put a rush on it."

"Oh my gosh, Melina. You didn't have to do this," I cried as I pulled her into a tight hug. It was one thing for a man to shave his head. Because they have other assets to make them confident and secure. But it was whole other thing for a girl to do something drastic to her hair. And for Melina to do that for my daughter, was a miracle in itself. I tried my best to hold in a sob as I pulled away from my dark-haired friend.

"It's just hair to me; it'll grow back. Tia doesn't know that. She needs it to be self-assured," she said, and dipped her hand into the bag. When she pulled it out, all I saw was a mop of shiny black hair, cut into a short style. It was then that I couldn't restrain myself. I pulled Melina back into my arms, squeezing her tightly. I would never be able to repay her for this. Ever. Melina pulled back, and I saw her wiping her own eyes. We smiled, tear tracks on our cheeks, at each other. Melina laughed lightly. "I do have to admit, this is the best I have ever felt giving my hair away."

**Well, there's another chapter! I am sorry for the wait, but it was a little hard to make it through this one. Not that I'm having trouble getting muse for it, or that I'm losing interest in it, but for the mere fact that it made me sad to write it. I threw in the part at the end just for y'all and hopefully end on a rather happy note!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc and msgemgem **_**thank you for telling me how you feel and never giving up!**


	20. My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 20- My Sister's Keeper

**Randy**

I closed the door to the taxi and gave the driver the address where I wanted to go. I was extremely tired but it didn't matter. I needed to be with my princess. My body ached from my spot on Raw. I completed my story line tonight, having the Miz re-injure me. It was to be known that I had to have surgery on my shoulder, yet again. Even though that was far from the truth, it left a spot open for John and Mike to have a title opportunity at the upcoming pay-per-view for the title that I had forfeited. Under normal circumstances, it would have bothered me that I gave up the title so easily. But things were normal. And I couldn't careless about the title right now. There were other things on my mind and in my life that held higher importance.

Like the safety and well being of my only daughter. My little angel was wasting away in a hospital and it was killing me. I was supposed to the husband and father, and I was a complete failure. I couldn't protect my family. And in part, I was the cause of my family's dissection. My vengeful words to the woman I loved with everything I had never left the forefront of my mind. It was wrong and hurtful, and I will never be able to forgive myself. The look on Lora's face when I blamed her for Tia's illness was burned into memory. I knew, as the words were coming out of my mouth, that they were wrong. And I was a complete dick to be saying them. And for the millionth time since I had stormed out of the house twenty-four hours ago, I looked at my phone. No missed calls or messages from her. I scanned my phone book until her name showed up. The temptation to hit the call button and try to get her on the phone was overwhelming. But, I didn't. I sighed and pocketed my phone and closed my eyes.

She hadn't even attempted to contact me. And it was killing me that I haven't spoken to her. I almost caved when I heard about her accident. Ever since I had known her, I had been there for her when she was in physical pain. When she was attacked, sick or in labor, I was always there. What she must think of me now, not being the man I used to be. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to have anything do with me again. I felt the soft jerk of the cab and I opened my eyes. Without realizing it, we had arrived at my suggested destination. I threw the man a handful of cash and exited the cab. Gathering my things, I entered the hospital. I strolled right past the front desk and got on an elevator. I knew where I was going without direction. The nurses on the night shift nodded at me as I made my way towards Tia's room. I smiled at the decorations on the front door, and quietly pushed it open.

And if I thought the decorations on the outside was something, then I was mistaken as I took in the appearance of Tia's room. I smiled, recognizing some signatures on the cards that pasted the walls. The abundance of animals, balloons and flowers made my heart swell. My daughter was well loved, not only by her family but by the business too. I sat my stuff down in the corner of the room. Standing at the foot of the bed, I watched Tiegan sleep. She was curled up on one side and had her thumb in her mouth. Her tiny head was covered in a pale purple knitted hat and her night gown had come up to her waist, showing her pull-up. I carefully pulled her new bedsheets up around her, making sure she wouldn't be cold in this drafty room.

I grabbed the blanket of the end of the couch and spread it out. I sat down on my make-shift bed reaching for the thicker blanket. I was nearly dead on my feet. But I didn't lay down. I couldn't make my body move. My head hung low as I felt the sting of my eyes returned. I was a desperate man. I was grabbing at straws to make sense of what was happening. And at the time, it seemed that it helped to blame someone. And Lora got the heat of it. And being without her these past day, has made me realize that it's no one's fault. I wasn't making it better by pointing fingers. A droplet of water hit my hand and it took me a few seconds to realize where it came from. At first, I thought the roof was leaking. But no, the water had come from me. I was crying. I swiped at my deceptive tears.

"Dada?" A sweet little voice spoke out above the darkness and beeping monitors. I looked up to see Tia standing in her bed, hands clasped on the railing. Her head was tilted sideways, watching with a peculiar expression. She took in my tired face and tear tracks and her bottom lip shivered. If Tiegan ever saw someone cry, she was sure to join them. "Why you sad?"

I clucked softly through the lump in my throat. Here she was, the one that needed care and she was caring for me. A trait that she got from her mother. I smiled at her, wiping my tears away again. I stood carefully and went to her side. "Baby, Daddy's not crying because he's sad. He's just so happy to see you again."

It wasn't as if I was lying to her. Just excusing my tears. There was no doubt that I was absolutely thrilled to see her. There was never a moment where I wasn't happy to see my children. She smiled at my words, her pale little face lighting up and held her arms out for me. I examined the cords around her before I took her in my arms. I carried her over to the couch and sat down. I gauged the slack I had in the wires and cords and carefully laid down. With my back to the couch cushions, I laid on my side. Tia seemed to be happy with the change and snuggled into my chest. I bit my lip to keep my emotions back and wrapped both arms around her. I rested my cheek on top of her hat-covered head and closed my eyes. And for a moment, everything was okay.

oo

"So, what kind of tests are you running today?"A voice entered my dreams. Even at a whisper, I could recognize it anywhere. Lora. I smiled, finally hearing her. I could see her smiling face, softly tucking a long lock of re hair behind her ear. Her deep green eyes sparkling in the light.

"We need to see where she's at now, and what the chemo is doing. Just checking her progress," another voice floated into my head. Again, it's tone was lower; as if to not disturb someone. I knew this voice as well. Feeling came to me as a light began to shine through my eyelids. I knew then that I was not asleep. I laid still, remembering how I had gotten here and the events from last night. Finally and unwillingly, I opened my eyes. Lora was standing in front of me with her back to me. Her long hair pulled away from her face in a pony tail. She looked beautiful in those blue jean shorts and loose tank top. My arms ached to close around her. But she would probably slap me if I tried. I groaned and tried to sit up as carefully as I could.

I felt Tia stir against me and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked just like her mother in the morning. Sleep still present in her eyes but all the more gorgeous. The commotion had Lora and the doctor turning to give us their full attention. Tia looked around her, gathering her surroundings, and looked up to see her mother. She smiled happily and held her hands out. "Moma!"

I watched as Lora smiled back at her and reached her arms out to pick her up. My eyes never left her face. And I noticed when she hissed in pain and I saw the look cross her face. It was then that I remembered her accident to her hand. I finally let my eyes wander and I saw her hand was bandaged up, and I felt another tinge of guilt. Lora kissed and hugged on her for a while until the doctor said he needed to take her. We both watched as a nurse wheeled our child out in a chair. And for the first time in a long time, there was an awkward silence between us. Lora still hadn't looked at me, and with each passing second, the need to say something grew stronger. "Where's Keith?"

"Home." Was all I got. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I stood up from my spot on the couch, and began to fold the blankets I had used. Lora crossed the room and sat in a recliner. Her legs were crossed and her arms were folded. Without anything I could do to keep me busy, I had no choice but to sit down and face Lora. But before I could say anything, she looked over at me with a raised brow. "How was the show?"

"As good as it was written to be, I suppose." I could tell by the tone of her voice that she really didn't care. She was forcing herself to talk to me. It was then that I realized something. If she was asking about the show, and not how I was, then she obviously didn't watch. Something that was unheard of for Lora. She even watched Monday Night Raw when was in labor with Tiegan. I doubt she remembered any of it through the labors pains she had to endure before the baby was ready, but it still counted. She must really hate me to have purposefully not watched the show. I sighed, rubbing a hand over my face. "How's your hand."

"It hurts, but I'll be okay," she said truthfully. I opened my mouth to speak, but she stood and walked to the window. It wasn't a great view. You could see some of the lower levels of the hospital roofs and part of the street from here. I got to my feet and slowly walked up behind her. I knew she felt me behind her. I saw her tense from my presence.

"Can I see it?" I asked, wanting to see the exact damage. She turned around to face me. I saw the hurt in her eyes. Hurt that I had caused. Thoughts like that inflicted pain all through me. I took a vow with her. Words that I still remembered to this day with clarity. _"I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow." _These were definitely sorrow and bad times. And I let my words slip through the cracks. I wasn't being faithful to her. Vengeful and mean is what I was.

"Oh, you care now?" She scoffed. I heard the venom in her words. It shot right through my heart. But I didn't say anything. I deserved everything she had to dish out to me. Lora sighed slowly, closing her eyes to take a deep breath. When they opened again, she held her hand out to me, palm up. I moved slowly, gently taking her hand in my own. Carefully, I began to unravel her bandage. Once it was fully gone, I pulled away the gauze and hissed in shock. There, on my wife's beautiful hand, was an ugly scene. Black, garish stitches created a curve line on her palm. The skin was red and irritated. I could tell that Lora hadn't been giving it the rest the doctor had advised.

"What happened?" I asked, as I replaced the gauze on her hand and spun the bandage snugly back in place. Once I was finished, she removed her hand from my grasp. An action that stung worse than her words. But I was going to take everything like the man I used to be.

"Broken wine glass," I knew instantly what she was referring to. The glass she had threw at me right before she kicked me out. A night that I will never forget. Because I had to remind myself to never go that far again. I never wanted to see that look of pain on her face caused by me again. Lora huffed out a breath of air and stepped away from me. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I haven't had a drop since then."

Again another jab. I had pretty called her an alcoholic. Which was totally off base. Quite the contrary, she may have a drink or two if the occasion calls for it, but Lora rarely drank anymore. Neither did I. With kids, we had too many responsibilities to carry on that way. And right now, I was so frustrated with myself, that I could punch something. Or it might have been better if I had someone to punch me. After all, I did deserve it. But I must try to make things right. Try to piece back together what I had shattered. I turned on the spot and stared at Lora as she returned to her seat in the recliner.

"Lora, I'm sorry," I started, thinking about how empty those words seemed. I didn't think those two words were going to do anything. "I am so very sorry. There is no excuse for what I did. We are all going through the same thing. Nothing gives me the right to speak to you that way."

"You're damn right you're sorry," Lora murmured. I saw the flush on her cheeks, and I knew she was getting upset. But I didn't try to calm her down. If this is what it takes for her to forgive me, I'd walk barefoot on hot coals. "I didn't do a damn thing, and you, all high and fucking mighty, blame me for everything!"

"That was a mistake. This is no one's fault. It's just a horrible and unthinkable hurtle we must jump over," I took a slow step closer, feeling bolder when she didn't move away from me. "I shouldn't have left when you told me too. I should've stayed and begged your forgiveness. I've been putting myself through hell the last twenty-four hours."

"Oh poor baby," Lora sneered. I saw the emotion welling in her eyes, but the anger was still plain as day. "Randy throws a hissy fit because there's something in his life that he can't control, and everyone is just supposed to be okay with that! Well, guess what_ Orton¸_I've lived with you long enough that I'm not going to put up with it."

"I don't want you to put up with it. I don't want you to be okay with it," I pleaded, trying to make her see just how sorry I really was. "I would never want you to do any of those things. I want you to yell at me when I'm being an ass. And if it takes me, slap some sense into me. You, Lora, are the only person that can force me to see reason."

"Well, I didn't do a very good job at it the other night, now did I?" She scoffed and finally walked away from me a few steps. I didn't shadow her, thinking it was best to let her have her space. When she spoke again, her voice was strained. "I get tired Randy. Being a wife, mother and your constant reality check is exhausting. I think I've earned a few moments of doubt here." I didn't know what to say. I knew that she was right, and she knew that she was as well. There wasn't anything I could say without restating things that we both knew. She turned towards me with a sad look in her eye. "This makes twice within two months that you have took off. Took off when things got too tough or didn't go your way."

I remembered the other time I had left; right before Wrestlemania. When Lora had that spot with Mike in the ring, and I didn't like it. I took a step closer to her, my head tilted in confusion. Apparently that had bothered her more than she had let on. "I thought we had gotten past that."

"You did, but it left a nagging doubt in me. Is that what you have come to? Running away from your family just because it's too hard? I can't handle being in this alone. I have to know that you are still in this family. That you are still in this marriage."

Her words stunned me. I didn't know that I had pushed her to point of questioning what we had together. I had really fucked things up. My heart dropped in my chest. I didn't know what thoughts had been going through her head, and they scared me. Had she thought about leaving? That idea in it's own right scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to live my life knowing that Lora wasn't in it. I didn't want to come home knowing that she wasn't there. "What do you want me to do?"

"Prove it to me," Lora said, staring me in the eye. Her shoulders were held high and I knew she was standing her ground. I was too afraid to move, because it might be the wrong thing to do. "Prove to me, and your children, that we can count on you with the times get bad. Be the husband and father that I know you can be. We need you, now more than ever. Don't run away when things get hectic. We have been through to much for you to give up now. We are supposed to have each other. Right now, I don't know where you are. And I need you. Your kids need you. Man up Randy."

Lora closed her eyes, running a hand over her face. I stood still, frozen in place as I watched her walk over to the chair. She bent over and grabbed her purse. She was leaving the room. I went to take a step to follow her, but she turned back towards me. "You can come by the house later, and get some of your clothes."

And with that, she was out of the room. Leaving me standing there, wifeless and terrified.

oo

I slept in Tia's room again that night. A choice I probably would have made even if I wasn't allowed back at my own house. Lora's words haunted me. What was I going to do if Lora left me? It has been so long, that I didn't even know what life without Lora was like anymore. And I didn't want to find out.

John and Casie, along with Lora and Keith, were at the hospital today. Keith was helping Tia play her new video game that, I was told, Paul had bought her. John was sitting with me, and Casie was chatting quietly with Lora. The large pink elephant was definitely in the room, though I didn't know if anyone, besides Lora and me, knew exactly what it was. I looked over, watching my kids play with each other. Then and there, I vowed to myself that I would never run away from them again. Lora was right, they needed me. They didn't ask to be brought into this world. They were mine and Lora's responsibility. And I had failed them so far. But no more. They will know that their father is there for them. I was pulled from my thoughts when the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton?" He asked, and Lora and I stood up from our seats. He pulled us aside into the corner of the room. I knew then that this wasn't a good sign. If it was something bad, he didn't want to have to say it in front of the kids. I chanced a glance at Lora, and I saw the sheer fear on her face. I shook my head, trying to focus on the man before us. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Lora pleaded, and I heard her voice quiver. She was terrified and so was I. I wanted a whole in the floor to open up and swallow me whole, just so that I wouldn't know this kind of pain.

"The chemo treatments aren't doing exactly what they should be. It's not working fast enough. Now, we've added to her time about two more months, if the chemo treatments were to continue," the doctor was standing there, only guaranteeing us four months with our daughter. And for the first time in four days, Lora reached out for me. I didn't' let her down, and pulled her tight to my side. For a split second, I was thrilled to have her in my arms again. But then reality crashed around me again and I lost all joy.

"Is there nothing you can do?" I asked, trying to maintain my voice when all I wanted to do was cry and smash things. Why was this happening to such an innocent little girl?

"Well, we have one last option. A bone marrow transplant," he said, leaving us in shock. A transplant was Tiegan's only hope. I felt Lora shake against me, and I knew she was crying. This time, I didn't yell at her, I didn't degrade her for her emotions. Instead, I placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

"Wouldn't that take forever to find a donor match?" Lora said through her sobs. Her words spoke the deadly truth. I was very educated in matters like these, that that was common knowledge. Donations and transplants of any kind took a great deal of time.

"It would if we didn't already have a match," the doctor smiled softly, but I still saw the reserve in his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling us. "I ran both of your medical records against your daughters. Neither were a match. But this hospital keeps a sample of stem cells as part of our research. It's in the form a pregnant woman signs when she plans to give birth here."

"Please, just tell us," Lora asked, too exhausted to form a longer sentence. I nodded in his direction, and he continued without further delay.

"The match we found came from a child born here four years ago. A boy. Your son to be exact."

"What?" I said, dumbfounded. Keith? He was a match to Tiegan. There had to be some mistake. Lora and I looked at each other. I saw the tears that had ran down her face. And then we both turned to see Keith playing with Tiegan. His beloved baby sister. I looked back at Dr. Donald. "He's the only match?"

"The only match on short notice. Anything else would take at least three months, and bone marrow needs at least that to grow and produce healthy cells. Which brings me to my next item at hand. If you choose to allow Keith to be Tia's donation, it needs to be soon. We need all the time we can get to fight this. I am dedicated in saving your daughter's life. And I know this is shocking news, and it needs time to sink in. But you have no time to spare. Tiegan is running out of time. This is very crucial."

"So, you would suggest talking to Keith about it today?" Lora said, fear and worry lacing her words. I couldn't blame her. I couldn't breath without a painful clench in my doctor nodded stood back to let Lora and I discuss this further. I turned to stare at my wife. I knew we had problems of our own to deal with, but right now, we had to make one of the biggest decisions in our family's lives. I could see Lora's choice plainly in her eyes. She was willing to talk to Keith. But I didn't know if she was the one that wanted to do it. And I guessed right when I walked away from her. I made my way to Tia's bedside, catching Keith's attention.

"Keith, buddy, Daddy needs to talk to you about something very important," I said, lifting Keith out of the bed and sat with him on the couch. Tia wasn't happy for Keith's removal, but Casie and John rushed to her side to entertain her. She seemed happy with the attention and stopped her fussing.

"Is it your job again?" Keith perked up hopefully. I chuckled at him softly, being reminded that once again, my son was destined for the business. But he frowned slowly when I shook my head.

"No son, it's not. But this is something so much bigger than that," I said, re-catching his attention. He looked at me eagerly. "You know how your sister has been really sick lately? Well, there's something you can do about it."

"What?" he asked, so naive and so hopeful to help his sister. I went to ruffle his hair, but realized that it was no longer there. That memory brought another smile to my face.

"What's making Tia so sick, is her bones, little man. But you, you have big and healthy bones," and here is where it got difficult. How would I describe this to him. Suddenly, a thought came to me, causing me to smile. "And the doctor's would like to take some liquid from your bones and give it to Tia. So Tia can grow good ones."

"Like, a seed grows a flower?" His words caused a reaction throughout the room. He was the smartest four-year-old that I have ever known. There was getting nothing by him. I laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in ages.

"Yes, Keith, exactly like that. But there's more. To get your bone liquid, it's going to hurt. A lot," I didn't want to lie to him. It wasn't like he was going to get a flu shot. That was something to smudge over with a white lie. Nothing something as important as this.

"What will happen to Tia if she doesn't grow new bones?" He asked. I could tell that he was afraid of the pain. And, really, who could blame him? Braver and older men have faced this with the same fear. But Keith's words again had me searching for the right answer.

"If she doesn't get better, then she'll turn into an angel. But the thing about angels is, they can only live in heaven. A place way up in the sky, that we can't see. She would always look after us, but we wouldn't be able to see her again."

Keith's bottom lip began to shiver. He obviously didn't like the idea of never seeing Tiegan again. Tears welled up in his eyes. And when he spoke, I could tell that he was on the verge of breakdown. "I don't want Tia to go to heaven. I want her here."

"So, you'll give Tia some of your bone liquid?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump that had lodged itself into my throat. Never in a million years had I thought I would ever have this conversation with my son. Such a grown up conversation with such a little man. "It will hurt, probably a lot. But the pain shouldn't last too long."

Keith nodded as if he understood the gravity of what I was saying. And knowing him, he probably did. He was a lot older in his soul that he was in the body. That, coupled with the fierce protection he had for his baby sister was incomparable. A trait that he got from me. But before anything else could be said, my four year old son looked me in the eyes, saying something that I was sure never to forget.

"I want my sister to play with."

**Well, there you have it. Another chapter in the on going saga of the Orton's. I know I better keep a look outside my window for an angry mob with pitchforks and lanterns, because y'all are getting so tired of crying. But the tunnel of survival is paved with darkness and tears. So, bear with me!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem and MissyAshley **_**thank you for not losing faith in me!**


	21. No Reseverations

**I am so sorry that it's taking me so long in updating. These are some critical chapters, that involved a lot of research on my part. I really appreciated all of you comments and reviews about how detailed I'm being. I believe it's the only way to get the emotions across if you know as much about what Tia is going through as they do. I don't want to do a half-ass job.. not for you guys, who are the best readers in the WORLD! I try my best to entertain each and every one of you.**

Chapter 21- No Reservations

**Lora**

The days following Keith's decision were hectic. As the doctor called it, they had to "condition" Tia for the transplant. I didn't know what all it entailed, but I did know that it involved a tremendous amount of chemotherapy. So much so, that Tiegan was hardly out of bed. It was draining her energy like a sponge. My baby was debilitating right before my eyes and I couldn't do I thought it once, I thought of it one hundred times; I had never felt more helpless in my life.

There was one shining light in my life, and it was Randy. He had taken my words to heart. And it wasn't as if I was ready to leave him. I didn't think I would ever have enough of his idiotic ways to send me away. I just needed him to know, that he was needed in our family. He had lost that somewhere along this bumpy road we were on. Randy never left the hospital. Or his daughter's side. He played with her while she was awake and held her while she slept. I loved that he was being there as I knew he could, but I missed him in our bed. And I knew that it was up to me to let him come home. I didn't know why I hadn't begged him back yet. Girl pride I suppose.

I looked around me, sitting in the waiting room. They had taken Tiegan for her intense chemo regimen again. It was nearly a twenty-four/seven job keeping her pumped full of those chemicals. From what I understood, they had to kill the cancerous cells and unhealthy bone marrow before they could give her Keith's. Which was going to put her at risk for infection and vulnerable. And that led the doctor to placing her in isolation in a sanitary plastic tent. I hated the idea of not being able to touch my daughter whenever I wanted to, I knew it was for the best. I didn't know how I was going to react to seeing my daughter in quarantine. It scared me to think about it. But I couldn't think anymore about it, because at that moment our doctor came out of the double doors directly in front of us. He looked exhausted, but hopeful.

"Well, we're done for the day. Her bone marrow is completely gone, and she's resting in our finest sanitary facility. The only problem, as you're aware, is that unless scrubbed in, no one can be around her," Dr. Donald explained. I nodded my head. We had been warned of that before hand.

"Can we see her before we leave?" Randy asked. I looked over at him for a moment, thankful that he had the voice to ask the question I needed answered. But as I looked back at the doctor, I could just tell by the look on his face what his answer would be.

"I'm sorry, but not tonight. The chemo procedure took a lot out of her, and she's vulnerable right. But when you come back in the morning, we'll get all three of you scrubbed in before Keith's operation," he finished, giving both Randy and I a sympathetic look. If there was one thing I could say about this hospital, it was they had an excellent staff. Everyone here really cared for his or her patients and the families. The doctor said his farewells and I watched as he reentered the double doors, knowing that he was going to see my Tia. A thought that made my heart clench painfully. I stood up, and began to gather my things together. I needed to get home and go on with life, for Keith's sake. When I turned around, Randy was standing right behind me.

"I guess we'll meet back here tomorrow?" I offered, feeling another pain cross my chest. I wanted him home so bad, but I was so insecure of his actions. The look of hurt that crossed his face was like a knife in the chest. But before I could say anything else, beg him to come home, I turned on the spot, grabbed Keith by the hand and left the lobby.

oo

I flopped down on the couch, exhausted and drained. Today had been one of those days. From trying to keep a brave face for our friends, dealing with Tiegan's life-threatening illness, Keith's bravery and Randy's sadness, I couldn't see how I made it through the day. But then I think about all of those, just like Tiegan, fighting for their lives, then my problems seem minuscule in comparison. I felt guilty sometimes when I let myself get wrapped up in my own pity; it was just so easy. But, I held it together the best I could.

The house was pretty well quiet. The soft sounds of Casie bustling around the kitchen floated into the living room. I heard the TV upstairs playing light cartoons while Keith slept. The sound of rain and heavy thunder pounding on the roof occasionally blocked out the noise. The living room was darkened in shadows; only one lamp in the far corner of the room fought off the darkness. Lightening flashed across the sky, brightening the windows for seconds at a time. Depression was seeping through the house. I was already contemplating sleep, even though it was only seven in the evening, when a sound came from the front door. It wasn't a rap, tap or knock; but a pounding that resounded down my spine. For a split second, I felt sheer fear. But what kind of robber or murder would alert the household that way? So, instead of hiding beneath the covers, I walked towards the door. I received a shock when the heavy wood was pulled out of the way.

"Randy?" I gasped, staring at his soaked form. Drops of rain rolled down his tan face, clinging to his eyelashes. His white shirt was like a wet second skin and had turned transparent, revealing his extensive tattoos. The blue jeans he was wearing were colored back from the rain. One thing was very apparent, and that was he was severely out of breath. His chest heaved so hard his shoulders were moving in unison. "What in the world are you doing?"

"I want to come home," he panted. My heart leaped into my throat. He had risked and braved this horrible storm to come and tell what I have wanted to hear for days. But I still had a nagging feeling in my brain. I knew I needed to make absolutely sure he was in this for the long haul.

"I don't know about that Randy," I mumbled, almost drowned out by the thunder. A huff of air left Randy's lungs as he backed off the porch. Rain falling from the sky framed him just like in the movies. Without warning, he turned on the spot, yelling out in frustration. And before I could think about my actions, I shut the door behind me. Randy turned back at the sound. My bare feet padded down the bricked front steps. And as soon as I was out from under the protective awning, rain pelted down on me. My clothes were instantly permeated with water. I had one of Randy's old t-shirts on along with a pair of jeans shorts. My hair began to mat to my head and I had to swipe the water from my eyes. I was sure I looked like a hot mess. But Randy didn't seem to notice, he was just watching join him in the storm. When I spoke again, I had to scream over the thunder. "Why should I believe you?"

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Randy said, throwing his hands in the air above his head. He took a step forward, closing the distance between us. "I'm not asking you if I can come home. I'm telling you that I am."

"Excuse me?" I called out, not believing what I was hearing. I jumped a little in surprise as a roll of thunder snuck up on me. I was getting more and more uncomfortable standing out in this storm. I didn't even like to be inside when one was passing through.

"Damn it Lora!" Randy screamed at me. I had to take a step back in shock. But I wasn't angry as I thought I would have. Maybe because his tone didn't sound angry or accusing. It was more desperate and determined. He matched my step back with one of his own, keeping the distance between us the same. "I am sorry. I will forever be sorry. I will never be able to make it up to you, that I made you feel like I didn't give a shit about you. I am a dick. You knew that marrying me. And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared."

"You're s-scared?" I repeated in awe. Never, not once, in all the years that I had known him, had he ever admitted to me that he was scared. Sad, angry, upset, confused and happy, yes. But never, not once, was it ever scared. Without thinking, I took a step towards him.

"What's there not to be scared about? Tiegan, my baby girl, is dying right now. And I can't do anything about it. Now, Keith is having to the hero to save and protect his little sister. I've never been more scared in my life. That was, until you told me you had thought about leaving. Leaving me," his words stuck in his throat. And I felt guilty. I had never truly thought about leaving him. I wouldn't be able to make the adjustment. Nevertheless, looking at Randy now, I wanted nothing more than to take him in my arms and erase the doubt in his mind. I heard him take a deep breath, and he looked up at me. "It terrified me. I knew that I could handle anything that was thrown my way, as long as I had you. But to have to go it alone. To live even one day knowing that I didn't have you? It would slowly kill me. I don't remember life before you."

"You've never been scared before," I called out, trying desperately to believe him. I wanted to so badly. And at this, Randy chuckled. He actually chuckled at my words. I looked at him incredulously.

"I get scared all the time. Like when you were attacked by Erik, or when I was proposing to you and when you first told me about Keith," Randy began to list all of these times that I hadn't had a clue that scared him. "When Adam's stalker had you in that room, waiting for you at the end of the aisle, the baby scare our first Christmas— "

"Randy, you don't have to do this," I whimpered, knowing that now, it wasn't just rain drops that ran down my face. Randy smiled softly at him, taking the last step in my direction. I held my breath when he brought his hand up to cup my cheek. And when he spoke again, he acted as if he hadn't even heard me.

"When you went into labor and had to deliver Keith naturally. I was scared for you during both of your pregnancies, staying worried sick. My heart sunk in fear when you did that spot with Mike. And when our baby angel was diagnosed with leukemia. But all of that doesn't add up to the fear I had when I thought you wanted to leave me. It was then, that I knew I could never be any more scared in my life," he sighed, resting his head on my forehead. My heart jolted from his touch. I had missed him way too much. I choked back a sob as I stared into his eyes.

"Why did you never tell me any of this?" Had I had known he had all this fear inside him for so long, I would never had doubted his place in this family. He never let any of it show. He was always so put together. He was my rock. He was my Randy. The hand that wasn't on my face slid around my waist, pulling me tight to his chest. I could feel his warmth even behind the cold and wet clothes.

"What kind of man would I have been if I didn't do my damnedest to always be the strong one?" His voice cut clear and precise over the storm raging around us. The sob I had been trying to hold back broke through my throat at his words. "That's why I'm hearing, telling you that I'm coming home. I'm not asking you, because you know what your answer would be. We both know what it would be. I am your husband. I am the father of your children. I love you and I am coming home."

Before Randy could say anything else, I reached up on the tips of mt toes and crushed my lips to his. It had been the first time in over a week that I had felt this. And even then, the passion hadn't been there. We both had been too preoccupied by anything else to focus on one another. But this, this was something else. Happiness exploded throughout my body. I melted into him, reveling in the feel of his body against mine. Lightening flashed around us but we weren't affected by it. My arms clung around his shoulders as his tongue battled with mine, fighting for the control. I felt my knees begin to shake, as did Randy. And just like that, he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I want you," I whispered in his ear as he attacked my throat with his lips. I felt him grow beneath me, just at my words. Randy didn't hesitiate to begin the track back up to the house. After groping for the doorknob, he carried me over the threshold and straight to the stairs. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was bothered by the fact that we were tracking in water, leaving a trail. But I would worry about that tomorrow. Right now, all I could think about was getting Randy in bed. And it was a relief to only focus on one thing.

Randy kicked the door open softly and we entered the room. With his foot, he closed the door behind us, and sat me down gently on my feet. I moaned in delight when I felt his hands pull at the drenched shirt. I pulled away enough to let him rid me of my restriction. There was a moment where he just stared down at me, taking in my half naked appearance. And I knew the thoughts that were going through his head. The same ones that filled my mind now. I pressed my lips against his as I began to unbutton his white shirt. It took a little effort to peel it off his shoulders, but I did it. I took pleasure in running my hands over every inch of his chest and stomach. It had been too long since we had been this close. I watched as Randy's eyes fluttered close at my touch. It caused a smile to cross my face at his reaction.

Suddenly, he spun me around, pinning me against the wall. My head fell back against the barrier as his head dipped down to my chest. His lips grazed over my collarbone as he went further down. My breath caught in my throat and my nails dug into his shoulders as his teeth nipped my excited flesh. Not enough to cause pain, but enough to elicit passion from me. I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him away slightly. He straightened up, staring down at me in concern. Until I fell to my knees and began to work at his drowned jeans. The button and zipper came undone with ease. But pulling the actual pants down was another story. I made a frustrated face and grunted in my efforts to yank the material down his large thighs. Randy placed both hands on the wall above me, keeping his balance.

I nearly called out in victory when Randy was able to kick out of the pants. But I didn't have time to register it before I had been lifted up into Randy's arms. He carried me over to the bed, throwing me down softly as he came with me. Using his knees to hold him up, he grabbed my head with both hands. His fingers curled around the wet locks of my hair, and pulled my face to his. I arched my body into Randy's. My lips molded with his and I couldn't help but smile against his touch. I heated my body with a passion that I thought had gone away. I felt his own excitement pressed against me. Randy let loose of my head and I felt his hands travel south. He didn't struggle with my shorts and in a swift, skilled motion both my panties and my shorts were gone my body.

My drying hair fanned out behind on the pillow as I watched in heat as Randy crawled back up my body. With the motion that I had not scene, I realized that his boxers had been removed. I wanted to inquire upon that, but all thought flew my mind as his lips pressed hard against me one more time. I felt him slide a hand between my legs, dutifully missing a touch to my weakest spot. He spread my legs open wide and adjusted himself a top me. I closed my eyes, knowing what was happening next, and I wanted to savor each moment.

"Look at me," Randy's gruff voice whispered into the night. He still hadn't given me what I wanted, so I knew that this must be done to meet my needs. I moved my head and slowly opened my eyes. Only to be met with a fiery stare from Randy. I was the pure heat and desire burning in the pools of oceanic irises. Time stopped for a moment. Just a moment, but I knew. I felt it in the few seconds that passed between us. Everything that had gone down between us here lately, was over. It didn't matter anymore. Just a memory, a figment that shall fade with age.

Without warning, he pushed into me. My mouth fell open, but I tried as hard as I could to keep eye contract with my husband. His eyes fluttered dangerously as he filled me slowly. My panting quickened as he lodged deep within. I scraped my fingers down his back as he pulled out sharply. And without being prompted, I lifted my legs up and wrapped them around his midsection. That alone allowed a deep access. Randy took this as the green light and began to thrust faster.

I knew what we were doing wasn't the most gorgeous sight. Let's be honest, it never really is. But you make it your own and make the best you can when it's with someone you love. Never, not once, with Erik had I ever felt this good. My back arched involuntarily and my bare chest pressed into his. His hot skin scorched mine and I was loving every minute of it. The needed friction began to build; for both of us. My whimpers turned into moans that slowly filled the room. After every few pants of breath, a grunt would leave Randy's throat. It was like nothing I ever needed to change. I would always want Randy to be here, to control this type of situation. He was so animalistic. That was something that turned me on about him.

My breath began to catch in my throat as I felt my body start to tense up. Randy also felt my reaction, and stepped it up a notch. The faster he went, the more friction was caused. I finally gave up the battle of keeping eye contact. I buried my head into his chest, clutching tightly to his shoulders. I trembled before I froze completely. My eyes rolled slightly behind my lids. I took a gasping breath, "Randy."

A deep rumbling groan left Randy's throat at the sound of his name. I knew what it did to him, and it pleased me. He pressed his face into the crook of my neck, his hot breath spreading across my bare skin. I knew it was going to happen before it did. Sure enough, with one last thrust, Randy fell into the land that only the two of us could experience. The only reason I knew that, was because I felt it too. Being with Randy was better than any drug. I gasped again, grasping relentlessly at his back to try not to go insane from the feelings rushing through my body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Randy collapsed against me. I cradled him in my arms, relishing in the act that we had just performed. Slowly, Randy rolled over, relaxing into the mattress. He didn't leave me though, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight. I laid my head on his chest, still out of breath. But as tired as I felt, as sweaty as I felt, as drained as I felt, I had never felt more alive than right now. I reached up and brushed my lips against his, smiling into the kiss. My family was back on track at putting itself back together.

**I am so sorry for long wait! And I know that this isn't a very long chapter. And I tried something new with the love scene. I tried to make it more raw and more real.. so, I hope everyone loved it.**

**Oh, and I hope everyone loved WM27! I know I did! WOO!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl and IvyRaven03 **_** you guys are the best, don't ever doubt that!**


	22. Finding Neverland

Chapter 22- Finding Neverland

When I woke up the next morning, it took me a few minutes to remember why I felt so happy. I rolled over, my arm falling on the bare chest of the man I loved. Lifting my head, I stared at Randy's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and so relaxed. I snuggled closer to him, hugging my body to his every curve. A content sigh escaped my lips when I laid my head across his warm chest. I was falling into the comfort zone the closed door of our bedroom was creating, until sharp knock rattled the door. I jumped into a sitting position in shock, pulling the sheet around my chest. But before I could ask who it was, Casie popped her head in the door. My face blushed slightly at the amused look on her face.

"Morning," she said, clearly barely containing her laughter. And if it wasn't enough, I felt Randy stirring behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I see him slowly propping up on his elbows. I shook my head softly, letting my hair drape across my cheeks to hide the flush. I looked back to Casie and I saw the questioning look in her eye. I sighed and decided to bite the bullet.

"Well, Randy and I made up last night," I told her, proud of myself that my voice didn't break. I shivered slightly when I felt the warm hand of Randy slide across my bare back. Casie raised an eyebrow.

"I already knew that." Now it was my turn to ask the question. Casie must have known what I was going to ask, because she started giggling softly. She waved off the next words out of my mouth. "You might want to think about getting the walls re-insulated."

At this, Randy began to chuckle. I couldn't help but crack up myself, and I buried my head in my hands. But, as awkward as this moment was, it felt normal. It felt real and it felt like my life. The life we had when everything was okay. Where white blood cells were normal and Keith was saving Tiegan on the playground, not in an operating room. I sighed as my thoughts sobered my up. Both Casie and Randy noticed my change in mood. I looked to both of them before saying, "We need to get ready. Keith's marrow extraction is in two hours and then it's Tiegan's transplant."

The both nodded solemnly. Casie left the room, closing the door behind her. Randy slipped from the bed and went to the dresser, digging for fresh clothes. I left the bed and walked silently behind him. Before he could turn around, I slipped my arms around his bare waist, and pulled him tight against my chest. I could hear his soft thudding of his heart. He turned in my arms, wrapping his own around my shoulders. I felt him bury his face deep within my hair. My resolve, my determination had strengthened monumentally since he'd come back home. I heard Randy take a deep breathe. "She's going to be alright. They both are."

"I know," I pulled back slightly, staring into his bright blue eyes. And despite the situation, I smiled. It felt good to smile after so many bad weeks. I moved my hands to cradle his face. "I've missed my husband, my best friend. I've missed being a family. I'm so happy that you came home."

oo

We arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Once we checked Keith in, they immediately got him into a room and began to prep everything for his surgery. And Randy and I were forced into the waiting room, now, with both are kids admitted to the hospital. It wasn't a great feeling, having both babies in here. I sat next to Randy in the lobby, my knee bouncing up and down in anticipation. I jumped at the sound of the door opening, only to look and see John and Casie entering the room. Baby Luke was in Casie's arms trying desperately to get to John.

"How you doing man?" John asked, embracing Randy in a tight embrace. He let go of Randy and came towards me. His strong arms closed around my back, smothering me momentarily. They joined us in the far corner of the room that was the least bit secluded.

"To be honest, I've been better," he said, sighing dramatically. I knew what he meant. Things had definitely been better for our family. But then I felt Randy's hand reach out for mine. His long fingers closed around my hand and I saw a slight smile reach his face. "But, I've also been worse too."

I rolled my eyes slightly, easing the tension in our group. I knew that we were well on our way to be able to laugh about what had happened between us. I looked down at my watch, "Keith's surgery is in an hour, you think they'll let us see him before then?"

"Yeah, the nurse told me that he'd come get us when they got him settled into a room," Randy said. That made me feel better. I couldn't stand the thought of my baby being scared before surgery. Tia wouldn't require any surgery for her receiving end of the transplant. They are just going to filter it through her IV like the one they do the rest of her medications.

"Oh man," John said, grabbing our attention. "I don't know if anyone's told you, but have you heard about Adam?"

"No, what happened to him?" I asked, feeling the worry for my best friend set in. I looked at John and saw a look of sadness and disappointment. My brow knitted in confusion.

"He's being forced to retire."

"What?" I exclaimed. I heard the surprised gasps by Randy and Casie as John looked around the room. _Forced to retire? _Adam, not being on tour with us anymore?I could feel the shock on my face. "Why?"

"Well, he suffered a broken neck about eight years ago. They told him then, that he wouldn't have too much longer before he had to quit. And right before Mania this year, the trainers here on staff sent him to get some tests done. And it turns out that it was going to be his last Wrestlemania," John finished, a respectful solemn look on his face.

John's words swirled around me like an angered wind. Adam Copeland was never going to wrestle again? Edge? I couldn't believe it.I had watched that man for as long as I could remember. Even the days before the sudo vampire group, The Brood. However, I am a little thankful that I missed his exploits with Lita in the ring. I've watched him wrestle since I was eight years old. I have known about him for twenty-three years. We've been best friends for six. I sniffed without realizing it. It surprised even me when I felt the moisture welling up in my eyes. I heard Randy chuckle softly.

"Lora, why are you so upset? Careers in this business are bound to end. And to have wrestled and stay on top for nineteen years is the stuff of legends," Randy said, trying to comfort me. And while I felt silly shedding tears over this, I just couldn't help it. It was like losing a friend.

"That's just it. I feel like we just keep losing the building blocks to this business. First Shawn and now Adam. Calloway hardly wrestles anymore, and Trips is always taking these long breaks. And we all know why Steve can't wrestle anymore, and Dwayne is focusing on his daughter more these days. I feel like the men in my era are all fading out," I said, trying to laugh through the lump of emotion in my throat. "Which I know is bound to happen and is just apart of being in the business. But it doesn't make it more easier to watch. To have all of the heroes of your time pack up and leave. It's depressing."

No one said anything, because they all knew how I felt. Randy wrapped his arm around my lower waist, pulling me closer to him. I knew the day would came that both of these men would have to leave. And I felt sure in my answer that the WWE universe will mourn greatly after them. Because, let's be honest. John and Randy are the new school version of The Rock and Stone Cold. Both John and Dwayne had that charisma on the mic to run their mouth. Randy and Steve don't give a damn who or what they attack, as long as it benefits themselves. I felt sorry for the kids of this generation for when John and Randy get ready to leave. It'll be my disappointment all over again. I snuggled closer to Randy's chest, trying to push those thoughts from my head. I didn't want to think about leaving the business.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton?" Randy and I jumped at the sound of our names. I turned to see the nurse that had taken Keith away earlier. Randy stood up, giving me his hand to pull me up beside him. He kept a tight grip on my fingers as we walked up to the nurse. "Keith is comfortable in his room now if you would like me to take you to him."

It was no question on what we wanted. The nurse turned on the spot and led the way. I motioned for John and Casie to follow us. After all, they were my kids' godparents. Casie opted to stay behind, because they had Luke with them. Which I understood, because if I had a choice, neither one of my children would be in a hospital. It turns out that Keith's room was just a hallway over from Tiegan's. The nurse held the door open for us and we walked in. There was Keith, sitting on his bed, watching TV. He looked frail in the blue hospital gown with dinosaurs on it. And with his hair shaved to the scalp, barely growing out, made his appearance in this wing of the hospital scary. But, I knew why he was here. My little boy was completely healthy and he was saving his sister's life. He looked so much like Randy with his hair cut that short. I smiled at him and pulled a chair up to his bedside.

"How's my big boy doing?" I asked, running my hair across his skull, feeling the soft bristles of hair. I looked up to the TV mounted on the wall, and saw that he was watching a Batman cartoon. His favorite superhero. He was too enthralled by the colorful pictures to pay attention to me.

John and Randy took a seat on the leather couch and began discussing things, surely to keep their minds off what was bound to happen today. I sat next to my son, watching him from the corner of my eye. He would jump slightly every time the door opened. He watched the nurses with wary when they walked about the room. When the doctor came in, announcing that it was time to carry him to surgery, he turned to me.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Keith's little voice whimpered and shock with fear. I stood up and took him in my arms, careful of all his wires. I sat down in my seat, and sat him in my lap. I caressed his face and held him tight to my chest. When I pulled him away to look in his eyes, I saw tears following down his face.

"I know you are baby, I know. So is Mommy. Both Mommy and Daddy are scared right now," I said, telling my son the honest truth. He was a smart kid and deserved to know. Keith sobered up a little at my words and his head tilted to the side. I saw the confusion on his face.

"Daddy is scared?" He asked in wonder. I smiled softly and nodded my head. Then I looked over to Randy and he stood up. He crossed the room and knelt down beside us.

"Of course I am, little man. Both my future superstars are in the hospital," Randy said, smiling at Keith's reaction to being called a future wrestler. Keith looked off in space a few moments. I was dying to know what was going through his mind. Though, usually with Keith you didn't have to wait long.

"I didn't know Daddy's could be scared."

Keith's words brought back memories from last night. Randy had spent so many years being brave for his family, that no one knew that Randy had fears. That they husband and father could be scared. Randy sighed softly and placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. "I always scared, son. I fear for you and your sister. I pray that you two make it to grow up and live your life as I have. You're always going to be scared for the people you love."

"So, it's okay that I'm scared for Tia and for them taking my bone liquid?" Keith asked, seeming to feel better about his doubts and fears. Randy chuckled softly, patting Keith on the back.

"Of course it is. I would think there would be something wrong if you weren't scared."

"And think of it this way," I said, a bright idea coming to me. I knew this was going to work at making Keith feel better. My son turned to look at me, and so did Randy. He was just as curious to what I was going to say as much as Keith. "You, and only you, can be Tia's personal superhero."

"I am?" Keith asked in awe. It was obvious he hadn't thought about it this way. I nodded at him, pulling him tighter to my chest.

"You are the only person on this planet that can save your sister. You are saving her life. Just like Superman, Spiderman and Batman. Tia will always see you as her hero. And, you're also my hero. Because my baby is saving my other baby's life," I chuckled at the excited look in his eye. "You are the Orton family hero."

"I'm you're hero?" Keith asked me, as if the mere fact of that was the best complement he could have ever gotten. I nodded, and he threw his little hands around my neck and squeezed with all of his might. I hugged my son tight to me. I saw the doctor nod at me and I knew it was time.

"Keith, are you ready?" the doctor asked, and he pulled away from me and nodded. I stood up, placing him back on the bed and kissed his forehead. Randy came in behind me, mirroring my actions.

"We'll be here when you wake up Quad," John said, giving my son a fist bump. Keith smiled and the nurses began to roll his bed out of the room. I watched with thick emotion stuck in my throat as they took my son away. Randy came up behind me and wrapped his strong arms around me. I leaned back into him, feeding off his strength. Before the doctor could leave the room, he turned towards us.

"Would you like to go see Tiegan? She's a little stronger today," Dr. Donald asked. Randy and I nodded and gathered our stuff from the room. Keith wasn't due back for another two hours. We began to follow him down the hall towards the scrub room. John waited outside as a nurse showed us the proper way to scrub down. The front and back of our hands, our forearms and between our fingers. I began to feel a tingle in my nose. I shook it off. Then they began to cover us in blue, sterile gowns. And then plastic gloves covered our clean hands. But, before they could put the sterile mask over our face, I felt the tingle come back. Pressure built up under my eyes. In a split second, everything changed. My eyes closed tight, and the pressure released in a sneeze.

The room went quiet. The nurses and Randy turned to stare at me. My eyes went wide and my mouth popped open. The atmosphere in the room changed. I felt the tension that was building thick. Randy was looking at me as if I had two heads. I hung my head, knowing what this meant. Dr. Donald walked over towards me slowly. "Lora, are you sick?"

"Not that I know of," I said, trying my best to dig myself out of this whole. "I feel just fine."

"Someone run and get me a thermometer," he ordered and a nurse ran from the room. He tilted my head up with one hand, and flashed a small light in my eyes. Then stuck a wooden tick to my tongue and looked down my throat. "If I had to guess, it looks like you're getting a cold. But I haven't heard of run going around."

I hung my head again, I knew where I was getting it from. "I was out in the rain last night."

"Then, you better check me as well," Randy said, stepping beside me. The doctor did the same one over on Randy as he did me. The nurse came in with a thermometer, inserting it into Randy's mouth. It was a normal ninety-eight point six degrees. Then it was my turn. When the machine beeped, Donald looked at me with a long look on his face.

"Lora, I'm sorry. But I can't let you into the isolation tent with a temp of one hundred point one. In fact, I would like to send you with a nurse to give you a shot to clear up the cold," he told me. I closed my eyes, clearing up the moisture. Randy went to hold me, but Dr. Donald held out his hand. "I wouldn't do that. Not if you want to see Tiegan today."

Randy watched me with sad eyes. I shook my head, telling him not to get any closer. I didn't want Tia to be alone. The doctor then led Randy out of the room and I felt empty and alone. The nurse that was left behind with me, asked me to follow behind him. I knew he was going to give me a shot, and I could have really cared less. I just wanted to see one of my babies. Blindly, I walked behind Nurse Alan. I barely felt the prick of the needle. I didn't know if I felt better before or after the shot. I was in my own world.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Orton?" Alan got my attention, pulling my from my daze. I shook my head, clearing my vision. I looked to him, and he looked very sympathetic. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked, but still did as he suggested. He never answered my question and stayed quiet. We went down the elevator a few floors and got off on the surgical floor. He led me to a room. After opening the door for me, Alan followed me inside. It was a small room, full of chairs on rising platforms. The whole front wall was a gigantic glass window. I looked over at Alan in confusion, and he just motioned towards the window. I walked slowly, and looked down. The window opened up into operating room below. Nurses' and doctors' clad in the same gowns and gloves and masks that Randy had been dressed in bustled about the room. Several different kinds of machines sat around a small bed. And on that bed, was a small boy, with growing red hair. My Keith. I gasped in realization.

"I have children of my own," Alan said when I looked back to him for answers. "And I know what it feels like to have a child in danger and you can do nothing about it."

I closed the space between us and hugged the stranger tightly. I was very thankful. He didn't know how this had made me feel, just being able to see one of my children made my mood brighter. I walked back to the window. I looked down at my son. I could tell from here that he wasn't under anesthetic yet. He was still looking around at all of the machines around him. I saw a nurse pick up a mask that I knew would put Keith asleep. But before he had gotten close to the bed, Keith looked up and caught my eye.

I smiled at him, waving down. His face brightened when he saw me. I pressed my hand on the window. I laughed softly as a thought came to me. I put my two middle fingers down, pressing into my palm. Leaving the pinky and index finger up, I put out my thumb. Now, my hand formed what means "I love you" in sigh language. I didn't teach my kids much about the art, because I didn't know much myself. But I had taught them that. My heart jumped, as I continued to watch him, as his own small little hand formed the sign. I blew him a kiss before the mask covered his mouth and nose. Within seconds, he was under.

I pulled a chair directly next to the window, and watched as they began extracting Keith's bone marrow. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Not like what it was when they had to test Tia for white blood cell count. She had been awake and could feel everything. Keith didn't feel anything right now. I heard a soft scuffle from behind me, and turned to see Randy entering the viewing room. His head was hung low and he looked upset. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" I asked, turning to give him my full attention. He brought another chair right next to me.

"It was my fault that you got sick. I brought you out in the rain last night," Randy said, blaming himself. I rolled my eyes slightly at his attitude. Of course he'd be blaming himself. I turned back to watch the procedure below me, reaching out and taking Randy's hand in my own.

"Not everything is your fault," I told him, being honest with him. I was woman enough to admit when he was at fault and when he wasn't. Now was not of the Randy-did-wrong moments. I moved my chair closer to his, and laid my head down on his shoulder. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth, I told her that you were here, but you didn't feel good. And the doctor didn't want what you had to go to her. She wasn't too happy with you not there, but I told her that you loved her and would see her soon."

"I love you, Randy." I couldn't remember the last time I had said that too him. I'm sure it had been way too long. I felt Randy sigh next to him, and his hand tightened around my own.

"I love you too."

oo

I sat down on the couch outside of Tiegan's isolation tent. It didn't take up the whole room. And even though I was outside of the tent, I still had to be scrubbed down and wear scrubs, gowns, gloves and shoe booties, just to make sure Tia wouldn't get my cold. I watched as the doctor pumped Keith's bone marrow into my baby. Right now, I wished that Randy was here with me, watching this with me. But he was in Keith's room. He had just come up from recovery and still hadn't completely woke up from the medicine he'd been on.

Tia looked over at me, and smiled brightly. She had the dark brown wig on that Melina had donated to her. And a pink flowery hat on top of that. She looked precious. After several minutes, Dr. Donald came out of the tent. He sealed the tent and sprayed disinfectant around the room before he took off his mask.

"Well… what now?" I asked, jumping to my feet. I pulled my own mask off and walked up to him.

"Tiegan still as a long road ahead for her. But all we can do now is wait see how see takes to the marrow."

Wait never sounded so evil than it did now.

**I've had this chapter ready for about a week now. I've not been able to post it because of the tornadoes that ripped through all of Alabama. My family and I are lucky enough to be some of the fortunate ones the fierce weather passed over. I can not say the same for places like Tuscaloosa, Birmingham and Rainsville. Families have been torn apart and lives have been destroyed. My heart goes out to each and every one affected by the storms.**

******_Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03 and Tanschana _my loyal readers, thanks for sticking by me..**  



	23. The Sandlot

Chapter 23- The Sandlot

The days slowly trickled by at a snail's pace. So slow in fact, that I was shocked one morning that I woke up and found out that two months had passed since Tiegan's transplant. Each and every day proved to be better for her. A few weeks after the procedure, color started seeping back into her cheeks. Each day, she got pumped full of vitamins and antibiotics just to make sure she stayed healthy. I learned to gauge the nurses' and doctors' reactions to Tia's illness. Whether it was going to be a good or a bad day. And within the last two weeks, we hadn't had one bad day.

The staff wouldn't let Tiegan go home yet, but would let her wander about the hospital with supervision. She enjoyed visits to the cafeteria and she loved to enter other children's room, looking for someone to play with. She was very popular on her wing. And there wasn't one day that went by, that Tia didn't have someone visit her from the business. Vince usually stopped by once a week and whenever John wasn't contractually bound, he was in the hospital. What thrilled me the most about superstar visits, was that Tiegan showed them around, and shared these men on TV with her fellow wing-mates. Several of whom were young adolescent boys who looked up to these men. Of course, it wasn't anything to the patients to see Randy anymore. All he got was a smile and short hello when he turned up.

The Orton's arrived at the hospital early of the day that ended her two month streak. Randy led the group with Keith and me following shortly behind. And to Tia's surprise, Bob and Elaine and flown in to visit. I heard their footsteps behind me. The normal people smiled at our arrival and just let us pass. Within seconds, we were walking into Tiegan's room.

I smiled at my baby as I got close enough to her. She was no longer confined to her plastic bubble of a tent. Her green eyes shined brightly against the florescent hospital lights. And her hair, her lovely brown hair, was growing back in. In two short months, it had grown two inches. Helped along by the vitamins she had been taking. It was extremely short, but very thick. If I had to guess, it was thicker than it was before it fell out. And the only cords and tubes connected to her, was the saline lock on her forearm. She was no long connected to an IV or any kind of drip. The only reason the lock was still on her was to deliver immediately medication to her blood stream.

"Tia babe!" Randy cooed as he reached her bed. She immediately reached out for him, a smile lighting her face. Her small little arms clamped around his throat. And by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting her grip. He coughed a little in surprise. Which was another good sign. Her strength was coming back to her. I smiled proudly.

"Dada!" I saw the skin pull back on Randy's beard covered face in a smile. He never tired of hearing her say that. I let my eyes take in his joy. But I was on the fence with his newly grown facial hair. It wasn't a thick mountain-man beard, but it was no five o'clock shadow either. At moments, I couldn't stand it and I wanted it gone. But in others, it brought out this feminine need to rip his clothes off. The feelings fluctuated between the two. Tia turned her head and saw me, Elaine and Bob. She giggled loudly, standing up on her bed and made her way towards us. I was passed over for the grandparents, which I gladly obliged. They didn't get to see her as often as I did.

I walked over to the couch, where Keith had just plodded down with his bag. Later today, he had a T-ball game. And Elaine and Casie planned on staying with Tia, while Bob, Randy, John and I went to his game. He wanted to go ahead and put on his uniform, but I wouldn't let him. If Tia saw him in it, she would want to go as well. There was a pretty decent playground at the ball fields that she loved to play at. And the doctors wouldn't let her out of the hospital yet. They said she had about another month before she could go home.

"How are we doing today?" Dr. Donald said, as he opened the door, coming for his first visit of the day. We all greeted him with smiles as he walked over to Tiegan. He did his usual once over, checking her heart rate, temperature and breath sounds. He then picked up her chart, reading it over before looking at us. "Well, Miss Tia, you seem to be a walking miracle."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, sitting on pins and needles for his answer. I looked over to Randy and saw him giving the doctor the same look I was. You could feel the anticipation in the room.

"Well, a normal white blood cell count is between four and a half to ten thousand. And when you brought Tiegan to us, her WBC was around two thousand. Dangerously low and rapidly dropping," he said somberly. I nodded in recognition because we had already been informed of that in the beginning. But just as I was about to get antsy, Donald smiled brightly. "But now, her WBC has just reached four thousand. And rising everyday."

All air left me as if I had been punched in the stomach. I stared at the doctor unbelieving. I couldn't wrap my head around it. My vision was obscured momentarily as two arms closed around me tightly. I barely registered that it was Randy, clutching me tightly.

"When do you think they can take her home?" Bob asked, holding his already weeping wife. My breathing was slowly coming back to me in gasps and inhales. Along with it, came the moisture to my eyes. For the first time in four months, I cried happy tears. The doctor turned to face the man who spoke to him.

"I don't plan on releasing her until she's at a good five to six thousand. And that could take any where between four to six weeks," he informed us all. Then he walked over to Tiegan, ruffling her head a little. She giggled at him, swatting his hand away. She had grown to love him so. "But this little girl, she's a miracle. And that little boy over there, is a saint. WE have never seen such as fast recovery here in our center."

Both Randy and I turned to look down at Keith. He looked so shocked to have received a compliment from the doctor that he didn't know what to do or say. But, being so perceptive, Tia knew that her brother was being talked about. So, she crawled to the edge of her bed, and patted the railing. "Avher!"

Keith smiled and climbed on the bed beside her. I knew that he hadn't understood what the doctor had said about his sister, but he at least knew it was good news. "We can take Tia home soon?"

"It'll be a little while, but she's getting so much better, little man. And it's all because of you," Randy said, letting go of me and kneeling down next to his son. Randy ran his hand over Keith's head. His hair was growing fast or as faster than Tia's. But that was no surprise. Ever since he was born, his hair grew like weeds. I looked about the room, as I wiped the moisture from my eyes. Everyone was smiling. A smile was such a rare form around the Orton household lately, that I soaked it up every time it happened. My family was slowly getting back to normal.

oo

I parked in an empty spot at the ball fields that Keith's little league played at. It was only ten miles from our home. I opened the door and saw that Keith had already magicked out of his booster seat. I rolled my eyes at him as he climbed over the seat to get out from my door. We met Randy at the rear of the car as he got out Keith's baseball bag. It was almost as big as Keith was, but there was no arguing with him about who was carrying the Easton bag. He did it. Even though it carried his bat, glove, a few balls, batting gloves and cleats. He led the way as Randy and I followed him to the dugout of his field. Both Randy and I had changed into our own team shirts in support of him.

His little team was the White Sox. And Randy and I's shirts were black the with Sox logo on the front. Except beneath my logo said "MOM" and on Randy's it said "DAD". On the back, it said "ORTON" with a big number "8" beneath it. A number Keith chose because it was the amount of times Randy has held a world championship. I thought he was being a kiss-up, but Randy loved it. Keith was already in his uniform, besides his cleats. His shirt was black and short sleeved. Right over the heart of his shirt, was the White Sox symbol and the back of his shirt mirrored mine. The shirt was tucked into a pair of white pants with black pin strips. A black belt fit through belt loops, keeping them around his waist. The pants went down to about mid shin when they stopped and black socks when the rest of the way down. I was pleased when he was chosen for the White Sox and not some team like the Cardinals or Cubs. His red hair would not have meshed well with the red uniforms.

I pulled the ponytail holder off my wrist and began to pile my hair on top of my head. A black shirt did not bode well for late July. I fished my camera out of my bag as Randy set up the folding chairs at the fence on the first base side. Keith had already run off to the dugout with all his friends and his coach. I heard loud laughter coming from behind me and I turned to see John and Bob headed this way. They both had shirts like me and Randy, except with the words "UNCLE" and "PAPA". I smiled at them and took my seat in my pink folding chair. Randy joined me on my left in his blue chair. John and Bob each had brought their own chair and we made a line along the side of the fence.

"So, how's Tia doing today?" John asked as he sat next to me. It had gotten to the point where I hated it when people asked me about Tiegan. Because, usually, I only had bad news to give. But here lately, I loved talking about her because it brought a smile not just to my face, but everyone else as well. I jumped right into the story the doctor had told us. John looked so elated that it swelled my heart against my ribcage. He reached over and took my hand in a tight grasp. "You have no idea how that makes me feel. Tia is as much my little girl as she is Randy's."

"I know John, I know," I said, trying not to get choked up. This was Keith's time. I tried my best to give my kids equal amount of attention so one wouldn't get jealous of the other. And it had been hard recently, with all of Tiegan's health issues, but Keith seemed to be a trooper. "I want to thank you. You have meant so much to us these past few months. I honestly don't think we could have made it without you."

John didn't know what to say to that, but just squeezed my hand tighter. But there was no more time to talk, because a man in the press box came over the intercom saying it was time to get things started. Both teams were lined up on the field, the White Sox down the first base line and the Braves down home stretch. The announcer requested everyone to rise for the playing of the National Anthem. John and Randy took off their black White Sox fitted caps and held it over their hearts.

Once the song was done, everyone took their seats and defense took their positions on the field. Keith's team was playing as the home team and the Braves were up to bat first. Over the year, Keith had proven himself an excellent first baseman. And that's what he was defending today. The Braves' coach set up the black rubber and plastic T-Ball stand. I made sure to catch everything I could on film, because this year was Keith's last year on t-ball. All the coaches had talked about it and decided to move him up a skill level to coaches pitch a year earlier. A fact that made me a very proud Moma.

The game went rather slowly. The age group for this stage of ball was three to five. And while the five year old's were getting better, the three year old's were just starting out. It could get a little slow and lazy sometimes. But, today seemed to be different. Both teams had stepped up their game and were playing surprisingly amazing. But, of all the members on Keith's team, Keith was the biggest show off. He never missed a chance to slide into a base or steal a plate. He loved to watch pro ball, and he thinks he has to act just like them. The game had only been going on for thirty minutes or so now, but Keith's white pants already were covered in dirt and grass stains.

The count was six to three with the Braves on top. The bases were loaded with three of the fastest and oldest kids on the team. Other parents had already begun to pack up their stuff, getting ready to leave. But the Orton team knew better. Keith was at bat. And he never left the plate without hitting something. I had the video camera in one hand and holding onto the chain link fence with the other. Randy and John were behind me and Bob was beside me. Keith looked so professional, settling his black helmet on his head and protecting his ears.

The other team began their little innocent chants to distract Keith. Like _"Hey batter batter batter!" _ and a loud annoying noise that I could only describe as sounding much like a sheep. I wanted to make a remark or something to get them to stop, but then I thought that Keith helped do the same thing to the other players, and I had no right to help Keith in this.

"C'mon K.O.!" John's loud voice called out over the chatter. And I heard Randy yell out something encouraging. Keith looked back at us and waved in appreciation. He took hold of his bat, and tapped it on the inside of each cleat, jarring loose all the dirt. And before stepping up to the plate, he did a few practice swings. I was so glad when he had gotten out of the stage where he would swing and it either looked like he was golfing or chopping wood. At this point, he swung straight through and down the middle. He stepped into the batter's box and prepped his bat. I heard Keith grunt a little when swung away. The bat connected with the ball, but the ball flew and bounced off the fence. It was foul ball. But it was a sign to the base coach on the Braves team to back up his outfielders. He knew that Keith meant business.

Keith shook his head and stepped back into the box. The umpire fixed the ball on the stand for him and Keith got into stance. I heard another chant, this time it was coming from Keith's dugout. _"K! O! Let's go! K! O! Let's go!" _It had been a popular chant with his team once Keith started to become the leader hitter on the roster. A chant that the parents of the team members caught on too as well. I heard Randy and John chanting along with it behind me. Keith spread apart his legs, digging his cleats into the dirt. His arms lifted up, bringing his bat past his head in position. He leaned back on his left leg, bending it slightly. I saw his tiny hands adjust themselves on the bat. The look on his face was his priceless "Viper" face. He swung with all he had and I heard the clink of ball and bat.

The crowd hushed momentarily, watching the ball arch high in the air. Then everyone broke out into cheering as Keith stood still on home plate. He was watching his handy work. I couldn't hear much over the roar of the Orton cheering section. All three of them were very proud men at the moment. It was clear from here where the ball was going. Not only had Keith just smashed a home run, but brought in a grand slam. All the little Sox filed out of the dugout and grouped by home plate, screaming and jumping around. Keith rounded up three runners as they all touched home plate. I lost sight of Keith in a small sea of black and white as his team mates crowded him. Keith had just won the game. The final score was seven to six.

oo

I sat down at one of the many tables in the food court at the mall. Casie had met me here, because I needed to pick up a few things, and a few of my favorite shops were having sales. I was a little embarrassed at all the food that I had just bought, but I knew that I would eat it all. I had been extra hungry for a while. I guess it was getting over all the stress I had been under recently. I was just about to look around for Casie when she sat down at the table with a small tray of salad. She eyed my plate and laughed slightly.

"Hungry much?" I stuck my tongue out at her and punched her shoulder slightly. I began to dig into my plate of Chinese food. "So, where are the boys?"

"Oh, Keith wanted to go see Tiegan again before nightfall, so Randy picked up some pizzas and went to share them with the kids in the wing," I said through a mouthful of sesame chicken. My heart had been touched when Keith didn't want to go out to a local kid's zone restaurant, but wanted to see his sister. Keith had been the star of the game, and even received the game ball, and still, he felt something was missing from his happiness. His baby sister. Every since the transfusion, he seemed to never want to leave her side. As if it had brought them closer.

We finished eating and continued on our shopping trip, gossiping about this and that. We talked about Luke spilling the flour all over the kitchen to Sting dragging in mud all over my beige carpet. And I know that our conversations weren't as exciting and juicy as they used to be, but I was happy laughing and talking about spilled messes than my daughters' hospital stay. We turned a corner in the mall and I spotted a familiar figure.

"Hey, isn't that Edoin?" I asked, pointing to a woman slightly covered by a giant fern in the middle of the walkway. Casie confirmed it as we watched her walk out of lacy lingerie store. We took two steps in her direction when we realized that she was not alone. A tall man with dirty blonde hair followed her out of the store. At first it was nothing, until he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. I looked over at Casie in confusion. "Who is that?"

I turned back to look and received a shock. Edoin and this mystery man were lip-locked in the middle of the mall. And she wasn't fighting it. She seemed to egg it on. Her arms went around his neck and he wrapped his long arms around her waist. Casie gasped and looked between the scene before us, and me. "I don't know, but that is not Matt."

We had just caught Edoin Korklan cheating on Matt. And we didn't know what to do.

**Ok, so I give you permission to hate me. I would hate me too having to wait this long, for such a short chapter. But, even though it is short, it sets up a lot of things! I promise! **

**And as for my long absence, I've had a busy few weeks. My family's been having some drama, and then my niece is born with a lung problem and she's been in the hospital a while (But she's coming home in a few days!).. I know I'm making excuses, and I am sorry! But, writing this chapter again, working on this story again, made me realize.. I miss Randy. And I don't want to get that far away from him again! Lol please forgive me and I promise to do better!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana and auntietwister08 **_**for all you love and support! I do remember you, and you're never forgotten!**


	24. The Informers

**I have to admit, that I was getting a little dragging with my enthusiasm to write on this story. But after posting the last chapter and all the wonderful reviews, it's renewed my passion and love for this story! And I want to thank all of you so much! You don't know what you all have just done for me! It warms my heart!**

**And yes, I have several surprises in store for you coming up! I have no ending ready in sight for this story. I know the other 2 stories kinda topped off around 35-38 chapters. But seeing as this is the last one, I'll end it whenever I feel like I'm finished with it. I don't want to leave any of you wanting!**

Chapter 24- The Informers

**Randy**

"Oh dear Lord!" I heard Lora call out from the bathroom. I closed the closet door and went in search of her distress. I pushed the bathroom door out of the way and looked around for Lora. I found her, standing beside the sink counter, staring down at something. The scales.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I reached her side. I leaned a hip against the counter, not daring to peer down. Lora was always sensitive about her weight, so I never made an attempt at intruding on such matters. Besides, I loved her no matter what.

"Just that your wife is getting fat!" She exclaimed, huffing as she stepped of the scales. She grabbed her hairbrush off the counter. "Because of all the stress with Tia, I've gained fifteen pounds!"

Fifteen pounds? I was astounded. I let my eyes roam up and down her body, trying to find the excess weight. She stood before me in nothing but her bra and panties. Her legs didn't seem any different, still just as sexy. I had to stop myself from thinking about them resting on my shoulders the other night. Her bottom seemed just as full as it always has been, filling out that pair of panties nicely. Her chest was perfectly trapped beneath the silky cups of her under-wire. But, even I had to admit that her stomach seemed a little thicker than normal, but nothing out of the ordinary. We had been eating out a lot lately, because of the amount of time we spent at the hospital and running Keith around.

"I've tried for the past two weeks to watch what I'm eating, and I have even gone down to your gym room three days a week," Lora fumed, turning on the spot in front of the floor length mirror. She sighed, "Still, nothing."

I shook my head and walked up behind her. I caught her eye in the mirror and wrapped my arms around her waist, lowering my head to her shoulder. I kissed the side of her face before smirking at her reflection. "Shut up. You're still my sexy wife. And fifteen pounds or not, it doesn't mean a shit to me."

Lora laughed quietly as she turned in my arms. Before she could say anything, my lips captured hers. She giggled against my lips when I reached down, scooping her up from underneath her knees. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. She knew what I was thinking. With Tia at the hospital and Keith spending the night with his Aunt Becky, we had the house to ourselves.

oo

When I woke up the next morning, Lora wasn't in bed with me. I sighed and slipped from the sheets, looking around for my pants. I laughed softly when I found them across the room. Where Lora had thrown them last night. Leaving the bedroom, I walked down the steps and heard noises coming from the kitchen. I saw Lora sitting at the table, making the most awful face. Because there in front of her, was her breakfast. A piece of plain toast, half a grapefruit and a cup of coffee. She had been dieting the past few weeks. And I was suffering for it. She never seemed full enough, and that caused her to be crabby. Towards everyone.

"Morning," I said, leaning over her when I got close and tried to kiss her cheek. But she pulled away. I bit back my own sigh. She was not the same woman she was last night. I heard her groan and looked down to see her holding her head with her hands. "What's wrong?"

"All this lack of food is giving me massive headaches," she complained. I just squeezed her shoulder with my hand, because I knew I couldn't comment on her diet. The first and only time that I told her how ridiculous it was to cut back on her eating, she bit my head off. "And not to mention that Edoin and Matt are coming for dinner tonight."

I thought about that as I made my way towards the refrigerator. It had been two weeks since Lora told me what she and Casie saw at the mall. And I thought Lora may have been exaggerating until she showed me the picture she snapped with her phone. I couldn't believe it. The two of them had been married just a little bit longer than Lora and I. And not once, had I ever looked at another woman and not thought about Lora. And I was confident Lora felt the same way I did. I couldn't help but lose some respect for Edoin when the truth came out. Matt was an amazing person and worked extremely hard. No one deserved this.

"I don't know what you expect to accomplish tonight," I said to Lora. She had almost been obsessing over this since she had found out. She was furious with Edoin but also wanted the truth. She wanted to help.

"Look, I told you. I'm not going to out her in front of Matt, but I'm going to let her know she's been caught. And I want some answers. You can't honestly stand there and say that you aren't the least bit curious," Lora batted back at me. I fought to control the urge to roll my eyes as I opened the refrigerator. But I didn't deny her words. Because as I shuffled around the multiple jars and containers on the shelves, I knew she was right. I did want to know.

"But, it's none of our business. They need to work things out on their own."

"As long as Edoin thinks she's getting away with it, things won't get worked out," Lora challenged me. I left the subject alone after that, knowing I wouldn't win. I just nodded in her direction. Then, without warning, she stood from the table. Grabbing up her breakfast, she walked to the trash and chucked everything in it, then stormed from the room. I watched her leave with yet another sigh. It wouldn't take long for her to get over this diet thing. Then everything would go back to normal.

I sat down at the table with my bowl of Fruity Pebbles. Staring down at the spoonful of rainbow flakes, I couldn't help but laugh at the once popular joke on my best friend. I hated that it was towards John, but it was so true. After half the bowl was gone, my cell phone rang out in the room.I reached for it, read the name and immediately answered the phone.

"Vince?" Vince McMahon's gravelly voice came through the speaker of my phone. He was going into detail about a storyline he wanted to do with me. "But Vince, I don't know about this." I wasn't sure if I like the idea he was coming up with. "What about Lora?" That's when he dropped the huge bomb on me. "Are you serious?" Vince definitely knew how to persuade me. How exactly could I saw no to this. "Okay then, give me a few weeks and I'll come back."

I put the phone down and stared off into space. Vince was offering me the World Heavyweight Championship. The first world belt I ever won when I was twenty-four. But what cost would I have to pay to attain such prestige? The trade to SmackDown?

oo

The door bell rang, signalling the arrival of our dinner guests. I stood from the couch, where I had been thinking about Vince's proposal. I couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted the belt so bad that I could taste it. But that would mean leaving Lora behind on Raw. Just because I was traded, didn't mean Lora got to switch as well. She couldn't. Her contract was for Raw. And as much as I wanted the belt, I was afraid of how Lora would take the news. I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my mind.

I opened the door and smiled. It was hard for me to even look at Edoin. I was always big on staying faithful. I know that's it hard to believe, coming from my past. But I never cheated on any one. I never kept anyone around long enough to cheat on them. Until Lora. And never not once, after we made our relationship official, I never let my eyes wander. "Matt, Edoin… come on in."

I led them into the living room, where Lora had cleaned up earlier today. I heard Keith playing upstairs in his room. I sat down in our plush leather chair while Edoin and Matt took the couch. Movement caught my eye, and I turned to Lora walking out from the kitchen. She gave both Matt and Edoin a quick hug, before perching herself on the arm of the chair I was sitting in. "So, how's life on the road?"

"Well, I can't speak for Edie, but it's pretty much the same," Matt chuckled. I felt Lora ruffle next to me at Matt's words, but I traced my hand around her waist, circling her with my arm. I squeezed her outer thigh lightly, telling her to let it go for now. "Since Adam's gone, and you're on leave, it's gotten pretty hectic. Trying to fill holes you know?"

"I'm sorry man," I said, but I had a feeling that Matt wasn't bothered by this. He rarely got air time as it was. And I knew that he wouldn't pass up anything to get on the screen more. As I figured, he just waved off my words with a smile. I glanced over at Edoin, who looked absolutely comfortable in my house. I turned the conversation on her. "What about you? Are you not on tour?"

"Oh no, not right this second," Edoin said without missing a beat. Her words seamed so smoothly together that you wouldn't believe that she was covering a lie. She smiled, "Vince said he didn't have much work for me, so I've just been playing 'Little Mary Housewife' while Matt's away."

The nudge I gave to Lora's leg nearly pushed her off the arm of the chair and into my lap. She had scoffed unbelieving which she poorly covered by a hacking cough. Thankfully, it had gone unnoticed by either of our guests. Lora slid off the chair and stood as she composed herself. "Edoin, want to join me in the kitchen and let the boys catch up?"

I sent Lora a glare, warning her to tread carefully. She smiled softly and followed behind Edoin. I turned my attention back towards Matt. He looked troubled now, that the girls had left the room. But before I had a chance to ask him, he opened his mouth. "So, how's Tiegan doing?"

"She's much better," I said, smiling automatically at the sound of her name. No matter what situation I was in, the thought of my children brought a smile to my face. "Her WBC is up to four thousand and seven hundred. The doctor's say they'll let her come home when she reaches five thousand."

"That's great news," Matt said, sounding genuinely pleased. "I'll have to tell everyone back on the show. But, if rumors are true, I might be telling the wrong brand?"

"So, you've heard?" I chuckled softly. News really did travel fast in this business. People already knew that I was going to be traded to SmackDown. "Oh, by the way, don't tell Lora just yet. I was only told about it today, and I haven't had the time to break it to her."

"Of course. You think news like that can be kept a secret?" Matt humored. I laughed along with him because I agreed. "But speaking of secrets, yours is safe with me. So, the tempt of the belt is too much to say no too, huh?"

"Don't you know it!" I exclaimed, already getting chill bumps at the thought of being champion again. A lull passed over our conversation, and I saw the look come back on his face. A look of confused despair. "Matt, man, what's bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," he said, trying to wave me off. But I kept a stare on him, saying that I didn't believe him. Finally, after a few moments, he sighed. "Well, it's Edoin really. Ever since she's had this time off, I feel like she's pulling away from me. Hiding something from me. And I can't put my finger on what it is."

So, he did suspect something. And here I was, with all of his answers. But I just didn't think he would believe, _"Edoin's cheating on you with some blonde man."_ No, he needed to find out from her. But that didn't elevate my guilt for not keeping up with the "guy code". So, I decided to give him the best advice that I could. "I don't know man. All I can say is just get her to talk to you."

Before Matt could say anything else, his phone rang. He took a quick look at it and grimaced. He waved his phone at me, "It's Vince. This might take a while."

I nodded in understanding and he walked out on the front porch. I stood from my seat and made quick haste to enter the kitchen. I could tell by the atmosphere, that Lora hadn't said anything to Edoin yet. Lora had just finished laughing at something Edie had said, while Edoin walked to the refrigerator.

"Jeez, Lora, got enough pickles in here? There's like four jars!" She exclaimed. But I wasn't really concentrating on Edoin's words. But the tension that had just consumed Lora. I knew the news was about to explode from her. Edoin must have noticed her change in demeanor, but she closed the metal door and walked back over to her. "What's the matter?"

"How long?" Lora said, her voice barely a whisper. I held my breath, knowing where this was going. I just hoped Matt's phone call lasted a while. "And why?"

"Lora, what are you talking about honey?" Edoin said, clearly unaware of what she was trying to get at. She had almost convinced herself with her lie. Lora dropped her spatula on the counter with a soft clatter and looked up at Edoin.

"I saw you. Casie and I both saw you," Lora continued. I knew this was tearing her up inside. She trusted Edoin. We all trusted Edoin. Hell, she was one of Lora's bridesmaids at our wedding. She was like family. When Edoin still remained to look clueless, Lora elaborated on her accusation. "At the mall. Outside of the lingerie store."

Edoin frozen and her body went rigid. She knew she had just been caught, and she was petrified. All color was slowly draining from her face as she stood before us. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times in her shock. "L-Lora. It's not what it looks like."

"Really? You're going to say that. To me," Lora retorted, not having expected that reaction. And frankly, neither did I. She had been caught red-handed and she wasn't even going to own up to her mistakes. She was trying to save face.

"He's just… He was just an old friend—" Edoin tried to explain before Lora cut her off with a yell of her own.

"I saw you!" Her cheeks were starting to tint over with pink and she was shaking slightly. Edoin took a step back at her outburst. Lora stepped around the counter and began advancing on her. "Don't lie to me! You can't lie to me. He was not just an _old friend_! Who is he? How long as this been going on?"

Finally, Edoin hung her head, admitting her wrong-doings. I felt that this was the right thing to do. The proper way to get on the road to recovery. "Josh Martin. He really is an old friend. But more than that. And old boyfriend. He moved back into town a few months ago, and I ran into three weeks ago."

"So, three weeks? You've been cheating on Matt for three weeks?" Lora spat out. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the truth of this whole situation. Her face had gone beyond pink and reached red. Her dark green eyes were glinting as they always do when she's furious. And somewhere, deep down, I was glad that her anger wasn't directed towards me. I just hated that this time, a friend's life was about to be turned upside down.

"It's not like that," Edoin whimpered. She had never been on this side of Lora's fury and it intimidated her. And for good reason. I almost felt sorry for her. Then I thought about Matt. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't mean for it to happen?" Lora scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. She threw me and incredulous glance before turning back to Edoin. "What? Did you just trip and fell on his lips? Is that what happened?"

"Please, Lora. You can't even begin to understand what I'm going through."

"Well, then, enlighten me!" She demanded, as she placed herself upon a bar stool at the counter. Edoin sighed heavily, knowing there was no getting out of this. She ran a hand through her growing red hair before facing Lora again.

"You don't know what it's like, okay?" I saw a few tears leaking from her eyes. "To come home, and be alone. It's agony, to be away from the one person you love. Being married to someone who's on the road constantly is not easy. To not sleep by them every night. I got lonely."

"Who do you think you're talking too?" Lora said, venom in each word of her sentence. She moved from her stool and put her hands on her hips. "What you just described, sounds like every life of the wives of professional wrestlers. And if you haven't forgot, _I_ am married to a professional wrestler. You were in the wedding, remember? Yeah, I know it gets lonely when they're not here. It is no fun to fall asleep and wake up without them. But guess what, you deal with it!"

"See, I knew you wouldn't understand," Edoin said, turning her back on Lora. Which didn't bode well for Lora's temper. She marched up behind her, grabbing her arm. With one swift jerk, she spun her around.

"I understand more than you know! You think you're measly three weeks without Matt is bad? Try three months or more at a time! And, to add to that, two young kids. Kids that ask daily why their Daddy isn't always home! That's my life! And I have never, not once, ever cheated on my husband!" Lora screamed at Edoin. Edoin took a step back in fright. Lora's words hit my hard, but I knew that they were the truth. A truth that I had already known. "And you know why? Because whenever I get lonely, or upset about being alone, I think of Randy. I think of him, and I know that he's out working himself thin for me! To provide for me! And what kind of wife would I be if I betrayed his trust while his back was turned. Because those vows I spoke in December so many years ago meant something to me!"

"Lora," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her, to pull her away from Edoin's space. I turned my back on Edoin, blocking Lora's view. I could feel every heave of Lora's ragged breathe against me. "Calm down. This isn't the time or place to point fingers. Why don't you go check on Keith?"

Lora looked up at me for a few moments before nodding quietly. I watched her go from the room before turning back to Edoin. She looked so shattered and ashamed. But, still, I couldn't find any sympathy for her. She had done this to herself. I hated what I was about to say, but I knew it must be done.

"I'm not telling Matt about this. But you need to fix this. Tell him what you've done. You have to fix this," I forced the words from my mouth. It felt like I was on her side, trying to help her out. But this was what was best for Matt.

"I can't," Edoin cried. I rolled my eyes at her tears. "It would break him."

"If you don't," I said, knowing that I was giving her an ultimatum. I reached for Lora's phone. I quickly found what I needed and showed it to Edoin. Her eyes went wide at the picture on my wife's phone of Edoin's adultery. "Then I will."

oo

Lora wasn't much company throughout the dinner. But Matt was so preoccupied with his own troubles that he didn't seem to notice. And Edoin kept to herself the rest of the night. She didn't say anything to anyone unless spoken too. The night was so awful, that I was thrilled when it was time for them to leave.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I left the bathroom, seeing Lora folding the bedsheets down on each side. I snuck up behind her, and wrapped my arms around her chest. She sighed and leaned back into me. "I love you, Randy. And I hope you know that I would never cheat on you."

"I do. And you know that I love you too much to look at anyone else." Tonight's events had really shaken Lora. She was even more against the idea of cheating as I was. I squeezed my arms around her, but she winced and pulled away. I looked down at her in concern.

"It's just my hormones acting up," Lora said, tenderly holding her chest. I raised an eyebrow at her as she stepped past me and entered the bathroom. I let it go for now, and slipped on some pants. I took a moment to walk down the hall and peep into Keith's room. I smiled at the sight of him sound asleep, my action figure lying next to him in bed. I left the door cracked. When I entered our bedroom, I heard a terrible noise. It was the unmistakable sounds of vomiting.

I rushed to the bathroom to find Lora on her hands and knees, clutching the porcelain bowl tightly. I ran to her side, using my fingers to pull her loose hair out of her face. And for someone who hadn't ate that much all day, she sure loaded the bowl full. It went on for a few minutes before her retching subsided. I took a bath cloth from the cabinet, wetting it with water from the sink. I knelt down and began to pat at her face.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked. Then, suddenly, everything hit me like a brick wall. The lights finally came on and I saw everything for what it was. The over eating, the weight gain, a tender chest and head aches. And now, Edoin's words ran through my head,_ "Jeez, Lora, got enough pickles in here? There's like four jars!"_ It was just too obvious now. How had I not seen this before?

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lora questioned, obviously seeing the utterly shocked look on my face. But I only had one thought on my brain. And it was all I could to get the question out.

"Lora," I swallowed roughly, trying to speak around the lump in my throat. "Are you pregnant?"

**New chapter! What do you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it! Stay tuned! Like I said, surprises! Lol I hope this chapter is as good or better than my comeback chapter! Leave your reviews please and thank you!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana and auntietwister08 **_**My muse!**


	25. What Doesn't Kill You

**Oh the cleverness of my fans… that is all!**

Chapter 25- What Doesn't Kill You

**Lora**

"Lora," I heard Randy murmur. I turned to look at him and could see that he was having a real problem with his words. "Are you pregnant?"

I froze in mid-step. His words hit me like a wrecking ball. That was the last thing on this planet that I would have ever imagined coming from his mouth. Just because I had put on a few pounds, did not mean I was pregnant. I felt pressure build up in my chest and before I knew it, I was laughing. Randy's mind had a strange way of working itself to a conclusion. I turned to walk towards the bed. "Randy, don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious, Lora."

"Just because I get sick does not mean that I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed through my laughter. Randy shook his head and sat down in front of me on the bed, trying to make me sober up. I tried my best to be as serious as he was trying to be. It was hard fighting my laughter.

"It's not just the throwing up," Randy insisted and hopped off the bed and began to pace the room. My laughter suddenly died away, realizing how this was a big deal for Randy. I watched as Randy ran his hands over his face. "It's everything. The tender chest, the weight gain, the headaches and tiredness. On top of all that, it's the pickles!"

"Pickles?" I asked, unaware of the vegetable's role in all of this. "What do pickles have to do with all of this?"

"Because we rarely have a jar of them in the house. Neither one of the kids are that crazy about them. And the only time you ever eat them in excess to need four jars at a time is when your pregnant."

Well, I had to admit, it did make since. When Randy laid all the chips and cards out on the table, I could see where he was coming from on this. But it was still unnecessary worry. Randy and I hadn't had unprotected sex since…. Well, since he came back home. Which was around ten or eleven weeks ago. I wouldn't be having all these symptoms so early any ways. And the only reason I call that unprotected was because of all the headache medicine I had been on. I knew all too well of what could happen to birth control mixed with pain pills. Keith was a living reminder. "Randy, I'm not pregnant."

"But, what if you are?" he argued. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at his wild imagination. His brain was always two steps ahead of everyone else's, right or wrong. "What if you are? We aren't taking care of things. You are getting the care you need. This isn't something we need to just let go off as a whim."

"Fine," I caved, giving into his fantasies. I threw the covers off my legs and walked past him and out of our bedroom door. As I began to walk down the stairs and I continued, "If you're so worried, run out to the store and get a test. The best one on the shelf."

I was shocked when he didn't even protest. I watched as he slipped on his tennis shoes and walked to me, kissing my cheek. And as the door closed, I began to worry. When had Randy ever been wrong before when he believed in something this strongly? I sank into the couch cushions and let myself believe. That, maybe, I was pregnant. How could I handle that? I was stretched thin as it was. What between Keith's baseball schedule, Tiegan's treatments and the looming return of Randy's back to the business, how could I balance yet another baby? Not that I wouldn't be happy to have another kid. I was only thirty-one, for heavens sake. But Keith wasn't in kindergarten yet and Tia wasn't even two. The crying, the screaming, the diapers, the bottles, the pumping; even though I had enjoyed every second of it, it was all difficult in it's own right. But the time Randy came back, I was a bundle of nerves.

Randy entered the front door and walked slowly towards me, handing me a brown paper bag. I clutched at it tightly as I went upstairs to our bedroom, Randy hot on my heels. No matter how many times I have used a stick test, I always did the same thing. I carefully opened the box and pulled out the instructions. This particular test came with two sticks for double accuracy. I sat each stick parallel to one another. I sat on the toilet with the lid closed and read over the instructions. I felt Randy hovering over me, making my nerves even more on edge. The instructions say that once you place your urine sample on the stick it should take five minutes for results. And in the little window on the stick a series of lines should appear. Just one line if you aren't pregnant. Two if it's positive and you are having a baby. I sighed and stood up to lift the lid of the toilet.

But before I could begin the testing, a thunderous knocking resounded from the living room. Randy and I stared at one another before he ran from the room. I hurriedly pushed the contents of the pregnancy test back into the box and shoved it in my drawer. And then I ran off after Randy. I reached the steps and saw Randy opening the front door. I was shocked to see Matt Korklan on the other side. It was past midnight and he never just showed up without calling.

I eased my way down the steps as I took in his appearance. He looked disheveled and distraught. His skin was pale and he was heaving rapidly. My heart dropped before he could open his mouth. I knew what his problem was. And as if he read my mind, he spoke. "Edoin told me. Everything."

Randy looked back at me and we shared the same thought. The bathroom up stairs can wait awhile. Randy stepped out of the door way, letting Matt into the house. He slunk over to the couch and just flopped down. He looked so broken that I felt my eyes mist over. I had never seen him look so sad. I took a spot next to him as Randy sat down on the chair.

"I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want anyone else to know about it. I don't know why I came here. I just knew that you two knew. That way I wouldn't have to actually say it out loud," I heard him choke up at the end. A solitary tear began to roll down his face. I saw Randy do what Matt would have wanted him too; ignore the drop on his cheek. I reached over and took his hand in my own.

"I'm so sorry. I know that doesn't help, but I am. And we are here for you. Our doors are open for you," I said, casting a glance in his direction. He agreed without words. It was something I loved about the two of us. We could have these silent conversations. Matt looked over at me, gratefully. I squeezed his hand before letting it go. I knew he was a man who liked to keep a brave face and didn't want a lot of sympathy.

"I just.. don't understand. After being together for eight years, married five of those, that something like this could happen," he spoke softly, each word dripping with sorrow. It was hard to see him like this. "I keep trying to think of something that I did or didn't do, did or didn't say."

"Stop right there Matt," I said, bristling at his words. I was instantly reminded of my conversation with Edoin earlier in the evening. I was not going to let Matt believe that any of this was his own fault. It was simply not true. "You had absolutely nothing to do with this. You couldn't see it coming. Don't you dare blame yourself!"

"Lora, can I ask you something?" Matt questioned, turned bloodshot eyes in my direction. I cast a quick glance at Randy before nodding in Matt's direction. He took a deep breath. "What's the longest about of time you have spent apart from Randy while he's on the road?"

The question wasn't too far off topic that it threw me for a loop, but a deep enough question that I had to think about. I tilted my head to the side in thought and looked for Randy for help. "I'm not quite sure, but it's never been more than four months at a time."

Matt kind of scoffed disbelievingly at my answer. But I knew, without a doubt, the scoff was directed towards someone else. "Four months? One hundred and twenty-two days? I bet that was hard for you."

"It's always hard to be away from Randy," I said, before throwing Randy a look that said I didn't care about his absence. He should know that I would always be waiting by the door for his arrival. "Even hard now with the kids. And pregnant days away from Randy are torture. Not just because I'm afraid, if something will happen and he's not home. But because my phone never stops ringing when he's away and I'm pregnant. He's such a worrier."

"I can see that," Matt chuckled softly as he looked over at his friend. Randy just smirked and rolled his eyes. This was the first sign of happiness on Matt's face since he had been here. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. And he was miserable again. He turned to face me again. "You seem to be a professional at patience. Excuse me, Lora, if this is personal, though I think I know the answer. Have you ever gone behind Randy's back? Let some other man sleep in his bed?"

I heard Randy make a dangerous noise. And I knew he wasn't mad at Matt. He was just thinking about the situation Matt had painted. I knew Randy trusted me, but it was the male population that Randy wasn't so fond of. I could see the unnecessary anger pulled taut along his jaw line.

"Matt, there's a couch in the basement gym that pulls out into a sofa bed," Randy said, standing up from the chair. Both Matt and I eyed Randy carefully. "You are not going anywhere tonight. I'll go set it up for you."

We both watched as Randy left the room. I heard the basement door close and sighed. Randy was so tore up about Matt and what's happening to him. I could tell that earlier this evening and how he treated Edoin. I knew his feeling for her had changed. You do wrong in Randy's book, and you are on his shitlist forever. But, I pulled myself away from the sight of him and faced Matt again. I wanted to sugar coat my answer, but I knew Matt would want to the cold and honest truth. "Never. I would never disrespect Randy that way. Never even thought about it."

"That's what I thought," Matt smiled bittersweetly. I knew he was happy for us, but I also knew that he wished for that happiness for himself as well. I could feel my heart breaking for him. I knew what he was looking at when he looked Randy and me. The same thing Casie saw when they told her she would probably never have children. They both saw something that was stolen away from them. And I felt guilty for having what everyone else envied so dearly. Matt's words brought me out of my revere. "Everyone knows you, Lora. They know who you are and what kind of person you are. And how much you are devoted to Randy. You are one hell of a woman."

oo

I stood in the bathroom the next morning, drying my hair. I kept my eyes away from the trash can, knowing what it's contents held. The empty box that had previously held my pregnancy test. When I had woke up this morning, Randy had not been there. He left a note saying he was out with John for the morning. So I took my opportunity to relieve Randy's worries without him hovering. But after hearing all of Randy's concerns last night, before Matt had arrived, it actually made me think about if I was pregnant. But, now, I didn't know what to think of the results of the test. But I did know that Randy wouldn't be happy that I took it without him here. I didn't let myself think about Randy's reaction or the results. I had my baby Tia to worry about today.

I cut the dryer off and picked up the Ziploc bag of both result sticks. I took both tests to be sure. I left the bathroom and walked to the bed. I shoved the bag into my purse and headed downstairs to fix lunch for Keith before he woke up. Tiegan had a meeting with the doctors today at three and we had to be there about two-thirty. I flew around the kitchen throwing together a couple of sandwiches and set out the bag of chips. I jumped slightly at the sound of a door opening. I turned to see Matt emerging from the basement. It was the first time I had seen him all day. I set a paper plate with a sandwich and chips in front of the chair that he had slouched in. "I'm sorry that I didn't have time for anything more delicious, but I need to get to the hospital soon."

"Oh, don't worry about," Matt said, taking a huge bit out of ham and cheese. I smiled at him before I turned around to receive a shock. There was Keith, rubbing sleep from his eyes, standing in the door way. His red hair wasn't long enough to get mussed but his blues eyes were hidden dangerously by his drooping lids. I smiled at my first angel and held my arms out for him. It wasn't often that he wanted to be held by Mommy. Only when he was sleepy or sick. It was the same way with Tiegan. But it was different when they were frightened or scared. They were Randy's kids then. But Keith shuffled towards me and fell into my arms. I continued my routine of getting ready to leave with Keith in my arms.

"Now, listen, Matt. You treat this house as your house while we're gone. And I mean it," I stared him down until he smiled softly and nodded. I sent Keith off to the bathroom before we left. Matt watched me as I flitted about the kitchen, getting Keith's bag ready.

"I don't know how you do it, Lora," Matt mused, his voice held awe in his words. I chuckled softly at his compliment. It just comes naturally and with practice. I wasn't born this way. I am the mother that I am, because of my own mother. I watched how she raised Zoey, Mark and me. Matt's next words pulled me from memory lane. "Do you know how you're going manage with the shift to SmackDown?"

"What?" His words didn't make any sense to me. Switch to SmackDown? I wasn't going to the blue brand. My contract was for the red brand only. That's when the light-bulb switched on. I couldn't be traded to SmackDown, that was true. But I wasn't the only Orton in the WWE. My mouth went dry. I turned slowly to look at Matt. "Randy's being traded to SmackDown?"

"Y-You didn't know?" Matt stuttered, obviously horrified that he had spilled the beans on this. I shook my head. I had no clue of this monumental bomb of news. That would change everything. My heart dropped to my stomach. "Lora, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. No, it's fine. I'm fine. But I have to go," I said, swallowing my emotion. My kids were more important than my shock of the moment. I called out for Keith. When he came back, his smile was in place and all sleep was gone from his eyes. I shuffled Keith out of the door with a short good-bye to Matt. I literally had to force myself to think of other things. Today had changed my life so much that I just couldn't deal with it right now. So, instead, I trucked on. My kids depended on me.

oo

I watched Randy as he talked to John privately in a corner of the waiting room. The doctors had asked us to wait here while they got Tiegan ready to show us something. But, I let myself dwell on the life changes before me. I could tell, now, that Randy was hiding something from me. It wasn't clear to me before but now it was glaring me in the face. His body language was off. His kept his arms crossed on his chest, switching his weight on his feet and never staying in one spot long. As if his lie was chasing after him. I eyed him warily before leaving my seat. I ignored Casie's confused stare as I walked straight up to Randy and John. "Randy, can I speak to you? Alone?"

John smiled at me before quickly making his escape. John knew me too well to know that the tone of my voice was not a happy one. And he didn't want to be involved in our problems. I grabbed Randy's forearm and pulled him to the opposite side of the room. He let me pull him voluntarily. I turned around my back against the wall. I didn't really know how to start this conversation, so I just took a deep breathe and dipped head first.

"When do you debut on SmackDown?"

The look on Randy's face told it all. So many emotions flickered across his face. Shame that he hadn't told me. Fear of my reaction. Agony to have to leave me. And relief that he didn't have to tell me. I saw his arm twitch out, as if he wanted to hold me tight. "Lora, I'm sorry that I haven't told you."

I shook my head. It wasn't going to do any good to get angry with him for not telling me. I can understand his conflict. "When?"

"As soon as I return in three weeks," Randy said, his head dipping low in regret. "Vince offered me the World Championship if I switched. I couldn't pass it up."

"I don't blame you," I said, shocking Randy. Even though I was depressed about the change, I couldn't steal his sunshine about the title. It was the first world title he ever held. It meant a lot to him. Randy's head came up with an unbelieving look in it. He wasn't expecting me to be happy for the change. He was my husband after all. I want what's best for him. I sighed, a grabbed his hand. "What are we going to do now?"

"We've been through worse," Randy said, motioning his hands around him. I knew he was talking about Tiegan's health issues. But Randy wasn't getting what I was trying to tell him. I shook my head again, smiling softly.

"No, Randy, you don't get it."

"What is it, baby?" I smiled despite myself. We rarely uses pet names for each other. So the times that we do, it means something. Something special. I took yet another deep breath and looked up into the bright blue eyes of my husband's.

"You were right," I said, trying to lead into this tough subject. I bit my lip as I paused, worrying about everything weighing on me right now. I squeezed his hand. "I am pregnant."

I heard the air leave Randy's lungs in a huff. Thinking about he was right was one thing, being proven was something totally different. His eyes went wide with shock and they dipped down to stare at my stomach. He was thinking what I was thinking. Yet another child of ours was growing inside me. But, before Randy could say anything, the doctors walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Orton?" Dr. Donald asked. We turned around, Randy still in shock. Donald stood in front of several nurses lined up behind him. He smiled at us as we walked over to meet up with him. It must be good news. Something of which I was thankful for. I needed something to go right for once. But didn't say anything. He just stepped to the side. And as he did so, the nurses followed suit. And there, standing behind the hospital personnel, was our daughter.

She looked like an angel in a dress that I had never seen. The top of it was a yellow halter top style with the initials "_T__**O**__R" _stitched in green thread_. _It was the popular monogram for "Tiegan Rory Orton". And the material that connected with the yellow cotton was a silky white that ended around her calved in a inverted peaked pattern. Butterflies of all colors dotted the silk. Her feet were covered in yellow sandals and a stretchy yellow headband went around her forehead, pushing back the ever growing hair. A yellow butterfly was pinned on the side of her head.

I looked over at the doctor. I was unsure of where the dress had come from, and I was also unclear at why she was out here. Without her protective gear. Donald seemed to read my mind and stepped beside Randy. "The Nurses all chipped in and bought the outfit for Tia. As a parting gift."

"P-Parting?" I stammered. Surely, I had not heard right. I looked around the room. John and Casie had stood from their chairs and I saw both of them staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Dr. Donald. Randy's face pretty much mirrored John's. I gasped without trying and I grabbed the doctor's arm. "She can go home?"

"We have cleared her of all health risks and dangers. Her WBC is well over six thousand. Of, course, I'll need to see her every three months for the first two years to make sure she stays on track but," Donald paused to smile brightly at me. "Tiegan is no longer a patient here."

And without warning, I fell to my knees. I could feel the tears falling from my eyes and I held my arms out for my baby. She came running. Her bright laughter only caused me to cry harder. I squeezed and hugged my second angel tight to my body. I felt a little hand on my arm and I looked around to see Keith, trying not to cry as got my attention. I wrapped an arm around him and clutched at both of my children. Tiegan was coming home. The wars and battles were finally over. Two strong arms closed around all three of us. I was vaguely aware of all the cheering and clapping from the staff. The Orton's were finally back together.

**Thank you for all the support! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review please and thank you! Oh, and comment on CM Punks actions on Raw last week! Trust, I will not leave that out of the story! **

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life and AngelsDestiny22! **_** Also, to that annoymous reviewer too! Don't want to leave anyone out!**


	26. The Parent Trap

**I'm sorry that it's took a good little while to get this to you. And no, it wasn't like the last time I slacked on the chapters. Me and my friends were having a Harry Potter marathon before the last movie. And let me just say, for those of you who haven't seen it or never liked it, you need too! This last movie was super epic! Harry Potter has been in my life since I was 12 years old (which I'm 23 now, so that's been a while! Lol) I am upset that it is finally over, but there's always the theme park! Lol**

**But, now, back to the favorite Orton family!**

Chapter 26- The Parent Trap

I sat down two plates at the table, full of chicken bites and seasoned fries. Beside those two plates, I sat two cups. One blue with baseballs and the other pink with mermaids swimming around, donned with a sippy top. I walked to the entrance of the kitchen, turned the corner, and stared the steps. I called out to two of my favorite people in the world and waited. Sure enough, within seconds, I heard loud footsteps. Keith appeared at the top landing first, followed shortly by a small little girl, her brown hair falling in her eyes. A week had gone by since we got to bring Tiegan home. It was amazing. I thought it would be different. I thought things would be awkward having to change our ways to accommodate the young one. But, it was as though she had never left. Keith and Tia had been inseparable since her return.

It was such a wonderful feeling, having both of my children under the same roof again. And our house never seemed to empty. Visitor's came and went daily. Mostly superstars from Randy's job. I never minded the company. I felt honored they cared that much for my family to visit. I was always fixing dinner for more than four people each night. Though, Matt and Randy took their turns at dinner respectively. I had insisted that Matt stayed with us until he figured out what he was going to do. Of course, he was due to return to touring within the week. As far as I knew, he hadn't even spoken to Edoin. But, for what it was worth, Matt never showed his depression. He was bright-eyed and happy for us.

The WWE had actually scheduled a party of sorts this Friday for Tiegan and our family. Randy was to make a spot in the house show in St. Charles, and Vince wanted us all there. My mother and Randy's parent's were flying out for the event. Randy was going to announce to the world of Tiegan's recover. And another little nugget of news. Our newest pregnancy. We had only told our parent's so far of the news. Because I had just received the doctor's confirmation of the blood test three days ago. Which reminded me, as I watched my children inhale their food, that I had a sonogram exam in the afternoon tomorrow. They said that my hGC levels were abnormal, and they couldn't predict how long I had already been pregnant.

"There's my beautiful wife," Randy said, scaring me out of my thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me. I had almost forgotten he had taken Sting out for a walk. I smiled as I relaxed into his embrace. Randy had taken the news rather well, after the first whole day of shock. He was the same with each of my pregnancies. He was utterly shocked, as if wondering how it had happened. But the next day, after I had spooked him, he was completely fine with it and over the moon happy. And I hated to admit, I loved his attention when I was pregnant. The hovering I could do without, but he always seemed to know when to throw out a well placed complement.

"Isn't it nice?" I asked, staring down at the children again, relishing Randy's arms around me. "To have both our children here again?"

Randy moved his arms and placed both hands on my stomach. My heart did a little jump, as it always did, when he showed affection towards our unborn children. "All of our children."

"When do you want to tell them?" I whispered. We had yet to tell Keith or Tiegan about the new baby. I really didn't know what we were waiting on. When I found out I was pregnant with Tiegan, we told Keith right away. He absolutely loved the idea of a baby in Mommy's tummy. I looked behind me to see Randy's face. He was in thought.

"How about tomorrow? Before the party and after the sonogram. That way they'll know before everyone and not get it sprung on them," I suggested and Randy agreed. I pulled away from him to walk to the kids, but his hand caught mine and pulled me back. I looked back at him with confusion.

"I've got something for you," Randy said, smirking devilishly. I raised an eyebrow at him and waited for him to continue. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out two pieces of paper. I slowly took them from him as he said, "But, we'll need a baby-sitter."

I looked down at the tickets in my hand, and squealed in delight. Ecstatic, I threw my arms around Randy's neck. My husband really did know me like a book.

oo

We arrived at our destination three hours before the event was due to start. Something for which I was glad for. Because there were already tons of people lined up outside. Randy was at my side of the car before I had a chance to touch the handle. I smiled up at him as I took his hand to help me out of the car. He always treated me like a fragile angel when I was pregnant. But, you would never hear me complaining of that.

Together, we walked to the end of the line and took our places. Randy had his arm around my shoulder and I had mine around his waist. I loved nights like this. Where it was just the two of us, on a date or just by ourselves. It reminded me of the time before the kids came along. I looked up at him, smiling at his red and gold stripped toboggan and his dark sunglasses. Even though it was nine at night and not chilly at all, he still wore them. To try and stay inconspicuous. Though, I doubt anyone would be paying attention to him tonight. I looked around at all the people surrounding us. I smiled and felt at home with my own people.

"Do people always dress up like this?" Randy asked. I laughed at his expression as he looked about. Randy was an outsider to this world. He wasn't used to it. I followed his stare and smiled peacefully. People had come, dressed up, as their favorite character. There were several snake-like costumes, witches and wizards. All very definite in whom they were supposed to be.

"Yes. Harry Potter is a phenomenon," I said, hugging Randy closer, looking away from his movie-inspired hat. He had surprised me with movie tickets to the midnight showing of the final epic movie in the series that changed the world. With all that had been going on, I had forgotten how close it was to the end. The end of an era. I felt at home here, wearing my silver lightening bolt, as it dangling from a delicate chain. I still remember the Christmas that Randy had bought it for me. I giggled again quietly. "Your wife is a nerd, but you love it."

oo

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Dreams of elfs, green light and giants still fogging my brain. But as I got to my feet, I realized something. I may have woken up to an empty bed, but I was not in an empty house. I could hear the joyful laughter from down stairs. I looked over at the clock and received a shock. It read ten in the morning. I had severely over slept. Randy and I hadn't gotten in until late last night. My sonogram appointment was in an hour and a half. I jumped from the bed and ran to my closet. I threw on a loose-fitting old school cartoon tee and some jean pants. I was a little discouraged when I had to lie on the bed to zip them up. I hurried down the stairs as I threw my hair up into a ponytail.

I stopped in my tracks at the entrance to my kitchen. It was full of many people. One being my sister-in-law, Becky. She bustled about the stove, frying up bacon and buttering toast. I let my eyes wander to the table, and saw Tiegan and Keith playing with Lainey, Suzie and Alex. The biggest bulk at the table was Paul Wright, otherwise known as the Big Show. He was on leave from touring due to an "injury". The kids flocked around him, especially Tia. She had grown such a bond with him while she was in the hospital. He was one of the superstars that came every week. He loved her dearly.

"Becky," I finally managed to get out after my shock, "you didn't have to do this."

"Yeah, I know, but Randy told me this morning before he left, saying you needed to go to the hospital this morning. That you guys still needed a baby sitter for the day," Becky informed me. I had wondered what I was going to do with both the kids at the doctors. I wasn't ready for Tiegan to go back to that place just yet anyway. "Besides, I've missed a lot of time with Tia."

My heart grew at her words. My babies were loved far and wide. By everybody. I walked over to Becky and I hugged her neck. I turned back around and watched all five kids playing with Paul. But as I stared about the room, I noticed someone was missing. With my eyes narrowed, I cocked my head in Becky's direction. "Where's Matt?"

"He's in the basement. Edoin came over this morning. They've been talking," Becky said, and I heard the animosity in her voice. She had always had a soft spot for Matt. And after Edoin's betrayal, she couldn't stand the woman. It was the usually agreement for everyone that knew. They all held something against her. I wanted to feel sorry for her, but she brought all of this on herself. But before I could say another word, the basement door flew open and Edoin rushed out. She was crying and she didn't bother to stop to say hello. She was out of the front door in a flash. I looked around to see Matt emerging as well. He looked just as upset as Edoin had. I walked to him slowly.

"Matt, are you okay?" I knew that it was a stupid question. I could tell thaat he wasn't fine. But what else could I say? Matt shook his head slowly. I reached out and put my hand on his arm.

"I'm asking for a divorce," he choked out. I gasped and took a small step back. A small part of me had been hoping that they could work things out. They hadn't been married much longer than I had. "My marriage is over."

oo

I sat in the lobby of my gynecologists office, with Matt's words still ringing in my head. _"My marriage it over."_ All the ebbing joy and excitement from last night, popped like a bubble. I couldn't even focus on my appointment. I was so worried and upset for Matt. He didn't deserve this. At all. I could never imagine leaving Randy. I know we have had our moments with each other. Our arguments and what not. But, to _divorce_ Randy? I couldn't fathom it. I didn't want to. Matt said that he didn't think he could ever forgive Edoin. And he didn't want to put her through that, through a lie and sham of a relationship. Even after everything she's done to him, he's still thinking about her. Said he didn't want to punish her in the long run.

"Mrs. Orton?" My head shot up and my thoughts cleared away immediately. My thoughts then turned to the baby growing in my stomach. I picked up my purse and followed the nurse to the back. She took my weight, blood pressure and temperature. Then sent my into an exam room to wait for the doctor. I didn't have to wait too long until a nurse came back in and got me prepped.

She laid me back on the reclined table and began to set up all of the equipment for the sonogram. She left the room again, saying the Dr. Williams would be there in a few moments. I loved Dr. Williams. He had delivered both Keith and Tiegan. He was nice and kind and never gave me a hard time. I let my hands rest against my stomach as I heard the door creak open.

"Well, hello again Lora," Williams said. I smiled at him and watched as he read my chart. He finally set it down and pulled up a seat next to me. "I see there's cause for joy in your family again. Congratulations on the baby, and for Tiegan's recovery."

I wasn't shocked that he knew about my daughter. The hospital wasn't so big that the man who delivered a cancer-ill child wouldn't know. I thanked him and watched as he began to turn on the sonogram machine. I fidgeted in my seat. I had never been to the first sonogram appointment without Randy. And as if the doctor could read my mind, he pointed out the obvious.

"Where is Mr. Orton today? He usually never misses these," Dr. Williams said, turning knobs and flipping switches quickly.

"He had a meeting today with his job. He's about to have to switch shows," I said, bringing up a subject topic that I wasn't all that thrilled with. I didn't know how we were going to handle his job on different tour dates than mine. What, with two kids and one on the way? I just had to keep faith. And then all conversation was silenced when I was asked to lift my shirt and relax.

I shivered slightly at the feel of the cool gel squirting on my stomach. Dr. Williams placed the transducer on my stomach and began to move it around. I had decided on a regular 2-D sonogram for the first check up. They wouldn't be able to tell the sex of the baby yet any how. My heart flew to my chest when I heard a sound break through on the monitor. A steady thump. The sweetest sound there was. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen. All I could see was black and grey splotches, but I knew my baby was in there somewhere. The screen cleared and there was a small lima bean shaped figure. It wriggled and twisted, and I couldn't even feel it.

"There is the fetus," Dr. Williams said, measuring his length to get an accurate period of gestation. The doctor then turned towards me, still moving the transducer around my belly. "It is about three centimeters long. Still, too early to tell the sex. But—"

He suddenly stopped talking and turned back towards the screen. My heart beat picked up as I began to silently panic, not knowing what was going. My baby's heartbeat had nearly picked up to double time. I stared between the screen and the doctor. All that went through my mind was hadn't had enough baby drama for one year? I didn't think I could handle if something went wrong with this baby. I pride myself on being a strong woman, but there's only so much one mother can take. Suddenly the heartbeat slowed and the doctor turned to smile at me. My heart and panic calmed; for the moment.

oo

I rushed home after the extended appointment. I knew I had the house to myself. Randy had already came home to pick the kids up for the event for Tiegan tonight. I swung into the driveway and jumped out of the car. I was running late and needed to hurry. I took the stairs as fast as I could, pulling my hair down. I shook out of my shirt as I reached my closet. I picked out this black and white, jersey knit, top with a busy flower pattern that gathered in the front to make loose pockets. It was would surely hide my small belly bump. I slipped it on and ran to the bathroom. I pulled out my Bobbie pins and began to work on my hair. I didn't have time for fancy. I gathered some bangs at the front of my forehead and pinned them back in a poof. I pulled the rest of my hair back into a ponytail that was nice enough to be seen in tonight. After refreshing with perfume, I left the house.

On the way to the arena, I left myself think. Think about how much I missed working in the different arenas around the country. It was always an adventure. Something that I got to share with Randy. But he would no longer be on the same show that I helped supervise. A thought that earlier this morning had bothered me. But nothing could bring me down now. You couldn't tear the smile off my face. I turned into the back of the arena, flashing my ID and getting immediate admission. I parked the familiar Escalade. I laughed to myself as I looked inside the windows of the car. That Escalade used to be his bachelor ride. His baby. But, the thought of him riding around town with two car seats strapped in the back was amusing, as well as heartwarming. There wasn't anything Randy wasn't willing to sacrifice for his family.

I reached the back door to the arena, being let in by security. It was like a reunion to see all of these people again. I had only seen a few of them when Tiegan was in the hospital. I was waved at and yelled at in welcome. I checked my watch, seeing that I didn't have enough time to stop and socialize. Tiegan's thing was due to start in fifteen minutes.

"Lora!" I heard a very familiar female voice call out. I turned on the spot and saw Casie walking to me, with Luke in her arms. I hugged her tightly and took my godson from her arms. I hugged him tight to my body, wondering what it would be like to have another boy. Poor Tiegan would be out numbered in every way. But Becky had turned out all right with two brothers, hadn't she? Then again, if I was to have another girl, Keith would feel the effects of an estrogen ocean. But, with that being said, Mark persevered just fine with me and Zoey. I pushed these thoughts from me as I focused on Casie again.

"Randy and everyone at the waiting stage already?" I asked. Casie nodded and rushed off to find John. He was to be there for Tiegan too. I laughed at their retreating back, hearing Casie let slip a few choice words at her late husband. I rushed through the hallways. I had worked and been in this arena several times. I knew my way around very well. But before I could reach the waiting stage, I heard Randy's music hit, and the crowd going wild. This had been the first time in three months they had seen the Viper. I smiled to myself, knowing Randy was eating it up, as I walked slowly. There were still several people in the holding stage when I got there. David was there with a table to control the music. He waved at me fondly and continued to work.

Instead of stopping to talk to him, I made my way over to a burly man standing by the curtain. I tapped on his shoulder innocently and he turned around. Paul Levesque smiled down at me when his eyes had adjusted. I smiled at him, hugging him softly. "So, boss, huh? How does that feel?"

Vince had stepped down and left "Triple H" in charge. For how long, that was a different question all together. Vince was a proud man, and I couldn't seem him living with this decision. Paul laughed sat down his sandwich and clipboard to give me his undivided attention. I glanced over at the monitor to see my family in the ring. Several superstars began to file out through the crowd and backstage areas. The screams and cheers were almost deafening. I looked back to Paul. "Same old stuff. I am surprised by the reaction to the CM Punk line."

"I'm not," I said with a factual tone to my voice. Paul raised his eyebrows at me to explain. "It was the wow-factor that the show was lacking. When I watched it, my mouth was literally hanging open. It's things like that, things that leave the audience questioning whether it was real or scripted that makes the ratings."

"Stick around here long enough, Lora, and you might not be the head of sound check. I might hire you on as part of the creative team," Paul joked and turned back to get his sandwich. But when he faced me again, some smell hit me like a brick and my stomach turned. I sniffed the air gingerly and my hand landed on my stomach.

"Paul, what's in that?" I said, not opening my mouth too much. I was afraid too. Paul looked at me in confusion before examining his sandwich.

"Peppers, mayonnaise, pickles, bacon, eggs—" Before the word left his mouth, I turned on the spot and ran for the nearest trash can. I clutched the edge of the can and emptied everything that I had eaten today. Before I was finished, I felt hands clutching at me, holding my hair. I was supremely embarrassed to have gotten sick like this in front of everyone. I never wanted to seem weak in front of anyone. I groaned when I finally felt the waves subside. Paul had ordered someone to fetch me a wet wash cloth. I was pleased to find that the dreaded egg sandwich was far away from me. Paul helped me to a crate and sat me down.

"I am so sorry about that," I said, my voice raspy in my throat. I gladly accepted the towel and bottle of water that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. I drained the bottle half way and covered my forehead with the cool rag. I looked up to see Paul smiling down at me softly, a glowing look in his eyes. "What?"

"Lora, are you pregnant?" I tried to come up with some excuse, but all I managed to was make mumbled words and garbled syllables. I finally gave up and smiled despite myself. I put my finger to my lips and stood up.

"Don't say that you figured it out. Randy and I are supposed to tell everyone tonight." And with that, I walked away, and asked David to play Randy's music. He nodded and I walked towards the curtain. I heard Randy's music hit and I waited just as long as he did to enter at the right time. I walked through the curtain and onto the ramp. The screams reached my ears as soon as everyone realized who was coming out.

Everyone in the ring turned to stare at me, and Randy smiled broadly. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression. I walked slowly and in time with his song. As I climbed up the steel steps, Randy stood on the bottom rope and pulled up the second. I slid into the ring, thinking of another moment where I had been in this ring with Randy. Of course, then, there was no one in the arena and it was just me and him. The night he proposed. I took a microphone from a runner around the ring and stood and watched Randy as he began to speak again.

"As I was saying, my family are extremely grateful for the cards and prayers we received for our little girl," he reached down and picked up Tiegan. She giggled in her Daddy's arms and hid her face from the thousands sitting around her. Randy smiled at her before passing her off to Rey Mysterio. Another one of Tia's favorites. "And, as I said before, Tiegan wouldn't be here without her big brother, my son, Keith."

John held up Keith for everyone to cheer at. Unlike Tia, Keith wasn't shy in front of everyone. He loved the attention and being in the spot light. He thrived in it. I laughed at his actions and stepped closer to Randy. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He looked down at me, asking the question with his eyes. I know what he was wondering. If it was still okay to tell everyone, even though we had not told the kids yet. I had taken too long at the hospital, that it was too late to tell them before we came here. I smiled and nodded. Besides, I didn't trust Paul with this secret. If I had to guess, Stephanie knew already.

"A lot of things have happened lately that have spooked me. And I'm ashamed to say it. But Lora told me a bit of news the other day that was recently confirmed as definite. And at first it spooked me," Randy said, leading into our big news. I saw Casie and John looking at us with curious eyes. I just smiled at them. Randy looked at me and spoke, before he turned back to everyone else. "But as I stand here, I promise I will never get spooked again. I am proud to announce that we are having another baby!"

The arena interrupted. People screamed and jumped to their feet. The ring rumbled with movement and I was enveloped with arms for hugs that I didn't know who were giving them to me. Randy was clapped on the shoulder and punched lightly. I gripped the mic tighter and pushed people around from Randy playfully. They got the picture and backed up, seeing I have a microphone. Randy just now noticed this fact as well. He stepped away from to watch. I looked around at the attentive audience, knowing they were waiting for what I had to say. I smiled and turned to face Randy. "I bet I can still spook you."

Randy smirked at my words and pulled me closer. He spoke into the mic that I was holding. He raised an eyebrow in a cocky fashion. "No way."

I raised my own brows at him and pulled him close. So close that I could only speak into his ear. I breathed into his ear the words that were spoken to me earlier today. There was a reason the heartbeat had fluctuated this afternoon. I pulled away and watched the truth sink in. He face fell in shock, his eyes glazing over in surprise. I giggled at his reaction. Slowly, his lips pulled up in the beginnings of a smile. His arms tightened around my waist. Air left his lungs in huffs that resembled laughter.

"Twins?" he whispered. I had a feeling only I could hear his voice at the moment. When the heartbeat sped up, it wasn't just the one. It sounded fast because the doctor was receiving both beats at the same time. I nodded, my smile growing. "Twins?" He repeated, even louder this time. This time people around us heard it and gasped in shock. I nodded again, my cheeks aching from the smile. Randy let out a loud yell and picked me up, swinging me around. I laughed loudly into his ear, cling tightly to him. He took the microphone away from me, still not letting me go.

"It's TWINS!"

**So very sorry for the delay! I hope this made up for it! Please review! **

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life and AngelsDestiny22! **_** I love you guys!**


	27. Reality Bites

Chapter 27- Reality Bites

"So, you make your debut tomorrow night on SmackDown?" I asked, standing in front of the bathroom mirror, with nothing but a towel wrapped under my arms. I brushed out my long, wet red hair. Tonight was the draft on Raw. And the family was going back on tour this week. I went back to work tonight, and Randy flew out tomorrow morning for SmackDown in Tulsa. I heard the bed creak and Randy entered the bathroom. I felt a shiver crawl down my spine at the look that came over his eyes, seeing my attire. He walked towards me until his chest touched my back. I sighed as his arms came around me and closed tight.

"Yes," Randy said, I could hear the agony in his voice. I couldn't help but smile at his reflection, before turning in his arms to look up at him.

"Oh please. Don't sound so depressed. You're getting the World title tomorrow night. And Paul agreed to only hold you to two SmackDown appearances a week, the televised show and a house event," I smirked up at him. He couldn't help but smile back at me. Randy knew I was telling the truth. We had managed to work something out with Paul and the creative, letting Randy get to be with his family as much as possible. What wasn't said, was that it let Randy hover over me as much as possible. But what can I say? I wouldn't ever change Randy. "And the occasional Raw match or spot, because you'll be with me anyway."

I pulled away from Randy and walked towards the bedroom. Searching through my drawers, I pulled out a cute pair of aqua blue panties with baby blue polka dots. After digging another minute or two, I found the matching bra. Just because I'm getting older, doesn't mean that I have to start buying bland and ugly lingerie. I hurriedly pulled my panties on and let the towel slip to the floor. I snapped my bra into place and turned around to see Randy leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes when I saw the digital camera in his hand. I went to the same place against the wall and turned sideways. He snapped the shot and just like always, we looked at the picture together.

I bit back my comment about how I looked. I knew Randy hated when I called myself names. Instead, I focused on my stomach. The bump wasn't that big, but it grew every week. My waistline of my panties was starting to bulge out and the bump was about half way of being in line with my chest. I smiled at the picture and wrapped my arms around Randy's waist. His arms closed around my shoulders and I felt him kiss my head. A sound at the door tore our moment up and I pulled away from him. I reached for my kimono-style silk robe, zebra patterned and hanging on the hook. I pulled it on, loving the feel of the soft material on my skin. It fell to mid thigh and the sleeves went half way down my forearms. Walking towards my vanity, a Christmas present from Randy, even though he only bought it for me so I could get my make-up off the counter, I heard him opening the door. It was the kids.

Keith was already dressed for the event tonight. Keith had on a pair of jeans with his grey New Balance Velcro-ed tennis shoes. He matched them with a grey Rey Mysterio shirt. Other than Randy and John, Rey was the kid's favorite. Tia waddled in after him. It was obvious that Keith had tried to help her dress. She had a pair of white shorts, worn backwards. And her black "RKO" shirt was half tucked into the waist band of her shorts. She had on two different shoes, a soft pink and cream colored sandals. I looked over at Randy, seeing the amusement in his eyes. The same hilarity that I was witnessing. Keith was the first to speak up.

"I told Tia not to wear Daddy's shirt," he said, in a tone that sounded like he was mildly frustrated with his own daughter. I heard Randy bite back a snort of laughter and I cocked my head to the side, watching my son.

"Why do you not want her to wear that Keith?" I asked, barely containing my own emotions. It was very hard now a days, with pregnancy hormones running rampant again.

"Because," Keith said with a huff of air. He thought it was obvious why. "Daddy isn't on Raw anymore. And we live with Daddy, he knows we like him. We have to share."

Randy sat on the edge of the bed, doubled over in his silent laughter. I had to crack a smile or I would explode. But before I could respond to Keith's words, Tiegan started yelling. Her small hands clutched at her shirt and she threw a death glare towards Keith. "No! My Dada! I wear I want!"

Keith placed a hand on his forehead, sighing dramatically. He was the oldest four year old I have ever known. And hearing Tia trying to sound so mature in her arguments, even though she leaves out key words, is one of the joys of being the parent of these two children. It was never boring.

"Now Keith," I said, trying to diffuse the situation, "if Tia wants to wear her Daddy's shirt she can. Although, I have to object to those shoes. They don't even begin to match."

Randy chuckled at the three of us as I led Tiegan back to her room, Keith following close behind me. I went to her closet and opened the plastic container in the floor that held all of her shoes. I picked out a pair of high top black and white converse Casie had bought her with zebra-striped shoelaces. I pulled a pair of plain white socks on before I laced up her shoes. I sat her down on her pink kiddie-couch and knelt before her, tightening her laces. I didn't notice my robe had come loose from the tie.

But Tiegan did. Because when she jumped down from the couch, she put her hand on my stomach. Her hand was chilly and I looked down at her action and then back at her face. Her head tilted to the side in thought, before saying, "Baby?"

I smiled at the innocence in her voice. I almost forget Keith had been in the room, until he spoke up, walking to Tia's side. "Yes, Tia. Mommy has a baby in her tummy."

I stood up and grabbed both of my children and sat them, side by side, on Tiegan's couch. When I turned around to settle myself on the floor, I saw Randy entering the room. From the look on his face, he had heard what the kids had just said. He came to stand behind me as I sat on the floor. Taking a deep breathe, I tried to figure out how to go about explaining this to them.

"Yes, Mommy does have a baby in her tummy, right here," I said, pulling my robe away and placed my hand on my growing stomach. Randy ran his fingers through my hair affectionately. I looked at the children and saw the wonder in their eyes. "But that's not all. Do you remember me saying I was having 'twins'?"

They both nodded, but I could tell they didn't know what that meant. I felt Randy kneel by me, to get eye-level with them. "Do you know what 'twins' mean?" They shook their heads.

"Well, twins are when a Mommy has two babies in her tummy," I said, seeing the dumbfounded look on Keith's face. He immediately caught on to what I was saying. Tia, being further behind than Keith was, still didn't understand. "So, there are two very tiny babies growing in here. And will be here for everyone to play with very soon."

"Two babies? Two little brothers or sisters?" Keith said, his jaw hanging a little slack. I couldn't help but giggle a little at him. He looked so shocked. He actually had the exact same look on his face that Randy had when I told him. "Can I feel?"

I nodded and held my hand out for him to move closer. Randy took the opportunity to answer Keith's earlier question. "Well, little man, we don't know what kind of baby Mommy's having yet. It could be two boys, or two girls. But it also could be both a boy and a girl."

I looked down when I felt another movement. Tiegan was trying to wedge herself in between Keith and Randy to get to me as well. I helped her and she placed both hands on my stomach. Keith had lowered his head to my stomach, his ear pressed against it. I didn't have the heart to tell him he wouldn't be able to hear them. Tia pulled away and stood up in front of me. I watched her as she put both of her hands on my face and giggled loudly.

"Babies!"

oo

"This is so cool!" Odera exclaimed as she walked next to her mother and me. My mother, Zoey and Odera had stayed in town awhile after Tiegan's party. Moma and Randy's mother, Elaine, were around the arena somewhere, spoiling Tia rotten. After hearing the news of the new pregnancy, Bob and Elaine opted to stay a little longer as well. Randy and Bob were making the rounds with Keith at their heels. I was giving Zoey a little tour of all my duties that entailed in my job. Along with showing Odie all the wrestlers, she had a crush on.

"Let's take her by Matt's room. It'll make him feel better," I whispered to Zoey. I had been so worried about Matt since he left the house. I didn't know how he was coping. Edoin had completely ruined his life and their marriage. Zo nodded at my words and went back to making eyes at whatever man looked her way. Zoey loved Daniel more than anything, but she was man-crazy. Always has, always will be.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Moma?" Zoey asked me, out of the blue. I turned to look at her, not knowing what she was talking about. Moma seemed just fine to me. Zoey shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems like she's hiding something from me. Something she doesn't want to tell me."

"Like what?" I had never known our mother to keep anything from her children. The only time she had ever lied to us was when she had us believing in Santa Claus.

"I don't know, that's the thing. I can't think of anything that she couldn't tell you, me or Mark. And she's acting different. She's not as active as she used to be."

"Well, Zo," I giggled, being the voice of reason, "she's pushing sixty. What do you expect? We all get that way eventually." A comfortable silence fell over us. I could tell that my words had soothed Zoey a bit.

"So, how far along are you?" Zoey asked as we turned down another hallway. My heart grew just at the topic of my new babies. Just as it always did when the subject of my kids were brought up. A hand automatically went to my stomach.

"Well, the doctor said I'm right at fourteen weeks, which equals out at three and a half months—" I got out before a man walked out of a room abruptly, bumping into Zoey, causing her to tip sideways. Before she fell, however, a pair of white arms wrapped around her shoulders. I looked up to see her savior and smiled.

Stephen Farrelly released my sister and stood back. I had completely missed judged him when I thought I knew him. After Dave Batista left the business, Stephen's attitude switched. While he had still played a heel on the television, his demeanor backstage had pulled a complete one eighty. He was delightful to be around and I didn't dread running into him. "Hello, Stephen."

"Mrs. Orton," he smiled, tilting his red hair-clad head down at me. I rolled my eyes at him. He's always addressed me as such. I had, how to put, a reputation at the company for my temper. Without there even being a reason, people usually walked around eggshells around me. I found it rather humorous. I was more feared backstage than my husband was. Stephen turned his attention towards Zoey, the question clearly on his face.

"This is my sister, Zoey, and her daughter, Odera."

Stephen nodded his head, making the connection. Zoey and I had a resemblance we shared with our mother. We stood there for a few moments while Odie gushed her wishes and hoped that he give Mark Henry what he deserves. Which gave Stephen a kick, he wasn't used to being liked. I remember when Randy made his face turn. After being a heel for so long, it took a while to adjust to being cheered for. I wished Stephen a farewell and my group went about our business. Zoey and I left Odera at Matt's locker room, because Randy and Bob had showed up to take care of her. Zo wanted to stay with me while I did my job. She had never seen me in action before.

I sat down at my table and felt comfortable. I hadn't been in charge of the switchboard in six months. Getting right to work, I felt Zoey watching my every move. Finally she giggled and leaned over closer to me. "How do you balance work like this and the kids? It would drive me crazy, not being at home all the time."

"It was hard at first, but when the man you love is in this type of business, you have to deal with it. Besides, I was used to this type of work before Randy and I ever decided to get together. I got the hang of balancing my schedule," I replied, multi-tasking as I continued to work.

But her question posed a great obstacle for me. What was I going to do when I was too pregnant to travel, pretty much, by myself with my two kids? Randy was going to be gone off as much as he would if I had just stayed home. I sighed, pausing for a second to think about what the upcoming months were going to be like. Even though it worried me, I never let it show. But I didn't know how I was going to cope with two brand new babies, getting over Tiegan's illness and managing Keith's schedule, as well as mine and Randy's.

"Penny for your thought?" A deep voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over to see Randy standing in the door way. I smiled at him as he entered the room. I tried to bite back all of my worries and keep them to myself. Randy had enough on his plate without me adding more.

"Where's Odera?" Zoey asked, half watching the television screen in front of her and listening to Randy.

"She wanted to play in the toy room with Keith and Tia," Randy said, not taking his eyes off me. While I wasn't looking at him, I could just feel them on me. And, apparently, Zoey felt the atmosphere switch as she looked between Randy and me. She stood up from her seat, announcing that she was going to check on her daughter and left the room hastily. I tried not to look at Randy. But that was like not watching a car accident on the interstate. Impossible. Randy reached his hand out and brushed his fingers against my cheek. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"I'm fine Randy," I tried to laugh off his question because I didn't want to talk about it. But Randy saw right through my façade.

"Liar," his low gruff voice cut across me. I finally broke and look over at my husband. His piercing blue eyes were staring straight at me. I fought the shiver that tried to run down my spine. "Don't you think, after all this time, I know when something's bothering you. And to know when my wife is lying to me?"

I took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. "Okay, fine. I'm worried. I don't know how I'm going to work this out."

A look of confusion ran across his face. "Well, if you're that worried about this, then, I'm sure we can find David to help you figure it out."

"What?" I asked, wondering how in the hell David had something to do with this. Then it hit me. He thought my problem was with the board. If only it was something as simple as that. I could deal with that. I shook my head, smiling slightly at Randy's clueless attempt to help me. "Not that. I'm worried about what I'm going to do. When the babies come. How am I going to handle balancing everything, and being on the road at the same time?"

Comprehension dawned on Randy's face. But he looked almost as troubled as before. Which didn't sooth me any. He rolled his chair closer to mine and grabbed my hands, turning my seat to face his. "First of all, you are not in this alone. We are a team. You and me."

"But, Randy, you said yourself that you couldn't tie your boots without me," I fretted. People depended on me. I enjoyed being the person that everyone turned too, but sometime it got too much. There were problems that I just could not solve. Randy chuckled softly.

"You know I didn't mean that literally, Lora. I depend on you, yeah. But you depend on me just as much."

That was true, but still didn't solve me problems. I buried my head in my hands, letting my frustrations get the better of me. "But, if I'm on the road, how am I going to get Tia to her follow up visits? Keith to his pre-school and ballgames? And balancing two new babies?"

"You don't have to be on the road with me," Randy said, but even as he said it, I saw the pain evident in his eyes. I went to object but he stopped me. He squeezed my hands with his own. "Babe, I make enough money to support you and kids without you having to have a job. Besides, I know you. I know your job as mother is more important."

"But, if I'm not working, I wouldn't feel like I'm contributing the family," I battled back. I didn't want to feel like I was leeching off Randy and the fortunate money that he makes everyday. I wasn't that type of person. I wasn't a gold-digger.

"Lora, you pretty much raise our children alone. I've seen your job and what all it describes. I don't want it. Trust me, I'm better off on the road. You don't want to see the path our kids would go down if they depended on me to raise them alone," Randy said, smiling softly, letting me know that he was only joking. But an image popped in my head of a jock-Keith, running around on girls, breaking hearts; and Tiegan dancing in a certain bar that I highly disapproved of. I shivered at the thought. Randy was right. I was better off at home.

"So, I quit my job?" Even as I said, sadness rushed over me. This was the business that brought Randy and I together. The thought of leaving it broke my heart. I felt the tears rush up and clouded my vision. Everyone here was like family. I couldn't stand the idea of not being apart of that family any more. I took a shuddering breath. "When?"

Randy looked shocked for a moment, seeing my emotions clearly on my face. But, he composed himself quickly, scooting closer to me in his chair. He reached out with his hand, and used the pad of his thumb to brush away the falling tears that leaked out of my eyes. "It would probably be best when you get about seven months."

I was leaving the WWE.

**Sorry for the delay. I'm not giving an excuse this time, because, really, does it mean anything any more? Lol.. there is no excuse for keeping you all waiting! I should be stoned by an angry mob! Lol, jk, don't really do that! Lol.. Lora's leaving the WWE! So very sad.. but, I guess its for the best! Review please! I know this was a small chapter, but it's opening up for bigger longer, more exciting chapters to come! I promise! I have not, nor will I ever, give up on my baby, IE this story! Or never will I give up on you guys!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22 and JayDee! **_** You are the CeNation to my John Cena!**


	28. Halloween

**Don't give up on me!**

Chapter 28- Halloween

**Randy**

The month of September slipped away in bus rides, live events and having to adjust to Randy being gone for two days at a time. It was hard at first, but the kids and Lora settled in pretty fine. If I wasn't there, there was always a member of the crew or an actual superstar himself helping Lora out. It was usually Paul meeting her in the mornings on the days they had a Raw event. He escorted Keith and Tia to daycare for Lora's benefit. And while I knew that Paul himself was a brilliant guy, I had to imagine that Stephanie had a hand in this. Before anyone knew it, the sun was dawning on the second Monday in October. It had been nearly a month and a half since I had been named World Heavyweight Champion. And Lora was loving every minute of it. She felt as if having her husband hold one the highest belts gave her some power and pull with everyone else. Although, if we were to be honest, everyone would always listen and jump when Lora said to no matter if I had a belt or not. And that was nothing to do with me. She had earned that reputation herself.

I stared into the orange skyline as I drove into Boston, New York. I had just come from taping SmackDown in New Jersey. The new regime had Monday Night Raw become a SuperShow each and every Monday. While that still let me work with Lora, it stretched the SmackDown superstars thin. But, I didn't complain. I had nothing, as a man, husband or father to complain about. I was prospering in my job, my wife loved me and my kids were healthy and two new ones were on the way. I couldn't believe Lora's growth already. She was only five months pregnant, but she looked six or seven. The doctors' said that was to be expected with twins. They also said that she was more than likely not to carry them the full nine months. It was rare that twins carried that long. They ran out of room and normally had to be brought by the eighth month. So that meant we only had three more months before life as we knew it changed forever.

And only two more months before Lora quit the company. It wasn't something I loved to think about, but was something that was definite in our future. Lora had pretty much decided that our kids were more important than her job in the WWE. And I agreed with her, no matter how much I hated to see her leave. And not just for me, but for her. She loved her job. IT was part of what made her. Part of what had made us. It would be such a bittersweet moment to see her leave. I sighed and shook that thought from my mind as I pulled into the arena parking lot that held my family. I saw the bus and pulled up beside it. I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I punched in the security code and the door slid open. I rushed up the stairs to see Lora sitting on the couch, trying to balance the laptop computer in front of her. It was rather hard seeing the growing bump in her stomach. I walked over to her without her even noticing my arrival. It wasn't until I sat down that she spotted me. She jumped in surprise and the computer slipped from her grip. I quickly reached down, grabbing it before it could hit the floor. Before I could sit up, she had her arms around my throat.

"Randy! Why didn't you call me to say you were close?" She reprimanded me. But I didn't get a chance to reply before her lips were on mine. I hadn't seen her since Saturday. I had to fly out Saturday for a SmackDown event on Sunday, and I wasn't scheduled to be on Raw last night. I smiled beneath her kiss, letting her give me her special kind of welcome home. It was several moments before she pulled away. Her face was flushed and her eyes were lit up, the way they always were when she looked at me. I thanked God, right there, for letting me keep her. A pray that I always said each and every time I came home. I could not ask for a better woman to live my life with.

"I missed you too," I smirked, which earned me a smack on the stomach. She took the computer from my hands and began to surf once more. I peeped over at the screen. "What are you looking for?"

"Costumes," she said, clicking on yet another page. I smiled at her. Lora loved Halloween. Ever since we got married, she dressed us up in couples costumes. The first year, we were characters from a comic book. I was Batman, she was Poison Ivy and Keith was Robin. And the first year we had Tia, she dressed us up as people from "Grease". I was Danny, and she was Sandy in the leather outfit at the end of the movie. Keith as was little T-Bird and Tiegan was a baby "Pink Lady". I could only imagine what she wanted us to be this year. But, as luck would have it, I wouldn't have to wait long. "I'm thinking pirates this year."

"Let me guess," I chuckled, thinking about her suggestion, "Keith nominated this?"

Lora giggled softly, "Yeah, but once I got to looking at the costumes, I couldn't help myself. And besides, there's really not all that big of a selection for maternity costumes. And the only one I like of them is the pirates' one."

"You'll be beautiful and sexy in anything you choose."

"Yes well," Lora said, patting the side of my face slightly in affection, "this scheme will work with your gruff non-beard."

I laughed heartily at her words. She had been very adamant on me not growing a full beard. She said if she wanted to kiss fur, she would bring Sting on tour with us. So, she accustomed herself to start calling it a "non-beard". She hated the idea of my growing it thicker. But, sitting in the near quiet, watching Lora order our costumes, I noticed something. I nudged Lora slightly against her shoulder. "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, Casie's come on tour with John for a little while and Keith and Tia wanted to spend the night with Luke," Lora said, shutting the computer, happy with her purchase. I was a little disappointed that they weren't here so that I could see them. But I would never tell Lora that. And in fact, I rather enjoyed the quality time I got to spend with her. It was few and far between with two kids and our hectic work schedule. I heard her sigh softly and she leaned into me, switching the TV with the remote. Lora flipped the channels until a commercial caught her eye. It advertized a certain infamous horror film was coming on next. I raised my eyebrow down at her when she didn't change it. I knew for a fact she hated this movie.

Lora loved Halloween, with the costumes and candy and merriment, but she was the biggest pansy when it came to horror films. Her words, not mine. They scared her to death. But, nevertheless, we settled into the couch ready to watch this stoic man calmly walk through his old town, killing anyone that got into his way of his family members. And just as I predicted, Lora's hand softly clutched at my shirt. And it was just because the notorious music to this movie came through the TV. I bit back a sigh and looked down at her. "Why do you do this to yourself, knowing it scares you senseless?"

"Well, I didn't used to do this before I had you to cling too," and smiled up at me. I didn't pose her another question. Instead, I kicked my shoes off, slid my legs behind Lora, and pulled her up to lay her head on my chest. As soon as the credits subdued and the movie stared, Lora stirred. "The door is locked, isn't it?"

"Yes babe," I said, and wrapped my arms around her. The movie rolled on. And I did my duty as protective husband and let her cling to me, pull at my shirt, cuss silently and hide her face in my chest. She was so cute when she got scared from something that wasn't real. I just let her have her moments and held her tightly in my arms.

oo

The next morning, Lora and I got ready to meet up with John and Casie for a script meeting with management. We walked hand in hand down the corridors to the hall that held the room we looked for. After turning down one hall, and explosion of noise met my ears. High pitched and rambunctious screams grew louder, accompanied with echoing footsteps. I only had a chance to blink before I realized that it was my kids. I focused my gaze upon them, as Keith and Tiegan barreled down the hall.

"DADDY! I didn't know you were back!" Keith screamed. He was the first one to reach me. He was a lot faster and his legs were a lot longer. I knelt to the ground and let him hit me full force. I wrapped one arm around his back as he clung to my neck.

"Dada! Me up!" Tia demanded as soon as she reached me. I obliged, taking both my kids into my arms and stood up. Tia planted wet kisses all over my face and Keith was jabbering on about the shenanigans that him and Luke had gotten into. From the sound of it, Casie and John had their hands full last night.

"Now kids, Daddy can't carry both of you," Lora semi-scolded. But before she could speak again, I cut across her.

"You are carrying two of our children," I said, softly. Lora closed her mouth slowly and smirked up at me slyly. I hitched the kids up in my arms to get a better grip, "Then, I can do this to help out."

Lora rolled her eyes softly and entered the room with a giggling Casie. John patted me on the shoulder in a hello. He had Luke in his arms, so neither one of us really could hug one another. I entered the room and found it packed full of people. Superstars and divas alike. What I found really odd about this meeting, was that every member of creative was there. Such as Pat Patterson and the senior VP of creative writing, Brian Gewirtz. They were sitting next to Stephanie and Paul and, to my surprise, Vince himself. It had been months since Vince had taken it upon himself to be a meeting like this. Lora cast me a look, saying the same thing I was thinking—what was going on?

"Thank you all for coming today," Stephanie said, and without another word, she jumped right into the script. She detailed new story lines and script changes. I had almost forgotten about "the powers that be" sitting in the room. Minutes slowly ticked by and before anyone knew, an hour had slipped by. Keith and Tia were in the corner, playing quietly with Luke. I would occasionally look back to make sure they were behaving. But I didn't have to worry. My kids were oddly well behaved. Surely, nothing like how I was when I was their age. A chair moved and my attention was brought back to the forefront of the room. Stephanie had stood from her seat, along with Paul and Vince.

"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why all of us are here today," Vince said, motioning towards himself and each member of the creative team. "We here to announce a special decision within our ranks. Now, we have heard rumors and we have heard talk that people are beginning to lose faith in the stories that we create."

There was a hushed murmur as everyone looked around, as if to put the blame off on someone else. I kept quiet and so did Lora. Because we knew we were some of the few Vince was talking about. And I wasn't about to deny it. It was the truth. Stephanie took it upon herself to resume Vince's speech.

"It has come to our attention that our thoughts and our ideas might be a little rusty, and in need of some fresh air," Stephanie smiled sarcastically at the room listening to her. I had to bit back a smirk. She had it right. Paul smiled at the group and cute across his wife.

"Now, on a completely unrelated and off-topic note, we are losing a beloved member of our staff, Head of Musical Sound Check, Lora Orton, once she pops with twins," he chuckled in her direction. I looked over to Lora, who was blushing but laughing at the same time. Apparently, it wasn't common knowledge yet to those that weren't that close to us yet. I heard several gasps about the room. But I didn't take my attention off of Paul. He had a reason for saying that. There was something up his sleeve.

"Thank you Paul," Stephanie said sternly, before smiling apologetically towards Lora. She waved her off politely. Paul's words hadn't bothered Lora in the slightest. Stephanie took a deep breathe and faced her audience once more. "Yes, Lora is retiring from her job spot within two months. But it's our hopes that we can still keep her on."

"Stephanie, that's sweet and all, but there's just no way that I can tour around with the company and take care of four kids," Lora said, with the sweetest tone to her voice, in appreciation for Stephanie's words.

"Lora, we have an offer for you, and it is solely up to you if you want it," Vince said, and I sat a little straighter in my seat. I knew something big was about to happen. I could sense it in the room. The real reason that creative showed up to this meaning. "We would like you to become a member of our creative team."

The room went eerily quiet. My mouth fell open and turned to look at Lora. She looked confused and shocked. And didn't know what to say. I wasn't even sure she could speak at the moment. So I took it upon myself. "What makes you consider her for this?"

"It is mainly her words that the rumors and talk are coming from," Paul said. Lora blushed a beet red and hung her head slightly. "But it was also her that expressed such emotion to me about the one storyline that we've come up with that she felt strongly for. The way she spoke, as a fan and as a member of the company, is something that we sorely need. We are stuck in the stone ages, and it is our hope that Lora can help bring us out."

"But," Lora began before her voice failed her again. I reached over, heart pounding with the news that had just fallen into our laps, and took her hand. She looked at me for a moment for speaking again. "My kids…."

"I understand that more than anyone on creative," Stephanie spoke up, walking around the table to perch on it in front of Lora. "Which is why, this position is completely home and web-based. Should you choose to accept, the meetings we have shall include you via webcam or conference call. All ideas are to be e-mailed back forth between you and the heads of the team. You would never be required to leave home."

"So, I can still have a job here, without actually being here?" Lora said, dumbfounded. My heart grew with each passing second until it began to press against my ribcage and cause slight pain. I looked between Lora's blotchy face and moist eyes to Stephanie's caring and excited face.

"Now, I'll give you a few days to think about it, but we must know soon."

"Yes,"Lora said, without missing a beat. Pat, Vince, Brian and Paul all stared at Lora. She nodded her head fervently and giggled slightly. "Yes, of course I'll accept!"

"Good," Vince said, "then you're first line of duty is to work out what shall be done with the two WWE championships, John Cena, CM Punk and Triple H."

Lora gasped in disbelief. Even I was shocked. And with that, he swept from the room, Pat and Brian at his heels. Stephanie and Paul stayed behind as members of the meeting slowly trickled from the room. Lora turned frightened eyes towards Stephanie.

"You want me to plan the main script line?" The fear in her voice was obvious. I couldn't help but share her fear, or at least, some trepidation. It took years to get to main event level material. This was going to be such a stresser for her. It worried me already.

"Yes, but you have a month to come up with a good idea. Don't let it worry you too bad. It's really not all that bad. I have complete faith in you," Paul said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Lora looked up at his words, mildly comforted. Then, she started laughing. He looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"I thought you were just joking around when you said you would me a member of the creative team."

I must have missed out on the joke, as did Stephanie, when just Paul and Lora began to laugh. I looked to Stephanie and we both shrugged our shoulders with a soft smile.

oo

"Yes Mother, I know," Lora spoke into the phone. The conversation must not be going all the well, because Lora only called Callie "Mother" when she was frustrated with her. I rolled my eyes in amusement as I helped Lora in the kitchen, preparing dinner for our family. Shrimp and pasta with a side salad. Keith and Tia were in the back playing around. I shook the pan with the shrimp, frying them slightly before adding them to the creamy pasta. "Well, speaking of resting and not stressing out, have you been relaxing? Zo's told me about your two fainting spells and how you've not felt well."

I excused myself from the kitchen to wrangle the kids for dinner. Lora's words brought back the memory of Zoey's phone call, explaining Callie's recent behavior. Even though she's denied everything, I knew she was wasn't feeling well. But Callie was just like my mother, bull-headed and hated to be waited on. I sat the kids down at the table, serving them their plates and cups and returned to the kitchen to see about Lora.

"What did she say?" I asked, seeing Lora with her face in her hands. Lora groaned and pushed off the counter and fixed her a plate, as well as mine.

"She's worried that this new job will be too much stress on me and the babies, and cause more harm than good. And that I'm not taking care of myself, as if she has room to talk! She's not been to the doctor about her fainting and she rarely leaves the house anymore because she's so tired," Lora fumed. And I knew better than to try to get her to calm down. I knew when Lora was like this, she had to work herself out of her own frenzy. There was a long break in the conversation, where no sound was made but the little chatter of the kids and clinks of silverware. Lora's next words blew my mind.

"Randy, do you think I can do this?"

The utter despair and helplessness in her voice killed me. I sat my fork down and reached across the table and took her hands in mine tightly. I held her eye contact and willed her to see reason. "Lora, I have never lost faith in you with anything. You can do more than any woman I know. I know exactly what you can and can not do. And trust me, I know how you feel for this company. You will blow everyone out of the water. And you want to know why? Because you have the passion. Not very many people have the passion like you do. You will not fail with that passion in this company, believe me."

oo

Halloween approached before anyone was ready for it. Lora was taking her new job very seriously. She threw ideas by me every night. I didn't give my input, because Lora had asked me not too. She said she thought better when someone else knew of her idea and that give the idea of being bad, and made her think harder. Which I thought was ridiculous. A lot of the ideas she threw by weren't bad at all. I was really impressed by her work.

But tonight, we were putting our work aside. And like the Superstars on tour did each year, had a party in the closest arena. The whole thing actually started early in the evening. Backstage hands, referees, management and wrestlers without kids took it upon themselves to claim a room, a bucket of candy and wait. Then the company members with young kids dressed them up and took them around Trick-or-Treating. Then after the kids were placated with loads of candy, the grown ups had their fun.

I was in charge of getting Keith and myself ready, while Lora and Tia got ready separately. Lora was big on girl time with Tiegan. She adored dress up time with her. I got Keith ready before I did myself. He looked so proud of himself in his pirate costume. He had a red and black striped headscarf tied around his head, with a gold skull and cross bones attached to the front. He wore a white, collared, quarter-length shirt, that was tattered at the cuffs. He slipped on a red vest on top of that. His black pants were tattered at the feet and a matching red and black scarf tied around his waist. The costume had come with slip on shoe covers that gave the appearance of cuffed pirate boots. But the item he was most proud of was the sword. My outfit matched Keith's in a way. I had tied around my head a bright red scarf and black make-up around my eyes that gave me a dirty appearance. A white shirt and black pants were accessorized by the red scarf tied around my waist. I had similar boot covers that I had slipped over my wrestling boots. But the thing I really like about my outfit was the knee length, foux-leather trench coat. I also had a sword like Keith, so we spent the remaining time waiting for Lora and Tia sword fighting.

The back door opened and out ran Tiegan. My little princess, was no longer a princess. She was a pirate. Her little pirate dress was white at the top with long sleeves. The skirt was the same black and white striped material as Keith's scarf. A foux-leather brown vest and belt covered most of her white top. Lora had tied a red bandana around her head, and slipped on a three-point hat. Her little legs were covered in black tights and her shoes were also covered in boot covers that came up to her knees. Lora, I see, had also done her make-up. Black surrounded her eyes and red was on her lips. She was so precious. Keith and Tia giggled at each other and began to play around. But my attention was drawn to Lora, coming out of our room.

I would let this pirate board my ship any day. She had on a silky white top with a ragged hem and her sleeves were gather about her elbows and flowed as she moved. The cut of the shirt dipped down well enough to reveal the curvature of her chest. A black vest laced up in front of her chest and stopped at the top of the bump in her stomach. A red sash hung around the top of her bump. Her black and red striped pants tucked into a pair of her own calve-length black boots. Her red hair had been softly curled and a fancy black hat sat atop her head, with white and red plumage sticking up elegantly. It seemed to be, with Tia and Lora having hats, while Keith and I did not, we knew who the captains were. And I, for one, did not complain.

"Okay, get your bags, kids," Lora said, bustling about the living room, gathering her own things. I snuck up behind her, wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back against me. I dropped my head to her ear.

"You are one hell of a pirate," I whispered into her ear. She giggled at me, pulling away only enough to turn around to stare at me.

"You don't look so bad yourself, RKO." But she walked away from me. I was dying already to get her into bed without even going to the party. But I couldn't do that to the kids. Instead, I thought of Big Show fighting Mark Henry in a sumo fight, anything to change the emotions Lora caused to run through me. I followed Lora and kids off the bus. I locked it and we made our way to the arena. I saw several different costumes along the way, but I didn't recognize a lot of the people behind the masks. We were to meet up with John and Casie at the entrance. We were the first ones to get there, so we waited. It wasn't long until I heard a loud noise and Lora scream bloody murder. I turned on my heels to hear Lora giving someone the what-for.

"John Felix Anthony Cena! I swear to God, I will murder you!" Lora screamed, slapping a punch a man dressed in full black, with black cloak that fell to the floor. His face was covered by the infamous movie ghost face. It took a lot for me not to laugh. I didn't want Lora to turn her wrath on me.

"Isn't that my job?" John chuckled behind the mask and held up a fake knife, covered in fake blood. But the look on Lora's face forced him to lower the knife and step away from her.

"I told him not to do that, if it means anything," Casie said and I turned to see her, dressed similar to john. Except her black gown was form fitting and fell to mid thigh. Her sleeves were long, belled and jagged and a black hood rested on her head. Her legs were covered in black panty hoes and she wore black high heels. In her head was a masquerade style ghost mask on a stick. And coming up by her legs was another, toddling ghost face. Luke looked exactly like John, if John had been put in a Shrinky-Dink. I began to laugh. Casie looked at me, amusement and confusion on her face.

"Looks like we aren't the only families that dress alike for Halloween."

The group laughed and set out on our journey through the arena. The hallways weren't decorated all the special. Spiderwebs, hanging spiders, falling ghosts and mummy's' propped along the walls. Just enough for the kids to get a kick out of it. It was hard trying to keep up with the three of them as they rushed from door to door, weaving through the traffic of other WWE employees and their kids. Within four hallways, both Keith and Tiegan's bags were full. It was only then they decided to go to the party. Again, they led the way to the food court area. The closer we got to it, the darker the hallways became. The WWE knew how to throw a Halloween party. When we reached the court, I looked around at our surroundings. Black curtains had been hung on all the walls, blocking out any light that wasn't inside. Floor lamps, of which the lights swiveled every which way, stood everywhere, casting colorful lights upon the attendees of the party.

A giant DJ stand was set up against the far wall, playing and blaring music of all kinds. Characters of all kinds wandered the room. Nuns and priests, zombies, vampires, superheros, movie stars and monsters were all lurking about. The kids were loving it. Lora squealed when a certain, cheesy Halloween party song came on and she drug the kids out on the dance floor to dance to the "Monster Mash". A song that both kids loved. I stood off the side, watching my three pirates dance and laugh with each other. Lora had a hand of Tia's and a hand of Keith's and was pulling and swirling and swinging them around while they laughed and dance with their mother. I looked around for Casie and John, but they seem to have blended in with all the darkness around me. I felt a soft tugging on my hand and I turned to see Tiegan staring up at me.

"Dance Dada!" She demanded. I smiled down at her and let her take my hand. She led me back on the dance floor, to where Keith and Lora were waiting and watching. I picked Tia and danced with her in my arms, swaying her around and tossing her in the air. Lora fooled around with Keith and my son couldn't stop laughing. We danced for several more, Halloween themed songs, like "Thriller", "I Put A Spell On You" and "Ghostbusters". I led Lora to a table after a while because she was getting too hot and needed a break. The kids asked to go find Michael, Paul and Stephanie's boy, and they took off in a flash. A few people stopped by to sit and chat for a while, giving Lora the chance to recovery for her early dancing escapades.

The night was winding down, and I was about to ask Lora if she was ready to head back, when a song started to play. Lora gasped and stood up suddenly. She looked down at me, and pleaded me with her eyes. "Please come dance with me."

"Lora, you know I don't dance, with actual steps and moves," I protested as she pulled at my hand. She got me standing up and she kissed me full force. And leaned up on her tip toes and whispered in my ear.

"I'll make it worth it."

I let her guide me to the floor after that. I stood in line beside her and several other members of the party, including Casie, who was at Lora's other side. Lora was moving and grooving singing along to the words until the time was right. Or, should I say, the time was warped. And the moves went like this: it's just a jump to the left, then a step to the right, put your hands on your hips, bend your knees in tight, do the pelvis thrust, that apparently drives you insane. And that's called the Time Warp. And Lora loved it. I'd never thought I'd see the day were I was doing the Time Warp in public, but for Lora, I would do anything she asked.

**Happy Halloween to all my lovely readers! All I'm going to say is that I have not forgotten. That is all! So, I hope you all are happy with this extra long chapter! I know I know, they're never long enough, right? Lol keep faith in me!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22 and JayDee! **_


	29. Boiler Room

Chapter 29- Boiler Room

**Lora**

"Okay," I said, scribbling down something in my notebook, before looking back to Randy, "What was that name again?"

"John Laurinaitis," Randy said, trying to sneak a peek at my notes. I quickly snatched the paper out of his line of sight, and shot him a dirty look. He grinned like a guilty child, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"And what exactly does he do?" I asked. I should know, seeing as I have been apart of this company for so long. I usually didn't cross paths with high-ranking members, besides Vince and Stephanie.

"Well, as he would love to repeat several times a day, he is the 'Executive Vice President of Talents Relations'," Randy imitated Mr. Laurinaitis' raspy mono-toned voice. I covered my mouth to smother my giggle and listened as he continued, "Which means he's in charge of finding and scouting new talent. Also, he feels very secure in his job, because the board of trustees have him snugly in their pocket."

"Hmm." Whether Randy knew it or not, he was giving me some good ideas. Despite all the stress that I didn't tell anyone that I was under, it was rather fun. I got to toy with ideas, knowing people are going to get pummeled on. I smiled wickedly at the thought. I could really make some superstars life hell if I wanted too. I had that power.

"Are you not even going to give me a hint?" Randy whined. He had been trying to weasel my thoughts and plans out of me. And I was not giving. I was the Great Wall of China when it came to my ideas. Really, the reason I didn't want to tell him, was that I didn't want him to think they were stupid. I could handle Vince or Stephanie turning down my ideas, but not Randy. I felt like it was he, more than some top creative team, which I was trying to impress. Randy's opinion had always mattered to me. Ever since I met him.

"No," I said with finality in my voice. I was please to hear the nerves I felt didn't show in my tone. I had kept everything that I had decided on, tight-lipped from everyone. Thirty-one days worrying and anxiety were nearly over. Randy huffed slightly. I closed my notebook, sitting down on the coffee table. Scooting next to him on the couch, I buried my face into his neck. "You'll hear them tomorrow, just like everyone else."

"You're going to be fine," Randy said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I guess I was only able to hold my façade for one-worded sentences. That was made clear when my voice shook with uncertainty. I felt Randy's lips kiss the side of my forehead, before whispering, "You'll blow them away. Just like you have me all these years."

I smiled at his words and allowed myself a few moments of peace and leaned into his embrace. I closed my eyes, wishing tomorrow was already over with. But the loud noise coming from the back of the bus pulled both Randy and I out of our revere. Randy helped me up off of the couch. I was six months pregnant, after all. Randy got my bag ready while I wrangled the kids into their coats. Both of the Orton women had appointments today. Tiegan had her three month check-up and I had a sonogram today. I had promised the kids they could go. I had made the appointment with my own doctor, and scheduled the appointment on a day that we were passing through St. Louis. We were to find out what the babies were today.

With all that had been going on lately, I hadn't had that much time to think about it. I don't care either way, what we're having. As long as they're healthy. So, boy or girl, it didn't matter. My thoughts were just too busy with the idea of this new job prospect. If this didn't follow through or go positively, I would not have a job with the WWE in a month. I was scheduled to quit my Head of Musical Soundcheck on the fifteenth of December. It was exactly a month away. I sighed and shook those thoughts from my head. If my heart rate was elevated at the appointment, Dr. Williams would have a cow. I giggled to myself at the thought of my words and fastened Tia in her car seat, as Randy secured Keith. When both Randy and I were in the rental car, Randy pulled out onto the familiar streets of our town.

"So, Tia, baby," I said, turning in my seat a little to see her face. "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Our little miracle baby was turning two in two weeks. Her birthday was twenty-eighth of November. I watched the little girl as her face scrunched up in thought. Her hand was at her chin, and a finger tapped at her cheek. She looked so grown up, it was unreal. I had to swallow my chuckle. Finally, her face lit up and she screamed out, "Mernaid!"

"Mernaid" was her way of saying "mermaid". So, she wanted a "Little Mermaid" themed birthday party. I should have known. I looked over at Randy, who was smiling softly.

"Well, that fits you perfectly, Tiegan, because you _are_ a princess."

"Me know, Dada," Tiegan said with the same air of cockiness that Randy had. I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer and I clutched at my sides as my laughter took over me. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that Tiegan had affected. Randy was shaking his head slightly, his lips pressed together in his laughter. Even Keith and Tia herself joined in after a few moments, just to not be left out in the merriment. Before we knew it, we were pulling into the hospital.

I was expecting Tiegan to get fussy or ill about having to go back into the hospital, after she had spent so much of her time there. But, she didn't give us any trouble at all. In fact, she was actually happy to see the nurses and doctors that she had gotten used too. And everyone seemed so excited to see her too. The nurses cooed over her and went on and on about how good she looked. After her check-up, Dr. Donald told us that he was proud of Tiegan's recovery and she seemed to be doing fine. They still had to run some blood work and lab work on her, and they would get back to us in a few days with the results. But, as of right now, Tiegan was a healthy almost-two year old.

After a short argument on who got to push the elevator button, Keith or Tia, they agreed to take turns and we were on our way to the women's center of the hospital. I signed myself in at the nurses' desk and sat down to wait. It wasn't too much longer that they called my name. Within fifteen minutes, I was laid up on a table, my shirt above my stomach, Randy sitting to my left with Keith and Tiegan giving me weird looks.

"Mommy, what is that machine?" Keith asked, pointing to the sonogram machine and monitor that went along with it. Before I could get the words out of my mouth,Tiegan chimed in.

"TV!" She giggled and I heard Randy chuckle as he pulled her up onto his lap. He brushed her ever growing hair out of her face and smiled down at her.

"No, baby, that's not a TV. It's the screen where the doctor will show us the babies."

"And this right here," I said, pointing to the transducer hooked to the machine, looking back at Keith, "is what the doctor will put on Mommy's tummy, moving it around, until he finds the babies."

"Will it hurt them?" Keith asked, seemingly genuinely worried about his unborn siblings. However, again before I could say anything, the doctor stepped into the room. He seemed to have heard Keith's words and patted his head gently.

"No, my boy, it will not hurt the babies or your Mommy. It's a bit cold on her stomach, but that's all." Keith seemed to be placated by his words and climbed up on the foot of the bed I was stretched out on. I vaguely listened to the instructions Dr. Williams was giving about how the sonogram worked. I had heard this twice before. And I knew the doctor was only putting on a show for the kids. I jumped slightly when I felt the cold gel squirt onto my stomach. I had dazed so far out into my thoughts I forgot what was going on. Dr. Williams smiled apologetically at me, which I waved off.

My attention was turned towards the screen, as was Keith, Tia and Randy's. The familiar screen of orange and black hues was all I could see. Then I heard it. The two fast paced heartbeats of the babies inside me. I smiled to myself as I felt Randy's hand close around my own.

"What's that thumping noise?" Keith asked, tapping my leg softly. Dr. Williams smiled down at me, letting me know that I should answer him. I first pointed to my stomach then to my left in the left side of my chest.

"It's the baby's heart beat."

Light shown in his eyes at the realization of my words and his eyes returned back to the screen. I chanced a glance down at Tia and Randy. Both of them had identical looks on their faces. Quiet and dumbfounded. I smiled at the sight, before turning my attention back to my unborn babies. Just as I focused on the screen, the blurry images of black and orange shifted. And slowly and precisely, two images materialized. Two tiny little faces floated on the screen. One baby held their hands under their chin, and the other had its fist resting on its forehead. My heart stopped for a fraction of a second, before thumping wildly in my chest. Moisture sprung to my eyes and I had to blink away the haze.

"Ah, there you are. You're twins," Dr. Williams said with a soft voice. He looked to me, then behind, to I presume Randy. He adjusted the transducer and pointed to something on the screen. A fine film that vaguely took the form of an almost transparent line. "See there, there's the separation of placentas. Looks like you're having fraternal twins."

"Babies!" Tiegan squealed. I turned at the sound of her voice. She was standing up on Randy's lap and patting him on the face. Well, nearly slapping him if I'm to be honest. I looked to Randy, who sensed the gaze and met my stare. There, right there, I saw Randy's heart melt. He was already, desperately in love with the two new additions. I squeezed his hand gently before turning back towards Dr. Williams.

"Alright, let's find out of the sex of these two kids," he chuckled slightly and began to adjust the transducer once more. After a few minutes of maneuvering and machine checking, he got to the place he wanted to be. He smiled and pointed at one baby. "Well, there's your new baby girl."

"Oh," I said, almost squealing as I clapped my hands together once. I looked over at Tiegan and smiled brightly. "You have a new sister to play dress up with!"

"Tista?" She said as she tilted her head gazing at the screen. She was obviously too young to understand how everyone knew that it was a girl.

"And if you'll look right here," Dr. Williams said, pointing to another spot at the screen, before smiling once again. "One of each. This one here is a—"

"Daddy, is that a—" But I realized what he was going to say before he said and quickly jumped across his words before he had a chance to blurt it out.

"It's a boy, Keith. A little brother," I said, trying to ignore the fact that my face was turning a bright beet red from Keith's words. Dr. Williams hide his amusement behind his hand and Randy was barely containing his laughter. Tiegan, being too young, and a girl, had no clue what was going on. Keith still looked at his Daddy, a little shocked that the doctor would show them something like that on the screen.

"But, Daddy, is it?" I could have died right there. I would have been thankful if the earth chose to open up and swallow me whole. Randy managed to tame his laughter to answer his son.

"Yes, little man, it is."

"But…. He's showing it on TV?" Keith seemed appalled at this news and he looked from me to Randy to the doctor. The look on his face was priceless. I was getting over my embarrassment and quickly finding the amusement in the situation. Keith thought everyone could see this. Randy shook his head, trying to reassure his son.

"No, it's not a TV. And only the people in this room can see it," Randy said, and finally Keith understood and he wasn't as freaked out anymore. I had a feeling, when he got older, he would never live this day down. I smirked at the thought.

I turned my attention back to the screen once more as the doctor focused back on my babies' faces. A boy and a girl. One more of each. Everything was still even, something of which I was internally thankful for. Neither the brothers or the sisters would outnumber the other. I felt movement next to me and I turned only to be met by Randy's lips. It wasn't powerful or passionate. It was only soft and subtle, but I knew the meaning behind it. It was his was of telling me loved me without words.

oo

I stood in front of the floor length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. We had pulled into Standford, Connecticut this morning. I was a nervous wreck. I pinned back my hair on one side of my face, so I wouldn't have it to play with in the meeting. Staring at my reflection, I saw a fairly pregnant woman, in a cobalt blue, quarter-length sleeved dress. It dipped enough in the front to subtle boast, but not show off. It fell to my knees, and I had worn a pair of black tights to keep my legs warm. I almost rethought the black ankle boots, but I just couldn't turn them down. They looked so good with the dress. I took a deep breath and left the bedroom. I played with my fingers as I entered the room.

"Well, how do I look?" I announced my entrance with a question. I held my arms out and spun around slowly. John and Casie looked me over in approval. They had flown into town, because it was a mandatory meeting for the superstars. John looked nice in his white button down collared shirt and jeans. Casie, who was going to stay with Luke and watch my kids while the meeting went down, squealed and jumped her feet.

"I think you look beautiful! That dress, and the bump in your stomach, really suits you!" She giggled and hugged her neck in response. I turned around and saw Randy leaning on the door frame at the head of the bus. He was dressed in a black button down shirt and black slacks. He looked dark and mysterious and very sexy. I made a mental note to myself, that if today went good, that we would have a night to ourselves.

"Do I look like I could be a WWE creative head?" I asked walking slowly to him. I chuckled softly before looking me in the eye.

"No," he said and I made a face. Was he saying that I wasn't cut out for this? But before I could retort anything, he took my hands in his. "You look nothing like those stiffs. But, with that being said, that doesn't mean that you aren't just as talented, or more, than them."

I smirked at him, kissing him softly before pulling away. I checked the time. We had to be there in fifteen minutes. I gathered my notes and my purse and followed John and Randy off the bus. I thanked Casie for the luck she had wished me, and we were on our way. I had to remind myself to keep breathing. I hadn't been this nervous about my work in a long time. It took seven excruciatingly long minutes to make to the top of the building to Vince's main conference room. Stephanie was the first person my eyes saw, and she soothed me a little with her smile.

"There she is!" I heard a booming voice and I turned to see Paul walking towards me. I smiled cautiously at him and he draped an arm around my shoulder. "So, what do you have for us today?"

"I hope something good."

"So do we all, Lora," the unmistakable voice of Vince McMahon said to me. I turned slowly to see him, followed by the entire creative team. My heart was hurting my chest because it was pounding too hard. I nodded at him out of respect and took my seat next to Randy, with John on my other side. It didn't take them too long to get to where they wanted to hear from me.

"Okay, so, we're here for another reason than to just discuss the terms of the Orton/Henry title feud," Stephanie said, rising from her seat. She smiled over at me before continuing. "It's actually for the other Orton. So, Lora, if you don't mind, giving us what you have come up with."

"We set her goal with coming up with something good for you Phil, as CM Punk," Vince said, nodding towards Phil. I looked over at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. " And what's going to happen with the two belts."

The room got quiet and I took my cue to stand and walk towards the head of the room as Stephanie motioned. I sat my notes on the podium before and cast a frightened glance towards my husband. I saw nothing but confidence in his eyes and I pulled from his strength in me.

"Well, first of all, I would like to thank Mr. McMahon, his daughter and everyone else who thought it might be a good idea to take a chance on me. I greatly appreciate your support," I said, trying to start on a good note. They all nodded back towards me, their answers given. I took another deep breathe before barreling on. "At first, I hadn't a clue on what I was going to do. Nothing seemed good enough, or believable enough to present to y'all today. But that's when I realized something. And with all due respect, it's not about pleasing any of you. That's not what I am going to try to do. What really matters, above all else, is the approval of the millions of fans that tune in each week. That purchase tickets and shirts. Express their beliefs and show their support on poster boards."

I looked around the room to see if I had pissed anyone yet. A few faces looked affronted, some were poker face blank. But Randy's face stood out above the rest. I saw the admiration on his face for me for saying what I had to whom was in the room. I could tell that he believed every word I said. I took a deep breathe, as I began to settle down, the nerves wearing off slightly.

"It's them that matters. And with that being said, I began to think like a fan. Like the true fan that I am. I have grown up, just like many of you, loving and watching this program. And that's where I am going to try to pull my ideas from. My inner-fan," I broke eye contact the room and looked down at my notes, getting them in order. "I have no other way to start this, so I'm just going to blunt about it. Here's where I see CM Punk going.

"There is a conspiracy. And no, not the raving of a crazed R-Truth. An actual, story-line conspiracy. And it involves someone not wanting Punk to be champion."

"Who is behind it?" Vince asked, leaning forward in his chair. I looked him in the eye, but I couldn't tell if he was approving of anything I was saying yet. That damn poker face.

"Punk and the superstars backstage will be led to believe that it is Triple H. But in actuality, someone else is pulling the strings. And that person is, the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations, John Laurinaitis."

I looked at Randy while I said it, and I could see the cog wheels in his head working. And even though I didn't say the man's name and title the way Randy had, I still could hear it in my head. I bit my cheek to keep from smiling.

"Why him?" Paul asked. He was one of the few that I could see was intrigued by my words.

"Because, from what I've heard, he's known to be pretty close to the pocket of the board of trustees. And what better person to control a scheme than a person with such power. And within this storyline, he'll eventually weasel himself to Interim General Manager of Raw."

"What of Triple H?" Stephanie asked. I smiled at her, wishing everyone would just stop asking questions and let me explain things my way.

"After Raw is seemingly going to hell in a hand-basket, Laurinaitis pushed for a 'Vote of Confidence' caused by issues brought to light by the heel characters of unsafe work conditions. The vote is no, and the trustees release Triple H of his duties to Raw and appoint Mr. Laurinaitis as GM," I looked around the room to see if there was going to be any more interruptions. Apparently, there was not, so I smiled courteously and continued.

"In continuing, the solution the two WWE championship belts was easy. Have an Undisputed WWE Champion match, just like with the WCW and WWF long ago. The winner is the Undisputed Champ and there will only be one belt. But in that match between Punk and Cena, Punk will be victorious," I cast an apologetic look towards John who waved me off, in rapt attention. "However, Alberto Del Rio will cash in his Money in the Bank briefcase. And win."

"And where does Laurinaitis come in?" I couldn't really bitch about Vince interrupting me. I mean, it was Vince McMahon. I had to reign in my pregnancy hormones and tyr to remain calm. I forced a smile his way.

"He's behind Del Rio cashing in his briefcase. He absolutely does not want Punk, nor his microphone 'pipebomb', anywhere near the belt. With the belt, comes power."

"And Dad, please try to keep the interruptions to a minimum. I'm sure it's not easy for her to speak her ideas in front of all of us for the first time. And not to mention that I've been in her shoes, that far along and trust me, our hormones won't stand for much," Stephanie said, addressing her dad. I raised an eyebrow at her and at the way Vince smiled ever so slightly and relaxed back in his chair, waving me on. I smiled appreciatively at my friend before I continued.

"Anyway, I while John tries, unsuccessfully in his rematch with Del Rio, an unlikely alliance forms with Punk and Hunter against a ghost from Hunter's past. Big Daddy Cool Diesel, Kevin Nash," I saw Paul's eyes light up at my words. And I hated what I was about to say. "He's also a part of Laurinaitis' plan to get rid of Hunter. He attacks Punk, and forces him to lose his rematch against Del Rio. He also attacks Hunter on different occasions. That's as far as I got with it involving Hunter. I didn't want to step on anyone's' toes with that.

"CM Punk will eventually win the title back at Survivor Series, against Del Rio."

"If I'm allowed," Vince started, looking carefully at his daughter then back at me, "What of John Cena?"

"As that was not apart of my task description, I didn't think I was allowed to build on that," I said, before smiling at Vince, "but that didn't stop me from making a plot anyway. If you would like to hear it?"

I looked around at the members of the creative head, all nodding their approval, and I carried on. "Well, I can't help but notice the growing amount of people who are starting to not like Cena. Mainly the men. But that's a great number. And that got me thinking. Thinking that the men turning away from Cena need someone to turn to. Someone with the same ideals about Cena that they have. A champion of the anti-CeNation.

"And well, one thought lead to another and so on, and it brought me to the question, 'why wait'? Let's give them a champion of the anti-CeNation. But, not just any champion. It has to be the People's Champion."

"The Rock? You want to bring him back to fight Cena? That doesn't make sense, that would make Wrestlemania lose some of it's hype," Pat Patterson spoke for the first time in this meeting.

"No! Not fight! I, for one, and looking forward to Wrestlemania and would not do anything to hinder it. No, not fight. Team up with," I could tell that I had confused a few people and I thought I better hurry up to explain, or I would loose all support. "To face the ever-growing more annoying team of R-Truth and the Miz, or as I like to call them, 'The Awesome Truth'. They have been causing havoc and tearing things apart and will only continue to do so, until John is given the opportunity to face them in a tag match. His only option to find someone that can bring it. A never before, never again type situation."

The room got awkwardly quiet for a long moment. Randy wasn't watching me. He was staring into the faces of the people who held my career in their hands. The nervous jitters came back with the silence and I wanted to sit down next to Randy, so he could shield me from all of the eyes that were on me. After a much too long pause, I added to the end of my speech, "But that was just an idea. I hated to leave Cena a loose end, and all."

Vince stood from his chair, as did Stephanie. They were whispering to each so softly that I couldn't hear anything. My toe was gently tapping the floor in anticipation. I couldn't stand the waiting. I have never been a patient person, ever. And this was killing me. Finally, Vince turned to me, no emotion on his face.

"Lora, that was… the best story line I have heard in five years," he said, finally smiling. The breath I didn't know I was holding rushed out of me. Vince pulled me softly into a loose hug, then holding me at arms length. "Where have you been all my life?"

Laughter and applause splattered about the room. I was deeply grateful for his appreciation. I felt arms slink around me from behind and I leaned back against the chest of my husband. Phil walked in front of me, blocking my vision. He got down on both knees, being overly-dramatic.

"Thank, my lovely Lady Orton! Finally! I'm getting something other than a stable stint with mindless followers!" He took my hand and kissed it, before laughing and standing to his feet. "Oh and 'pipebomb'… nice. I might just use that."

I slapped his shoulder as he walked away. Nothing could bring me down right now. Especially after Vince's next words.

"Meet me in my office at the next live Raw, and we'll sign your new contract papers and we'll go over last minute changes to the script." I nodded dumbly and watched him, along with everyone else file out of the room. Stephanie and Paul had insisted on taking us along with our children out to eat tonight to celebrate, and they left to go get ready. John went back to the bus, which left Randy and I alone in the conference room.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that!" I breathed, turning in Randy's arms to face him. I was so thrilled and relieved that it was all over. I could actually function normally now. Randy pulled me as close as my belly would allow, burying one hand in my hair and let his other rest on my face.

"I always believed in you. And I'll never stop."

**So, whatcha think? Review please! A big twist is coming, so you better buckle down or you'll get blown away! Lol**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22, annoymous, Sam Uley'sbabygirl and JayDee! **_


	30. Primal Fear

**So, before I begin this chapter, I would like to apologize for the archaic wait that I've put your through. My father passed away and then shortly after that, my aunt passed away. I've had to change jobs, where I had a lot more hours and now I'm making preparations for a move across state. I truly hope that I haven't lost any of my readers and that you all still love Randy and Lora as much as I do. They are my only solace sometimes. So, without further ado, Chapter 30.**

**Chapter 30-**Primal Fear

So, it was official. As I stared down at the loopy cursive signature that spelled out "Lora Orton", it was official that I was, now, a top Creative Writer for the WWE. And for the next two months, my new job title shared with my old one, as Head of Musical Sound Check. I felt movement in my stomach and I couldn't tell if it was butterflies of apprehension for this new position or the twins that grew in my belly. My right hand automatically rested on my growing bump and I handed Vince McMahon my new contract with my left.

"Very good, very good," said Vince as he filed my contract into a large manilla folder. He slipped it in his briefcase and stood up. I mimicked his actions as he walked around the desk to stand in front of me. "Now, for the next couple of days, I want you to follow around John to get the handle on things. And, even though he isn't a creative writer, the directors usually listen to what he has to say."

I nodded at him, shook his hand, and Vince swept from the room. With a sense of growing dread, I shuffled from the room. Randy met me outside the door way. I looked up at him and grimaced. He smirked softly at me.

"Why the long face?" Randy asked, pulling me to his side. His long arm draped over my shoulder and on instinct, I dropped my head on his shoulder. "You would think being one of the top dogs around here, you would be happy."

"I am not a top dog around here," I retorted, slapping Randy playfully in the stomach. In honesty, I didn't feel like I had any real power. And if it hadn't of been for my last name, I don't imagine I would have gotten the chance to prove myself. Which, I wasn't complaining. I was happy where I was. "But Vince just told me that I, essentially, had to train with John Laurinitis."

"Oh, I am so sorry about that," Randy said in a grave voice. I shot him a stare that said he better quit messing with me. I was a very moody pregnant woman after all. Besides, my temper was renown without child. Randy chuckled a little before controlling himself. "You just have to get used to him, he's not all that bad."

"Liar." I always knew Randy was lying. Because it was so rare for him to lie, it was so obvious when he did. His voice gets a higher in tone, his eyebrows raise just the slightest bit, and he chews on his lip. He kept his mouth shut as he directed me the arena. We slipped through the curtain and saw all the equipment men running round, setting everything up for tonight's show.

I allowed myself to linger and stare at the ring before me for a little bit. That ring had meant so much to me for so long. Growing up, being a part of it, being proposed to in it, announcing our twins in it, and Keith and Tia's part in it. This really was my life now. I felt Randy take my hand and looked up to see him smiling down at me, as if knew everything that I had just thought about. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he led me to the seating. And as I looked around, I had to bite my cheek to keep from groaning. There was John Laurinitis, in his puffed up suit, side combed hair and that put on smile. I thought he was the most annoying man I have ever met. Then he opened his mouth.

"Hello, I'm the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and Interim General Manager of Monday Night Raw, John Laurinitis," said the man in the most skin-crawling voice. I would prefer to hear someone rake his or her nails down a chalkboard. Alternatively, listen to Vickie Guerrero and Jake Hager in conversation. He held his hand out for me, which I only took to be professional. However, he wasn't done talking. "Some people call me John, or Big Johnny. Or just Laurinitis, if it's not too intimidating."

"Nice to meet you officially, Laurinitis. My name is Lora Orton, the current Head of Musical Sound Check, new WWE creative writer and the wife of superstar Randy Orton," I threw back at him with the same air of superiority that I had received. I cast a quick glance at Randy whose lips were dangerously tight, and I knew what that meant. He was holding in his laughter. And he was losing his battle. "Some people call me Lora. Or just Orton, if that's not _too_ intimidating."

"Why yes, Lora, you do have quite the reputation around here, don't you?" John said, and I had a feeling that sentence had mixed meanings. As did Randy, who stiffened in reaction. I cocked my head to one side and raised an eyebrow at the man. I knew, from this moment, that I hated his man with a passion, and he didn't care for me. But before I could say anything, he corrected himself. "Oh, by that, I mean your temper. What with your explosions on superstars around her, Jake Hager and Wade Barrett to name a few."

"What else could you have meant by that," I chuckled slightly, as if we were having a nice little chat over tea. I didn't reveal any of the disdain in my voice towards this man. "Surely, you couldn't have meant my getting pregnant out of wedlock, marrying a top WWE superstar while I was five months pregnant after we had only dated three months. But, I would think that five years of faithful marriage and my ongoing job status, ruled out shotgun weddings and threw out my gold digger status, silly me."

I leaned into Randy, laughing slightly, knowing that I just made _Big Johnny_ socially and physically awkward, and I was pleased with myself. And from a side glance to Randy, I could tell that he was amused as well. But, knowing what would lie ahead of me, I trudged on. "But, seeing as though you were merely referring to my temper, none of this is relevant. Shall we get on with work?"

oo

"So, Mommy, what are we going to name the babies?" Keith asked, pulling himself up next to me on the couch in our bus. I giggled at him and pulled him to my side.

"Well, Keith, I was thinking about Herbert and Ethel," and at my words, Keith made a face of disgust. As if he couldn't stand the idea of those names. So, I scrunched my forehead in fake thought, and spouted off some more names. "Okay, no. How about Harry and Hermione?"

"Mommy, that's from Harry Potter." Keith said, dismissing the names in an instant. I faked disappointment and began to think again. Randy joined us now, with Tia in his arms and sat down in the chair opposite us. From the looks of it, Tiegan had just woken up from a nap. Her brown hair was tousled and sticking up all over. I put my hand to my chin and tapped my finger on my cheek.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, thoroughly enjoying this time toying around with Keith. "Hanzel and Gretel!"

"I don't think so, Lora," Randy said, his chest rising up and down in laughter. "We're not naming the twins after fairytale characters."

"Well, Mr. Big Shot, you got any better ideas?" I threw back at Randy, trying not to lose my composure while Keith was laughing so hard. I wanted to keep the charade up. Keith always loved when Randy and I would "fight". He knew the difference between fooling around and something real.

"Why, yes I do. Luke and Leia."

"Oh no, you don't! We are not naming our children after Star Wars!" I exclaimed, throwing a couch throw pillow at Randy's head. Keith was loving it and Tiegan was just trying to figure out what was going on. Keith hopped up and down on the sofa, his hand raised in the air.

"My turn! My turn!" He laughed in excitement. Both Randy and I turned our attention towards him and waited for his idea. His blue eyes shined as bright as his father's did when he was happy. From the day Keith was born, his eyes had been the exact mirror image of Randy's. Tiegan's, on the other hand, took a few months to turn from blue to the green they are now. The green that matched mine. "Let's name them Mickie and Minnie!"

I should have known he would pick those two. He was obsessed with Mickie Mouse Club House. I still have dreams of the hot dog song. In fact, I could hear it in my head now. I had to force the song away from thought, because I didn't want to be singing it the rest of the day.

"Me next for babies?" Tiegan spoke up for the first time since her nap. None of us had even paid attention that she was listening. I looked over at my daughter sitting in Randy's lap. Her eyes still held sleep in them, but I could tell that she was gearing up for an energy burst.

"Sure babe, what do you think?" Randy said, sitting Tia up better in his lap. But Tiegan began to wiggle and fight her way free of Randy's grasp. She slid down to the floor and walked over to the TV cabinet. She fished through her DVDs until she found the one that she wanted. She walked over to Keith and me and held out the case for us to see. Two white cartoon bunnies were on the front, and older girl and a younger boy rabbit.

"Max and Ruby!"

oo

Our family's tour bus pulled into Atlanta, Georgia late Wednesday evening, the day before Thanksgiving. My mom had been expecting us all day, and I was super excited to be seeing her again. I had been worried about her lately, because Zoey thinks there's something wrong with our mother. Now I get to see for myself. Because anyone can lie over the phone. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't wearing herself thin. I rushed about the bus, straightening up the place and gathering the kid's things together. The driver called out that we were stopping shortly, so we all sat down so no one would tip over when the brakes hit. The air locks started to go off and I knew it was safe to stand. It took another ten minutes to gather everyone's bags. Finally, we trekked off the bus and up the walk towards my childhood home. I knocked on the door and waited for my mother to answer the door. I know I don't have to knock on the door, but I respect my mother's space enough to prepare her for an arrival. But, Moma must not have heard me, because after a ring of the doorbell, she still didn't come to the door. So, I let us in with a hidden key in a fake stone on the deck.

I pushed open the door and walked over the threshold. The TV was on, but mother wasn't in the living room. Even with the television on, it was oddly quiet in the house. I asked Randy to keep the kids downstairs and I went up stairs to search for my mother. Not in the kid's room, the play room or the computer room. The last room I checked was her room. I opened the door and there she was, fast asleep on her bed. I nearly laughed to myself and walked over to her. I shook her shoulder slightly, "Mother, wake up!"

"W-what?" Moma slowly sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes. Finally, she looked at me and comprehension dawned her face. "Lora, what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about Moma?" I said, helping her out of the bed. She groaned in discomfort as she stretched her muscles out. All humor from earlier gone, I was beginning to wonder if she even remembered what today was. "We've been talking about this for weeks, Mom. Tomorrow's Thanksgiving. Randy and the kids are downstairs."

"Oh yes, yes, that's right," Moma waved me off, acting as if I was the silly one. "I'm still asleep, pardon me. Now, let's go see my grand-babies." And she swept from the room. I stood staring after her, wondering what had gotten into my mother.

oo

We all woke up the next morning early, to help out with the large dinner for the evening. Randy began to baste the turkey, while I started the green beans, creamed corn and pasta salad. I had the kids sitting at the table making macaroni and cheese balls. The table was a hot mess already, but it was keeping the kids out from under our feet. That left only one thing for Moma to do, the dressing. With all of us working on a task, the morning flew by. Before I knew it, it was two o'clock and I had to start getting the kids ready because Zo and her family would be here about four.

I bathed both kids, and clothed them and sent them to the playroom, to clean my own self up. I changed into a knee length black dress with white polka dots. The sleeve was three quarter length and was made of sheer material. The top was V-necked and a silk black sash tied over my belly bump. I came out of the bathroom to be met by Randy. He was dressed in a grey button down and jeans. I sent a thank you to the heavens for this man in front of me again. He took me into his arms and pulled me in for a hug. Taking me by the hand, he helped me down the stairs. I continued to get bigger with each passing day.

Zo and Daniel were already down in the dining room, setting the table and Odera was giggling with my mother about something that had happened to her at school. And to my surprise, Mark was standing next to Zoey. I didn't even know that my brother was going to be able to make it. And for one second, I was stunned by just how much he looks like our father. Every day, he looks more and more like him. Everyone looked when they heard Randy and I on the steps. Odera came running at me and hugged me as tight as she could. "Aunt Lo!"

"Odie, doll baby! How are you? Got a boyfriend yet?" I asked, making a goo goo face at her. Her face lit up and she fell into more giggles and began to recant a story to me about a boy named Brayden. Apparently, he is in her class with brown hair with what she referred to as a "Justin Bieber" hair swoop. I listened to her rant as Zoey came up and hugged me.

"Did Mom get contacts?" Zoey asked me quietly, almost too quiet for me to hear. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, indicating that I didn't know and hadn't a clue what she was talking about. Zoey bit her lip as she stared back at our mother. "Her eyes just look lighter than normal."

As I received a hug from Mark, I did notice they were lighter than normal, compared to Zoey's eyes. Moma and Zoey always shared the same eye color, and at this moment, Zoey's eyes were considerably different than Mom's. I had no explanation for that, so I tried to push it away from thought. Keith and Tiegan came down the stairs and the family began to gather around the table. That's when I noticed something. Aside from the small table in the living room set up for Keith, Tia and Odie to sit at, there was only six people sitting at the table. However, there was enough silverware and tableware set out for eight people. I looked around, about to ask who else was coming, when the door bell rang. I turned around as Randy went to answer it.

"Mom? Dad?" I heard Randy say in shock. I stepped forward more and sure enough there, standing in the doorway, were Bob and Elaine Orton. Though I was pleased to see them, I didn't know why they were here. Moreover, Randy thought the same way, because he asked, "What are y'all doing here?"

"Callie invited us, son," Elaine said, smiling as Randy stepped back to let them in. I rushed over to them, hugging both of them individually. It had been a while since I had seen them, and they were my second parents.

Finally, we all settled around the dinner table. After making sure the kids had everything they needed, I sat down next to Randy, who was sitting next to his father. Next to Bob, Elaine and Mom sat chatting to each other, probably about their grand-babies. Zo sat on my other side with Daniel sitting in between Zo and Mark. The table conversation drifted from several topics. Children, wrestling, jobs, friends, family and anything else that really pop into our heads. I was barely talking because I couldn't get enough to eat. A fact that I couldn't stand, though Randy always pointed out to me that I was eating for three, not just two or one even. The dinner was coming to a close, with everyone filling their plates up with desert, when Moma stood up at her spot. She had the entire table's attention automatically.

"I know that we don't normally do this at Thanksgiving, but I would just like to say something to my family," Moma started off, staring around the table, then glancing over to the kids who were barely paying her attention. "I am a very lucky woman. I was blessed to meet a man who became the love of my life. And even after he had given me the best love in the world, he went on to give me the three greatest things to ever happen to me. Zoey, Lora and Mark. They gave me hell growing up, but I wouldn't trade a moment for anything. Between the fights over clothes with Lo and Zo, or Lora and Mark ganging up on Zoey with any particular wrestling move that happened to be popular that year, there was never a quiet moment in this house.

"But, now, all there are is quiet moments. And these quiet moments have given me plenty of time to think about my babies. And two of my babies have had babies. It thrills me to know that, even though we suffer loss, that our family continues to grow," Moma ended that sentence looking at me. I cast a glance over to Zo, whose eyes were misty. Mark looked just as confused and humbled as I felt. "Odera, Keith, Tiegan and my two new grand-babies have been the highlight of my life after Patrick died. It's also comforting to know that all of them have a father just like the one their mother's had. And yes, Daniel and Randy, you are just as much my kids as your wives. You both treat my girls they way they should be treated. I can sleep well at night knowing they are taken care of.

"I would also like to thank you, Bob and Elaine. You took my daughter into your arms without question. You know Randy loved her, and you automatically loved her as well. You both treat her they way Patrick and I did. I feel comforted knowing she has the both of you. But, I know that I have rambled on for too long, so, I'll just hush and say that I love you Zoey, Lora and Mark. Always."

oo

The day of Tiegan's second birthday party came with the sun high in the sky, not a cloud insight. Even though it the wind was nipping around in the chilled November air. Randy and I had rented out a building used for little children's birthday party's in Atlanta. We left the kids with Zoey and Daniel that morning to head to the venue to decorate for the party. There were several different brightly colored room in the building connected all by a hallway that circled the whole building. We chose blue, seeing as it would best fit the sea theme. The coordinator opened the door we needed and Randy and I got to work. We hung blue and green streamers, of several different shades from the ceiling, and draped them around the tables and taped them to chairs.

We had one table, draped in green and blue table clothes, set up for the party favors. There were several girls in attendance of Tia's party and we had provided cheap, but albeit cute, mermaid costumes for each one: fins, tops, jewelry and wigs. And each one had a new stuffed seahorse. The boys had different party favors. There were less boys that girls today, but we didn't want them to be left out. Their party favors consisted of water guns and swimming toys. There was a convertible inside/outside pool at the venue, and that's where the other half of the party is.

Randy brought in Tiegan's cake in pieces and I began to place it back together. It was essentially a three-tiered cake. The stand itself was made of white plastic, with three levels, growing smaller from bottom to top. The bottom and middle layers were decorated with cupcakes. Chocolate cupcakes, covered in teal blue icing and sea creatures dotting the tops. The very top layer was an actual small cake. The icing matched that of the cupcakes, with a plastic Ariel sitting on top, accompanied by Sebastian and Flounder. The bottom of her cake was decorated with seaweed, corral and shells made up of frosting.

Cut out cardboard likeness' of Ariel, Prince Eric, King Triton, Ursula, Flounder and Sebastian were hung on the walls, right behind the long table in the forefront of the room. That's where we sat up Tiegan's cake. The table on the opposite wall we prepared for her presents. And in each corner of the room was a bubble machine. The floor was covered in grey carpet, that ironically resembled sand. In the center of the room sat a play hair station, a kitchen set, and several plush movie characters from the film. Everything a little girl could dream of.

After about two hours, the party was set and ready to go. And just in time it seemed. Because that's when Casie and John arrived, with Luke in tow. Moreover, after them, everyone seemed to show up at once. Stephanie and Paul walked in with Aurora, Murphy and Michael. Becky and Ryan showed up with our nieces and nephew, Lainey, Suzie and Alex. Bob and Elaine came with my mother and Mark behind them. Just when I was wondering where my own kids were, Keith and Odie come running into the room. Keith ran right to me, hugging me and then running off to see Stephanie's son, Michael. They were the best of friends and thick as thieves.

I looked back to the door frame to see Daniel and Zoey walking in, with a blindfolded and impatient Tiegan. I walked over to them and took my daughter into my arms. Tia tried to fight me off, but once I told her it was "Mommy", she quit squirming. Randy come up behind me and bent down and whispered something into Tia's ear. Whatever he had said, set her off.

"Moma, I see now?" She yelled at me. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at her impatient attitude. I wasn't even positive where she got it, because that was a bad trait that both Randy and I have. I reached up to Tiegan's face and untied the blue material from her face. And all at once, everyone called out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Tiegan's face was priceless. She looked around in awe at her surroundings. It was like she had never seen anything like this before. She wiggled against me, and I sat her down on the ground and she tore off to see Lainey and Suzie, and they were soon joined by Odie, Aurora and Murphy. And looking around the room, it had a resemblance of a sixth grade dance. The girls were on one side, and the boys on the complete opposite. I elbowed Randy slightly and got his attention. Randy took his hint and showed the boys towards their favors and all the men took the boys towards the pool. Us women were going to man the front on the girls side.

I quickly made my way towards the table that Casie, Stephanie, Zoey and Becky were sitting. Elaine and Moma were mingling with the children, playing around with them. The four of us sat around talking and cutting up about our kids, and enjoyed watching them enjoy themselves. Elaine and Mom passed out their party favors, and soon each girl was dressed up like a mermaid, with an array of colorful wigs, dancing around the bubbles that floated throughout the room.

We soon wrangled the boys back into the room and served out the cake. Each kid got a cupcake, with a handful of chips with dipping sauce and a Capris Sun. Randy came back to my side, as did all of the husbands to their respectable wives. I closed my eyes and leaned against Randy. I was completely exhausted. It didn't take much nowadays. I could wake up, fix breakfast and I was already ready for a nap. After everyone got their fill of sugary goodness, it was time for presents. As I tried to pick through the gifts, seeing what came from whom, a horrifying sound met my ears. Someone screamed and I heard a thud.

As it turned out, Zoey was the one who had screamed. I whirled around on the spot and what I saw brought my fears to life. My heart felt like it had stopped. Moma had fallen to the floor, seemingly lifeless on the carpet. For what seemed like forever, she didn't move. And neither could I. I watched as one of the workers rushed to her side. After checking her neck and wrist, she lowered her head to my mother's, and announced that she wasn't breathing. She immediately began to perform CPR. I met Randy's eye and I rushed as fast as I could to her side. Randy met me there and helped me to my knees. I could hear my kids' screaming for their Grammy. I barely remembered noticing Daniel calling nine one one. I shook my mother around her shoulders gently, as my eyes fogged up. Still no response from the CPR and it had been several minutes. I blinked, furiously, and tried to focus.

_My Moma can't die. She just can't._

**Again, I apologize for the slack I have shown to you! Please, do not lose faith in me! I will not quit on you or this story.**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22, annoymous, Sam Uley'sbabygirl and JayDee! **_


	31. Nobody Knows

**No excuses. Just chapter! Sorry! **

**Chapter 31-** Nobody Knows

I stood around the bed, surrounded by my sister on my left and Randy on my right. Mark stood across from us, the bed in between. Daniel was on the other side of the Randy. Keith, Tiegan and Odera were in the waiting room being watched after by Randy's parents. Laying on the bed that we all stood around, was my mother. Callie Pierce looked as if she was sleeping. Her eyes were shut, hands laid peacefully at her sides. She looked comfortable. The moisture that hadn't been that far away and had made many appearances in the last six hours was back. As I gaze down at the empty body that once held the angelic soul of my mother. At nine twenty-eight P.M., Callie Pierce was pronounced dead. I heard a noise and turned to look.

Standing at the foot of the bed, was the hospital pastor. She was a woman in her late forties. She was dressed in black slacks and a white button down shirt. In her hands, was the Bible. Her face was solemn and her eyes sad. A look of pity that I knew very well. The iron fist around my heart clinched painfully. She gazed around the room and finally cleared her throat. "If you all are ready, I would like to say a prayer."

I said nothing. I don't even know if I could speak at the moment. I felt Randy's arms come around, one behind my back to hold my shoulders and the other on my stomach. I stared vacantly into the woman's eyes as she began to speak. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff, they comfort me," her voice rang out through the room and I felt warm liquid drip down my eyes. I was crying again. A thought somewhere in the back of my mind was astonished that I still had tears left. I turned back to stare at my mother. The pastor's words become a blur as another sound fills the room. It was a few moments before I realized what the sound was. Horrible sobs were ripping from my throat. Each sound tearing from my lungs as I shrugged out of Randy's grasp. I stepped forward and reached out for my mother. I took her hand in mine, not able to look past the coldness of it, and leaned over her. I let my head rest on her chest, like I had so many times in my life. Except this time, her chest wasn't moving and her arms didn't come around me.

"Moma, no," I whispered, over and over. I couldn't contain myself. The tears, the sobbing, the uncontrollable feeling of spiraling out of myself into a big pit of despair. My mother was dead. Softer hands touched my shoulders and I knew it wasn't Randy. I looked up to see Zoey staring down at me, the heartache etched on her face. Gently, she pulled me away from our mother's body. I heard her unspoken request. But, I just couldn't do it. "No! I can't leave her! I'm staying here."

"Lo, we have to leave now. They're going to be taking her to the funeral home," her whispered voice was close to my ear. I shook my head violently, shaking my hair around. "C'mon Lora, your kids need you."

That struck a chord with me. I turned to stare at her, and I saw the plea in her eyes. I nodded silently and exited the room first. I felt everyone file out behind me. I knew their eyes were on me, just like everyone else in the hospital's hallway. The nurses and doctors, staring at me and my family with sympathy in their eyes. I couldn't stand it. Finally, we made it to the waiting room. Everyone looked up at our entrance. The room was crammed full of people. Bob and Elaine sat on one couch, with a sleeping Tia in Bob's arms. Elaine had tear tracks down her face and Bob looked strained. Odie and Keith sat huddled on one side of another couch, each holding each other in a hugged embrace. They had both been crying, and looked half asleep. Stephanie and Paul stood in a corner of the room, their kids nowhere in sight. John and Casie sat on the opposite end of the couch of Keith and Odera, a sleeping Luke in Casie's arms. They all turned or stood when we entered the room. I had the feel that everyone wanted to hug me, but no one wanted to move. I heard a rustling noise and then something hitting my stomach. I looked down to see a shock of red hair and little arms wrapping around me. I sunk slowly to my knees. I barely noticed Randy walking over to retrieve Tia from his father.

"Mommy!" Keith squeaked and I wrapped my arms around him, fresh tears pooling in my line of vision. I clung to my baby tightly, finding a slight comfort in him. He pulled away and I cradled his head in my hands. His blue eyes were framed with red, bloodshot from emotion. His eyelashes clung together in clumps from moisture. "I heard people talking. Is Grammy an angel now?"

A small sob caught in my throat. Keith heard the sound and his bottom lip quivered. I heard the sniffling and coughing around the room. I bit my lip, to keep my own lip from quivering like my son's. I nodded slightly. "Yes, baby. Grammy's an angel in heaven now. Where she'll always watch over you and your sister."

His little forehead crinkled up, his eyebrows shooting up and knitting together. His wide blue eyes shining with unshed tears. I heard Zoey and Daniel whispering comforting words to Odera, who had just burst into fresh tears. Turning my attention back to Keith as he threw his little arms around my neck again. I moved my legs, sitting flush on the tile floor of the waiting room. I didn't care at this point how I looked. My heart was broken, and so was my child's. If we wanted to sit in mourning the floor, then so be it. He sobbed lightly into my neck, soaking the front of my shirt. It didn't matter to me though. Nothing held much substance for me at this point besides my children.

oo

We finally reached my old home around midnight. Randy immediately took the kids to my old bedroom, while Daniel went to put Odera to sleep in Zoey's bedroom. I sat down on the couch and Zoey joined me. Mark sat down next to me and the three of us stared out at the house that used to be a home. Our father had died, and now our mother. Whoever was in charge of this world was seriously messed up. I couldn't see how this was fair at all. What had my mother done to anyone? I didn't even know how she died. Sure, the doctor told us about the disease mother had, but I didn't understand it. How did she have it? Why didn't anyone else know?

"Lora, baby, I'm going to lay down with the kids, Tiegan is being fussy," I heard Randy say. I looked over at him, surprised by his voice. I didn't even know he was in the room. I stare at his handsome face. He looks tired, drained and as equally upset as the rest of us. And for a moment, I'm tempted to run into his arms. His embrace had always done wonders for my body. My arms twitched just thinking about it. But I was too tired to move. I was too tired to show anything but emptiness. And Randy deserved better from me. Besides, our children needed him more now than I did. I couldn't do anything to comfort them, when Randy could. I nodded towards him, and he stepped over to me. He leaned down briefly, kissing my cheek, and then he was gone. Zoey mentioned something about Odera and she followed Randy up the stairs and it was just me and Mark. We sat there for, I don't know who long, in silence. Finally, it was too much for Mark and he jumped from the couch and bolted out of the back door.

As I watch him leave, my eyes landed on a sweater. My mom's sweater. I reach over the chair and pull it to me. Burying my nose in it, I can still smell her; as if she was going to walk through the front door any minute. But she's not. Not ever. I slip the sweater on and lay out on the couch. The tears return and I cry silently to myself. I felt so alone in this house full of people. And I knew why. My mother wasn't here and she was never going to be again. In the next few days, we would bury her next to my father. The only thought that was comforting was the fact that she was finally with the only man she ever loved. Then I cried harder at the memory of my father.

The next thing I was conscious of was the smell of coffee brewing from the kitchen. My eyes opened slowly and I went to call out for Moma, see what she was doing, until it hit me. And I immediately felt just as lost as I had the night before. I didn't remember falling asleep, but when I sat up, I was covered with a throw blanket. I stared down at it in confusion.

"I came back down here last night to check on you, when you didn't come to bed," Randy said, and I looked up to see him standing in the door way with two cups in his hand. He came to sit by me, he held out a cup of orange juice for me, and a coffee for him. "You looked so comfortable; I didn't want to move you. You needed to rest."

"Thank you," I murmured and took a sip of my juice. It burned my throat. It was sore from yesterday. I grimaced at the pain, even though it was nothing to what I felt inside. I sat the glass down as Randy moved closer to me. I leaned into his shoulder, resting my head in the crook of his neck. His arms came around me instantaneously. I sighed in his embrace and relaxed. I didn't know how I was going to get through this. Even with his arms around me, I still felt helpless. I was father-less and mother-less now. I felt Randy take a deep breath and he turned towards me, pulling away just slightly.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling. I want to be there for you, but you just have to let me know how. It pains me not knowing how to help," his blues eyes so sincere and worried. I smiled despite myself, reaching up to touch his cheek with my fingertips. I felt the scratchy stubble on his skin, telling me that he hasn't shaved today. I secretly hope that he isn't growing it out again. But once I think that, I feel guilty for having that thought. I should be morning my mother, not joking around about facial hair. I shake those thoughts from my head and return to my husband.

"I know Randy. And to be honest, I don't know what to tell you. Because I don't know what it is myself. I feel so lost right now, that I haven't a clue what to do," my voice broke on the last word. It was coming again. The lump in my throat, the tears in my eyes and the pain in my chest. If only my mother were here; she would know what to do. With a quivering lip, I try to speak again. "Just love me. That's all I can ask for right now."

"As always," Randy muttered and pulled me to him. We stayed in the embrace for a while, before I realized something. I sat up and looked around. I couldn't see or hear my kids. Randy seemed to know what was troubling me, and he spoke up quickly. "Casie and John have them on the bus outside. I felt that would be better, what with everything that has to be done today."

And just like that, my world came crashing down again. The funeral arrangements. I had completely forgotten about them. I didn't know what I was going to do. I had no clue how to go about that. I had never planned a funeral before.

"Come with me?" I practically pleaded with Randy. I needed him there. I didn't think I could get through it any other way. My heart felt lighter when he nodded softly and brought me back into his arms with a squeeze. When Daddy had died, I was so catatonic that I didn't, couldn't, help with the arrangements. Moma made sure everything was in order. I was torn from my thoughts by the home phone ringing. But before I could even think about moving to answer it, it stopped. And I heard a woman talking to whoever it was that had called. Again, I looked to Randy for answers, and he didn't let me down.

"Mom offered to come and answer calls for you guys today. She's just trying to help," he added, for extra measure, in case it happened to bother me. It didn't though. I was just thankful that it was I who had to do it. And again, I felt guilty and ashamed for the lack of effort I'm putting into this situation.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we have to leave," I said, at a loss for anything else of substance to say. Randy nodded and followed me up the stairs. I knew this routine. He was going to sit outside the bathroom door and wait on me. This pregnancy had a lot more risk to it, being two children growing inside of me, and Randy wasn't a risk taker when it came to health and safety of our kids. And frankly, I did feel better knowing he was only a shout away. I stepped into the shower and let the healing powers of the water beat down on me. I shook my head hard. I had to pull it together. For my kids, my brother and sister and for my mother. I know for a fact that she would not want me acting this way. I finished showering, this new rock mindset in my head and towel dried. Randy ushered me to my room and let me be. He felt that I was capable enough to dress myself.

Within thirty minutes, I was ready to go. So, we all piled into Mark's SUV and headed out. It didn't take long to get to the funeral home, as it was only a few miles away. The ride was silent, however short. Mark drove with Daniel in the seat beside him. I sat in the middle of the back seat with Zoey and Randy on either side. Randy held my hand the entire, staring out the window, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. Mark pulled into the parking lot and we exited the car.

I smelled the familiar gut-churning scent that only a funeral home can smell like. It wasn't a disgusting smell, but a smell that I hated. It was clean, disinfected and crisp in its own way. This smell is the reason that I hate fresh, chilled flowers. I felt the rock I had in place inside fissure slightly. I mentally shook myself to maintain in control. There was work to do. A heard a door open to my left and turned to see a heavy-set man walk out of his office, dressed in a navy blue suit. He had a solemn look on his face, knowing to well the only reason we were here.

"Good afternoon, my name is Jerry Battles," he said, shaking all of our hands. His eyes were kind, and he seemed genuinely sorry for us. He led us through another room, this one holding a large table with leather rolling chairs seated around it. He gestured for us to take a seat. "What was your loved ones' name?"

"Callie Pierce," Zoey spoke up. It was in her nature to take charge, being the oldest. Mr. Battles gave Zoey a strange look and excused himself from the room. We all exchanged puzzled looks, wondering what had gotten into this man. He returned a few moments later with a folder in his hands, full of papers. He sat down at the remaining chair at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Pierce has already made her arrangements. She came to me about two weeks ago, and we worked through them then."

I gasped and so did the rest of the table. What was he saying? Moma wouldn't have planned her own funeral, would she? And if she did… what did that mean? I had to speak up, because I was so confused. "Why?"

"She said that you would be confused," Jerry said. That didn't answer anything. He sighed and continued. "Callie has asked me to be the one to explain all of this to you. Your mother had been diagnosed with Wilson's disease. A disease where a mutated gene, which is passed to a child if both parents have the same gene, and is a build of iron which is unbreakable. It causes liver failure and neurological or psychiatric disorders."

"We know what the disease is, Mr. Battles," Mark interrupted, waving his hand impatiently. "What we don't know is why you knew about this, when we didn't?"

"Yes, Mr. Pierce. Your mother was diagnosed with this disease about a year ago. After a while, the treatments ceased to work. Once that happened, your mother had months to live. When she came to me, she paid in full and covered everything that needed to be done. She picked out her own casket, casket case and stationary for the guest log and thank you cards," he said, and looked back to the folder. My head was spinning. I didn't know what to think. The crack in my rock ran deeper. He shuffled papers around for a moment, finally pulling out three envelopes. He laid them out of the table. "Callie also told me to hand these out when you came to me."

I reached across the table and pulled them to me. The three envelopes were labeled with mine, Mark's and Zoey's names. Letters, no doubt, from our mother. Randy picked up Mark's and Zoey's and handed them over. I fingered mine delicately. This would be the very last thing my mother told me. Did I want to read it? If I opened it, that would be it. This was my last connection to my mother. I looked over to Randy, and he nodded in encouragement. I noticed Mr. Battles as he slipped from the room, obviously giving us some space. Glancing over at Mark and Zoey, they looked between each other, then to me, thinking the same thing I was. I slowly slipped my finger into the lip of the envelope and pulled it open. The tear of paper echoed throughout the room. My fingers closed around the folded paper inside I pulled it out and straightened it on the table.

_Lora,_

_My baby girl. I know what you must be thinking. How could I leave you like this, without any warning? Trust me, it wasn't my first choice. I would have loved to live to be one hundred and three, just to see you and my grandchildren grow, and perhaps, have some great-grandkids. But, God thinks it's time for me to come home._

_I just want to say how much I love you. It was an honor and a privilege to raise you, Zoey and Mark. I couldn't have asked for better children. Well, y'all were good most of the time. I have cherished each and every second of my time on this earth. From growing up myself, to meeting your father and then him giving me the three best gifts of my life. And those gifts, also granting me three more amazing gifts. I do regret that I didn't get more time to spoil Odera, Keith and Tiegan. I feel like they aren't rotten enough. And to my unborn grandbabies, who I will never meet in your lifetime. It pains me to know that you'll have to go through mourning the loss of my presence when your babies are born. But, please remember, you'll see me again. Don't get so caught up by my death, that you miss what's right in front of you. _

_A thought that comforts me, is that I know you are safe. Randy is the best thing to ever happen to you, besides your children, and it was an honor for me to call him son. He treats you the way your father treated me. The way any girl should be treated. Be good to one another. I do love him, and I adore his family. Remember, you are not alone. The Orton family has graciously welcomed you to their family, and that's something you will sorely need in the next few months._

_Make sure that Keith and Tiegan know how much their Grammy loved them. Please, don't let them forget me. Buy them presents each Christmas, saying that it is from Grammy sending them from Heaven. I hate to think about their pain. And I will do everything in my power to keep them safe. They will always have a guardian._

_Don't worry about me, honey. I'm happy where I'm at. I'm not suffering. I'm with your father. And we will always be watching over you. Remember that, Lo. Whenever you're scared, or lonely or sad, just look up. I'm always there. Always._

_I love you baby. _

_Moma_

I read and reread my mother's letter several times. I didn't realize I was crying until Randy handed me a tissue. I dropped the letter and let it fall back to the table. I covered my face with my hands and propped my elbows on the table. And I cried. My mother's final good-bye.

oo

The days trickled by slowly. I fell into a routine; I would wake up and read my mother's letter. Then I would sit in the living room, with the kids playing quietly around me. Randy seemed to be doing everything that I should be doing. He helped clean the house, took care of the kids and entertained the guests that came to pay their respects. Family came out of the wood-work at the news of my mother's passing. And like the southern tradition goes, when all else fails, bring food. The kitchen was slapped full of meat and cheese trays, homemade casseroles, and cakes and pies of several different kinds. Every day, someone knew came by with a different dish. Elaine and Bob were the first ones at the house each morning and the last ones to leave each night.

The morning of the funeral dawned sunny and cold. I stood in the living room, fully dressed in my black slacks, black flats and a silky green long sleeved top. I had pulled my hair back in a decent ponytail. I watched everyone bustle around me. They were getting ready to bury my mother. My heart clinched tightly and it was getting hard to breathe. Today was the day, and all I wanted to do was run. And, without another thought, I turned on my heel and stormed through the back door of the kitchen and walked right off the porch and kept walking. I heard shouts from behind me, but I didn't turn to look. I didn't stop walking until I reached the edge of the pasture fence. Shivering, I cursed myself for not bringing a jacket. My world was falling and crashing around me, and I was lost. It was as if someone had pushed pause on my life, and fast forward on everything else. And the one person I could talk to about this was Moma. And she wasn't here. Fresh tears flowed down my cheeks and I didn't bother to swipe at them.

"Lora, honey?" I heard a sweet soft voice say. I didn't turn to see, but I knew it was Elaine. I felt a twang of jealousy towards Randy, for having both of his parents. And then, almost instantly, I felt guilty. I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. Something was laid across my shoulders and I realized it was a jacket. This got my attention, and I turned to stare at Elaine. Her gaze was a soft as her voice. "I thought you might be cold."

I broke at her motherly words. I allowed myself to be wrapped in her warm embrace and I cried. It was always amazing just how much I could cry. Her arms held tightly to my shoulders as I shamelessly soaked her shirt with my tears. She never tried to speak much, just murmured words of comfort in my ear. We stood there, in our own bubble, for a while. I felt like I was able to speak my fears and deepest thoughts. I pulled away slightly to see the moisture in Elaine's eyes and I spoke. "I'm an orphan now."

"Oh honey," Elaine said, cradling my face with her hands. The pads of her thumbs running across my cheek, wiping away the tears. She pulled my head to her lips and kissed my forehead lightly, before moving to stand in my gaze. "I know how you feel. I've lost both of my parents too. But, you're wrong Lora. You are not an orphan. If you like, Bob and I can stand in for your parents, if you like? You know we love you, and Bob and I already think of you as one of our own. But, do know this; I'm not trying to take the place of your mother. No one ever can. However, I do know how much Bob' mother helped me, when my own mother passed."

I stood there, gaping at her. My mother's written words ran through my head. _The Orton family has graciously welcomed you to their family, and that's something you will sorely need in the next few months. _And, because I was trying to cling desperately to motherly love, I threw my arms around Elaine's neck, hugging her tightly.

"I love you."

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22, annoymous, Sam Uley'sbabygirl, kimberly316, JayDee and Jessica-AngelBaby-Bautista**_


	32. Death

Chapter 32- Death

**Randy**

I have never seen my wife in such state that she was in now. She barely functioned and lived only minute to minute. And it killed me knowing how much she was hurting and that I couldn't do anything about it. Lora was so lost. Without her mother, she had no guidance. But she wasn't the only one affected by that emotion. Zoey and Mark were almost mirror-zombie images of their sister. But, who could blame them? No one even knew that Callie was sick. No one but the doctors of course. The woman had been sick for quite some time, and she told no one. I couldn't imagine living with that burden. But, keeping it a secret seems harder. Sure, you keep your loved ones in the dark, spare them some pain, but at what cost. I could see just how shocked, stunned and devastated the Pierce siblings were. They were, essentially, robbed of their chance to say good-bye. A door shutting in the background tore me from my thoughts.

Everyone looked towards the kitchen to see Lora and my mother coming back in from the yard. Looking more accepting of the situation, Lora came to stand by me. She held her hand out and took it and I knew what she was gesturing for. It was time to leave for the funeral. So, one by one, the group dispersed from the house and into their respective cars. The closer we got to the funeral home, the tenser Lora became. I knew of her hatred for places like this, and given her track record for having to attend them, I knew why. We pulled up outside of the place, and Mark put the SUV in park. Lora grasped my hand and squeezed it tightly. I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it softly, in reassurance. I slipped out of the car first and went to her side. After helping her from her seat, I hoisted myself back in the car, and released my children from their restraints. They were both very solemn as they went to stand with their mother. Together, hand in hand, our family marched towards the front double doors.

Jerry Battles met us at the door, propping them both open for the family to come through. We all stood in the parlor, and I gazed about the room. Flower arrangements that hadn't been there before spilled across the room. There wasn't an empty table, stool or vase that was empty. My eyes fell on another set of double doors, with a black plaque on the wall with white lettering

_Callie Mackenzie Pierce_

I felt Lora begin to shake next to me, and I wrapped my arm around her. I didn't know how much more she could stand. My Lora had always been very strong. There wasn't much that could break her. I remember at my Uncle Barry's funeral, she was my rock. I wouldn't have gotten through it without her. There had been only one other time that I had ever seen Lora so distraught. And it was when young Tia was sick. I had failed her then, and I'd be damned if I was going to do that again. Mr. Battles asked if we were ready to see Callie. In truth, none of us were ready, but it wasn't something we could avoid. Zoey and Mark moved to stand on Lora's other side. Zoey took both Mark and Lora's hand and we began to cross the room.

There was soft, generically sad music playing in the background as Mr. Battles opened the next set of doors. A soft whimper escaped Lora's mouth and I tightened my grip on her. I heard little sniffles and I knew my children, along with Odera were following behind us. In this room, there was a couch and two recliners and a whole other batch of flowers. In the center of the opposite wall was a casket on a stand. One end was open and the other was covered in a beautiful arrangement of roses, lilies and daisies in assorted shades of white and pink. From this distance, I could just make out the profile of my mother-in-law. I felt the corners of my eyes begin to prick and sting, and I blinked hard to will them away. Lora needed me strong, not a blithering fool.

The closer we got, the more I felt like I was pulling Lora, rather than guiding her. Like she just wanted to run from the room and never look back. Finally, we arrived at the side of Callie's casket. Zoey was openly crying, while Mark had silent tears pooling in his eyes. Looking down at Lora, I then wished I hadn't. The look on her face was pure and utter, heart-breaking sadness. I had never seen that look on her face. With Tia, there was always hope behind the pain. But this; there was no hope. There was no bringing her mother back. Lora pulled away from me, and as best she could, leaned over onto the casket. And began to sob. I rubbed soothing circles on her back , and let her cry. Her sobs seemed to be ripping straight from her throat. I looked behind me, towards my Dad and mouthed for some water. He quickly slipped from the room as I turned my attention back towards my wife.

"Grammy?" I heard little Tia ask from around my knees. Looking down, I saw that Keith had put his finger over his sister's mouth, telling her to hush. I got Mark's attention and gestured towards Lora. He took his cue and replaced my spot and held onto Lora as I pulled my children to the couch on the other side of the room. Again, Tia spoke her grandmother's name, but this time she whispered it. I nodded.

"Yes, baby. That's Grammy over there. God is giving us one last chance to see her, before she becomes one of his angels."

"But, she looks like she's just sleeping?" Keith asked, in the same hushed tones as his sister. He looked so confused and I could understand why. Death is always very confusing as a child, and it never really gets easier to understand as an adult. I racked my brain for an answer for him to understand.

"She is just sleeping. But it's a different kind of sleep. Not like what we do every night. She's in a heaven's sleep. You only have one heaven's sleep your entire life, and that's right before you become an angel, son," and I was quite proud of my explanation, and he looked as if he comprehended what I had just said.

"Me see Grammy?" Tiegan whispered to me, placing her hand sweetly on my cheek. I looked down at her, seeing those green eyes that mirrored her mother's and saw some of the same pain Lora had. How could I deny of her anything at this point? I nodded and took her and Keith into my arms and stood up from my kneel. I carried them over and stood behind Lora. Keith and Tia stared down at their grandmother one last time. I heard shuffling beside me and turned to see Daniel, standing there with Odie in his arms. Odie was crying in her father's neck, gazing miserably at Callie. Odera was older, and understood more about death than my young ones. I shook my head softly, feeling extremely downtrodden that I was so helpless in making anything better. That's what I hated about death most. The feeling of being completely, physically and emotionally out of control.

Lora began to stand back up right, and turned slowly to see us. Her eyeliner and mascara had run down her face and her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was a little runny. Tia held her arms out for her mother and Lora took her. I placed Keith on the floor and went to pull one of the two recliners to the head of the casket, where Lora could sit down. She glanced up at me appreciatively, and I smiled softly. Tiegan sat in her lap, but noticed something sitting on a table beside the chair. It was a box of tissues. She reached over and began to snatch tissue after tissue from the box and sat back again. She picked up one tissue and began to dab at her mother's nose, like Lora had hers many a time. I had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. But Tia closed the tissue around her nose, and looking sternly into Lora's eyes, said, "Blow."

It was so unexpected that even Lora giggled softly, before following her daughters' orders and blew gently into the tissue. She tossed the soiled paper into the small garbage can at the foot of the table and then, using the rest of the tissue, she began to clean her mother's face. I turned at the sound of a soft cough and noticed Jerry Battles standing at the doorway. I walked over to him, and he pulled me from the room. "There are people beginning to file in."

And that's when I looked around the room. There was crowd here that wasn't here before. At least fifty people were here already, some faces I knew, and some I didn't. I gestured to Mr. Battles to wait, and went back into the room, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be composing their selves. As much as they could with the heavy atmosphere hanging around the room. Everyone turned to stare at me as I said, "There are people here to start paying their respects. Battles wants to know if we're ready to start?"

Slowly, everyone began nodding their heads, and I reopened the door. I then walked back over to Lora, standing next to her as she sat in the chair. And so began to parade of people, filing in, to give their sympathies. One hug turned into fifty, and we heard so many "I'm sorry" lines that they started to blend together. Family, friends and co-workers of Callie and the Pierce family showed up from miles around. More and more of Lora and mine's co-workers showed up to pay their respects as well. Several fellow competitors such as Paul Wight, Stephen Farrelly, Phil Brooks and Adam Copeland. Guys like Adam and Phil lingering longer at Lora's side, being more close with her than the others. Of course John and Casie were there. They had been there from the beginning. But when I looked around, I received a shock.

Dwayne Johnson was standing solemnly in line behind an elderly woman that must have been Callie's friend. And behind him still, was Mr. Vince McMahon. They both were dressed in an all-black suit, shirt and tie. Johnson and I locked eyes, and for a brief moment, I was reminded of a time, so very long ago, that we had stood in the ring together. And I was on the receiving end of a classic "Rock" moment. It was because of that, 'till this day, he still called me "Pony". I suppressed a smile and gave him a respectful nod. It was soon his turn, as he bent down to hug my wife.

"I am so very sorry for your loss, even though I know my words don't mean very much at the moment," Johnson said as he straightened up. Lora half smiled as she patted his arm. She looked tired and worn out and completely drained.

"It just means something that you showed up," Lora's voice was meek and mild, having been subjected to all types of pleasantries today. Lora reached up with both hands to pull her hair behind her shoulders as she leaned into me. I knew she just wanted to go home, but the day, most unfortunately, was not over. "Thank you so much for coming by. I'm sure it was no easy feat, what with your schedule and your new plans for Raw."

"I always make room for the right thing," Dwayne said, his voice low and sincere. Lora patted his arm again and got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He helped her out tremendously by stooping to her level. He moved from her to stand in front of me. He held his hand out and we shook hands. Then a small smile passed his lips. His head dipped in a nod, as he said, "Pony."

Dwayne walked away after that, leaving me musing about his banter. A gravelly voice brought me around and I looked over to see Vince giving his respects to Lora. I missed the first half of their conversation, but I heard him say, "If you need anything, we're here. And Stephanie told me to apologize on her behalf. She just could not be here, no matter how much she tried to rearrange meetings."

"Oh, that's just fine!" Lora gushed, surprised alone that Vince himself had shown up. "I completely understand. Tell her I said not to worry about it."

"I'll pass the message, but Lora," Vince said, turning very solemn, "it's not easy losing one's parents. It leaves a hole that never really goes away. And I'm dearly sorry that you have to go through this. I've mentioned this to Stephanie, and she agrees, that you are relieved of any duties you have to your work, until you deem yourself ready to return. And once that is decided, you'll be welcomed back and immediately replaced in top line stories."

He hugged a stunned Lora and shook my hand and with that, he stepped back into the mass of people. And for another hour, the line never stopped. People coming and going so much, that after a while, the faces all seemed the same. Sort of like a meet and greet at work. The people that show up mean well, but there's only so much one person can handle. I had zoned out by the time Jerry Battles announced that it was time for the service. I helped Lora stand to her feet as all the friends left the room and filed into the chapel on the other side of the building. Now, it was only family in the parlor. Callie's local preacher stood in the corner of the room and called for a prayer. I took Lora's hand and bowed my head.

"Dear Lord, we are gathered today in the most terrible way. We grieve for the loss of Mrs. Pierce. A wife, a mother, and endearing grandmother. Her presence was always felt. Everywhere she went. I can still see her, sitting on the second pew on the left side, every Sunday at church. Lord, I pray that you be with her family in this tough time. Be with her children, I pray, for they have lost so much already. But, we shall rejoice in this hour, because we know that Mrs. Callie walks by your side. She will walk forever the golden city. And we shall see her again, when it's out time. She will be there to beckon in her family. But until that time, My Lord, I pray that you help these people through and to see better days. In your name we pray. Amen."

A chorus of "Amen" fluttered about the room, and Mr. Battles started with the most distant family members to say good-bye for filing into the chapel. One by one, people spoke to Callie and then left the room. Soon, it was our turn. Lora left Mark and Zoey go first, then followed up behind them. She placed her hand over the mother's.

"I don't know how to do this without you. I don't know a life without my Moma. You haven't been gone but a few days, and I'm already a mess," Lora whispered, fresh tears bubbling in her eyes. I reached over and put my arms around her shoulders. I felt her begin to shake and I knew she was losing control. "I'll always miss you. When I hear your favorite song, watch your favorite TV show. Even when I go to yard sales. You will always be in my heart. I love you Moma."

I pulled her away from her mother's side and escorted her down a long narrow corridor. The hallway soon opened into a room; the chapel. There was no sitting room, besides the reserved few pews for the family. There were people standing against the walls, shoulder to shoulder. Mostly, everyone that worked alongside of Lora and me. A thought mildly crossed my mind, of who was running the company. The only room left of the family pews, were the middle end of the top row. I helped Lora sit and I joined her side. And just like that, the service was underway.

Someone had started up the CD I had prepared for the day, with the music choices the family had decided upon. The first song up, was "Amazing Grace". And below the tones of the song, I heard squeaking wheels. I looked over to the hallway we had just entered from, and I saw men rolling in Callie's casket.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, Was blind, but now I see."_

Lora's head rested on my shoulder and she began to shake again. I heard several people start to cry, not hiding it anymore; or not able to hide it. I had to blink more to keep from tearing up myself. Not that I'm afraid to cry. Hell, after what happened to Tiegan, being afraid to cry seemed such a ridiculous thing to be scared of. No, it was just that I had to be strong for Lora. She was in such a delicate state right now. Firstly, being pregnant with twins is no walk in the park. And now, losing her mother. I wanted to keep her as stress-free as I possibly could. And I didn't want her to worry about how I was feeling. She need only worry about herself. The sweet lullaby drifted off into silence. Callie's preacher stood, and began the service. He spoke very nicely of the woman, giving her life story in a nutshell. He spoke of golden streets and dream walks with Jesus that Callie was doing right about now. All in all, a very lovely send off. He sat down and another song started up. I recognized it immediately. Alan Jackson's "Sissy Song".

"_Why did she have to go , So young I just don't know why, Things happen half the time, Without reason without rhyme, Lovely, sweet young woman, Daughter, wife and mother, Makes no sense to me…"_

My eyes were trying desperately to betray me. They stung and itched and I knew what they were trying to do. A small knot was beginning to form in my throat, making it hard for me to swallow. I was slowly losing control, and I was fighting like mad to regain it.

"_I just have to believe, She flew up to Heaven on the wings of angels, By the clouds and stars and passed where no one sees, And she walks with Jesus and her loved ones waiting, And I know she's smiling saying… Don't worry 'bout me."_

That was it. I lost my battle. I knew I had lost as soon as I felt that warm liquid drop fall and began to roll slowly down my cheek. I tightened my grip and tried to be as discreet as I could. But, of course, that didn't work. Lora had noticed a change in my posture and she looked up just in time to see me wiping away the tear. Her head tilted to the side, her lips pressed tightly together as her chin shook violently. Then she wrapped both of her arms around one of mine, and clung tightly to me. She was so close to me that, if I had let her, she would have sat on my lap. I didn't fight the tears any more, it was useless. They rolled down my cheek, over my chin and disappeared into Lora's hair. The song ended and the preacher stood to announce that the family would like to open the floor to anyone who would like to share a story about Callie.

I listened as Lora, Mark and Zoey all took their turns in saying a funny story from their childhood. Lora did surprising well, only having to pause a few times to regain her composure. Distant relatives, cousins, aunts and uncles all stood to say a few words. Even I stood, recalling my first Christmas with my mother-in-law. About the ornament she had made. I, for obvious reasons, left out how that night had ended. The preacher stood to start again, when I heard a little voice in the back of the room speak out.

"Can I say something too?" Keith had spoken, standing on the pew in the back. I had sent the kids to sit with my parents, in hopes that they could keep them calm so Lora wouldn't have to worry about that too. Lora and I looked at our son, as the preacher waved him forward. Keith didn't come alone. He had Tia with him, and before they reached the front, Odera joined their ranks. I couldn't help the smile on my face as the three of them, standing side by side, fearless in front of the crowd. Though, for Keith, it came as no shock, after his run in the WWE. Tia clung to Keith's hand, almost standing behind him.

"I remember one time when Grammy let me make my own peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Keith began talking, and almost immediately fell into giggles. I knew of this story, and I tried my best to not bust out laughing. "Well, she got on the phone and left me, Tia and Odie in the room. I told Tia not to get the jelly, but she did it anyway. She started to paint the dishwasher in jelly and she got it everywhere. I took the peanut butter and me and Odie smeared it on top of the jelly. When Grammy found us, she was so mad! She made us sit in separate rooms until Mommy got back."

And all three of them started laughing and walked over to the front row. They had the entire room in stitches, even Lora. She was truly smiling at her children and laughing for the first time in a while. And I knew for a fact that Callie was laughing down from Heaven. Keith and Tiegan came to sit with us and Odera joined her mother. I pulled both kids into my lap and hugged them tightly. What they had done was simply wonderful and I was extremely proud of the both of them. Odie too. The preacher stood to say his final words and cued the last song. A song by Miranda Lambert. And it summed up everything that we were feeling.

"_Weather man said it's gonna snow, By now I should be used to the cold, Mid-February shouldn't be so scary, It was only December, I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me._

_But you went away, How dare you? I miss you, They say I'll be OK_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_Living alone here in this place, I think of you, and I'm not afraid, Your favorite records make me feel better, Cause you sing along, With every song, I know you didn't mean to give them to me._

_But you went away, How dare you? I miss you, They say I'll be OK, But I'm not going to ever get over you._

_It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone._

_Cause you went away,_  
_How dare you?_  
_I miss you_  
_They say I'll be OK_  
_But I'm not going to ever get over you."_

**I would like to thank everyone that stuck by my extreme absences. I don't know if I have mentioned, but last year, I lost my father. And a month ago, my grandmother passed away as well. I was extremely close to her, having lived with her the past 5 years. I took many things from her actual funeral, as well as my father's into Callie's. I've been in a really bad place, and I'm so grateful for all of your support.**

**This is the end of "Are We There Yet?" And I know what I had said about this story being the last. But I'm not ready to give up Randy and Lora. And even though I wasn't writing or posting anything, that didn't mean that I wasn't thinking about them. And I have several new ideas I would like to add, and I didn't want to put them in this story, because I didn't want it to drag on and on, with no purpose. So, as my gift to everyone for being such wonderful readers and supporters, I would like give you one more story. So, thank you all! I love you so very much!**

_**Queen Islanzadi, RKOsgirl92, alana2awesome, KimmieCena, babyxbxgurl, Christina89, littleone999, FIRE-ICEROSE, miamitravel, Xandman216, viperbarrettgirl86, RICE20, dannycena42, hardycenagrl, FireFlyFlicker, JeffhardyChicka365, littleone999, Bingobaby, WatchOverYou, dreamin'BIG, Desiree, SandraSmit19, KarlishaCullen, hsv81896, katyfc, msgemgem, MissyAshley, RKOLover54, ArokLynne, mybrowneyedgirl, IvyRaven03, Tanschana, auntietwister08, hotpocketbandit, Cenaswifey4life, AngelsDestiny22, annoymous, Sam Uley'sbabygirl, kimberly316, JayDee and Jessica-AngelBaby-Bautista**_


End file.
